GPTV
by MariaPotterWood
Summary: Un programa de television de los chicos del raimon, hecho junto con mi querida hermanita. No olviden dejar sus reviews! antes llamado "un gran programa de televisión"
1. El secuestro

Hola a todos hoy he decidido crear un fanfic.

**Mi hermana**- que pesada estuvo toda esta semana, en fin hoy estoy muy emocionada porque hoy mi hermana ha visto el ultimo capitulo de Inazuma Eleven

**Yo**-NOOOOO

**Mi hermana**-SIIIIIII

**Yo**-como podrán observar mi hermana no es que sea la mayor Fan de Inazuma Eleven de hecho un día le pregunte que haría si conociera a todos los de Inazuma Eleven y bueno lo que dijo presisamente fue " primero le golpearía a Endo, Midoricawa, Hiroto, Goenji… y luego me llevaría a Tachimukai" mi hermana lo único que le gusta de esa serie es a Tachi

**Mi hermana-** Tachi-kun *¬*

**Yo**- sin más que decir el disclaimer. Andreína (haci es como se llama mi hermana) haz los honores porfavor - Empiezan a sonar los tambores- "**Inazuma Eleven le pertenece a las fans pero se lo robo la CIA y ella se lo vendió a Level 5" **(¿Quién se lo creyo?)

**Andreína**-Eso solo te lo crees tu ¬¬

**María**- Lo se no me lo tienes que restregar en la cara

* * *

><p>Era un día normal para el equipo del Raimon ( Los Endos gritaban que querían jugar futbol, los Goenjis, Kazemarus y Kidos le decían que era muy temprano y los profesores le entregaban notas reprobadas a los Endos, en fin una mañana tranquila) hasta que llegaron unas chicas María (esa soy yo) y Andreína intentando no ser descubiertas<p>

**María:** por fin voy a conseguir una foto de mis parejas favoritas ¡Bien!

**Andreína:** loca fujoshi es que no puedes ser como eras antes ¬¬U

**María:** caya caya que si nos decubren tendremos que huir y secuestrar a los que nos vieron

**Andreína:** Si, si claro, claro

**María:** mira ahí esta Mido y Hiro peleándose por algo acerquémonos- se acercan y prenden la cámara que se me había olvidado mencionar-

**Lo que ocurre con Hiro y Mido**

**Mido:** Hiro eres mi mejor amigo desde la infancia pero entiende que…

**Hiro:** No digas que entienda eres mi mejor amigo y ella es MI novia

**Mido:** Es que Ulvida me gusta, ya sabias que me gustaba desde pequeño

**Hiro: **creo que este no es el momento de hablar de eso, porque creo que nos están espiando

**Mido:**-mira hacia donde estamos nosotras- asi ¿Qué estarán haciendo esas chicas con una cámara?

**María:** creo que nos han descubierto ¡MANIOBRA DE ESCAPE 12!

**Andreína:** -saca un saco- vale- atrapa a Mido y a Hiro – esta bien yo voy a llevar a estos dos a casa tu puedes seguir por aquí espiando a los chicos

**María:** VALE no hace falta que me lo digas dos veces XD

**En una casa donde dice "Club de futbol" **

**María: **OOOOH este es el lugar donde entrenan – empieza a sacer fotos como loca- Fangirl loca mode-on

En ese momento entran unos cuantos chicos del club ya saben Goengi, Endo, Fubuki, Tsunami, Megane… casi todos se podría decir que la mitad.

**Todos: -**con cara de WTF-

**María: **O no me han descubierto que bien que he aprendido Karate porque son muchos BANSAI

**Todos:** AHHHHHHHHHHHH- intentando huir pero quedan cuando María les da un buen golpe a todos.

**María: **Que bien ya casi tengo todo el equipo y eso que no vine por eso bueno que se le va a hacer – recoge a todos los miembros de Inazuma del suelo y se los lleva a su casa-

**En Casa de María y su hermana**

**María:** ANDRE ya llegue y traigo a otras personas con migo

**Andreína: **Uf que bien que no fui la única porque bueno en el camino me encontré con Tachi y bueno mientras lo intentaba secuestrar llegaron las gerentes y bueno una cosa lleo a la otra y bueno tengo toda tu habitación llena de gente

**María: **bueno que se le va a hacer si ven que faltan todos los miembros del Inazuma- se empieza a rascar la nariz ya saben como Vicky el vikingo- ¡YA LO TENGO! y si hacemos un programa de televisión sobre ellos así tendremos coartada

**Andreína: **Es la primera vez que dices algo inteligente además asi ganaremos mucho dinero MUAJAJAJAJAJA

**María: **Gracias, Gracias, Muchas Gracias- recuerda los que le dijo su hermana de que era la primera vez que decía algo inteligente- OYEEE!

**Andreína:** Jejeje bueno será un programa de concurso – aparece un aura aterradora alrededor suyo- en el que los haremos sufrir y cuando pidan clemencia les haremos pasarlas mal, muuuuuuy mal Muajajajajaja

**María: -**escondida en una esquinita**-**esta bien, esta bien pero no me mates ¡porfavor!

**Andreína:** - con cara super moe- pero yo nunca te haría nada hermana mayor T.T

**María: **y luego ella es la madura. -.-U bueno el programa de concurso será de verdad o reto en los reviews que envíen sacaremos las preguntas y los retos que les haremos

**Andreína: **esperamos sus Reviews

**María y Andreína: **Sayonara Matta ne

**María: **esa frase me recuerda tantas cosas

**Andreína:** es que le llego muy hondo el final de la serie. Bueno Sayo… Adios


	2. 1º Temporada

**María:** Hola a todos he decidido hacer la conti

¿Por qué? porque me aburría y como no me mandaron tarea hoy ¡que desgracia! (nótese el sarcasmo) voy ha hacer la conti.

**Andreína:****-con cara de no haber roto un plato (no ha roto un plato, ha roto tres vajillas enteras XD )-** Me dijiste que hoy yo haría la presentación.

**María:** Emm si pero es que no venias y bueno decidí hacerlo yo

**Andreína:**por lo menos déjame hacer el disclaimer ¿no?

**María: **Vale… aslo tú

**Andreína****: **¡Vale! esta bien que digo, que digo… ¡YA SE!

**María: ****"Inazuma eleven no me pertenece si me perteneciera no se abria acabado y ya hubiera salido la película en youtube"**

**Andreína: **No que lo hacia yo **– con chispitas alrededor- **

**María:** Emmm si pero como no lo decias de una vez lo decidi hacer yo ^^U

**Andreína:**¡YO TE MATO!

**María:** ¡QUE EMPIEZE EL CAPI ANTES DE QUE MUERA!

En una habitación oscura, se abre una puerta, entran dos chicas con extremo sigilo.

**María:** **-susurrando-** como piensas que los despertaremos, que ya han estado inconsientes dos días enteros.

**Andreína:** **-susurrando-** no se pero que tal si usamos esto**- saca un gon-** quizás funcione.

**María:** no se tu mira a ver.

**Andreína:** **-mientras toca el gon-** A DESPERTAR **– se despiertan todos-**

**María:**Mira funciono**- se escuchan algunos ronquidos- **espera**- se acerca a Endo- **DESPIERTA**- no pasa nada**- plan B**- se mete en youtube y pone la voz de su madre para que se despierte-** Ves ya funciono

**Andreína**: y como sabias que despertaría asi?

**María: -con gafas de sabelotodo-** fácil, en la serie solo hay dos personas que le logran despertar, su madre y Aki, pero la ultima tiene que llamarle dos veces

**Andreína: **Emm vale ^^U

**Todos los del IE****: - que ya se habían despertado y preguntado donde estaban mientras se preguntaban que hacían allí- **Esto… donde estamos?

**María: - de lo mas alegre- **están secuestrados

**Andreína****: **bueno no exactamente lo que paso fue **– le cuenta lo sucedido- **y asi fue como llegaron aquí.

**María:** **-con los mofletes hinchados-**es que si no se hubieran metido en mi camino mientras yo tomaba fotos para vender por internet…

**Todos:** PARA VENDER POR INTERNET!

**María:** - **como si estuviera explicando la cosa mas obvia del mundo-** CLARO se necesita dinero para vivir y además necesitaba un móvil nuevo… por suerte convencimos a todas sus madres de que se quedarían en casa de unas amigas y que nos dejaran su equipaje porque o sino no tuviéramos dinero para comprar las cámaras. Unas cuantas fotos de Kaze, de Tachi y de Afrodit en pijama super moe te hacen ganar mucho dinero.

**Andreína:** y no digamos las fotos en parejas

**Todos: -se quedaron todos con la boca abierta XD-** en pa-parejas

**María:** si un poco de Endo x Aki, otro poco de Goenji x Natsumi, y otro poco de Haruna por sus numerosas opciones…

**Andreína:** y también todas las parejas Yaoi que no son pocas. y todo eso junto es igual a…

**María y Andreína: **Un gran plató

**Todos:** ah claro nos están usando para ganar dinero PAR DE LOCAS

**Andreína:** OYE que yo no estoy loca, ella es la que tuvo la idea.

**María:** además cuando ella escucho que nos iríamos de viaje a Italia, Corea, Argentina y EEUU no podía decir que no

**Mido:**DICEN QUE FUERON A EEUU Y NO TRAJERON COMIDA!

**María:** espera, espera claro que tragimos comida pero solo vas a comer tu porque me caes bien… el resto comerá después del programa

**Todos:**y eso cuando será!

**Mido:** tranquilos que no deben ser tan malas.

**Andreína: **ustedes tranquilos que el programa comienza en 3…

2…

2…

2…

**María: ****y **ya se volvió a trancar la cámara! **– le da un golpe a la cámara- **ya esta. En:

3…

2…

1…

¡ACCION!

**María:** siempre he querido hacer eso XD

**Andreína:** Lo se ¬¬. Bueno ¡YO SALUDO!

**María:**Vale…

**Andreína:** como empiezo… como empiezo… a ya se… HOL…

**María:** HOLA A TODOS este es nuestro 1° programa quiero darle las gracias a todos los que me enviaron reviews no saben como me sentí cuando publique la historia y vi el 1 review… GRACIAS a Shouko, Sumomo, Silver-tan **(yo también soy española XD) **ynayumi-izu-chan gracias a todas por sus reviews, de no haber sido por ustedes no habría podido estar tan animada estos días de exámenes y pruebas, gracias. .

**Andreína:-en una esquinita**** haciendo circulitos-** no me deja nunca hacer nada

**María:** **- con una mano en su hombro-** Andy, no te preocupes que todavía quedan mas programas

**Andreína: ****-con tono triste- **Sí, y el siguiente será igual y el siguiente y el siguiente.

**María:**** -encogiéndose de hombros- **Bueno ¡sigamos con el programa!

**Andreína: -ya animada de nuevo- **¡Siii los retos!

**María:** no todavía no primero vamos a pasar un video de cómo fueron nuestros viajes.

**Andreína: **Vale…

**Todos:**que seguimos aquí!

**Andreína:** si pero antes no quieren ver a sus amigos del internacional?

**Todos, en especial Endo: ¡**Te refieres a Ichinose, Domon, Mark y Dilan, Fidio y Angelo y también Edgar!

**Andreína:** No… yo me refería a Winny the Pooh, a los Lunnies y Pocoyo. Pero esos también están.

**María:** En fin ya pongo el video en… 3… 2… 1… ¡Acción!

En el video aparecen Andreína y María vestidas de periodistas delante de la torre de Pizza (Un detalle, cuando vallan allí no intenten probar a que sabe la torre porque no es de pizza; créanme lo he intentado)

**María:** hola a todos estamos aquí en Italia para buscar a Fideo y Angelo.

**Andreína:** ¡Mira allí están!

**María:** ¡Sí! bueno dividámonos de Angelo me encargo yo tu encárgate de Fidio con… mmm... ¡Esto!-** le da una foto de Luca- **

Las dos se separan.

María va a por Ángelo y como sabe muy bien lo que le atrae hace un caminito de chocolate hasta una bolsa, pero cuando Ángelo seguía el camino encontró un olor más fuerte y cuando lo empezó a seguir se encontró con una casita de chocolate. Cuando empezaba a comerse la casa, llego María y lo separa de la casita de chocolate.

**Ángelo****:** **-arañando todo el suelo-** NOOO MI TESOROOOOO

**María:-halando a Ángelo- vamos** Ange que no tenemos todo el día y DEBEMOS SER FUERTES no todos los días te encuentras con una casita de chocolate. **–Lo mete en la bolsa-**

Con Andreína fue mucho mas fácil fue con la típica trampa de la caja cogida por un palo, en la que tu dices que hay no entra nada porque nadie es tan estúpido como para meterse allí. Bueno pues allí entro Fideo ^^U

**Andreína:** este definitivamente es tonto -_-U

**Fidio:** DEJENME SALIR, DEJENME SALIR!

**Andreína:** no si tú vas a ver como te saco tu espera

Las dos se fueron a reunir y dejaron los dos "_Equipajes" _en el aeropuerto para que lo enviara a su casa. Mientras ellas se fueron a Inglaterra y secuestraron a Edgard y mientras iban camino a EEUU recordaban

**Andreína:** No puedo creer que Edgar allá estado en el FFI ¡Si perdió todos los partidos!

**María:** Ya pero tuvo un papel muy importante en la vida de Rika seguro que Ichi se lo "_agradese"._

**Andreína:** pero es demasiado caballeroso.

**María:** sí, solo hubo que fingir que yo me había torcido el tobillo para poder secuestrarlo

**Andreína: **Jaja es tan tonto

**María: **si pero no viste cuando empezó a coquetear con Fuyuca cuando estaba en el FFI

**Andreína:** me hubiera gustado ver eso

**Piloto:** lo ciento a todos pero han empezado a haber turbulencias y hemos tenido que tirar sus equipajes del avión.

**María y Andreína:** Oh no Edgard O.O

**Piloto:** los únicos equipajes que se han salvado son los de María y Andreína.

**María y Andreína:** Uff sigue vivo

**Piloto:** además estamos a punto de descender por favor pónganse los cinturones

Cuando llegan a el aeropuerto, salen y en un Mc donald (*¬*) estaban comiendo Mark, Dilan, Ichinose y Domon.

**Andreína:** bueno hay que diseñar un plan…

**María:** es muy fácil: 1°: le damos una invitación a Dilan de que valla a una fiesta de disfraces en el que tienen que ir vestidos de maletas, en el aeropuerto, se meten en el vuelo 2345B y cuando vallan a la fiesta se quedan en el avión atrapados, (que es el del equipaje)

**Andreína:** y como hacemos con Ichinose y Domon?

**María:** muchísimo mas fácil le decimos que Rika fue secuestrada.

**Andreína:** vale… pero no creo que funcione…

…**2 horas después…**

**Andreína:** no puedo creer que haya funcionado. O.O

**María:** -mirandole con superioridad- es que nunca confias en mi.

**Andreína:** bueno, bueno… vamos a casa que ya es tarde.

**Termina el video**

**Todos:** y entonces donde están los chicos?

**María:** a eso vamos. Andreína presentalos.

**Andreína:** Y como comienzo… mmm… YA LO TENGO…

**María:** Jo apurate… BUENO LO HAGO YO… Aquí están ellos los inigualables, los "_hotties" _EDGARD- sale Edgard saludando a todas sus fans- FIDIO- sale Fidio con una gran sonrisa saludando a Endo- ANGELO- sale Ángelo comiendo chocolate- MARK Y DILAN- salen los dos bailando- ICHINOSE- sale Ichinose saludando a sus fans, todas las fans gritando como locas, pero después llega Rika y las hace callar a todas gritando un ¡Es mi novio!- Y EL RESTO- sale Domon-

**Domon:** pero porque no me has presentado como a los demás? Yo soy mas importante que todos ellos! EN ESPECIAL ESE NIÑO CON AUREOLA.

**María:** No hables de Angelo así! espera y And?

**Andreína****:** -en una esquinita- nunca me deja hacer nada! un día de estos me vengare!

**María:** emm claro… bueno ahora la parte mas esperada por todos los retos!

**Todos:** QUE RETOS?

**María:** no se los he explicado ya?

**Todos:** NO

**Andreína:** cada semana las fans nos enviaran review y con esos review sacaremos los retos que nos envíen y si no quieren cumplir un reto o pregunta que les haremos pues deberán cumplir la penitencia.

**Todos:** Ah bueno… estais locas!

**María:** -sin escucharlos- bueno el 1° reto de **Shouko-Marigold** para Tsunami y Touko. DEBEN TENER UNA CITA MUY, MUY, MUY ROMANTICA!

**Tsunami:** Vale tampoco es tan malo!

**Touko: -sonrojada al máximo-** etto… de verdad Tsuna-kun?

**Tsunami:** Claro! además ¿Qué puede salir mal?

**María:** me alegra que digáis eso

**Andreína:** la cita será en…**-empiezan a sonar los tambores- **

**María y Andreína:** EN EL TITANIC!

**Todos:** QUE?

**María:** bueno no es en un crucero muy parecido al titanic.

**Todos:** AHH es que no nos podemos permitir perder a nuestros defensas.

**María:** ya, ya lo se es que perderían…

**Todos:** SI! … OYE!

**Andreína:** Si, si venga no tenemos todos el día…

**María:** si además esta apunto de salir el crucero.

**Tsunami y Touko:** Pero es ya?

**María:** claro… no esperaríamos a que fuera mañana, No lo soportaría! además como dice el dicho: "no dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy"

**Mido:-desde la cocina y comiendo. Levanta el pulgar-**

Se montan en el crucero, los reciben y los ponen a los dos en una sala muy romántica. Con música de violines.

**Tsunami:** ahora si que estoy nervioso

**Touko: **ya sabía yo que no debíamos aceptar el reto…

**Tsunami:** bueno aprovechando que estamos solos, y que no nos graban o algo por el estilo **(N/A: no sabes cuanto te equivocas Tsunami XD)** … hay algo que quería decirte desde hace mucho tiempo…

**Touko:** así? que es?

**Tsunami:** es que desde el momento en que te vi bueno… esto no se me da muy bien, lo que se me da bien es surfear…

**Touko:** animo Tsunami!

**Todos: -detrás de un cristal viendo toda la escena-** Si! animo Tsunami!

**Andreína:** esto se venderá a muy buen precio XD

**Tsunami:** bueno Touko lo que te quería decir es que… que… TE AMO

**Touko: -paralizada por la sorpresa- **O.O

**Tsunami:** te amo desde que me diste ese maravilloso golpe con aquel balón de futbol. Tu fuiste la razón por la que me empezó a gustar el futbol, pero tranquila se que yo no soy quien te gusta, no soy tan tonto como algunos piensan, yo me doy cuenta de las cosas y… bueno… se que quien te gusta es Endo…-se levanta para irse-

**María: -por detras del vidrio-** que romantico! **–secandose las lagrimas-**

**Touko: **No tsunami… yo… yo también te amo, no se de donde sacas semejante estupidez de que me gusta Endo!

**Tsunami:** de verdad que me amas yo… yo no se que decir- se acerca a Touko y le da uno de esos besos de los que todas quisieran que nos dieran alguna vez-

**Detrás del vidrio**

**María:** que hermoso T.T siempre me pongo a llorar con este tipo de cosas T.T

**Andreína: **VOY A SER RICA

**Todos excepto Endo:** por fin se le declaro… YA ERA HORA

**Endo:** no entiendo… desde cuando a tsunami le gusta Touko? y además de donde saco que a touko le gustaba yo?

**Todos hasta las presentadoras:** algún día lo entenderás Endo… algún día…

**Otra vez con la feliz pareja**

**Touko:** pero tsunami debiste habérmelo dicho antes

**Tsunami: **es que pensé que si me declaraba y no me correspondías, me dejarías de hablar…

**Detrás del vidrio**

**María: **lo típico

**Andreína:** si, bueno lo único que falta para sea una escena romantica es…-mira una libretita- A si! hundir el barco

**Todos:** que!

**María:** es que ayer vimos el titanic y bueno… ustedes tranquilos! además Que puede salir mal?

**Todos:** muchas cosas!

**María:** ya, ya quejicas

**Andreína: -hablando por un móvil-** ya puede proseguir

**S****e empieza a hundir el barco**

**Tsunami:** Ahh touko no! nos hundimos

**María:** te has ganado el premio a lo obvio -.-

**Touko:** y ustedes que hacen aquí?

**Andreína:** nada solo disfrutábamos las vistas

**Endo:** quieren hundir el barco… este par de locas!

**Andreína:** mira quien hala yo por lo menos me entero de las cosas! y eso que estoy en 6° de primaria!

**María:** bueno, bueno no seas tan mala con el que no darse cuenta de las cosas no es tan grave.

**Andreína:** claro defiéndele que tu eres igual que el!

**María:** ^^U

**Todos:** Que seguimos hundiéndonos!

**María:** Don't worry, be happy! tengan en cuenta que este es el mismo titanic que hicieron Phineas y Ferb.

Se salvan todos al subir una rampa con los salvavidas y salir disparados (ya saben como en la serie)

**Cuando llegan al plató**

**María: **ven tampoco ha sido tan malo

**Todos:** … **- meciéndose hacia delante y hacia atras-**

**Andreína:** les ha dejado un trauma

**María:** ¡mira el lado bueno! Ahora hay una pareja más en el grupo,

**Andreína:** por no decir la única…

**María:** siguiente reto!

**Andreína:** haslo tu que seguro que cuando empieze a decir el siguiente reto me adelantas y lo dices tu! -.-

**María:** Vale! ¡Que alguien del reparto le coquetee a Rika! No vale Ichinose! un voluntario porfavor.

**Todos: -están en una fila y empiezan a mirarse los unos a los otros- **

**María:** vamos que no pasara nada malo!

**Todos excepto Edgard:- dan un paso atrás- **

**Andreína: **oh Edgard que bien que te has propuesto ser voluntario esos de ahí son unos cobardes.

**Todos los que no se ofrecieron voluntarios:** no somos cobardes ¡somos gente muy lista! ¡Quien sabe que nos haría ese de allí**- señalan a Ichinose que estaba todo sonriente-** si coqueteamos con su novia!

**María:** ya, ya… pero como es Edgard no pondremos como le coquetea. Si no que pondremos un video de como fue cuando intento salvar a Rika de los Angeles Apostoles!

**Todos:** Oh no!

**Andreína: **Oh sí!

**Todos:**-empiezan a despedirse de Edgard y decirle cosas como "fuiste un gran amigo" o "donde quieres que sea tu tumba" y la peor de todas " ¿me dejas todas tus pertenencias?"

**Edgard:** pero si tan poco fue tan malo

**María:** No… solo fuiste el más interesado en salvarla y quien mas ella animo, por no decir que se acababan de conocer.

**Edgard:** Ups

**Andreína: -pone el video y se acaba- **y como te sientes ahora Ichi?

**Ichinose:** con ganas de golpear algo! o alguien!- mira a Edgard- ERES HOMBRE MUERTO! ella es MI novia!

**Edgard: -sale corriendo-** no, por favor no me mates!

**Ichinose: - le sigue con un aura negra-** NO HUYAS COBARDE!

**Rika:- sale corriendo detrás de Ichinose- **no Darling no es lo que parece! espera… dijiste novia**-le salen muchos coranzoncitos alrededor-**

**María:** bueno mientras Edgard huye, Ichinose le persigue y Rika intenta que no le mate. ¡Sigamos! Pregunta para Handa: ¿Te gusta Matsuno?

**Handa:** mmm… No!

**Andreína:** de verdad? te vemos dudar ¡y mucho!

**Se apagan las luces y se ve a Handa atado a una silla. **

**María: - apuntándole con una linterna-** Handa di la verdad

**Handa: -nervioso- **estoy siendo sincero no me gusta Matsuno

**Andreína:-apuntandole con otra linterna- ** entonces porque te ves tan nervioso?

**Handa:** es que… es que… ¡vale! ¡Me gusta!

**Se encienden las luces**

**María: **ves que no ha sido tan malo ^^

**Handa:** si tu lo dices… que bien que no tenemos mucho publico…

**Andreína:** eso es lo que TU crees…

**María:** hemos grabado tu declaración y ahora esta colgada en Youtube!

**Handa:** noooo

**María:** ¿cuantas visitas van?

**Andreína:** .000.000.000 no sabia que hubieran tantas personas en el mundo!

**Endo:** vale… ¡siguiente pregunta! y es…

**María: - ****le da una torta, golpe, zape como quieran llamarle**- eso lo digo yo! siguiente reto…

**Andreína: -moviendo los labios en dirección a María-** estoy en eso.

**Goenji:- le suena el móvil-** Hola… ¿QUÉ?... ¿Qué YUKA QUE? … PAPÁ (nuestro compinche XD) no te preocupes voy enseguida…

**María:** que sucede?

**Goenji: -entrando en pánico-** Que Yuka ha tenido un accidente en el parque… debo ir…

**Andreína:** tranquilo no pasa nada lo comprendemos… - le da un ticket para el autobús- ten te pagamos el autobús

**Goenji: -un poco mas tranquilo-** gracias

**María:** venga ve.

**Goenji se va**

**Andreína:** pensé que nunca se iria

**Todos:** es una broma verdad?

**María:** ¡SI! miremos por la pantalla de TV

Por la pantalla se ve a Goenji esperando el autobús impacientemente, luego cuando estaba en el autobús había una cola de esas que esperas 4 horas y cuando por fin llego al parque ve a Yuka ¡JUGANDO EN LOS COLUMPIOS!

**Yuka:-saltando en los brazos de Goenji-** Onii-chan

**Goenji:- casi dándole un infarto-** Yu-yuka –se muere-

**María:-aparece parando la escena para hacer una aclaración-** pero como level 5 no me pertenece y no puedo hacer que muera este personaje, no se va ah morir, solo voy a hacer que se valla al hospital. ¡sigan la escena!

**IO IO IO** (se supone que es la sirena de la ambulancia)

**Otra vez en el plató**

**María: -encogiéndose de hombros-** bueno no salió como esperábamos, esto debía haber terminado con unas risas.

**Andreína: -riéndose a mas no poder-** que? que no termino gracioso? Jajajajaja

**Todos:** O.O le han provocado un infarto a nuestro delantero estrella. Solo nos queda toramaru y el todavía esta en 6° de primaria!

**María: **Así es la vida, a veces se gana y otras se pierde

**Andreína: **Sigamos! yo digo el reto!

**María:** vale prometo que no lo dire

**Andreína: **PORFIN! bueno el siguiente reto es…

**Endo:** QUE TACHI SE LE DECLARE A HARUNA!

**Andreína:** Eso lo tenia que decir yo!

**María:** vale… Andreína me vas a matar por esto pero hay que hacerlo

**Andreína:** no si ya no me gusta Tachi…

Todos: ¿Qué?

**Andreína:** Que ya no me gusta Tachi… me gusta uno con mi misma edad y que es imposible que me lo quiten porque es imposible que alguien se fije en el menor del equipo. ¡TORAMARU, I LOVE YOU!

**María:** Uf que bien porque o si no tendríamos que atar a dos personas

**Andreína:** Sip

**María:** ATEN A LA BESTIA… digo al kido

**Andreína:** necesitamos un vidrio para que no mate a Tachi que sigue siendo monísimo

**María:** ahora que veo ¿Dónde esta Tachi?

**Tachi:** aquí no esta

**Todos:** solo te lo crees tu -.-U

**Tachi:** Lo se…

**María:** tranquilo hemos tomado la máxima seguridad **1°** hemos puesto un vidrio anti-ruido, después otro solo por prevenir, **2°** le hemos atado las manos ¡CON CADENAS! Ahora ¿estas mas tranquilo?

**Tachi:** no…

**María: **no pasara nada te lo prometo

**Tachi:** vale… pero no estoy tan seguro…

**María:** pues empezamos luces… cámara… acción!

Estan Tachi y Haruna hablando (mientras que todos le observamos) y cuando pensábamos que no iba a pasar nada interesante enpieza a hablar Tachi

**Tachi:** Haruna hay algo que debo decirte ahora que no esta tu hermano presente… y no porque sea un reto lo debo decir, es algo que ciento de verdad.

**Haruna:** q…que c…cosa?

**Tachi:** Jeje no pensé que te diría esto algún día pero **–cerrando los ojos-** ¡HARUNA ME GUSTAS!

**Haruna:** ¿en…enserio?

**Tachi:** Si me gustas desde que te conoci pero no me di cuenta hasta que me ayudaste para hacer mi super técnica… Jeje y pensar que se lo devo todo a Kogure…

**Haruna:** Tachi, no hace falta que me digas todo eso yo tamb…

**Tachi:** no sabes como me sentí cuando vi cuanto ayudaba la super técnica al equipo en el partido contra Argentina…

**Haruna:** pero Tachi yo…

**Tachi:** Y cuando te secuestraron los Demonios Z y dijeron que te iban a sacrificar yo…yo…

**Haruna:** Tachi…

**María:** Tachi DEJALE HABLAR DE UNA VEZ

**Haruna:** Tachi a mi también me gustas

**Tachi:** enserio de verdad?

**Haruna:** si…

**Tachi: -le da un beso, timidamente-**

**María:** ahh que bonito es el amor

**Endo:** pero estos también?

**Andreína:** es que nunca te enteras de nada?

**Kaze:** Hay Endo, dentro de poco el balón no será lo más importante.

**Endo:** es que eso es posible?

**Todos:** Si…

**Tsunami:** porfin lo has conseguido Tachi…

**En la habitación de la Besti…del Kido**

**Kido:** Oh no, no lo ha hecho

**María:** ¡NO TUVIMOS EN CUENTA QUE SABIA LEER LOS LABIOS!

**Kido:** es que a quien se le ocurre, ten en cuenta que soy estratega! me fijo en todo! – Hulk mode on-

**Haruna:** Tachi tranquilo lo intentare tranquilizar mientras huyes

**Kido: -ya se ha desatado las cadenas y ha roto el vidrio-** Tachi no huyas te quiero felicitar cuñadito- con una sonrisa macabra y un balón de futbol-

**Tachi:** Haruna te amo si no vuelvo es culpa de tu hermano…

**Kido:** ¡PINGÜINO EMPERADOR N° 1!

**María:** no lo ha hecho, ESA ES LA TECNICA PROHIBIDA!

**Kido: -hace la técnica y queda como si nada-** Esta es la fuerza de un hermano super-protector.

**Tachi: -herido en el piso-** Ha-Haruna

**Haruna: **tranquilo te pondrás bien...

**Andreína:** ya he llamado ha el padre de Goenji, dice que viene en camino

**María:** TACHI-KUN pobre era tan mono!

**IO IO IO** (ya, ya se que parece un burro pero ¡es la ambulancia!)

**Se llevan a Tachi. **

**María:** pobre era tan mono…

**Andreína:** sigamos… di tu el reto que si no eres tu es el cara de tonto Mamoru

**Endo:** HEY que te he oído!

**Andreína:** Era la idea!

**María:** vale ^^U… sigamos! siguiente reto; que las chicas bailen el Waka Waka.

**Aki, Natsumi, Fuyuka y Haruna:** Kawai~

**Touko:** Jo… que a mi me gusta es el futbol!

**Tsunami:** vamos Touko… se que tu puedes.

**Touko:** de verdad Tsunami-kun **– con el típico tono de las enamoradas-**

**Tsunami:** claro que sí!**- tomándole de las manos-**

**Ante-ojos: -para la escena-** hemos cortado esta escena porque…

**María: -rompiéndole las gafas a Ante-ojos-** ¡Que eso lo digo Yo! ¿Por qué siempre me interrumpen?

**Andreína:** habla por ti…

**María:- sin escucharle-** bueno… hemos parado la escena porque no es adecuada para los ojos de los niños por demasiado empalagosa. Para las niñas si pero para los niños no… en fin, no se si me explico… Continuemos!

**María:** y como me gusta la canción ¡ME APUNTO!

**Andreína:** Y yo también.

**María:** pónganse esto- **le da una camisa de la selección española y unos shorts cortitos-**

**Todas:** **-se lo ponen-**

**Andreína:** Vale todas preparadas!

**Todas:** ¡Sí!

**María:** Ante-Ojos pon la música!

**Ante-Ojos:** HAI!

**Empieza la música.**

**María:** Llegó el momento, caen las murallas

Va a comenzar la única justa de las batallas

No duele el golpe, no existe el miedo

Quítate el polvo, ponte de pie y vuelves al ruedo

**Touko:** Y la presión se siente, espera en ti tu gente

Ahora vamos por todo y te compaña la suerte

Tsamina mina zangaléwa, porque esto es África

**Todas:** Tsamina mina, eh eh, waka waka, eh eh

Tsamina mina, zangaléwa, porque esto es África

**Aki:** Oye a tu dios y no estarás solo

Llegas aquí para brillar, lo tienes todo

La hora se acerca, es el momento

Vas a ganar cada batalla, ya lo presiento

**Natsumi:** Hay que empezar de cero para tocar el cielo

Ahora vamos por todo y todos vamos por ello

Tsamina mina, zangaléwa, porque esto es África

**Todas:** Tsamina mina, eh eh, waka waka, eh eh

Tsamina mina, zangaléwa, anawa ah ah

Tsamina mina, eh eh, waka waka, eh eh

Tsamina mina, zangaléwa, porque esto es África

(Awela majoni biggie biggie mamma, one A to zet

Athi sithi lamajoni biggie biggie mama from east to west

Bathi, waka waka ma, eh eh, waka waka ma, eh eh

Zonke zizwe mazi buye, 'cause this is Africa)

(Tsamina mina, anawa ah ah

Tsamina mina

Tsamina mina, anawa ah ah)

Tsamina mina, eh eh, waka waka, eh eh

Tsamina mina, zangaléwa, anawa ah ah

Tsamina mina, eh eh, waka waka, eh eh

Tsamina mina, zangaléwa, porque esto es África

**Andreína:** Django eh eh, django eh eh

Tsamina mina, zangaléwa, anawa ah ah

Django eh eh, django eh eh

Tsamina mina, zangaléwa, anawa ah ah

Porque esto es África, porque esto es África

**Todos: -con la boca abierta- **O.O

**Tsunami: -besando a Touko-** te a quedado presioso mi amor

**Kido:-tapando a Haruna-** NO LA VEAN PERVERTIDOS!

**Endo:** O.O A-Aki?

**Goenji: -ya ha vuelto del hospital**** (no era nada grave)- **Na-nats-natsumi?

**María:** XD no sabia que la canción provocaría esta reacción en los chicos!

**Andreína:** bueno esto se ha dividido en los empalagosos, el hermano super-protector y los dos que no se atreven a declararse…

**María:** Kawai~

**Andreína:** bueno y ahora el reto que nos hará endeudarnos con la heladería

**María:** Mido ¿Dónde estas?

**Mido:** **-en la cocina-** aquí! ¿Dónde meten el helado?

**María:** no vas a necesitar preguntar eso en mucho tiempo!

**Mido: -apareciendo como un rayo-** PORQUE?

**María:** porque el siguiente reto es…

**Mido:** QUE… QUE… DILO YA!

**María:** debes comer 100 Kg de helado

**Mido:** DE VERDAD?

**María:** claro, que crees que te mentiríamos con algo tan serio como el helado?

**Mido:** y donde esta mi helado?

**Andreína:** QUE TRAIGAN EL HELADO!

**Entra un helado gigantesco**

**Todos:** O.O

**María:** porque el reto no es para mi? **–haciendo un puchero-**

**Andreína:** O.O

**Mido:** no se que le ven? si es muy poquito!

**Todos:** si tu lo dices O.O

**Mido:** donde esta mi cuchara?

**María:** aquí tienes, pero te advierto que…

**Muy tarde ya Mido se acababa de terminar el helado**

**María:**… se te puede congelar el cerebro…

**Kaze****: **pero como Mido es Mido no le a pasado nada…

**Mido:** ven les dije que era muy poquito

Todos: no se porque asustarme más si porque se ha comido todo el helado o porque se lo termino antes de un segundo… O.O

**Andreína:** que nos estamos alargando demasiado… Siguiente reto, y rápido!

**María:** el siguiente reto será… una mescla… se vestirán de chica y mientras comerán…

**Todos: -cerrando los ojos y susurrando lo que quieren-** helado… helado…

**Andreína:** ya quisieran ustedes son…

**María: **Bichos!

**Todos:** NOOOOO

**Andreína y María:** SIIII

**María:** ponganse esto –les da unos trajes de niña-

**Todos: -se lo ponen a regañadientes- **

**Aki, Natsumi, Fuyuka y Haruna:** pero de que se quejan si no es tan malo…

**Todos:** claro… ustedes no van ha hacer el reto… **-.-**

**María:** vamos, vamos, rápido!

**Traen un gran plato de bichos**

**Andreína:** empiezen cuando yo les diga…

**María: -pone la música de Hakuna matata-** quien termine la prueba tendrán un premio en el próximo programa

**Andreína:** YA!

Todos empiezan a comer los bichos, algunos se quejan, ninguno llega al final porque, Kogure les puso picante a todas los platos.

**María: -cuando terminan de comer**- ven que no ha estado tan mal?

**Todos:** -mirándole con odio-

**María:** Ultima pregunta…

**Todos:** PORFIN!

**Andreína:** se que nos falta todavía un reto pero lo haremos en el próximo programa, **1°** porque todavía necesitamos que Endo se entere de sus sentimientos.

**Endo:** pero yo ya se cuales son mis verdaderos sentimientos, si he hecho un poema sobre ello y todo

**María:** **-superhipermega-emocionada-**a si? quiero escucharlo!

**Endo:** Vale!

_Oh futbol_

_Oh gran invento_

_nos iluminas con tu balón_

_y nos deleitas con tus técnicas_

_Oh gran futbol ¿de verdad te merecemos?_

Todos incluidas las presentadoras: ^^U sigue siendo el Endo de siempre

**María: **bueno ^^U la ultima pregunta… es para todos… ¿se bañan después de cada entrenamiento?

**Todos:** Claro que sí! ¡¿pero que clase de pregunta es esa?

**María:** la clase de pregunta que haría yo y todas las fansgirls de Inazuma Eleven

**Andreína:** Bueno nos despedimos!

**María:** si! dejen sus reviews, con sus retos porfa…

**Todos:** recuerden que por cada review están colaborando con que nos metan en un lugar para dormir, en lugar de ese cuartucho.

**Las chicas:** Que quejicas!

**Todos:** es que ustedes no duermen allí! Mientras ustedes duermen con las presentadoras en una suite, nosotros nos la pasamos en una habitación de 4 camas. Cada cama con el nombre de su dueño: Hiro, Tora, Tachi y Ange. Y eso que Toramaru no esta aquí!

**Andreína: **ya dejen de quejarse, que no es para tanto…

**María:** Adios a todos

**Todo el elenco: **Sayonara matta ne

**María:** T.T

**Andreína:** ya se volvió a deprimir… Dejen sus reviews con sus retos, no olviden que en el próximo capi vamos a poner la declaración de Endo a su gran amor…

**Andreína: **pero por último el proverbio del capitán…

**María:** Endo, has los honores

**Endo:** HAI!

Oh futbol

Oh gran invento

Nos iluminas con tu balón

y nos deleitas con tus técnicas

Oh gran futbol ¿de verdad te merecemos?


	3. Chapter 3

**Andreína: **Hola a querido público soy yo Andreína, se preguntaran ¿Por qué esta haciendo ella la presentación y no su hermana? A lo que yo responderé: se enfermo

**Publico:** Ooooh **– decepcionados-**

**Andreína: -animada-**pero tranquilos para eso estoy yo aquí! para presentar el programa

**Publico:** Ooooh **–decepcionados-**

**Andreína:** Hey que yo soy mejor que ella!

**En una habitación oscura amarrada en una silla y con la boca tapada**

**María:** mejenme samlir de aquim!

**Andreína:** sin más el disclaimer… etto… no se que decir ^^U… **Inazuma eleven no me pertenece… pero… si me perteneciera… pues algo pasaría XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Andreína: <strong>como hoy estoy yo sola pues quiero decirle algo a todos mis fans…

**Fans de Andreína:** Cri Cri Cri Cri **(es un grillo)**

**Andreína:** a quien estoy engañando no soy nadie sin mi hermana!

**María:** **-En una esquinita- **por fin te has dado cuenta…

**Andreína:** pero como te has escapado!

**María:** Muy fácil, yo a diferencia de ti soy la hermana buena… entonces a mi me han salvado

**Todos:** Hai! además ella no nos tortura tanto como TÚ!

**Andreína:** pero que dicen ¡si ella es la Fujoshi y además es la mente detrás de todo el programa!

**María: -mirándoles con una cara maligna- **

**Todos:** OH OH ¡QUE HEMOS HECHO!

**María:** solo lo que debían hacer Muajajajaja

**Todos:** O.O Dios Santo! hemos dejado libre a la bestia!

**María:** En fin… ¡QUE EMPIEZE EL PROGRAMA!

**Andreína:** luces… cámara… ACCION!

**María: **¡Hooola a todos! Quiero darles las gracias a todos por sus reviews, como escuche una vez: ejem ejem un _**review = una ilucion**_

**Andreína:** y ahora la presentación de los chicos…

**María:** VALE! Y ahora los magníficos futbolistas el equipo de los super once!

**Publico:** BIEN!

**María:** ENDO!- **todos los del publico con una banda naranja se levantan-** KAZE!- **Todas los del publico gritan que quieren un hijo suyo-** GOENJI**! – Todas en el publico empiezan a gritar como histéricas-** KIDO**- todas en el publico le tiran basura por lo que le hizo a tachi-** Y EL RESTO**! – salen todos los del equipo con un aura oscura-**

**Andreína:** y ahora los que vinieron después…

**María:** HAI! FUBUKY!**- todas en el publico empiezan a babear el escenario- **MIDO!**- le tiran helado- **HIRO! **– otro mas al que le piden hijos**- TSUNAMI Y TOUKO!**- Todas hacen la ola-** Miren el publico esta haciendo la ola y tsunami esta montando en ella! – KOGURE!**- todos se disfrazan de kappas-** TACHI! y el resto…

**Andreína:** me acaban de llamar del hospital, Tachi están en un coma muy grave

**María y todos en el publico: **Nooo TACHI- KUN – señalan **a Kido con los ojos en llamas **– la culpa la tienes tu!

**Kidou:** No me miren haci! se lo merece por besar a mi hermanita! NO VEN QUE TODAVIA ES UNA NIÑA!

**Empieza la guerra de que Haruna es o no una niña **

**Andreína:** Claaaa…ro TODOS LOS DEL INTERNACIONAL y rika (me pidió que quería salir con su novio)

**María: **Y POR ULTIMO LAS GERENTES y la otra…

**Fuyuka:** a quien se referirá con la otra?

**María: -susurrando-** a ti**- gritando-** A NADIE!

**Todos:** ^^U

**Andreína:** QUE EMPIEZEN LOS RETOS!

**Todos:** NOOOU

**Las presentadoras, las gerentes y el público:** OHH SIII

**Andreína:** El primero es una pregunta… ¿Hiroto por que tienes la piel taaaan blanca?

**María:** cierto… es tan ¿raro? ¿Anormal? no encuentro la palabra exacta…

**Hiro: **todo comienza con que le tengo miedo a quemarme… por ello decidi no ir a la playa además de que me hecho protector solar siempre que salgo :)

**María:** aaa es eso… Jooo tenía la ilucion de que fueras un vampiro :(

**Andreína: - consolando a María- **es que la pobre desde que se leyó los libros de Crepúsculo tiene una gran obsesión por los vampiros y los hombres lobo

**Todos:** claaaro, pero creo que no existen los vampiro y los hombres lobo…

**María:** PORQUE TU LO DIGAS además**- mirando a Hiro y a Kogure-** existen los Kappas ¿no?

**Kogure:** bien alguien que nos cree! porfin verdad Hiroto?

**María:** bien alguien que me comprende! **– abraza a Kogure-**

**Andreína:** vale siguiente reto… pues Fubuky debes tirarte de un paracaídas…

**Fubuky:** a tampoco es tan malo… ya lo he hecho…

**Todos: **QUE?

**Fubuky:** claro! me he tirado con Fidio, Tobitaka, Toramaru y Hiroto. No han visto la película?

**María:** No…

**Andreína:** como han podido hacerle esto, va a empezar a llorar otra vez

**Todos:** pero porque?

**María:** po-por- porque no han puesto la peli en youtube

**Andreína:** sin embargo vio como te tirabas por los trailers

**María:** SIII fue impresionante… pero quiero volverlo a ver a si que… DONDE ESTA EL TRAMPOLIN?

**Todos:** TRAMPOLIN?

**Andreína:** por supuesto… no tenemos el dinero suficiente como para comprar un avión además el trampolín mide aproximadamente unos 50 kilómetros

**Fubuky sube al trampolin y cuando esta a suficiente altura se tira con paracaídas**

**Fubuky:** le dedico esta caída a mi querido y difunto hermano Atsuya

**Andreína:** ah eso me recuerda una cosa…

**María:** cierto ATSUYA VEN

**Atsuya:** Hola a todos soy atsuya.

**Todos menos Fubuky:** oooh es, es… **- todos rodean a Atsuya y le empiezan a preguntar cosas-**

**Fubuky:** Hooola que sigo cayendo! es que nadie me presta atención?

**-Se oye un ruido muy fuerte- **

**Todos:** FUBUKY!

**Fubuky: **tranquilos que por algo llevaba paracaídas pero…- con llamas en los ojos- … ¡no me han prestado atención!

**María:** tranquilo, tranquilo… que por lo menos sigues vivo

**Fubu: **pero ¿Por qué siempre le han prestado mas atención a Atsuya?

**Atsu:** ya, ya hermanito

**Fubu:** y lo peor es que yo soy el mayor

**Andreína:** Únete al club de los que prestan más atención a sus hermanos que a ti

**Los dos se van a una esquinita**** a llorar y hacer circulitos en el suelo.**

**María:** y yo que pensaba que se alegraría**- se encoje de hombros- **sigamos con los retos

**Andreína: -animada de nuevo-** Que Kaze haga un anuncio de Pantene

**María: **Kawai~

**Kaze:** voy a terminar cortándome mi hermoso pelo…

**María:** Noooo, porfa no lo hagas

**Kaze:** pero este pelo me ha dado muchos problemas, 1° soy el uke de Endo

**María:** creo que no es solo por el pelo…

**Kaze:** 2° me confundieron con mujer en la serie ¿verdad?

**María:** Claro que no…

**Andreína:** pues yo si.

**Todos:** esto puede significar una cosa… ATAQUE EMO MODE-ON

**María:** no es un ataque emo, aun no esta amenazando con cortarse las venas, solo esta amenazando con cortarse el pelo.

**Todos:** ES CASI LO MISMO EN KAZEMARU!

**Andreína:** no dramaticen…

**María:** bueno que empiece el reto.

**Andreína:** Tobitaka **(el peluquero) **y Rika **(la maquilladora)** vayan a arreglar a Kaze

**Tobitaka:** HAI! **– se lleva a kaze-**

**Rika: **por fin alguien con quien probar mis técnicas de maquillaje, no se porque Touko nunca me deja

**Touko:** cuantas veces te he dicho que no me gusta el maquillaje?

**María:** bueno… mientras esperamos a que arreglen a kaze vamos a hacer otra cosa

**Andreína:** vamos a hacer una parte del programa titulada

**María y Andreína: **LLAMADAS FALSAS!

**María:** como burla de hoy vamos a tener a… etto… El entrenador KUDO!

**Andreína:** y como burladores tenemos a FUYUKA, ENDO, YYY FUDO!

**Fuyuka:** QUE? pero el es bueno… es mi PADRE! puede prohibirme salir de casa durante una semana!

**María:** esa es justamente la idea

**Fudo:** además a mi me sacaría de los juegos internacionales.

**Andreína:** tampoco es que fueran muchos…

**Endo:** tranquilos ¿Qué puede salir mal?

**Fuyuka y fudo:** unas cuantas cosas…

**María:** háganle caso a Endo no va a salir nada mal… Que desconfiados…

**Endo:** claro y para demostrárselos voy a hacerlo primero yo… porque yo también tengo mis temores Y SI NOS PROHIBIERA LOS ENTRENAMIENTOS OTRA VEZ!

**Todos: -se caen todos-**

**María:** -.-U

**Andreína:** ten aquí esta tu móvil

**Endo:** gracias… espera tu porque tenias mi móvil?

**María:** he mencionado que tenemos todas sus pertenencias? y que si alguno cae enfermo o en depresión o simplemente se le cae un pelo lo vamos a vender por internet?

**Andreína: -con el ordenador –** interesante las capas de Kido a euros

**Todos: -susurrando-** locas…

**María:** que empiece el reto

**Endo: -marca el número del entrenador kudo-** hola es usted el entrenador Kudo?

**Kudo:** Sí soy yo

**Endo:** soy uno de los colaboradores del FFI, se ha ganado el premio a el mejor entrenador del mundo

**Kudo:** Endo se que eres tu, y te voy a regalar algo yo también UNA SEMANA SIN ENTRENAMIENTOS

**Endo:** NOOOOO

**Kudo: -cuelga-**

**Endo:** NOOOOOOOOO, no puede hacerme esto NOOOOOO- meciéndose de un lado al otro-

**María:** pobre… siguiente llamada ¿Quién quiere ser el siguiente?

**Fuyuka y Fudo:** …

**Andreína:** háganlo a piedra, papel o tijera

**Fuyuka**: papel!

**Fudo:** Tijeras!

**Fuyuka:** Joo he perdido…

**María:** ten aquí tienes tu móvil… disfrútalo mientras puedas…

**Fuyuka: -marca el número- -poniendo la voz como si estuviera enferma-** cof cof papa?

Kudo: -con el tono normal de siempre- que te pasa?

Fuyuka: estoy en el hospital cof cof

Kudo: Fuyuka, cariño, no es por nada pero… no sabes actuar muy bien…

Fuyuka: lo siento papa…

Kudo: nadie puede hacerme esas bromas a mi AL GRAN ENTRENADOR KUDO! estas castigada sin móvil y sin visitar la casa de Endo durante un mes

Fuyuka: pero papa…

Kudo: nada de replicar… ahora estas castigada sin móvil por un año y sin poder visitar la casa de ninguno de los chicos del equipo. –Cuelga-

Mientras Fuyuka se quejaba el resto hacia una fiesta

Andreína: bueno ahora el maestro de las bromas pesadas…

María: el imbatible

Andreína: el inigualable

María: el graaaaaan…

María y Andreína: FUDO!

Todas las del público: -con carteles- FUDO, FUDO, FUDO!

Fudo: gracias, gracias MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS!

Fudo: donde esta el móvil?

María: ten aquí tienes –le da el móvil-

Andreína: -con una libreta de apuntes- debo tomar muchos apuntes

**Fudo: -tapándose la nariz-** Hola ¿es usted el entrenador Kudo?

**Kudo:** si soy yo quien es usted?

**Fudo:** soy el medico de fudo esta borracho y a destruido medio bar… como es el entrenador y esta a cargo de todo el equipo mientras están en el campamento de futbol **(he mencionado alguna vez que los secuestramos a todos cuando estaban en un campamento de futbol en el colegio Raimon) **usted debe pagar todos lo daños.

**Kudo:** QUE! -le da un infarto (tranquilos no esta muerto, solo se ha ido al lejano país de los que están encomados XD)-

**Fudo: -cuelga-** gracias a todos!

**Kogure:** eres mi ídolo!

**Todos:** O.O

**María:** O.O te salió tan bien que te vas a ganar un premio

**Fudo:** QUE ES?

**María:** no se, ^^U lo preguntaremos por review

**Andreína:** por favor el que quiera cuando nos manden reviews nos dicen cual quieren que sea el regalo de Fudo (yo tengo una idea pero no se si ponerla)

**María:** bueno Tobitaka, Rika ¿ya han terminado con Kaze-chan?

**Tobitaka y Rika:** SI! es nuestra mayor obra! – Sacan a Kaze- le llamamos "pelo pantene 100%"

**Sale Kaze con el pelo suelto y rizado con unas perfectas ondulaciones, y maquillaje haciéndole ver más moreno y más ¿sexi?**

**Kaze:** definitivamente después de esto me corto el pelo…

**María:** no más hablar, vamos ha hacer el anuncio!

**Andreína: -con la cámara preparada-** listo… YA!

**Kaze:** Alguna vez ha pensado que tu pelo no podría estar mejor pues…- caminando hacia donde estaba el champú pantene- …te…- se cayo-

**María: -con una boina, y sentada en una silla que dice "Director"-** MAL, Mal muy requetemal. DESDE EL PRINCIPIO!

**Después de dos horas…**

**Anteojos**: Toma 1987 ACCION! y no te vuelvas a dormir Kazemaru

**Kaze: -notablemente cansado-** Alguna vez ha pensado que tu pelo no podría estar mejor pues te equivocas con el champú pantene prove las puntas se arreglaran, y no se te deshará el peinado ni cuando estés jugando al futbol

**María:** por fin! **–Tirándose en la silla-** Andre cuélgalo en youtube!

**Andreína: **Si!... etto… creo que a pasado algo muy grave

**María: -preocupada-** que cosa?

**Andreína:** se me a olvidado meter la cinta de vídeo ^^U

**Todo****s incluida María:** NOOOOOOOO

**Kaze:** pues yo no lo repito, yo ya hice mi parte…

**Andreína: -con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-** continuemos…

**María:** Endo y Fuyuka vengan aquí!

**Fuyuka:** Sí que quieres? **– Esta muy sonreída- ***por fin alguien ha pedido por reviews que Endo se me declare**- sonando en su cabeza la canción de "es la noche del amor" la de el rey león***

**María:** por haber perdido la prueba anterior se les va ha dar un castigo

**Fuyuka:** *voy a besar a Mamoru-kun* ¿y cual es el castigo?

**Andreína: **bueno tú vas a bailar la Macarena y Endo va a hacer pesas…

**Fuyuca: *-sonido de rayado de un disco-***

**Andreína:** ponte en este escenario de aquí

**María:** Goenji la música

**Goenji:** HAI**- pone la macarena-**

**Fuyuka:**-empieza a bailar (mal) la macarena-

**María:** fuyuka, sigue bailando que esto va a youtube

**-termina de bailar-**

**María:** Andreína, toma cuelga el vídeo en youtube…

**Andreína: -publicando el video-** Si, esta cargando…

**Ordenador:** cargando 0%... 25%...50%...

**María:** si que tarda…

**Ordenador:** 75%... 99% pipipipi Error

**María y Andreína: **NOOOOOO ¿Por quéééééé?

**Ordenador: **imposible colgar el vídeo, no queremos que nadie quede intoxicado por tan mal vídeo.

**Todos:** es posible intoxicar a alguien por medio de un vídeo?

**Ordenador:** Sí

**Todos:** el ordenador esta vivo!

**María:** sigamos… TRAIGAN LA MAQUINA DE HACER EJERCICIO!

**Traen la maquina de hacer ejercicio**

**Todos:** O.O

**Andreína:** ten ponte esto **–le da un chándal, sin camisa-**

**María:** venga has ejercicio que vas a estar por lo menos una semana sin entrenar…

**Endo:** HAI!**- empieza ha hacer ejercicio- -empieza a sudar-**

**María, el público, Aki, Fuyuka y Natsumi**(junto con un Goenji celoso XD ) **y Silver-tan: *¬***

**Goenji: -susurrando-** no se que le ven -.-

**Andreína: -para la escena-** paramos esta escena porque no es una escena para niños por lo que pasaremos la escena…

**Andreína: ****-con un móvil- **hola ¿señor goenji?... si, si ya se que Tachi sigue en coma pero quería decirle que…

**Goenji: -coje el móvil-** PAPÁ TRAE UNA AMBULANCIA QUE NATSUMI SE MUERE!...** –avergonzado por lo que acaba de decir- **quiero decir … las chicas se están muriendo desangradas.

**María: -con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan- **Andreína, … cof cof…el programa debe continuar… cof cof cof…

**NINO NINO NINO **(he descubierto como suena las ambulancias –emoción de niña de 5 años-)

**Andreína:** bueno ahora pasaremos a la segunda parte del programa de hoy, bueno… nos han regalado unas entradas a un parque de diversiones y hemos pensado que deberíamos dejarles el día libre para que se diviertan en el parque...

**Todos:** BIEN!

**Andreína:** pero después hemos decidido hacer la otra mitad del programa en el parque

**Todos:** Ooooh **–decepcionados-**

**Andreína:** tranquilos mi hermana estará bien cuando lleguemos al parque

**Todos:** Ooooh **–decepcionados- **

**Andreína: **fueron ustedes quienes la liberaron -.-

**Todos:** me arrepiento de todo lo que he hecho en mi vida

**Andreína:** pero mientras vamos al parque, un chiste!

**Aparece María**** en un escenario con un micro**

**María: **Se abre el telón sale, Endou sin su banda naranja; se abre el telón y sale Endou con una cara seria; y se abre el telón y sale Endou de brazos cruzados y molesto ¿Cómo se llama la obra?... ¡MISION IMPOSIBLE!

**Andreína: **ya hemos llegado al parque de diversiones y mi hermana y yo les tenemos una sorpresa a todos!

**María: -aparece de no se donde-** pero antes vamos a dividirlos por grupos o parejas

**Tachi: -saludando a todos en especial a Haruna-** Hola a todos me estrañaron?

**Haruna:** hola mi amor **–dándole un beso-**

Un grupo de chicos compuestos por: Fudo, Genda, Saku, Tobitaka, Shiro, Kogure, ANTEOJOS, etc. les sale un aura negra y Kido se enfurece al máximo.

**Andreína: -saca su superlibretita- **

1° pareja: Endo y Aki

2° pareja: Goenji y Natsumi

3° pareja: Haruna y Tachi

4°pareja: Touko y Tsunami

5° pareja: Rika y Ichinose

1° grupo: Kaze, María, Kido, Mido y Fudo

2° grupo: Atsuya, Genda, Saku, Andreína y Hiro

3° grupo: Tobitaka, Shiro Anteojos y Fuyuka

4° grupo: Afrodit, Suzu y Nagumo

5° grupo: el que falte XD

**-sierra su libretita-**

**María: **entendido?

**Todos:** HAI!

**María:** -un poquito mas alejada ya que ya se están yendo caminando- nos veremos en la casa del futuro todos juntos a las 5:18

**Todos****: **HAI!

**María:**no se separen!

**Todos: -más cansados-** HAI!

**María:** TIENEN RELOJ?

**Todos: - se dan la vuelta enojados-** QUE SI! QUE YA ESTAS PARECIENDO NUESTRA MADRE!

**María:** pero…pero… yo solo me preocupo por ustedes!

**Todos: -ya se han ido-**

-Con el grupo 1-

**María: **listo, comienza el plan…

**Kaze: **después de tanto tiempo vamos a lograr que Endo se de cuenta de sus sentimientos…

**Mido: **pero antes…

**María, Mido y Kaze:** vamos a comer un helado!

**Fudou y Kidou:** -.-U y… porque nos han llamado a nosotros?

**María: -explicando la cosa más obvia del mundo-** porque ustedes son los estrategas…

**Kidou:** pero en ves de eso no podríamos, no se… sabotear la cita de Tachimukai y de Haruna…

**Fudou:** eso…eso…

**María:** si hubiéramos querido eso les hubiéramos puesto en el grupo 4 que son los encargados de espiarles y hacerles el ambiente romántico a ellos dos.

**Kidou:** entonces… cada grupo esta hecho con la función de unir mas a las parejas?

**María:** exacto…

**Fudou:** esa es la mayor estupidez que he oído en mi vida

**Kaze y Mido:** no le digas eso a María!

**María:** no me ofende chicos, este grupo es el que tiene la labor más difícil porque somos los encargado de la pareja de **Aki y Endo;** el grupo 2, es decir el de mi hermana esta encargado de juntar a **Goenji y a Natsumi,** y así dejarle el campo libre a **Aki con Endo**; el grupo 3 esta encargado de distraer a **Fuyuka** para que no se entere de nuestros planes de juntar a **Endo y Aki;** el grupo 4, esta encargado de vigilar que nadie se entrometa en la cita de **Haruna y de Tachi**; y el resto que son la pareja 4 y 5, además del grupo 5, simplemente les dejaremos divertirse…

**Kidou y Fudou: y** todo eso lo pensaste ¿Cuándo?

**María:** anoche mientras dormía XD

**Kidou:** pues esta muy bien pensado

**María:** claro que esta bien pensado fue idea mía! me siento insultada -.-

**Mido:** pero mientras planeamos como aremos para que tengan una cita romantica ¡COMEREMOS HELADO!

**María y Kaze:** SIIII HELADO!

**Fudo:** y de verdad ella es la hermana mayor? -.-U

**Kido:** según tengo entendido, si

**-Grupo 2-**

**Andreína:** a nosotros nos ha tocado la pareja dos.

**Genda y Sakuma:** pero porque no podemos sabotear la cita de Haruna y Tachi?

**Hiro:** porque no esta bien

**Andreína:** o que bonito… ya entiendo porque a mi hermana le gus… -le viene la imagen de su hermana enfadada- NO HE DICHO NADA

**Atsuya: **esto… y que hago yo aquí?

**Andreína:** pues no se… los grupos los hizo mi hermana…

**Todos: **^^U

**Andreína:** pero según tengo entendido debemos juntar a Goenji y a Natsumi, para dejar a Aki con el camino libre…

**Sakuma:** siempre me he preguntado una cosa como es que tu eres la menor y tu hermana la mayor?

**Andreína:** fácil, porque ella nació dos años antes…

**Genda: -se cayeron todos al suelo-** creó que se refiere a que tu eres más madura que ella

**Andreína: **esa es la pregunta que me hago yo también…

**Atsuya:** bueno… ideas, como vamos a juntar a esos dos?

**Sakuma:** no crees que seria buena idea que les enviaremos a la casa del terror…

**Andreína:** no, la casa del terror no es que este disponible en estos momentos

**Todos:** porque?

**Andreína:** le avisamos a todos los demás grupos de que no fueran para alla…

**Todos:** pero… porque?

**Andreína:** es una laaaarga historia…

**-Grupo 3-**

**Afrodit: **nosotros no tenemos mucho que hacer…

**Suzu: **nos dejaron el trabajo más fácil…

**Nagu:** sí, pero si nos encuentra alguno de otro grupo, y ven que no estamos haciendo nuestra parte… no quiero imaginar la cara de las presentadoras

**-en la cara de los tres aparece la cara de María con los ojos rojos, llenos de ira-**

**Afrodit, Suzu y Nagu:** uf**- tienen un escalofrio-**

-Grupo 4-

**Anteojos:** ohh Fuyuka no quieres seguir dando vueltas al parque?

**Fuyuka:** no yo quiero subir a la rueda de la fortuna…

**Shiro:** *Atsuya no sabes cuanta suerte tuviste*

**Tobitaka:** Etto… Fuyuka no preferirías no se…- gira la cabeza un poquito- mira una tienda de recuerdos.

**Fuyuka:** DONDE, DONDE?

**Todos:** -.-U *y esto es hasta las 5:18*

**-Grupo 1-**

**María:** entonces ya tenemos el plan…

**Mido:** un gran plan…

**Kaze:** si…

**Kidou:** que están haciendo?

**María, Mido y Kaze:** imaginando el plan…

**Fudou:** y porque no simplemente les intentamos llevar a las partes más románticas del parque?

**María:** Fudou eres un genio!

**Fudou:** Lo se

**María:** pero antes debemos hacer algo…- con cara maligna-

**-Grupo 2-**

**Sonando la canción de "Mision imposible"**

**Atsuya:** **-vestido de espia, hablando por su zapato-** Andreína, los estoy viendo están charlando…

**Andreína:****-sentada en una silla de escritorio-** procura que sigan así… Sakuma y Genda…

**Sakuma: -vestido de espía, al igual que Genda-** seguimos, provocando temas de conversación-hablando por un reloj-

**Andreína:** bien, sigan así… Hiroto, informe de la situación…

**Hiroto: -vestido de espía, también-** ya he ordenado el helado.- hablando por un móvil-

**Andreína:** muy bien Hiroto, recuerda comprarme uno…

**-Grupo 1-**

**Llegaron a la casa del terror**

**María:** aquí era donde debíamos venir…

**Mido:** y pretendes que entremos allí?

**María:** no… el que debe entrar en Kido…

**Kido:** yo? porque?

**María:** porque es un reto…

**Kido:** seré valiente y entrare

**Fudou:** estas seguro? es muy aterradora…

**Kidou:** si, además quien sabe que me mandarían a hacer si no entrara…

**María:** entra venga.

**Kidou: -entra-** AHHHH

**María:** por fin se ha ido! **– Le da a un botón-**

**Cae la parte de adelante que decía en grande "casa del terror"**

**Kaze:** pobre Kido…

**Kido:** AHHHH

**Mido:** le tenía mucho aprecio

**En vez de casa del terror había un letrero en grande que decía "Casa de las Fansgirls"**

**María:** Listo**- limpiándose las manos- **sigamos con el plan JUNTAR A ENDO Y AKI!

**Kido: **Y NO ME VAN A SALVAR?

**María:** NO, TE VAS A QUEDAR A QUEDAR ALLI HASTA QUE APRENDAS QUE TU HERMANA NO ES UNA NIÑA!

**Kido: **PERO SI LO ES!

**-pareja 2-**

**Natsumi:** no crees que es muy raro nos haya tocado estar los dos juntos…

**Goenji:** Si **– babeando la mesa-**

**Natsumi:** Y también no te sientes observado?

**Goenji:** No

-grupo 2-

**Sakuma:** creo que están sospechando de algo

**Atsuya: **no creo, es imposible que nos hayan descubierto hemos sido muy sigilosos

**Genda:** además estamos vestidos de negro, en las películas nunca descubren a los tipos vestidos de negro…

**Andreína: **quizás se nos ha pasado algo…

**Todos:** ES DE DÍA!

**-Grupo 1-**

**María:** vamos a ver como esta nuestra pareja de tortolitos

**-Se esconden detrás de unos arbustos-**

**-Pareja 1-**

**Endo: **Aki te pasa algo?

**Aki:** n…no na…nada

**Endo:** es que te veo muy roja…

**Aki:** no me pasa nada en serio…

**-Grupo 1-**

**Mido:** nos toco la pareja más difícil…

**María:** vamos a intentar guiarles para alla**- señala el rio de los enamorados-** un clásico… ¡vamos Mido!

**Mido:** HAI!

**Kaze:** y yo con quien voy?

**Fudo:** y yo también sobro…

**María:** no había pensado en eso…

**Mido:** pues podrían… (Se que todos o alguno que otro imaginara que voy a decir que vayan juntos, no se hagan ilusiones…) …vigilar desde fuera. (…les dije que no se hicieran iluciones…)

**-Pareja 1-**

**Endo:** MIRA es María y Mido

**María:** HOLA estábamos a punto de irnos para el río de los enamorados ¿quieren venir?

**Aki: -mira a Endo-**

**Endo:** CLARO vamos Aki

**María: -susurrándole a Mido**- esto va mejorando…

**Mido:** … pero conociendo a Endo, todavía no se a enterado que se llama río de los enamorados por algo…

**-Grupo 1 (solo Kaze y fudo)**

**Kaze:** El plan esta llendo mejor de lo que esperábamos…

**-Pareja 1-**

**María: -susurrándole a Aki**- aki estamos contigo, suerte…

**Mido:** Endo, tu ponte aquí…

**Endo:** De acuerdo!

**María:** Aki, tu aquí –la pone junto a Endo-

**Aki:** s…si

**Mido y María:** nosotros estaremos atrás, para que tengan la privacidad suficiente

**-Grupo 1 (se va a dividir el grupo en dos el a, con María y Mido; y el grupo b, con Kaze y Fudo) -**

**-Grupo 1 a-**

**María: -hablando por un teléfono que tiene en su collar-** listo enciendan las cámaras.

**-Grupo 1 b-**

**Kaze:** HAI!

**Fudo:** recuérdame ¿Por qué hago esto?

**Kaze:** porque Endo es nuestro amigo

**Fudo:** pero… si yo también soy vuestro amigo ¿Por qué no me ayudan a mi a juntarme con Haruna?

Kaze: porque Haruna tiene novio y ese novio es Tachi y el también es nuestro amigo…

**-Pareja 1-**

**Aki:** Endo ya que estamos aquí quería decirte algo

**Endo:** yo también quería decirte algo…

**-Grupo 1 a y b-**

**Todos****:** esta funcionando!

**-Pareja 1-**

**Aki: **empieza tu Endo

**Endo:** bueno… creo que deberíamos…

**Aki:** si Endo **–emocionada-**

**-Grupo 1-**

**Todos: **VAMOS ENDO

**-pareja 1-**

**Endo:** hacer más entrenamiento…

**Aki:** …

**-Grupo 1-**

… (Se han quedado sin palabras los pobres)

**-Pareja 1-**

**Endo:** y que querías decirme Aki? * debi haberle dicho la verdad*

**Aki:** nada… *esta claro que no le gusto*

**Endo:** esto… Aki, eso no era lo que quería decirte…

**-Grupo 1-**

**María: **espero que diga lo que siente porque o si no… LO MATO!

**El resto:** y nosotros te acompañamos

-Pareja 1-

**Endo:** Lo que de verdad quería decirte es que… Te… Te…

**Aki:** dilo Endo!

**-Grupo 1-**

Dilo ya!

**-Pareja 1-**

**Endo:** Te… TE…- le da un beso- TE AMO!

**Aki:** Ohh Endo yo también te Amo

**Endo:** Eh? yo pensaba que te gustaba Ichinose

**-Grupo 1-**

**Mido:** fiesta!

**Kaze: (se unieron a los otros dos para celebrar lo ocurrido)** que mal que Dilan no esta aquí para celebrar lo ocurrido…

**Fudo:** si, él si sabe hacer una fiesta.

**María:** esperen un momento

**Aparece Dylan**

**Dylan:** alguien a dicho fiesta?

**María:** si pero creo que ESTAMOS SOBRE PASANDO EL LIMITE DEL BARCO!

**Se hunden**

**María:** ¡SALVEN LA CINTA DE VÍDEO ES LO UNICO IMPORTANTE!

**Mido:** ¡NO SEAS LOCA QUE TE VAS A AHOGAR!

**María:** ¿que dices? si el agua solo me llega hasta las rodillas **– se levanta-**

**-Pareja 2-**

**Goenji:** Natsumi, creo que se porque nos sentimos observados…

**Natsumi:** Sí, yo también…

**Goenji y Natsumi:** QUE HACEN USTEDES 5 ESPIANDO!

**-Grupo 2-**

**Sakuma, Genda, Atsuya y Hiroto:-escondidos entre unos arbustos y con unas ramitas en las manos- **nos han descubierto!

**Andreína:** ¡RETIRADA!

**Goenji y Natsumi:** NO HUYAN COBARDES!

**El grupo 2:** COMO ES POSIBLE QUE NOS DESCUBRIERAN SI ESTABAMOS BIEN CAMUFLADOS.

**-Pareja 3-**

**Haruna: - besando a Tachi-**

**Tachi: -besando a Haruna-**

**-Grupo 4-**

**Afrodit:** ¿Cuánto llevan así?

**Suzuno:** 3 horas y 45 minutos

**Afrodit:** no se necesitaba aire para vivir?

**Nagumo:** y después son los más inocentes del grupo

**Suzuno:** Si Kido viera esto…

**-las 5:18-**

Todos los grupos y parejas están frente a "la casa del futuro" que era donde habían quedado. Si preguntan ¿Por qué no pusieron la cita de Ichinose y la cita de Tsunami?, todo se resume con "no apta para niños sin supervisión" imagínense la cita de Tachi y Haruna pero más pervertida.

**María: **Andreína, como te fue?

**Andreína:** nada… -.-

**Sakuma: -señalando a Goenji y a Natsumi-** tú mira a esos dos… -.-

**Genda:** Tan juntitos y tan alegres -.-

**Atsuya:** quien diría que se unirían persiguiéndonos -.-U

**Mido:** Pero que fue lo que paso?

**Hiroto: **Muy fácil mira la pantalla

**Flashback… **

**Andreína:**esto va bien…

**Hiro:** espera que hacen viniendo hacia aquí?

**Todos:** Nos han descubierto!

**Natsumi:**Goenji tu ve por Sakuma, Genda y Hiroto que yo me encargo de Andreína y Atsuya…

**Goenji:**HAI

**Después de ser perseguidos durante 1 hora (y no se cansaban) ****se encontraron y Andreína y Atsuya fueron en dirección en donde estaban los otros tres y se desviaron al mismo tiempo, luego se chocaron Goenji y Natsumi cayendo al suelo Goenji encima de Natsumi… la cercanía hizo que Goenji se confesara… y el resto es historia…**

**Andreína: ¿**nos siguen persiguiendo?

**Atsuya:** no se pero no me atrevo a voltearme…

**Fin del Flashback**

**Sakuma:** y así, estuvimos corriendo durante media hora más

**Todos los que estaban escuchando: **Ohhh

**María:**Pues nosotros logramos lo imposible…

**Mido:** si… juntamos a Endo y a Aki

**María: **fue realmente agotador pero no se creo que se me esta olvidando algo…

**Endo:** Oye… ¿Dónde esta Kido?

**Grupo 1: **KIDO!

**María:** se me había olvidado!

**Grupo 1,****): -corriendo a la velocidad de la luz (menos Fudou que iba caminando normal - **

**En una habitación oscura y fría…**

**Kido: -mesiendose – **no hare nada malo, lo prometo, sere bueno…

**María:** hola Kido

**Kido:**** -se lanza encima de María- **¡no hare nada malo lo prometo! ¡NO ME DEVUELVAN A ESE HORRIBLE LUGAR! ¡ME ESTABAN HACIENDO COSQUILLAS CON UNAS PLUMAS!

**María:** esto Kido tiene gracia… esto debía haber parado hace hora y media ^^U

**Mido:**vamos Kido

**Llegan otra vez a "la casa del futuro"**

**María:** se preguntaran que hacemos aquí, verdad?

**Todos:** si!

**Andreína:**les vamos a dar una sorpresa, hemos venido porque nos ha llamado el que nos regalo las entradas

**María:** y esa persona dijo que viniéramos aquí a las 5:18

**Andreína:** esas personas que nosotras conocemos son nuestras futuras victimas

**María:** nunca mejor dicho… esas personas son…

**Todos: -comiéndose la uñas-** ¡DIGANLO YA!

**María y Andreína:** KANNON ENDO Y MASATO GOENJI!

**Todos:** ¿Quién y quien?

**Kannon: -hacercandose a Endo y a Aki- **como es posible que no reconozcan a su propio nieto.

**Endo y Aki:** ¡n…ni…nieto!

**Masato:** y ustedes dos **–señalando a Goenji y a Natsumi**- Me siento insultado…

**Goenji y Natsumi:** O.Ô

**María:** estos de aquí, por si no os habéis enterado son vuestros nietos (por lo menos los más importantes de la película…)

**Andreína: **y como les queremos mucho, también vamos a darles una alegría, en el siguiente capitulo no vamos a seguir haciendo el programa en el plato…

**Todos, incluido el público:** Bieeeen! por fin que cansinas…

**María:** no, en ves de eso vamos a empezar a hacer el programa en…

**María y Andreína:** EL BOSQUE!

**Kogure:** BIEN VAMOS A HACER ACAMPADA!

**María:** claro, pequeño Kogure, es que bueno el otro día estaba recordando inazuma eleven poniendo los capis que mas me gustaron y recordé a los kappas… y como se que quieres hacerlo, eres el cocinero!

**Kogure:** SIIII

**Todos, junto a Andreína:** NOOOO odiamos el picante

**Kogure, Tachi y María:** pues a nosotros nos encanta!

**Kogure:** y mi primer plato será… Kogurini a la picantini **-se besa los dedos-**

**Andreína: **y los grupos con los que van a dormir… los diremos en el próximo capi.

**María:** Sayonara… recuerden decirnos sus retos…, tambien si quieren nuevas secciones para el programa, que quieren que gane Fudo, además de su consejo de con quien quieren que duerma cada uno, lo máximo en una cabaña es de 5 personas pero lo mínimo es de 1. No se olviden dejarnos reviews, recuerden: un review = una ilusión.

**Andreína:** y ahora el proverbio del capitán:

**María:** un review = una ilucion :)

**Todos:** Sayonara Matta ne…


	4. Chapter 4

María: HOOOLA A TODOS, Estoy aquí para bueno ¿ya se lo imaginaran no? VOY A HACER LA CONTI!

Andreína: Hola -.-

Todos: Hola -.-

María: Porque están tan deprimidos?

Todos y Andreína: es que, alguien que no quiero señalar –todos señalan a María- nos ha despertado a una hora inhumana!

María: como que inhumana? si yo me despierto a esta hora todos los días!

Todos y Andreína: es que tu eres extraña!

María: pero quien no se despierta a las 7 de la mañana un fin de semana?

Todos y Andreína: TODO EL MUNDO!

**María:** claaaaaaa…ro, y ahora el disclaimer: **Si inazuma eleven me perteneciera, pues… no estaría haciendo fanfics :-) además que Kannon saldría dos o más veces en la serie. ¿Quién ESTA CONMIGO? YO ESTOY!**

Andreína: Y porque se te ha ocurrido hoy levantarme temprano?

María: a si te acuerdas la última vez?

Andreína: como para no olvidarla…

**Flashback~**

**Hace dos semanas**

María: ANDREEEE…!

Andreína: QUE quieres!

María: -saltando en la cama- he decidido hacer un fanfic!

Andreína: que bien –se da la vuelta para seguir durmiendo-

María: es que no me has entendido? quiero hacer un fanfic!

Andreína: y yo te apoyo… ahora PODRIAS DEJARME SEGUIR DURMIENDO?

María: nop… no te acuerdas que la última vez…

Andreína: OH NO! no hagas un flashback en el flashback!

María: A si mira estamos en un flashback HOLA YO DEL FUTURO!

Fin del Flashback~

María: Hola yo del pasado!

Todos: -.-U que le pasa a esta?

Andreína que esta recordando una vez que tuvo un flashback y luego se empezó a saludar a sí misma solo para poder saludarse en el futuro…

Todos: Claaaa…ro

Flashback~

María: en fin… no te acuerdas la última vez que me prometiste que me ayudarías n todo?

Andreína: no…

María: pues yo si y lo que necesito que me ayudes es en que quiero UNAS FOTOS DE MIS PERSONAJES FAVORITOS DE INAZUMA ELEVEN!

Andreína: yo nunca prometí tal cosa

María: Claro que sí -le muestra una grabadora en la que decía todo-

Andreína: seguro que estaba durmiendo…

**Fin del FlashBack~**

María: y así fue como empezó todo –le sale una lagrimita- Que momentos!

Todos: si… cuando éramos libres…

María: bueno saben porque les he despertado ha esta hora?

Todos: no…

María: no les había dicho que nos iríamos a un campamento? Pues nos levantamos temprano para ir al campamento!

Todos: a quien se le a ocurrido irse a un campamento?

María: eso… mis queridos jugadores de fútbol es información confidencia.

Todos: …

María: sigamos… Donde esta mi hermana?

Andreína: -recostada de una pared- ZZZZZzzz…

María: Oh la pobre no esta acostumbrada a levantarse a esta hora los fines de semana –saca una batería y se pone a tocarla- ANDREÍNA A DESPERTARSE! –no se despierta-

Endo: y después dicen que yo…

María: hay una diferencia, mi hermana es de las que no se despiertan hasta las 12, pero tú te despiertas temprano solo para jugar al fútbol…

Endo: eso no es verdad! A que no? –mira a los de su equipo-

Todos menos Endo: -mirando hacia todos los lados o silbando o simplemente haciendo las dos cosas-

Endo: -.- gracias por su apoyo… Y en el campamento hay futbol?

María: eso es lo mejor de todo!- se le ilumina la cara a Endo- NO HAY FUTBOL!

Endo: NOOOOOOOO! –Moviendo las manos y gritándole al cielo-

Kaze: esto… soy yo o aquí falta gente?

Todos: OH NO LOS HA MATADO- señalando a María-

María: Don´t worry! el reto de las personas se fueron todavía más temprano!

Todos: es que es posible levantarse más temprano?

María: claro, es que la caravana no es que sea demasiado grande, todavía me estoy preguntando como cavia todo el equipo Raimon más todo el equipo génesis, y como si fuera poco también están las gerentes y los entrenadores. Solo hay una respuesta posible… MAGIA!

Andreína: -se despierta un momento- he dicho alguna vez que aparte de los vampiros y los hombres lobo, también esta obsesionada con los magos y las brujas? –vuelve a dormir-

María: venga que no tenemos todo el día! a espera que todavía tengo que despertar a las chicas…-camina hacia donde esta una puerta que dice: NO ENTRAR! y la habre-

Todos: esa si es una persona valiente O.O

María: Venga todas a levantarse! límpiense la cara, ya se que estuvimos toda la noche haciéndonos tratamientos de belleza y también dentro del jacuzzi, pero… También hay que maquillarse!- ahora camina a otra puerta en la que dice: advertencia: ENTRAR BAJO SU PROPIO RIENGO- ahora debo taparme los ojos- se tapa los ojos y abre-

Todos: y porque…?

María: FUYUKA QUE ES HORA DE LEVANTARSE!

Fuyuka: -con cara de no haber dormido desde antes de que existieran los dinosaurios o quizás desde antes de eso-

Todos: AHHHHHH QUE LE A PASADO! -o también- OHH MIS OJOS!

María: Es que quien iba a saber que no dormir le provocaba estos efectos a algunas personas?

-Entrando a la caravana-

María: ahora van a entrar en orden de lista… ejem ejem… Andreína! donde esta la lista?

Andreína: Aquí- bostezando- Ten toma yo ya voy entrando… si preguntan por mi estoy durmiendo en la parte de atrás…

María: VALE! no te preocupes que ya se fue Kabeyama…

Andreína: ZZZZZzzz

María: siempre a tenido el sueño pesado ^^U… Vale entren por orden… Endo!

Endo: AQUÍ!

María: AKI!

Aki: AQUÍ!

María: Kaze! Mido! Hiro!

Kaze, Mido y Hiro: AQUÍ!

Mido: hay comida en el campamento ¿verdad?

María: Sip, el cocinero es Kogure…

Mido: Bien! me gusta todo tipo de comida!

María: Kido! Saku! Fudo! Genda! y Tachi!

Kido, Saku, Fudo, Genda y Tachi: AQUÍ!

-después de 2 horas-

María: MOSQUITA MUERTA!

Fuyuka: Oye, que lo escuche!

María: Era la idea, ¿Por qué más lo iba a gritar?

-cuando ya todos están en la carabana-

Endo: YA LLEGAMOS?

María: es la 100 vez que preguntas eso -.-

Endo: ya lo se es que me aburro por no estar jugando al futbol!

Fudo: hey haruna ¿no quieres venir conmigo?

Tachi: ya deja de preguntarle esas cosas que no te quiere ENTIENDELO!

Fudo: y tu como sabes? quizás es que no quiere darle una decepcion a su hermano o solo sale contigo por piedad.

Haruna: ya dejen de pelearse chicos…

Sakuma: haruna no quieres un pingu?

Genda: no prefieres un león? WUARR!

Kido: DEJEN YA DE LIGAR CON MI HERMANA!

Andreína: ZZZZZzzzzz

Goenji: DEJEN DE PELEARSE QUE PORDETRAS ESTAMOS INTENTANDO DORMIR!

Natsumi: ya dejalo shuyi…

María: -apareciendo derrepente- que bonito si ya se ponen nombres de cariño –con un micrófono- si han oído bien telespectadores o devería decir fanficespectadores? los dos más amargados y serios de la serie están saliendo juntos y también se ponen nombres de cariño!

Goenji y natsumi: COMO QUE AMARGADOS? –intentando estrangular a María-

María: pero yo que les hice? ANDRE! SALVAME!

Andreína: ZZZZzzzz…

María: -.-U y sigue durmiendo la muy vaga…

María: quien quiere jugar a otra cosa que no sea futbol? –Mirando a Endo-

Endo: ohhh

Aki: no puedes jugar al futbol en una caravana, mi amor.

María: -apareciendo al lado de aki- Si lo han visto bien se llaman con nombres cariñosos, como mi amor, mi cielo, mi vida…

Endo: que yo no le digo mi vida…

María: ya, ya… van a jugar o no?

Todos: Vale…

María: vamos a hacer preguntas!

Todos: NOOOO!

María: vamos a decir todos alguna o algunas obsesiones que tengamos! yo comienzo… pues yo soy adicta a los reviews, soy adicta a los vampiros, los hombres lobo, los magos, las brujas… también a tomar fotos a las persona mientras duermen y fastidiar a la gente.

Todos: tantos?

María: oye que no he dicho de beber o de fumar… -aparece un cartelito- no fumes, ni bebas TE MATA!- desaparece el cartelito- no se como hay gente que fuma y bebe y aparte sabe que te puede matar…

Endo: como que no podemos beber? yo bebo continuamnte…

Todos, María, Andreína y todos en el mundo entero, a excepción de Endo: QUE!

Endo: claro, ustedes no beben agua?

Todos, María, Andreína y todos en el mundo entero, a excepción de Endo: -pegandose en la cabeza- ufff Endo a eso no se refiere…

Endo: bueno… voy a decir mis cosas a las que estoy adiccto… pues el futbol…el futbol y oh el futbol… ya he dicho que el futbol?

María: vamos a ver el cerebro de Endo…-trae una cosa de esas de rayos X (no se como se llama)- haber, haber…-lo pone delante de la cabeza de futbol- QUE ES ESTO! UN BALON DE FUTBOL!

Todos: eso explica muchas cosas…

María: sip… siguiente… Fudo

Fudo: pues yo soy adicto a… pues al alcohol, a Haruna, y al sexo.

María: A HARUNA!

Kido: COMO QUE A HARUNA Y A EL SEXO!

María: si, a el alcohol vale me lo esperaba pero las otras dos cosas, FUDO!

Kido: -insultando a Fudo-

María: Ahora a sakuma…

Sakuma: pues yo soy adicto a los pingüinos…

Todos y María: no… en serio? –se nota la ironia?-

-dos horas después-

María: y ahora que hacemos?

Andreína: zzzz- ya se esta despertando porfin!-

Kogure: y porque no cantamos canciones de viaje?

María: muy bien ese es el espíritu! Vamos a cantar!

Kogure: ten el CD –le da el CD-

La radio: Vamos de paseo SI, SI, SI! en un coche nuevo SI, SI, SI! pero no me importa SI, SI, SI, PORQUE LLEVO TORTA Si, SI, SI…

-tres horas después-

La radio: Vamos de paseo SI, SI, SI! en un coche nuevo SI, SI, SI! pero no me importa SI, SI, SI, PORQUE LLEVO TORTA Si, SI, SI…

Todos, Andreína, menos Kogure: SOLO ESTA ESA CANCION DEL DEMONIO!

María y Kogure: Vamos de paseo SI, SI, SI! en un coche nuevo SI, SI, SI! pero no me importa SI, SI, SI, PORQUE LLEVO TORTA Si, SI, SI…

María: ya hemos llegado!

Todos: PORFIN! –al bajarse- O suelo cuanto te estrañe! T.T

Kogure: o vamos! que tampoco fue tan mal viaje!

Todos: no que va… un largo viaje en el que gran parte estuvimos jugando o cantando. LA MISMA CANCION!

María: esos son los mejores viajes!

Andreína: donde esta mi equipaje?

Endo: ah ¿que había que traer equipaje?

Todos: CLARO! si lo sabíamos hasta nosotros!

María: saben que se están insultando?

Todos: Si

Aki: tranquilo Endo, aquí tienes te traje algo de ropa, porsiacaso,

Endo: Gracias, aki que aria yo sin ti – cogiéndole las manos y acercándose para besarla-

Andreína: simplemente no haría nada… bueno en donde dormiremos?

María: a eso iba! –saca una libretita- haber, haber… ten Andre yo voy a arreglar las cosas.

Andreína: Vale! haber, las cabañas son… recuerden que hay dos habitaciones por cabaña… 1° cabaña: Masato / Goenji y Natsumi

Masato: que bien voy a estar con mis abuelos!

Andreína: nunca me hubiera imaginado que siendo nieto de los dos amargados serías tan alegre.

Goenji y Natsumi: A quien llamas amargados?

Masato: ya lo se es que yo me crie junto a Kannon

María: -desde el otro lado del campamento- LO SABIA!

Andreína: bueno siguiente… Kannon / Endo y Aki

Kannon: abuelo, vamos a dormir juntos y vamos a pasar las noches hablando de nuestras super-tecnicas!

Endo: ASI SE HABLA! eres un digno nieto mío! –Chocando las manos-

Aki: ^^U creo que no se refería a eso… Endos

Andreína: es cierto no nos arriesgaríamos a meter en una misma habitación a dos maniacos del futbol, SERÍA UNA CATASTROFE!

María: además los grupos los hice yo.

Andreína: cabaña 3… Domon, Mark y Dilan / Rika e Ichinose

Domon: y porque no podemos dormir con Ichinose?

María: es que necesita un poco de intimidad… junto a Rika

Andreína: siguiente grupo mmm… Sain / Desta

Todos: y como aparecieron esos dos?

María: se refieren a Sain y Desta? pues amenazaron con llevarse a Rika y a Haruna…

Todos: y porque los ponen en la misma habitación? ellos dos podrían destruir el campamento!

María: ustedes tranquilos que les amenaze con decircelo a Afrodi

Todos: pero si el ni siquiera es un Di- les tapa la boca-

María: pero ellos aun no lo saben

Andreína: siguiente… Kaze, Mido y Hiro / Ulvida

Mido y Hiro: ULVIDA!

Ulvida: HIROTO! –con fuego a su alrededor- desde cuando somos novios?

María: habrá visto el video de cuando los secuestramos?

Andreína: no se pero… ¿Quién lo habrá colgado en internet? –se nota la ironia?-

María: no se ¿Cómo se abra enterado? –fingiendo-

Andreína: siguiente cabaña pues… Suzu y Nagu / Matsuno y Handa

Todos: y porque están ellos en la misma cabaña?

María: todo tiene una explicación, tanto Suzu como Nagu son al igual que Matsuno y Handa gente que no son los mejores, pero tampoco los mejores, son los que salieron en la serie porque… para completar?... no se como decirlo, además de que son las parejas Yaoi más que más historias he visto, después de las de EndoXKaze y Hiro X Mido o mi favorita Goenji X Fubuky

Los mencionados: -.-#

Andreína: pues la cabaña siguiente… DIOS MIO caben tantas personas en una habitación?... Genda, Saku, Fudo y Kido / Haruna y Tachi

María: sí, es que Genda y Sakuma quedaron en la cabaña porque me salió en el sorteo, y tanto Fudo, como Kido me pagaron ^^

Endo: y porque pagaron?

Todos: aún con novia no se entera de mucho -.-U

Andreína: ahora la única cabaña con tres habitaciones… Shiro y Atsuya / Edgard y Afrodit / Fuyuka

Afrodit: -pasándole por debajo de la mesa un fajo de billetes a María-

María: rectifico la cabaña va a tener a Shiro y Atsuya / Edgard/ Fuyuka

Todos: con dinero se mueve el mundo -.-U

Andreína: siguiente es… Touko y Tsunami / Kurimatsu, Kabeyama Kogure

Todos: no crees que era mejor, no se, poner a Tsunami y Touko en la misma cabaña que Tachi y Haruna?

María: sí, pero es que me pagaron mucho para poder tener a Haruna y a Tachi de compañeros de habitación

Todos: ah

Andreína: y la última cabaña es Rococo, Demonio Strada / Tobitaka

María: ahora las suites! BIEN!

Andreína: en las suites dormirán… Afrodit, María, Andreína, las fansgirls y… quien envie reviews!

Todos: por eso mismo Afrodit soborno? que hijo de…

María: NO LO DIGAN QUE ESTAMOS EN HORARIO INFANTIL! y después nos demandan!

Andreína: se que esto de las cabañas no es tan importante pero mi hermana debe decirles algo…

María: he decidido hacer una historia nueva en la que aparezcan los chicos en los campamentos! dejen su opinión en los reviews… por cierto ¿es legal auto publicitarse? no se :-)

Andreína: AHORA lo que todos se esperaban…

María: …la parte principal del programa…

Andreína: …lo que esperamos que nos digan los reviews…

Todos: ya, ya lo cogimos pueden ya dejar de presentarlo?

María: no –haciendo un puchero-

Andreína: ahora seguimos con…

María y Andreína: los retos!

María: esto esta perdiendo su toque…

Andreína: porque lo dices?

María: porque no es que hayan muchos retos… :-(

Todos: SIII!

María: pero agregándole lo que nosotras les aremos pasar y los regalos del final… -con una cara maléfica- muajajajaja

Todos: OH NOOOO

Endo: he oído premios? BIEN!

María: sip, ahora el primer reto…

Andreína: DESPUES DE LA PUBLICIDAD!

_**-Publicidad- **_

_Fubuky:-aparece congelándose en una montaña llena de nieve- ho-hola, qu-quieres da-dar un pa-paseo por la ni-nieve? qui-quieres ver ne-nevar? o sim-sim-simpleme qui- quieres que-quedarte en el la caba-baña ca-calentita to-tomando cho-chocolate caliente con tu pa-pareja? Pu-pues ya puedes hacerlo solo lla-llama al 555 555 555 ¡LLAMA YA!_

_**-Fin de publicidad-**_

Andreína: que haces?

María: estoy intentando llamar pero no me lo cogen

Andreína: pero porque quieres ir?

María: para beberme un chocolate caliente ¿para que más?

Andreína: Claaaa…ro…

Andreína y María: primer reto…

María: pero antes quien quiere jugar al futbol?

Todos (en especial cierto castaño, con cierta cinta naranja en la cabeza, ¿saben de quien hablo? KANNON!) : YOOOO!

María: kannon? me esperaba esto de Endo pero de ti?

Kannon: -se quita un disfraz-

María: ENDO?

Endo: es que pensé que le harían caso a mi nieto más que a mi :-)

María: y es cierto, vamos a jugar al futbol…

María y Andreína: FUTBOL AMERICANO!

Todos: QUE!

María: venga tengan la pelota?, el ovoide? la cosa rara esta con forma demasiado rara como para tener una definición clara… ^^U

**-un rato después-**

Andreína: estamos aquí en el partido Raimon contra Raimon pero esta vez es una cosa un poco curios ¿verdad que si hermana?

María: así es Andre, esta vez estamos en un partido de fútbol americano…

**-en el campo-**

Endo: un, dos, tres HUT!

María: y allí esta el saque ¿se llama así?

-en la parte de los comentaristas-

Andreína: PERO QUE HACES DENTRO DEL CAMPO!

**-en el campo-**

María: comentar… AHHHH –Goenji estaba corriendo con el balón de forma extraña y estaba siendo seguido por todo el equipo contrario-

**-en la parte de los comentaristas-**

Andreína: HULLE, HULLE MIENTRAS PUEDAS!

**-en el campo-**

María: -debajo de una montaña de chicos- ¿Qué es esto?

Endo: -saludando a Aki y a Kannon (es que tanto Kannon como Masato viajaron con tan solo 6 años, según mi historia)- te lo dedico Kannon, mira a tu abuelo!

**-en la parte de los comentaristas-**

Andreína: vamos a terminar el partido por falta de jugadores…

**-en el campo-**

Goenji, María (y eso que ella no jugo), Fubuky (pobre T.T) Hiro (NOOO)…: -heridos-

**Nino nino nino **(la ambulancia esta llegando)

_**-dos horas después-**_

Andreína: -hablando con María- y eso que te lo adverti

María: -con muletas- ya, ya

Todos: me duelen los músculos…

María: -tirando las muletas por los aires- Pero ya es hora de continar!

Todos: OOoooh

María: vale… para que descansen un poco vamos a hacer algunas preguntas…

Andreína: a ver… primera pregunta ¿Nagumo y Suzuno por que sois los pringados que no se cambian el peinado?

Suzuno: porque… no se… me abre despistado :-)

Nagumo: pues yo si lo se, porque cuando fui a la peluquería por última vez me dejaron un peinado horrible, por lo que ahora me corto el pelo así, además ¡¿a que soy gran peluquero?

María: bueeeno, siguiente pregunta… ¿Nagumo porque tienes un tulipán en la cabeza?

Nagumo: eso tiene una explicación lógica, cuando fui a la peluquería por última vez les di una foto del delantero de fuego –señala a Goenji- pero no lo lograron y me dejaron esta llama en la cabeza pero, NO TIENE FORMA DE TULIPAN!

María: ahora la pregunta en la que todos siempre nos hemos preguntado, ¿Fuyuka porque eres tan, pero tan insoportable?

Fuyuka: soy insoportable? ¿yo? ¿de verdad?

María: nooo…que va… ¡CLARO QUE SI ERES FASTIDIOSA!

Fuyuka: -a punto de las lagrimas- no lo sabia, procurare ser menos fastidiosa… lo prometo… ¿Tsunami quieres gelatina de zanahorias?¿Mamoru-kun quieres que limpie tu banda?

María: VES LO QUE TE DIGO? porque crees que siempre te decimos mosquita muerta! –Al borde de la histeria-

Andreína: Tranquila… ya paso… -saca unos pompones- SIGUIENTE RETO OH SÍ!

María: pregunta para Endo: ¿es que usas gomina?

Endo: no, yo no uso gomina, es mi pelo natural

María: y yo voy y me lo creo… Jeje

Endo: pero si es verdad!

María: entonces, porque tu nieto tiene otro peinado?

Endo: porque salió a toramaru!

María: claaaaro claaaaro, estabieeeen te creo. Siguiente reto!

Andreína: que todo el equipo haga el musical de High School Musical!

Todos: QUEEEEE!

Endo (siempre debo poner algún comentario de Endo XD): ¿Quiénes son esos?

Todos: -se golpean la cabeza-

Aki: -le explica quienes son-

Endo: AAAAh esos es que nunca lo vi porque ellos eran jugadores de basket y no de futbol.

María: -.-U

Andreína: bueno… QUE EMPIEZE LA MUSICA!

-empieza a sonar "Everyday"-

-Endo-Troy

-Aki- Vanessa

-Kido-Chad

-Haruna-Taylor

María: y como no tenemos suficiente ¿Dónde esta Natsumi?

Natsumi: aquí!

María: tú vas a hacer de Sharpey y vas a cantar "fabulous"

-Empieza a sonar fabulous-

-O—O-O-O—O

Andreína: vamos a seguir con los retos!

María: Siguiente reto es que Endo se lance en unas lianas en taparrabos. Kawai~

Andreína: que casualidad que estamos en una selva O.O –se nota la ironia?-

María: Oh, que casualidad :-)

Endo: si verdad que curioso –siempre tan inocente-

Aki: *****estoy de novia con un idiota*** **

María: pero, no vamos a hacerlo… -susurrando- aun- actuando como una maniaca- Muajajajajaja

Todos: porque se esta riendo así?

Andreína: se ríe así siempre que tiene una idea.

María: vamos a hacer el siguiente reto…

Andreína: Fuyuka debes ver el beso de Aki y de Endo

Fuyuka: que beso?

María: VEN LO QUE LES DIGO! VEN! NO ES MÁS QUE UNA MOSQUITA MUERTA! –otra vez en la histeria-

Andreína: el que tuvieron ellos dos en el parque es que no te has enterado que están de novios?

María: -con un micrófono- Oh si! para el que no se haya enterado están de novios yeah!

Todos: que sí, que ya lo sabemos! deja de repetirlo!

María: bueno… Fuyuka debes ver el beso…

Andreína: entra en este cuarto… siéntate en esta silla…

María: -atándole las manos detrás de la silla- y no se te ocurra escapar- le pone silicona en los ojos, si han escuchado bien silicona- esto para que no cierres los ojos

Fuyuka: Me quemo!

María: disfruta de la película

Andreína: nosotros esperaremos fuera… Suerte! se que lo vas a pasar mal, pero…

María y Andreína: FASTIDIATE! fastídiate! –salen fuera-

Todos: se han pasado con lo del reto

María: quien le manda a salir en la serie?

Todos: eso es cierto…

Fuyuka: AAAAAHHHH

María: bueno sigamos

Todos: y la vamos a dejar ahí?

Andreína: no se preocupen, que el video al terminar empieza de nuevo…

Fuyuka: AAAAHHHHHH

Todos: que suerte que no hay ningún otro en el equipo que les caiga mal ¿verdad?

María: mmm… no, creo que no… SIGAMOS!

Andreína: Kannon debes tocar el timbre de las puertas de los vecinos

Endo: pero aquí no hay vecinos…

María: PORQUE TU LO DIGAS! –abre un hueco entre unos arbustos- ves un helicoptero! vamos Kannon tenemos que fastidiar a alguien!

Kannon: SIIII!

-se montan en el helicóptero-

María: ¡¿adonde vamos? ¿Por qué no aquí?

Kannon: ¡Vale!

María: es la calle de los entrenadores, que casualidad que después de ser los entrenadores del inazuma se mudaran todos a la misma calle.

Kannon: bajemos!

María: Hai!-bajan por medio de una cuerda- no crees que los helicópteros hacen demasiado ruido?

Kannon: ¡¿QUE?

María: ya se quedo sordo… venga Kannon debes tocar el timbre de las puertas…

Kannon: HAI! –va y toca el timbre de la entrenadora Hitomiko, se va a esconder detrás de unos arbustos- aquí no me van a encontrar

-En casa de la entrenadora—

Hitomico: oh, han tocado la puerta voy a abrir

Kudo: si, ve a abrir, yo te espero aquí

-detrás de los arbustos-

María: ¿no crees que tarda mucho?

Kannon: que raro…

-En casa de la entrenadora—

Hitomico: -abre la puerta- que raro, no hay nadie. Vamos Kudo sigamos…

-detrás de los arbustos—

María y Kannon: ¡KUDO!

Kannon: que estarían haciendo esos dos en la casa de la entrenadora?

María: *****Santa inocencia***** vamos volvamos al campamento…

Kannon: pero, todavía quedan los entrenadores…

María: VOLVAMOS!

Kannon: vale, vale…

-en casa de la entrenadora—

Hitomico: si, entiendo, pero no crees que los chicos podrían ser entrenados por mi en verano y por ti en los días de clase

Kudo: si, pero entonces yo los entrenaría más… porque ellos nunca van a clase…

Hitomiko: cierto

-en el campamento—

Andreína: y como te iba contando Endo 2 más 2 son 4 ¿entiendes?

Endo: creo que si…

María: YA LLEGAMOS!

Todos: y como les fue?

María: no quieren saberlo, háganme caso

Andreína: de acuerdo, SIGUIENTE RETO!

María: que masato rete a Masato rete a Mido a un concurso de comer helado

Andreína: pobre Masato…

Masato: porque pobre? a mi me encanta el helado!

María: y dices que eres el nieto del entrenador de FUEGO?

Masato: sí, ya lo sabias ¿no?

María: es que el helado esta CONGELADO y el fuego esta CALIENTE! ¿no debería gustarte más el chocolate caliente, o el café o cualquier cosa que sea CALIENTE?

Masato: es que comía tantas cosas calientes en la casa de mis abuelos que decidí probar el helado-se encoge de hombros- ¿midorikawa quieres hacer un concurso de comer helado con migo?

Mido: SI, SI, SI, SIIIIIIIIIII

María: vale… TRAIGAN LOS HELADOS!

Andreína: no vale esconder helado, empujar al contrincante y/o explotar

Mido y Masato: HAI-cogen las cucharas-

-empieza a sonar una música del oeste-

Masato: -mirando a Mido amenazantemente- caeras

Mido:- mirando a Masato amenazantemente- no si tu caes primero

María: empiezen en 3… 2…1… ¡YA!

-empiezan a comer como maniacos, ninguno para-

Andreína: Oh my God es posible comer tanto helado seguido?

Natsumi: Masato! te vas a congelar!

Goenji: te vas a resfriar, y no me vas a dejar dormir esta noche… ¡QUE TENEMOS LA MISMA CABAÑA!

-tres horas más tarde-

María: aún no terminan?

Todos: no, ni se han inmutado…

Natsumi y Goenji: -preocupados por la salud de su nieto-

María: tenemos un grave caso de abuelitis-maniaquitis –con unas gafas intentando parecer más lista- imagínense si Masato fuera una niña… uf… no me lo quiero imaginar… ¿Cómo tratara Goenji a su hermanita?

Goenji y Natsumi: CALLATE Y PARA A ESOS DOS QUE NUESTRO NIETO ESTA EN JUEGO!

María: ni que se estuviera muriendo…

-2 horas después-

Andreína: -con un micro- y Mido se esta balanceando! pero Masato sigue como si nada! esto le va a provocar un gran resfriado, ¿Cómo se nos pudo ocurrir ponerles a comer helado en plena intemperie

María: y ya esta anocheciendo –mirando el cielo-

Todos: y no dormimos muy bien esta mañana… -bostezando-

Andreína: y Mido se va, se va, se va… SE FUE!

Mido: -tirado en el suelo- ohhh no… quiero… más… helado…

Hiro: QUE NO QUIERE MAS HELADO! ES EL FIN DEL MUNDO!

María: NOS VAMOS A MORIR!

Kaze: ESTE ES EL FIN! ADIOS A TODOS SIEMPRE LES QUISE MUCHO!

Todos: -despidiéndose los unos de los dos XD (es que siempre es los unos de los otros ¿porque no puede ser los unos de los dos?-

Andreína: que tampoco es para tanto, solo no quiere más helado (por ahora)…

Todos: quizás tengas razón...

Andreína: CLARO QUE LA TENGO! ahora vamos a hacer el siguiente reto ¡YA!

Todos: SEÑOR SI SEÑOR

Andreína: SOY UNA CHICA!

Todos: SEÑORA SI SEÑORA!

María: es el momento de la LLAMADA DE BROMA!

Andreína: hoy tenemos como voluntaria al señor Suya Goenji

Goenji: quizás querías decir Shuya Goenji

Andreína: SI HE DICHO SUYA ES SUYA!

Goenji: SEÑORA SI SEÑORA!

María: bueno como en el anterior programa tuvimos para burlarnos al entrenador Kudo y tuvimos tanto éxito, hoy también llamaremos al señor Kudo… Por cierto todavía tenemos que entregarle un regalo a Fudo…

Goenji: pero…pero…TENGO QUE VIVIR! Todavía tengo que sacar una familia adelante!- señala a Natsumi y a Masato-

María: tranqui tio que no pasara nada, colega

Todos: ¿Por qué habla así?

Andreína: es que escucho esa frase en un programa de televisión y no ha parado de decirla…

Todos: vale… pero… ¿DEVERDAD GOENJI TIENE QUE LLAMAR A EL ENTRENADOR KUDO? ¡¿ES QUE QUIEREN QUE NATSUMI SEA VIUDA ANTES DE CASARSE?

Natsumi: ¡! NO LO HAGAS GOENJI

Goenji: debo hacerlo debo demostrarle a nuestro nieto lo valiente que soy –señala a Masato que esta comiendo helado todavía- Y SIGUE COMIENDO HELADO? ¡NO TENIA SUFICIENTE YA CON LOS 30 000 QUE SE COMIO EN LA COMPETENCIA!

María: toma el móvil –le da el móvil-

Goenji: -marca el número del entrenador- que raro el entrenador no esta en casa…

María: O.O

Kannon: es que estaba en casa de la entrenadora Hitomico

Todos: ah ¡¿QUÉ?

Andreína: pues hagamos el siguiente reto

María: el que todos esperaban…

Andreína: en el que después de esto tendremos que contratar un abogado por la tremeda multa que nos pondrán…

María y Andreína: Que Endo se lanze por unas lianas en taparrabos!

Endo: y eso que es?

María: no lo sabes aún?

Endo: no

María: como Tarzan

Endo: aaah

María: estas de acuerdo con tirarte?

Endo: si

Andreína: -haciendo las cuentas- pero eso no evitara la multa por poner algo en contra del horario infantil…

María: Hakuna Matata

Todos: dame una patada?

María: CON GUSTO! –les da una patada a cada uno- felices?

Todos: no

Andreína: retos son retos, toma esto Endo póntelo

Endo: -se lo va a poner-

María: PERO EN EL CAMBIA ROPA!

Endo: ah vale…-se va a cambiar-

Los chicos: porque no se podía cambiar aquí?

Las chicas: -les ven con mala cara-

Los chicos: -asustados- ya lo entiendo…

Endo: que fresco es esto! LO PROPONGO PARA EL UNIFORME DEL EQUIPO!

Todos: -se pegan en la cara-

María: ven vamos a buscar una liana –encuentran una liana (que casualidad que estuviéramos acampando en una selva)-

Endo: ¡haya voy! –Se tira en la liana-

Andreína: Y AHORA EL MOTIVO POR EL QUE NOS VAN A MOTIVAR! haya va! –habre una puerta-

Fansgirls: KYAAAAAA –secuestran a Endo-

Aki: ENDOOOOO!

Todos: CAPITAAAAAN!

María: -saca un arma para matar osos- NO, SE, LO, LLEVEN,

Fansgirls: ¡! TEN TOMA PERO NO NOS MATES! –le devuelven a Endo-

Andreína: ahora la entrega de premios!

María: -cargando a Endo- VAMOS A HACER LA ENTREGA DE PREMIOS!

Andreína: a la mejor llamada telefónica… los nominados son Fuyuka, Endo, Fudo y Goenji…

María: -abriendo un sobre- y el ganador es… FUDO!

Fudo: gracias, gracias a todos los que me votaron

María: y el premio esta entre… una cita con haruna, un cargamento enorme de bananas y tener un bar por todo un día… y el premio será… -suenan los tambores- UN GRAN CARGAMENTO DE BANANAS!

-llega un camión de bananas y le aplastan-

Fudo: QUE BIEN! –susurrando- pero yo hubiera preferido la cita…

Fans de Tachi X Haruna: UF que bien que no ha sido la cita…

Fans de Fudo X Haruna (Con María incluida): esto es la guerra!

Andreína: -con un micro- ha empezado la guerra –evita un pingüino volador (¿desde cuando los pingüinos vuelan?) Están todos los de Fudo X Haruna peleando con unos pingüinos y gritando pingüino emperador n° 3; además… -evita una ¿mano?- los Tachi X Haruna están con unas manos amarillas como se llamaban ¿manos infinitas?

Andreína y Kido: YA BASTA!

María: pero la pareja de Fudo x Haruna es la mejor!

Andreína: lo dices porque sabes que esa pareja terminaría de matar a Kidou.

María: Si :-)

Andreína: me siento generosa vamos a regalarle un premio a fuyuka…

María: vale, el premio a la más jod… fastidiosa es para… FUYUKA

Todos: donde esta fuyuka?

María: seguirá viendo el beso de Endo y Aki, dejemosle allí un poco más

Andreína: y el premio de Fuyuka es un mes en Africa con las moscas, en la sabana junto con los leones, y muchos más carnívoros. :-)

Andreína: los premios que entregaremos en el próximo programa son… ¿Quién es el mejor goleador? Toramaru, Goenji, fubuky o Someoka y también… ¿Cuál es la mejor pareja? Tachi X Haruna, Endo X Aki, Natsumi X Goenji, Tsunami X Touko y Ichinose X Rika, VOTEN POR SU FAVORITA!

María: ahora, a petición de **¡Shouko-Marigold! **y también de Kogure

Kogure: -agradeciéndose el solito-

María y Andreína: VAMOS A CANTAR AL FRENTE DE LA FOGATA!

Todos: NOOOO!

María: si no cantan se van a las cabañas con las besti…Fansgirls!

Todos: SIII vamos a cantar en la fogata!

María: como la única canción que se me es la de camp rock pues que se le va a hacer?

Andreína: venga música!

**Endo:** Quiero jugar

**Todos:** na ra na na

e iiiiia

**Kaze: **Vamos a jugar

**Todos:** nara nana

eeeeee iiiiiiia

**Rococo y Mark:** Es nuestro juego

que sale del corazon

juntos tu y yo

juntos x siempre

**Ichinose y Domon:** nada es mas fuerte

que unir nuestro futbol

es nuestro momentooo

es nuestro juegooo

**Fubuky y Goenji:** Coje tu balon

y ven a mi lado

que el juego ayuda

**Hiro y Mido:** cuando estamos cansados

nos damos

las manos

vamoos a jugaaaaar

Bis x3

**Todos:** nuestro juego

nuestro juego

nuestroo juegoooo

María: Muy bien… más o menos… ¿Por qué modificaron la canción?

Endo: es que estábamos mostrando nuestros sentimientos…-con la mano en el pecho-

Publico (también se están quedando en el campamento): Oooh que bonito!

Andreína: han tenido en cuenta que la canción es del futbol?...

María: y con esta canción me despido… Sayonara matta ne… me sigue llegando la tristeza cada vez que lo digo…

Publico: no eres la única…

María: gracias

Andreína: o porfavor… que se acabo ya… no se pongan tan sentimentales… y ahora el proverbio del capi…

Endo: es que acaso dije algo?

María: yo tengo que decir algo… recuerden votar por los nominados a los premios y comenten si quieren la nueva historia sobre como pasan los chicos el campamento… Sayonara

Todos: ADIOS!

María: -poniendose de rodillas- envíen reviews porfavor se lo suplico de rodillas!

Andreína: ya, ya…


	5. Chapter 5

María: ¡Hola! A continuación la conti! se que han estado muy impacientes por ella! ¿Creen que actualizo muy rápido?

Andreína: yo sí

María: va… pero tu voto no cuenta…

Endo: pero el mío sí?

María: no, tampoco… Y TU QUE HACES AQUÍ!

Endo: yo? nada pasaba por aquí…

María: Sabes que este lugar esta prohibido?

Endo: no, no lo sabía

Andreína: y…por casualidad no se te ocurrió leer lo que decía en la puerta?

Endo: nop, he decidido ir a mi aire…

María: pues vas a sufrir la ira de María… MUAJJAJAJAJA!

Endo y Andreína: -en una esquinita- no, no…no, no, no no no…!

Endo: pero a ti no te va a hacer nada

Andreína: por que tú lo digas

María: sin más el disclaimer: "**Inazuma eleven no ****me pertenece, si me perteneciera hubieran repetido todo el año escolar…"**

Endo: pero porque?

María: porque mientras yo estaba en clase ustedes estaban jugando al futbol y nunca iban al colegio Ò.Ó

* * *

><p>Andreína: -con una trompeta, coje aire y… empieza a sonar la trompeta-<p>

María: A DESPERTARSE!

Endo: pero esto que es, que horas son estas…

Aki: no se… a ver…

Kazemaru: LAS 5 DE LA MAÑANA!

Todos: QUE!

María: no… son las 10 de la mañana… es que no cambiaron el horario?

Todos: me c… digo, odio este horario!

María: lo ciento pero esta es la hora semanal para hacer el programa, día… pues no esta confirmado :-)

Natsumi: debieron avisar yo me voy a ir arreglando…

Goenji: adiós mi Natsumisita

Natsumi: adiós mi Shuyisito

Kannon y Masato: ewww amor de mayores…

María: y esos dos son los que menos mostraban sus sentimientos en publico…

Tachimukai: lo siento… lo siento… los siento!

Andreína: y que le pasa a esos dos…

Todos: como si no lo supieran ya…

María: -mira a Andreína con complicidad- pues no, no lo sabemos

Andreína: por que lo deberíamos de saber?

Touko: Haruna se molesto con Tachimukai…

Tsunami: …pues tuvieron una pelea…

Touko: …Haruna envio a Tachimukai a dormir en el sofá…

Tsunami: … Tachimukai, esta triste porque teme que Haruna le pueda dejar…

Touko y Tsunami: …y el resto es historia…

María: ah, y ustedes como lo saben?

Touko: no porque les estuviéramos espiando…

Tsunami: …simplemente, que se escuchaban los gritos desde nuestra cabaña.

Andreína: no se porque… pero, no me fio de ustedes dos…

María: yo tampoco…

Andreína: pues comencemos el programa!

María: SI!

Todos: NOO!

María: no han entendido que esto es todo el verano?

Andreína: Verano, yo lo amo quiero que llegue ya~

María: Verano, 406.700 segundos serán~

María y Andreína: El verano llegara…!~

Endo: y de donde sacaron esa canción?

María: de Phineas y Ferb

Endo: esos dos hacen muchas cosas ¿no sabrán como salir de una selva?

Andreína: pues, una vez salieron de una isla con muchos monos…

Endo: tengo que ver esa serie…

María: bueno… y comienza el programa en…

Ante-ojos: 3…

Tobitaka: 2…

Atsuya: 1…

Andreína: ACCION!

María: Hola a todos, ¿Cómo están? ¿Me extrañaron?

Todos: no…

María: ya cállense…

Andreína: y vamos a comenzar el programa con una canción!

Todos: Jo…

María: no se dicen palabrotas…

Andreína: la canción será… Maji Bomber! ¿Cuál es esa?

María: la canción que tuvieron ellos que trataba sobre estudiar, en verano… o eso creo…

-ven el video-

Andreína: ah, es esa?

Todos: y que quieren que hagamos?

María: que la hagan ahora mismo…

Todos: a vale…-empiezan-

María: no he dicho que tenga que ser aqui mismo…

Todos: entonces en donde es?

Andreína: por aquí…

María: súbanse por aquí…

Endo: auch-se da un golpe con una roca-

Andreína: CUIDADO CON LAS ROCAS!

Todos: gracias por avisar…

María: de nada!

Andreína: súbanse a este escenario…

Todos: porque es que nos van a ver nuestras fans?

María: mmm…algo así…

-se abre el telon-

-hay muchas fansgirls, fujoshis y animales de la jungla-

Todos: DIOS MIO! cuanta gente! y… etto… animales.

María: -susurrándoles desde detrás de el escenario- empiecen ya!

Todos: vale.

-empiezan a cantar y a bailar como en la canción de Maji Bomber-

María: otra, otra, otra!

Todos: NO ME HAGAN REPETIR ESO!

Andreína: -tapándose los ojos- no lo repitan nunca más en mi vida…

María: que dices? SI LES QUEDO SUPER GENIAL!

Andreína: si, si lo que tu digas… volvamos al campamento…

-vuelven al campamento-

-pero antes se perdieron, se encontraron con un león, después con un mono que les tiro unas bananas y a Endo cuando se paro a descansar casi le mata una víbora-

Endo: porque me odian?

María: no te odio… simplemente te advertí que sufrirías mi ira… y mira el lado positivo… es solo hasta que termine el programa…

Endo: y cuando será eso?

María: después de todos los retos :)

Endo: oh

Andreína: bueno… primer reto y es para… Endo!

Endo: porque no me extraña?

María: esto no te pasaría si tuvieras otra personalidad y no fueras el prota de la serie quizás nadie se metería contigo, pero eso ya no es posible…

Endo: JO…!

Andreína: el primer reto es jugar…

Endo: -se le ilumina la cara-

Andreína: …Basquetbol!

Endo: -.-

María: Pobre… toma - le da un balón de básquet-

Andreína: y para que juegues hemos traído al mejor jugador del mundo…

Todos: Michael Jordan?

María: no -.-… hemos traido a Paul Gasol!

Paul: Hola a todos!

Todos: Hola ¬¬

Paul: pero que pasa aquí?

María: no, nada, no te preocupes es que querían que viniera Casillas o David Villa…

Paul: no tranquilos no es la primera vez que me pasa ¬¬

Andreína: no te sientas insultado es que son futbolistas entonces…

María: pero es que quien no querría que viniera Casillas!

Andreína: -le mira mal-

María: -intentando arreglar las cosas- digo es el mejor portero del mundo…

Paul y Endo: ¬¬

Paul: me voy no me he sentido más insultado en mi vida!

María: -siguiéndole para que no se valla intentando arreglar las cosas- no espera no te vallas!

Endo: BIEN! no voy a hacer el reto!

Andreína: venga… no pasamos el reto hasta que hagas una canasta. Es así como se llama ¿no?

María: -volviendo sin Paul Gasol- si, creo que así se llama, un nombre curioso ¿verdad?

Andreína: si…

Endo: vale… a la una, a las dos y a las tres… -fallo- esto es muy difícil… sabían que el hermano de Ante- ojos sabe meterla pelota con una patada?…

María: si, si lo sabíamos Endo…

-dos horas después-

Endo: venga la 3278 es la vencida…-fallo-

Goenji: Dios mío! ENDO METELA YA O TE DOY BALONAZO!

Endo: vale… vale… -la mete-

María: ALELUYA! ALELUYA! aleluya, aleluya~!

Endo: pero, si no fue tanto tiempo…

Todos: -le miran mal- ¬¬

Andreína: bueno… antes de que maten a Endo… yo incluida,… vamos hacer el siguiente reto…

María: ¿Cuántas personas caben en la caravana? ¿Natsumi?

Natsumi: no se, mi padre dice que pocas pero no se cuantas son en total…

Andreína y María: COMPROBEMOSLO!

María: venga empiecen a entrar todos…

Andreína: a ver, a ver, 1...2… 40… 42… **¡47!**

María: y por fuera se ve pequeñita...!

-dentro de la caravana-

Haruna: FUDO! me estas tocando demasiado!

Tachi: FUDO! NO TOQUES A MI NOVIA! –le da un puñetazo-

Haruna: -abrazando a Tachi- oh Tachi! –le besa-

María: oh que bonito… se han reconciliado!

Fudo, Saku, Genda: -con un aura oscura- ya no tenemos oportunidad…

Andreína: no se depriman! que todavía se pueden pelear y Haruna dejar Tachi

Fudo, Saku y Genda: de verdad?

María: NO, por razones que mencionare al final…

Fudo: ¡¿es que te crees la controladora de nuestras vidas?

María: no, simplemente hago lo que me dicen los reviews, que todo lo saben!

Todos: que le pasa a esta?

Andreína: es que es gran fan de los reviews…

María: si quieren hacerme feliz mándenme reviews! :)

Andreína: sip, ahora la siguiente pregunta es…

María: ¿Fudo porque te cortas así el pelo?

Fudo: sabes lo que es la música punk?

María: SI!, es la música que se caracteriza en la industria musical por su actitud independiente. En sus inicios, era una música simple y cruda, a veces descuidada: un tipo de rock sencillo, con melodías simples de duraciones cortas, sonidos de guitarras amplificadas poco controlados o ruidosos, pocos arreglos e instrumentos, y, por lo general, de compases y tempos rápidos.

Todos: y como sabes eso? O.O

María: -explicando lo más sensillo del mundo- lo saque de la Wikipedia :)

Fudo: bueno, el punk es una música descuidada y es el tipo de música que me gusta, por tanto, me corto el pelo como todos los cantantes de música punk…

Todos, junto con las presentadoras y el público: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah

Andreína: siguiente pregunta Ichinose ¿el que seas sexy tiene algo que ver con que tus técnicas estén relacionadas con fuego o llamas?

Ichinose: pos… no se…

María: -con un micro- pues oigamos lo que dicen las fans!

Rika: -con un cartel que dice Fan N° 1- claro que sí! Cada vez que jugábamos algún partido, siempre que hacia ese tipo de técnicas…

Todas las allí presentes: KYAAAA!

María: y que opinas ahora Ichinose? –Con un micro-

Ichinose: no se…

Todos: ¬¬

María: no me convence ¬¬

Andreína: ¬¬ pues vamos con el siguiente reto… -susurrando- Que Hiroto se le pida matrimonio a Ulvida… -se da cuenta de lo que dijo- ¡ ¿QUÉ?

María: ¿Qué? que pasa?

Andreína: QUE HIROTO LE DEBE PEDIR MATRIMONIO A ULVIDA! –mira a María esperando una reacción de pánico-

Endo: porque se pone así?

María: que cree que voy a matar a Ulvida… pero Hiroto no me gusta me parece mono, inteligente, guapo, mono, tierno, amable, mono… ¿he dicho mono? pero…

Todos: pero…?

María: …me gusta más Mido-kun *¬* -suspira-

Andreína: ah vale si es así… venga, venga arreglen todo para la declaración…-aparecen un muchas personas para arreglar el escenario-

María: pero podrían hacerlo así? –Les muestra un libro-

Los decoradores: HAI!

Los del IE: y que hacen estas personas aquí?

María: son los decoradores que harán cada escenarío que **YO **o **Andre **les pidamos…

Los decoradores: ya esta todo listo!

María: venga, ahora la escena! –con una boina de director- A sus lugares!

Andreína: la escena de la declaración de Edward a Bella?

María: SIP! a demás Hiroto parece un vampiro ¿no?

Andreína: si, pero…

María: pero nada, A SUS LUGARES TODOS! Hiroto! lee esto y tu Ulvida esto… LUCES, CAMARA, ACCION!

**-la escena-**

Hiroto:-coge el anillo, toma la mano de Ulvida y se lo pone cuidadosamente en el dedo corazón de su mano izquierda- Te queda perfecto

Ulvida: -intentando hacerse la indiferente- Te gusta ¿verdad?

Hiroto: -encogiéndose de hombros- Claro, te sienta muy bien

Ulvida: -mirándole a los ojos-

Hiroto: -le devuelve la mirada y le besa-

Hiroto: Te importa que haga una cosa?

Ulvida: lo que quieras

Hiroto: le suelta las manos y se aparta de Ulvida-

Ulvida: lo que sea… menos eso

Hiroto: -sin hacer caso- quiero hacer esto como Dios manda –hinca una rodilla en el suelo-

Ulvida: Oh, no

Hiroto: -murmurando-pórtate bien

Hiroto: Ulvida Reina, prometo amarte para siempre, todos los días de mi vida ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Ulvida: -abriendo la boca para insultarle o decirle cosas empalagosas, pero al final simplemente susurrando- Sí

Hiroto: Gracias- le toma de la mano y le besa las yemas de los dedos antes de besar el anillo-

**-fuera de la escena-**

María: pegándole con una mano a Endo en la cabeza con lo primero que se encontró y mordiéndose la otra mano-

Endo: DEJA DE PEGARME CON ESA HOYA!

Andreína: esta en su posición de: "He esperado mucho tiempo para ver esto hecho realidad"

Endo: siempre hace esto?

Andreína: si…

María: KYAAAA! que romántico!

Andreína: ahora esta en su segunda fase… intentar adivinar su futuro…

María: luego llega Mido y se pelea con Hiro por Ulvida y se declaran la guerra, Mido se escapa de su casa triste y llega otra vez a la boda de Ulvida y de Hiroto, baila un vals con Ulvida y cuando Ulvida se valla de luna de Miel quedara embarazada, provocando unos grandes celos y preocupaciones por parte de Mido, Ulvida tendrá un embarazo problemático que no tendría que tener si se hubiera casado con Mido… cuando este dando a luz Mido se enamorara de la hija de Hiroto y Ulvida, creando así una situación un tanto incomoda… y luego…aceptan la relación de Mido y su hija…y cuando quieres saber como fueron sus vidas después…-histeria- SE ACABA LA HISTORIA!

Andreína: claro, sigue molesta por el final de Crepúsculo…

María: ¡ES QUE TERMINO MUY MAL!

Todos: Claaaaaaaro…

Andreína: bueno… que hacemos ahora?

María: ¿Quién quiere contar un chiste? el que lo cuente le doy un premio!

Endo: YO! YO! YO!

María: y será…nuestro querido portero ENDO!

Endo: vale, vale –con las manos alzadas esperando el vitoreo del publico- ¬¬ finjan un poco de emoción…

Andreína: es que esperan un chiste sobre el fútbol…

Endo: no…para su información es sobre Jaimito… -indignado-

María: que no, hombre, que no nos burlamos… -consolándole-

Endo: está bien… esta bien… bueno…**:**

"_Es el primer día de colegio de Jaimito, y como estaba muy nervioso su madre le dice que diga lo siguiente:  
>- Cuando te pregunte cuántos años tienes le dices que 6 añitos; cuando te pregunte el nombre le dices Jaimito y si te pregunta si sabes leer le dices que un poquito.<br>Jaimito ya está en el colegio y la profesora le pregunta:  
>- ¿Cómo te llamas?<br>Y Jaimito muy nervioso contesta en el orden que le había dicho su madre, responde:  
>- 6 añitos.<br>- ¿Cuántos años tienes?  
>- Jaimito.<br>- ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?  
>- Un poquito."<em>

Andreína: JAJAJAJA

María: no me hace gracia… ¬¬

Andreína: JAJAJAJA XD

María: no me hace gracia … ¬¬

Andreína: ni a mi, pero mira como esta tu cara JAJAJAJA XD

Todos: JEJEJEJEJEJE

María: … bueeeno… VAMOS CON EL PREMIO!

Endo: que es? QUE ES! ¡¿QUÉ ES?

María: no te desesperes tio… es una visita a España…!

Endo: PORFIN VOY A PODER ESCAPAR DE ESTA ISLA! –haciendo el baile de la alegría-

María: …después del verano!

Endo: Ohhhh

María: pero antes voy a hacer un chiste: _"El 99% de los __hombres le da una mala reputación al resto."_

Todos(los chicos): -.-

María: en fin… vamos a seguir con el reto!

Andreína: mmm… que jueguen contra el equipo de Oliver y Benji…

María: y quienes son esos?

Todos: ¿?

Andreína: no se… vamos a buscarlo en wikipedia…

María: si… TRAIGAN EL ORDENADOR!

Ordenador: Hola a todos…

María: hola Ordenador!

Todos: EL ORDENADOR VUELVE A HABLAR!

Ordenador: claro que puedo hablar es un Window especial…

María: sip! y ahora el anuncio!

_**-Publicidad-**_

_Ante-ojos: HOLA A TODOS! hoy vamos a presentarles el WINDOW 123456789_

_María: y eso existe?_

_Ante-Ojos: No…_

_Andreína: ¬¬_

_Ante-Ojos: pero tranquilos! –saca un ordenador- aquí tenemos el Window 2012_

_María: EL FIN DEL MUNDO! _

_Ante-Ojos: NO… Este es el mejor ordenador del mundo… porque este… HABLA!_

_María y Andreína: HABLA?_

_Ante-Ojos: SI! te llevas el ordenador que habla, la funda de noche, la funda de día yyyy…_

_María: yyy? _

_Ante-Ojos: un salvapantallas de tu Inazuma favorito! _

_María: ahora sí me convenze!_

_Andreína: a mi no…_

_Ante-Ojos: y todo esto a un mísero precio de 345.612.089euros_

_Ante-Ojos, María y Andreína: LLAME YA AL 555 555 555 _

_**-Fin de la publicidad-**_

Andreína: hermana que haces?

María: reclamar que no me ha llegado mi pedido de los salvapantallas…

Andreína: ¬¬

Todos: O.O ahora se dedican a hacer publicidades?

María: si, es para ganar un dinerillo extra…

Andreína: a si nos vamos asegurando unas vacaciones magnificas!

Todos: y sacan dinero a base de Ante-Ojos…

Ante-Ojos: no, yo me ofrecí voluntario como gran caballero que soy para poder estar en la lista de los Hotties

Todos: en fin… te pagaron y te ofrecieron estar en la lista si les ayudabas…

María: sí! veamos como va la lista:

Andreína: -en una habitación con una gran pantalla- con dos puntos están**: Midorikawa, Kazemaru, Fubuky **e** Ichinose**

María: y con un punto?

Andreína: pues están: **Hiroto **and **Dilan**

Dilan: Oh yeah!

Mark: y yo tengo 0 punto?

María: sí, pero yo hubiera votado por ti :)

Andreína: ya, ya… vamos a buscar quienes son Oliver y Benji…: tema central el fútbol, narra las aventuras de Tsubasa Ozora (Oliver Atom en el anime en español) y sus amigos desde la infancia hasta que son profesionales y llegan a formar parte de la selección nacional de Japón.

Endo: -les ve mal-

María: por supuesto antes de Inazuma Eleven

Endo: -se tranquiliza-

Andreína: Esta compuesta por 128 capítulos

María: 1 mas que Inazuma eleven!

Todos: ya, ya…

Andreína: pero no me dicen los personajes!

María: -mira a Andreína- plan B

Andreína: -asiente-

María: como no sabemos mucho de esa serie tendremos que hacer el plan B… VAMOS A CANTAR LA CANCION DE OLIVER Y BENJI!

Todos: NOOOOOO…

María: SIIIIIIIIIIIIII…

Andreína: y para eso nos vamos a poner sus uniformes!

Endo: y porque no podemos quedarnos con nuestros uniformes?

Andreína: -mira a María- ¿le pego?

María: -asiente-

Andreína: -le pega- Idiota!

Aki: NO LE PEGUES A MI NOVIO!- le pega-

Andreína: yo le pego a quien me da la gana!

María: no le pegues a mi hermana! –pega a Aki-

Haruna: no le pegues a mi Sempai!-pega a María-

Andreína: no le pegues a mi hermana! –pega a Haruna-

Natsumi, Rika y Touko: no le pegues a menores que tu! –le pegan a Andreína-

María: ESTA EN SEXTO DE PRIMARIA!

Natsumi, Rika y Touko: a bueno…-se van de la pelea-

-lejos de la pelea-

Todos: venga Endo detenles que comenzaste tu con la pelea…

Endo: yo no me meto allí ni loco… cada uno que saque a su novia y Kaze tu saca a Aki

Kaze: sácala tu que es tu novia…

Endo: PROTEGE A TU CAPITAN!

Kaze: -.-

Mido: pelea de chicas! ¿Dónde están Hiroto y Ulvida? ellos son las almas de las apuestas!

Goenji: apuesto 50 euros a que gana… María!

Natsumi: ¿Goenji?

Kido: yo apuesto 100 por… Andreína!

Haruna: HERMANO!

Kido: lo siento Haruna pero recuerda que soy un estratega…

Mido: 100… 100 ¿Quién apuesta más?

-en la pelea-

Aki: lo siento Andreína creo que me he comportado mal… Endo estaba pareciendo un poco idiota…

Andreína: lo siento por pegarle a tu novio –se disolvieron las otras disputas-

Todos: O.O

Natsumi: ¿Por qué se sorprenden? somos chicas siempre de alguna forma terminamos bien…

Andreína: bueno… siguiendo con el reto… no vamos a hacer un partido de futbol…

Aki: …será un concurso de canto!

Todos: PEOR!

María: no… los Super campeones VS Inazuma Eleven… ¿Quién ganara?

-empiezan a aparecer los de Inazuma vestidos como en la serie de los Super Campeones-

Allá van con el balón en los pies,

y ninguno los podrá detener,

el estadio vibra con la emoción

de ver jugar a los dos, a los dos.

Solamente juegan para ganar,

pero siempre con deportividad,

y no hay nadie mejor

para la aficción...

Oliver, Benji, los magos del balón,

Benji, Oliver, Sueños de campeón,

Benji, oliver, el futbol es su pasión

Oliver, Benji, los magos del balón,

Benji, Oliver, Sueños de campeón,

Benji, Oliver, el futbol es su pasión

hay que marcar otro gol...

Oa, oa, oh!

Benji, Oliver (x4)

Del primero al último jugador,

y empezando por el entrenador,

todos tienen que saber su papel

para salir a vencer...

El orgullo de luchar a morir,

por su equipo, su ciudad, su país

no se puede contar,

es algo especial...

Oliver, Benji, los magos del balón,

Benji, Oliver, Sueños de campeón,

Benji, oliver, el futbol es su pasión

Oliver, Benji, los magos del balón,

Benji, Oliver, Sueños de campeón,

Benji, oliver, el futbol es su pasión

hay que marcar otro gol...

Benji, Oliver, Benji, Oliver...

Oliver, Benji, los magos del balón,

Benji, Oliver, Sueños de campeón,

Benji, oliver, el futbol es su pasión.

María: ya han llegado!

Andreína: los esperábamos más tarde…

-se empiezan a ir-

María: pero si acaban de llegar!

Andreína: es que tenían un partido…

María: pues demuestren ahora cual es el Opening mejor!

Todos: HAI!

Hey! oh!

Stand up! stand up! tachiagari yo!

Inazuma challenger!

Hey!

Donzoko yowaki wo punching

tonchi wo kikasete sliding

doronko mamirega

isamashiku hiroku ze

Donyoku challenge seishin

Don´t cry megezu ni fighting

kuyashii kimochi mo

power ni kaeyou ze

Asekaki besokaki

yumesodashi

neko wa magma inazuma shifi

kizudarake no zassouzamurai

mitome onboro nakami honebuto

hey!

Stand up! stand up! tachiagari yo!

yuuki no symbol inazuma mark

srand up! stand up! tachiagari yo!

kakageyou shouri no flag wo

stand up! stand up! tachiagari yo!

inazuma eleven

inazuma (fight)

inazuma hero

María: muy bien!

Andreína: ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo…

María: pero a valido la pena!

Andreína: siguiente reto… y es… que Kido a acepte de la manera más agradable posible la relación de su hermanita…

Kido: lo lamento pero eso no es posible…

María: porque?

Kido: porque después tendría que aceptar todas las relaciones que tuviera… uno nunca sabe con que te van a venir… Imaginense un Haruna X Genda…

María: :)

Kido: o un Haruna X Sakuma

María: :D

Kido: o la peor de todas un… HARUNA X FUDOU!

María: XD

Andreína: no le des ideas! QUE ESA ES SU FAVORITA!

María: pero… entonces no quieres aceptar la relación de tu hermana…

Kidou: no…

María: entonces… A LA CABAÑA CON FANSGIRLS!

Kidou: NO! no! no, no no. NOOOO

María: Goenji, Fubuky

Kido: NOOOO porfavor… -le cogen Goenji y Fubuky-

María: procedan chicos… -Goenji y Fubuky tiran a kido a una cabaña llena de Fansgirls y se ponen a los laterales de la puerta-

Andreína: pobre… solo actuaba de buen hermano mayor…

María: hay que hacer lo que hay que hacer… y ahora vamos a hacer unas preguntas…

Andreína: -con unos sobres- Hiroto y Midorikawa ¿como se sienten al ser considerados constantemente pareja Yaoi?

Hiroto y Mido:¡¿QUÉ?

María: lo que oyeron…

Mido: pobre Hiroto…

María: porque pobre?

Mido: porque es el Uke…

María: creo que no te has enterado de mucho… Ustedes son la segunda pareja yaoi más famosa después de Kazemaru X Endo y antes de Fubuky X Goenji. Además TÚ eres el Uke y Hiroto es el Seme…

Mido y Hiroto: O_O

Andreína: -vestida de medico- no hay pulso… hay que llamar a la ambulancia…

María: ¿Quién les acompaña?

Todos: YO, YO, YO!

María: como acompañante ira Ulvida que es la amiga de la infancia de ambos

Ulvida: Oh mi amor! –corre hasta Hiroto y le besa-

Hiroto: -recuperado, le devuelve el beso-

María: yo se la forma de quitarle el shock a Mido… TRAIGAN EL HELADO!

Mido: He… la…do? ¡¿Dónde, Donde?

Andreína: lo sabía… por desgracia, el helado se derrite y no llegó hasta el campamento en buen estado… T.T

Andreína, María, Mido, Masato y Suzuno:

María: ahora… mientras nos vamos a llorar un poco… vamos a… vamos a…

Andreína: ver un video de que sucedería sí Desta y Sain se enterasen que… Afridit no es un dios…

_**-en el vídeo (de un mundo alternativo)-**_

Afrodit: no soy un dios…

Sain y Desta: ¡¿Qué?

Desta: entonces no hay razón para que este mundo siga existiendo…

Sain: -con un botón- vamos a destruir el mundo y todos los que habitan en el…

Afrodit: pero ustedes habitan en el!

Desta y Sain: pero nosotros somos inmortales… Adios Afrodit

Afrodit: NOOO!

_**-fin del vídeo-**_

María: y eso es lo que sucedería si se dieran cuenta que Afrodit no es… ya saben…

Todos: ¡O.O!

Andreína: si nos disculpan seguiremos llorando por nuestra perdida…T.T

Todos: pero porque no se lo comen derretido?

María: ya lo hubiéramos hecho de no ser porque se lo quedaron los repartidores para ellos!

Mido, Andreína, Suzuno, Masato y María: ¡LOS REPARTIDORES DE HELADO SON MALIGNOS!

Mido: y cuando no te dejan comprar más helado, porque ya has comprado demasiado, bla, bla, bla…

Suzuno: y cuando te dejan corriendo detrás de ellos por un heladito… chiquitito que no te llena para nada…

Masato: y…

Goenji y Natsumi: Masato no vas a comer más helado, si sigues así…!

Masato:

María, Mido, Andreína, Suzuno y Masato: ESTAMOS EN HUELGA!

Endo: bueno mientras ellos hacen la huelga de Hambre diremos los premios…

Aki: -en un escenario y con unos sobres- por mejor pareja… Goenji y Natsumi 1 punto… Ichi y Rika 1 punto… Haru y Tachi 1 punto… eso es un empate… PERO NADIE ME VOTO A MI Y A ENDO!

Natsumi: y ahora el premio al mejor goleador es para… Fubuki! por mayoría aplastante de votos! … ¡oh mi pobre Shuyi!

Haruna: veamos como están los enhuelgados…

María: Sayonara… matta ne… TENGO HAMBRE!

Mido, Andreína, Suzuno y Masato: no hace falta que lo repitas…

Andreína: por cierto mi hermana esta pensando en no hacer la conti hasta que le hayan enviado como minimo 4 reviews más…

María: y con la siguiente canción (modificada) nos despedimos…

**Todos:** Give me freedom

Give me fire

give me reason

Take me higher

see the champions

take the field now

you'll be fighters

make us feel proud

**Kaze:** En las calles muchas manos

levantadas, celebrando

una fiesta sin descanso

los países como hermanos

**Afrodit: **Canta y une tu futbol

grita fuerte que te escuche el Zeus

el partido ya va a comenzar

todos juntos vamos a ganar

**Endo:** Unidos!

Seremos grandes,

seremos fuertes

somos un futbol

que da la libertad

que viene y que va

**Todos:** when i get older

i will be stronger

they'll call me freedom

just like a wavin flag

Now wave your flag (x3)

ohhh ohhh ohhh ohhh

**Goenji:** Danos vida

danos fuego

que nos lleve a lo alto

campeones o vencidos

pero unidos a internarlos

**Todos:** In the streets

are exalted people

as we lose our inhibitions

celebretion is around us

every nation all around us

Singing forever young, singins

songs underneath the sun

let's rejoice to the beatuful game

and together at the end of day

Seremos grandes,

seremos fuertes

somos un pueblo

bandera de la libertad

que viene y que va **(x3)**

**Todos:** When I get older

I will be stronger

they'll call me freedom

just like a waving flag

Now wave your flag **(x3****)**

ohhh ohhh ohhh ohhh

**Tsunami:** Unidos!

Seremos grandes,

seremos fuertes

somos un mar

que da la libertad

**Todos:** When I get older

I will be stronger

They'll call me freedom

Just like a waving flag

Now wave your flag **(x3)**

ohhh ohhh ohhh ohhh

And everybody

will be singing…

Haruna: Sayonara!

Todos: Adios!

Natsumi: no olviden votar por su pareja favorita y el próximo premio es para el mejor estratega (da igual el lugar donde este, que lo vamos y lo secuestramos)

Aki: ADIOS! recuerden dejar reviews para este gran programa!

Todos: Sayo!


	6. Chapter 6

María: Hola a todos, gracias por sus reviews… pero creo que no son suficientes…-entrecierra los ojos y ve que se esta llendo el publico- NO ESPEREN APRECIO CADA UNO DE SUS COMENTARIOS! –Vuelve el publico- simplemente que estos días no estoy muy bien… no es que este enferma sino que me entere de una cosa…

Andreína: …para quien no lo sepa… dicen por allí que el malo de Inazuma Eleven Go es… es…

María y Andreína: SHUYA GOENJI! –si no lo sabia y estaba bebiendo algo y cuando a leído esto lo a escupido encima del ordenador, lo lamento, pero es la verdad-

María: al parecer dicen y me entere por fuentes muy confiables…

Andreína: las imágenes de Zerochan

María: ¬¬ como decía… muy confiables…

Andreína: en fin… vamos con el disclaimer: -saca un papelito- **"Inazuma eleven no nos pertenece, si nos perteneciera…**** Haruna tendría un novio para cada día de la semana…" **¡¿pero quien escribió esto?

María: un mono con una maquina de escribir… -sube una cortina y efectivamente hay un mono con una maquina de escribir- … el dinero no nos da para más…

* * *

><p>Andreína: -coge aire- -empieza a mover los dedos de las manos- -susurra- ¿preparada? –y grita- YA ES DE DÍA OLGAZANES!<p>

Todos: pero sí hoy no hay programa, María, Mido y Angelo fueron en misión robar chocolate…

Andreína: eso dicen ustedes hoy habrá programa ¿Por qué? porque mi hermana viene en camino…

Todos: NOOOO!

Masato: pero porque no me dijeron que iban a secuestrar un camión de chocolate!… hubiera ido!

Goenji y Natsumi: no, no hubieras ido…

Masato: PORQUE USTEDES LO DIGAN!

Andreína: mientras esperamos a que llega mi hermana porque no… mmm…

Endo: jugamos futbol!

Andreína: no… esta prohibido… vamos a hacer un paseo por aquí…

Todos: VALE!

Endo: vaaaaaaale…

-van a dar un paseo les ataca una anaconda, ven a fuyuka-

Todos: HOLA FUYUKA!

Fuyuka: AYUDENME!

-no le ayudan tranquilos-

Todos: ADIOS FUYUKA!

Fuyuka: IDIOTAS!

Andreína: ESTAMOS EN HORARIO INFANTIL! 2 SEMANAS MÁS CON LOS COCODRILOS-

fuyuka: NOOOO

-ven un ratita que pasaba por allí-

Endo: OH MIREN UNA RATITA! –la coge- AHHH! –se electrocuta-

Andreína: MIREN VOLVIO PIKACHU!

-ven un mono colgado en unas lianas y les empieza a lanzar platanos-

Fudo: QUE LA COMIDA NO SE BOTA!

-ven un pájaro-

Endo: lo voy a coger para que acompañe a pikachu –lo coge-

Aki: oh que generoso mi Endo… -le besa-

-y vuelven al campamento-

María: HOLA! EH VUELTO!

Mido: y traemos helado!

Angelo: Para todos!

Fidio: Angelo, no habras comido demasiado chocolate…

Angelo: no como crees… voy a robar un camión de chocolate y no me lo voy a comer… TU RAZONAS!

María: lo siento por no llevarte Andre… pero tenia que continuar el programa y no me fio de que las gerentes para que eviten que jueguen los chicos al futbol… aunque pensándolo un poco mejor… ahora si que me fio…

Natsumi: porque?

María: tengo mis razones…

Andreína: dame el chocolate que me prometiste!

María: -le da el chocolate- Endo, y ese pajarito?

Endo: me lo lleve para que le hiciera compañía a Pikachu…

Aki: a que Endo es una persona muy amable!

María: también es una persona muy estúpida… ES UNA ESPECIE PROTEGIDA!

Todos: ¡¿Qué? porque no nos aviso Andreína?

Andreína: porque yo estoy en 6 de primaria y nunca me han dado eso de las especies protegidas!

María: debemos irnos de aquí antes de que venga la policía!

Endo: pero porque no simplemente le dejamos en libertad y ya?

María: PORQUE NOS VIJILAN! Siempre nos han estado vigilando!

Andreína: que tal si nos vamos para… AQUÍ!

Tsunami: es una playa! –Haciendo el baile de la felicidad-

María: sí! ahora nos iremos por medio de… ¿que tal el barco?

Tsunami: mucho mejor!

María: -saca el barco de una bolsa tipo Doraemon- adiós selvita querida, te extrañaremos… T.T

Todos: PORFIN NOS VAMOS DE ESTE LUGAR!

Tsunami: para irnos a acampar en una isla BIEN!

Todos: NOOOO

Andreína: así vamos a tener playa para las vacaciones! –Choca las manos con Tsunami-

María: sip, solamente me hace falta ir a la isla para llamar a que me arreglen los servicios telefónicos…

Todos: que?

Andreína: nada, nada…

María: mientras viajamos porque no hacemos el programa…

las gerentes y Andreína: VALE!

Todos: NOOOO

María: quieren cobrar o no?

las gerentes: SIII

Todos: ah es que pagan?

María: emmm… no

Andreína: vamos a ver primera pregunta… ¿Cuántos helados habéis comido de una tirada? también es para las presentadoras y solo para los que hicieron la huelga…

Los enhuelgados: pues comimos durante la huelga… y después de la huelga… eso hace un total de 2 días, 23 hras, 4 minutos y 5…6… 7…8…9 segundos…10…11…

Todos: de acuerdo… y como se sienten después de eso…

Los enhuelgados: con ganas de más helados…

Goenji: Masato tu no vas a comer más helado en lo que te queda de vida…

Masato: PERO PORQUE!

Goenji: porque no es bueno para tu estomago…

Masato: pues me voy con Kanon…

Kannon: yo tu no lo haría… no he comido helado desde que me comí un barril entero… la abuela Aki es muy estricta a la hora de comer… T.T

María: AHHHH turbulencias!

Andreína: SE NO HUNDE EL BARCO!

María: mientras intentamos salvar nuestras vidas vean el próximo anuncio!

Todos: OOOOH!

_**-publicidad-**_

_Tobitaka: tienes problemas con tu pelo?_

_Kazemaru: no es como quisieras que fuese…_

_Tobitaka y Kazemaru: ¿USAS UNA BANDA NARANJA PARA OCULTAR PROBLEMAS CABELLUDOS? _

_Tobitaka: pues no temas más!_

_Kazemaru: ahora con el gel ultrasuperfuerte podras darle la forma que quieras, cuando quieras y como quieras!_

_Tobitaka: LLAMA AL 555 555 555 y conseguiras el gel_

_Kazemaru: mas la espuma!_

_Tobitaka: un peine!_

_Kazemaru: y un secador de pelo!_

_Tobitaka y Kazemaru: LLAME YA!_

_**-fin de la publicidad-**_

-el barco ya en la normalidad-

María: se notaba que estaban hablando de Endo cuando lo de la banda naranja?

Endo: no…

Haruna: ayuda! –en el borde del barco-

Tachimukai: -sin oir a haruna- y como te decía Tsunami…

Fudo: HARUNA! –le salva-

Haruna: fudo…

Tachimukai: que le a pasado!

Haruna: tachimukai… Fudo… TENGO QUE IRME!

Tachimukai y Fudo: que le a pasado?

Andreína: como si no se notara…

María: esta sufriendo por dentro…

Andreína: esto ya parece una novela! solo nos hace falta que ella se fije en Sakuma y Genda y…

María y Andreína: …DONDE ESTAN MIS PALOMITAS!

Tachimukai y Fudo: pero que es lo que le pasa?

María: -con tono de filosofa- esta sufriendo una lucha interior…

Andreína: cuando se pone así es mejor dejarle en sus pensamientos… SIGAMOS CON EL PROGRAMA!

María: de acuerdo… El siguiente reto es…

Todos: es…

Andreína: TIERRA A LA VISTA!

María: el siguiente reto para después de que nos bajemos del barco…

Andreína: y mientras tanto publicidad…

_**-publicidad-**_

_Tsunami: quieres aprender a surfear? o a nadar? o incluso bucear?_

_Tachimukai: SI!_

_Tsunami: entonces apúntate al curso de natación__ intensiva __de Jousuke Tsunami __donde entraras sin saber nada y saldrás surfeando!_

_Tachimukai: y que ventajas trae?_

_Tsunami: pues… atrae a las chicas! yo conoci a mi Tokoto mientras surfeaba_

_Tachimukai: entonces eso atraerá más a Haruna?_

_Tsunami: CLARO QUE SI! APUNTATE YA! SOLO LLAMA AL 555 555 555. LLAMA YA!_

_**-fin de publicidad-**_

María: Tsunami, no atrae a las chicas atrae a los balones de futbol tirados por chicas… (XD)

Tsunami: pero el que llame no lo sabra… ¬¬

Tachimukai: LISTO PARA MI PRIMERA CLASE!

Andreína: pobre Tachi… SIGAMOS!

María: y ahora vamos a… CONTAR HISTORIAS DE MIEDO!

Todos: VALE!

Andreína: y como ya esta oscureciendo es perfecto!

Endo: PRIMERO YO!

María: Vaaale…

Endo: esta historia me paso a mi…

"Era por la noche; yo solo quería ir al baño…

cuando vi hacia donde estaba la ventana…

era una silueta de algo extraño… yo solo pensaba: Kappa!"

Andreína: y no paso nada más?

Endo: tengo suerte de seguir vivo!

María: si, tienes razón… según la Wikipedia que todo lo sabe, dice: criaturas mitológicas del folclore japonés que viven en lagos. En las historietas suelen tirarse flatulencias muy fuertes, mirar muchachas a escondidas mientras ellas se desvisten,

Todas las chicas: ¿¡QUE!

María: roban hortalizas en los huertos, raptan a niños o mujeres. De hecho una de las comidas favoritas de los kappas son los niños humanos, un manjar al que no se pueden resistir.

Masato y Kannon: -se abrazan- Que miedo!

María: Los kappas se alimentan de sus victimas arrancandoles y comiendose el _shirikodama_ que se trata de una especie de bola que se encuentra dentro del ano, posiblemente referida a la prostata.

Todos: QUE ASCO!

María: los kappas son seres muy educados que siguen a la perfección el código de conducta japonés. Por esto, según la tradición, para poder escapar de un kappa solo es necesario hacer una reverencia. El kappa se vera obligado a devolverla, dejando caer el agua de su calva y perdiendo temporalmente sus poderes.

Todos: ya sabemos que hacer…

María: pero también tienen su lado bueno. Los kappas son bastante curiosos y les gusta espiar a los humanos.

chicas: no, ya…

María: En ocasiones incluso se relacionan con humanos siempre y cuando obtengan beneficios a cambio. Por ejemplo, suelen hacer encargos para humanos recibiendo pepinos…

Hiroto y Kogure: -intercambian una mirada-

María: para los kappas la única comida que es más deliciosa que los niños humanos es el pepino.

Andreína: pues quien lo diría… a muchos humanos no les gusta el pepino… ya se que hacer cuando sirven pepino en el comedor…

María: si… muy interesante esa parte…

Todos: ^^U

Andreína: SIGAMOS!

María: PUBLICIDAD!

Todos: NOOO!

_**-publicidad-**_

_Kido: alguna vez te has preguntado que esta haciendo tu hermana pequeña mientras duermes?_

_María: no…_

_Goenji: SI!_

_Kido: pues ya puedes saberlo! Con el supervideohermano ya es posible!_

_María: pero si no me interesa que hace mi hermana tengo que darle libertad…_

_Goenji: ahora podrás dormir tranquilo/a, trabajar tranquilo/a y también saber donde y que esta haciendo!_

_María: pero, si…_

_Kido: yo siempre me preocupaba por lo que hacían Tachimukai y Haruna por las noches… ¡pero ahora no tengo la necesidad de preocuparme!_

_María: yo me voy que no me están asiendo caso…_

_Goenji: Llama ahora y conseguiras el manual de instrucciones_

_Kido: más el radar_

_Goenji: más el arma de superhermanomayor_

_Kido y Goenji: LLAME YA AL 555 555 555! LLAME YA!_

_**-fin de publicidad-**_

Chicas (menos Haruna que esta en su habitación): …

Todos: …

Goenji y Kido: :)

Chicas (menos Haruna ), Todos: sin comentarios…

Andreína: a tanto han llegado solo por proteger a sus hermanas?

Goenji y Kido: Si :)

Andreína: Goenji… a Yuka la han enparejado con Toramaru

Goenji: ¡¿QUÉ? Si es solo una niña!

Andreína: y Kido… a Haruna la han emparejado con todos los chicos del equipo… hasta con Endo

Kido: ¡¿Qué?

Goenji y Kido: -se les sale el alma por la boca-

María: les has matado…

Andreína: tenían que aprender la lección...

María: pues sigamos con las historias de miedo!

Andreína: -asustada- porque no mejor contamos mitos?

María: si mejor que son interesantes!

Kazemaru: pues yo se uno

Andreína: pues dilo!

Kazemaru: "hace tiempo un joven asesinó a sus padres. Por este crimen atroz está condenado por siempre a cargar un saco con los huesos de sus progenitores y a asustar a la gente silbando una serie de notas características y haciendo sonar los huesos. Nunca se sabe dónde está porque, si su silbido se oye lejos es porque El Silbón está muy cerca y si se oye cerca, el fantasma ya está lejos. Algunos dicen que aquél que escucha el silbido, está oyendo el anuncio de su propia muerte. La narrativa dice que es un hombre alto y delgado que mide como seis metros.

La descripción que presentan quienes lo han visto y escuchado; dicen que es la de un hombre desproporcionado, muy alto, que camina sobresaliendo por encima de la copa de los árboles emite un silbido espeluznante y lleva un costal lleno de huesos que los hace sonar como una matraca de Semana Santa.

La leyenda dice que el Silbón es el ánima en pena de un hijo que mató al papá y le comió la asadura (o sea el hígado, el corazón y el bofe). El muchacho fue criado toñeco (mimado), no respetaba a nadie. Un día le dijo a su padre que quería comer vísceras de venado. Su padre se fue de cacería para complacerlo pero tardaba en regresar. En vista de esto, el muchacho se fue a buscarlo y al ver que no traía nada, no había podido cazar el venado, lo mato, le sacó las vísceras y se las llevó a su madre para que las cocinara. Como no se ablandaban, la madre sospechó que eran las "asaduras" de su marido. Preguntándole al muchacho, este confesó la verdad."

María: esa leyenda es venezolana ¿no?

Kazemaru: si

María: es que yo soy hispanovenezolana o algo así :)

Andreína: -asustada- que miedo da esa historia

Todos: -abrazando su estomago, bueno la barriga- y que lo digas…

María: y mientras estos siguen abrazados… vamos con la publicidad!

Todos: OTRA VEZ!

María: sip… es por una razón…

_**-publicidad-**_

_Mido: hace calor?_

_Suzuno: el calor es insoportable?_

_Masato: Te estas derritiendo?_

_Andreína: has contestado a todaslas preguntas que sí?_

_María: PUES VEN A LA HELADERÍA "MAS" _

_Mido, Masato, Suzuno, Andreína y María: VEN AHORA Y TENDRAS MUCHOS DESCUENTOS!_

_**-fin de publicidad-**_

Goenji: Masato… estas abusando de mi paciencia

Masato: :)

Goenji: no tiene gracia eres mi nieto, no el de Suzuno, ni el de Fubuky, ni de Mido… ERES MI NIETO! y yo soy quien paga cada helado que te comes!

Masato: es que no has visto las deudas de mamá y papá por mis helados…

María: no quiero ni imaginarlas…

Andreína: ni yo… Sigamos!

Nagumo: yo tengo una historia de terror!

María: dila!

Nagumo: miren… miren… la imagen del diablo! –les da una listita en la que aparece el precio total de helados de Midoricawa- ". euros"

Todos: , no vamos a poder dormir esta noche!

Nagumo: saben que es lo peor? que yo fui quien pago todo eso…

Hiroto: eso no es nada mira esto! "..3.566" euros de Midoricawa y lo page yo!

Todos: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH piedad!

Goenji: miren lo de Masato: "678 987 654 321 234 567 654 324 567 654 324 567 865 432 134 567 890 987 562 345 euros"

Todos: -se les sale el alma por la boca-

María: miren lo mío y lo de mi hermana: "13 557 679 993 444 444 444 443 325 678 642 245 617 899 287 654 345 678 765 344 567 89 876 543 567 897 653 423 456 789 765 435 678 976 543 245 687 976 543 245 678 976 543 245 678 765 432 456 786 543 245 678 654 324 567" y lo pagaron todos ustedes :)

Todos: mátenme…

Andreína: :) Sigamos!

Tachimukai: estoy preocupado por Haruna…

Fudo: y tu crees que yo no?

Sakuma: Kido no puedes usar tu cosa esa rara para los hermanos mayores?

Kido: se me cayó en el camino…

María: tranquilos esta noche hay piyamada… -ve las caras de los chicos y añade- de chicas…

Todos: ohhhhh –los pobres… querían ir a la piyamada-

Andreína: y ahora…

Todos: no me digas… publicidad a que si?

Andreína: no… pero como quieren publicidad…

Todos: NOOOO

_**-publicidad-**_

_Afrodit: estas cansado y tienes sed?_

_Desta y Sain: SI!_

_Afrodit: crees que puedes hacer más de lo que haces?_

_Desta y Sain: SI!_

_Afrodit: pues ahora con la "bebida de los Dioses" lograras hacer muchas cosas y más!_

_**-fin de publicidad-**_

Endo: …mm… esa bebida se ve muy rica…

Aki: Endo? que dices?

Kaze: si tu fuiste el primero en contra de esa bebida…

María: rarooo…

Andreína: ahora con la entrega de premios y luego… al aeropuerto!

María: hay no me lo recuerdes… una semana sin ver a mi compi…porque te tienes que ir a Madrid?

Andreína: porque es por el colegio…

María: pues el premio a la mejor pareja es: 2 puntos: Ichi y Rika, Tachi y Haru, Endo y Aki y Goenji y Natsumi…

Andreína: pero… quien voto por Goenji y Natsumi? que también salieron en el anterior capi…

María: vote yo… algún problema? es que acaso por ser presentadora no merezco votar?

Todos: hay ya se indigno…

Aki: votaron por nosotros Endo!

Endo: BIEN! –besa a Aki-

María: tienen en cuenta que votaron por ustedes nada más que por lastima ¿no?

Endo y Aki: -no escuchan y siguen besándose-

Andreína: QUE ESTAMOS EN HORARIO INFANTIL! Que quieren que nos demanden?

María: Andreína, el voto definitivo lo tienes tu… a quien eliges?

los Endo X Aki: A Endo y a Aki!

los goenji X Natsumi (incluida María, con un megafono): A GOENJI Y A NATSUMI!

Los IchiRika: A ICHINOSE Y RIKA!

TachiHaru: A TACHIMUKAI Y HARUNA!

Andreína: no se… no se… la pareja de Endo X Aki bueno… me dan un poquito de lastima pero no… la pareja de Goenji X Natsumi, no porque voto mi hermana… la pareja de Tachimukai y Haruna, están en una situación un poco complicada, a si que los descarto… YA LO TENGO! MI VOTO VA PARA…!

Publico, maría y Todos: PARA…

Andreína: ICHIRIKA!

María: -hablando con los ganadores- tienen un viaje todo pagado para Venecia!

Andreína: y para presentarlo tenemos la publicidad!

Todos: NOOO

_**-**__**Pubblicità**__**-**_

_Fidio: __Venezia, la città dell'amore..._

_Angelo: __Venite a passeggiare con il tuo dolce amore_

_Fidio: Vieni, amano e vivono nella grande città di Venezia_

_Angelo: __Perché tutti amano Venezia_

_Fidio: Cal 555 555 555_

_Angelo: __e vedere una vacanza a Venezia_

_**-**__**per la pubblicità**__**–**_

Ichinose: y que decían?

Rika: ¡¿Qué MAS DA? Vamos a Venecia!

María: tengan sus maletas y CIAO!

Ichinose y Rika: ADIOS a todos! –se van en una limosina al aeropuerto-

María: y ahora el premio a el mejor estratega!

Andreína: los nominados son: Fudo, Kido, Otomura y Chan-Su-Che o como se llame…

Tsunami: nadie voto por Otomura?

María: no…

Tsunami: -despidiendose- ADIOS OTOMURA! el pobre había venido por voluntad propia a recoger su premio…

Andreína: pobre… en fin… EL GANADOR ES –Kido se empieza a levantar- FUDO!

Kido: ¡¿Qué? me han robado mi premio!

Fudo: -en el escenario- GRACIAS, gracias a todos los que me votaron! ¿Cuál es mi premio?

María: un mes entero con tu propio bar!

Fudo: BIEN!

Andreína: ten las llaves de tu nuevo "garito"

Fudo: y donde es?

María: en la mitad del campamento…

Fudo: que bien así me podrán ver todos!

Andreína: pues ahora… debemos ir al aeropuerto… que debo ir…

María: NOOOOO

Todos: -se empiezan a despedir de Andreína-

Andreína: adiós a todos! –se va en una limosina hacia el aeropuerto-

María: NOOOO, no te vayas

Todos: ya se ha ido…

María: bueno hay que seguir con el programa… vamos a comentar la nueva serie de Inazuma Eleven… Inazuma Eleven Go…

Todos: ¿?

María: no sabían que les habían sustituido?

Todos: no…

María: bueno, en esta serie el entrenador es Kudo, pero solo al prinsipio… según los comentarios de internet… el nuevo entrenador es nada más y nada menos que MAMORU ENDO!

Todos: felicidades Endo conseguiste tu sueño!

María: si… y hay un nuevo protagonista: Tenma… no se que cosa y el capitán es Shindou Takuto, que por mi parte es un poquiiiiito llorica…

Todos: Endo te arrebataron tu puesto…

María: …y hay otra persona con la que se tiene en cuestión su sexo –mira a Kazemaru- y esa persona se llama… Kirino Ranmaru

Kaze: por que me miras?

María: por nada :)… y el malo es… ustedes lo conocen… y esta aquí con nosotros…

Todos: - se empiezan a ver las caras los unos de los otros-

María: es… SHUYA GOENJI!

Todos: GOENJI!

Goenji: …

María: al parecer Goenji no es tan buena persona…

Goenji: …

María: pero… una vez…SALVO a TENMA!

Natsumi: oh Shuyi sabia que no eras tan malo!

Goenji: -la besa- eres la única que confía en mi…

María: como hoy no nos mandaron muchos retos solo uno… ¬¬, se que estoy publicando por tan solo 3 reviews pero es que TENIA QUE PUBLICAR! No lo soportaba! no soy tan mala!

Aki: recuerden dejar retos para la próxima…

Natsumi: empiezan las apuestas de que es lo que le pasa a Haruna…

Aki: y las próxima votación es… con quien se prefieren que este Haruna… Fudo, Tachi, Sakuma y Genda…

María: -susurrando- sin ninguna duda mi voto es para Fudo…

Natsumi: Tambien recuerden votar por su publicidad favorita!

Todos: SAYONARA MATTA NE!

Chicas: y nos despedimos con la siguiente canción…

Todos (los enamorados, exepto Ichinose, el esta en Venecia): que le dedicamos a nuestro gran amor...

**Todos:** Uuu Uuuu

Uuu Uuuu

**Hiroto:** Si pudiera bajarte una estrella del cielo

Lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces,

porque te quiero hey

Y esta en mi ser oh

**Tsunami:** Y si tuviera el naufragio de un sentimiento

Seria un velero en la isla, de tus deseos

De tus deseos

**Endo:** Pero por dentro,

entiende que no puedo y a veces me pierdo

**Hiroto, Tsunami y Endo:** Cuando me enamoro

A veces desespero cuando me enamoro

Cuando menos me lo espero me enamoro

Se detiene el tiempo

Me viene el alma al cuerpo

Sonrío, Cuando me Enamoro

**Todos:** Uuu Uuuuu

Uuu Uuuuu

**Goenji****:** Si la luna sería tu premio

Yo juraría hacer cualquier cosa por ser su dueño

Por ser tu dueño

**Fudo, Sakuma y Genda:** Y si en tus sueños escuchas el llanto de mis lamentos

En tus sueños no sigues dormida,

que es verdadero hey

No es un sueño

**Tachi:** Me alegro

que a veces el final no encuentres un momento

**Tachi, Goenji, Fudo, Sakuma y Genda:** Cuando me enamoro

A veces desespero cuando me enamoro

Cuando menos me lo espero me enamoro

Se detiene el tiempo

Me viene el alma al cuerpo

**Todos:** Sonrío (**Goenji:** Sonrío)

Cuando me enamoro

A veces desespero cuando me enamoro

Cuando menos me lo espero me enamoro

**L****os enamorados:** Se detiene el tiempo

Me viene el alma al cuerpo (**Afrodit:** al cuerpo)

Sonrío (**Tachi:** sonrío), Cuando me Enamoro

Uuu Uuuuu

Uuu Uuuuu


	7. Chapter 7

María: HOLA a todos, otra vez!

Natsumi: gracias a todos por sus reviews!

Aki: siempre nos sacan alguna risa en estos tiempos de exámenes, trabajos…

María: solo me queda para terminar el curso… 9 trabajos, 2 exposiciónes y 4 (¡y subiendo!) exámenes…

Haruna: es que 2° de la ESO… puf

María: y yo estoy en un cole de monjas… uff

María: sin más el Disclaimer, Haruna!

Haruna: **"Inazuma eleven no le pertenece a María, pero ya ha empezado a ahorrar para tener los derechos de autor y hacer que vuelva Inazuma eleven (sin el Go)"**

* * *

><p>María: -con las gerentes al lado- listas chicas?<p>

Gerentes: SI!

María: pues a despertar a los chicos en 3… 2… 1… YA!

-salen corriendo las 4 como locas a despertar a los chicos-

Endo: -.- joooo hay que despertarse tan temprano… no puedo mas… todos los días haya o no haya programa...

Aki: ya Endo, deja de quejarte que aun queda todo el verano…

Kannon: porfin! de día!

María: HOLA A TODOS!

Todos: hola ¬¬

María: ¿Qué quieren? despertarse más tarde?

Todos: si -.-

María: no pueden :) porque tengo que olvidarme que mi hermana se va durante una semana, luego *no* tendrán mas tiempo para dormir…

Todos: BIEN!

María: *pobres pardillos :)*

Aki: que tal si comenzamos el programa?

María: no, todavía tenemos que comer…

Mido y Angelo: BIEN!

-después de comer-

María: VAMOS A COMENZAR EL PROGRAMA YA!

Gerentes: SI!

Haruna: preparados?... –pose guay y se pone en el centro de rodillas -

Aki: …Luces!… -pose guay y se ponen a la izquierda de rodillas-

Natsumi: …Camara!… -pose guay y se pone a la derecha de rodillas-

María: …ACCION!- pose guay y se pone en la parte de atrás parada y señalando al publico-

Endo: este programa… cada vez empieza antes…

María: mira el lado bueno… ahora empezamos el programa después de comer, excepto Mido y Angelo que se levantaban antes que todos para comer.

Mido y Angelo: es que hay que ser un poco listos… -se chocan las manos-

Aki: bueno vamos a hacer el primer reto!

Natsumi: Que Tsunami entrene a Tachi a ser más "buena onda" con actitud, ropa, poses y todo.

María: uf… eso es difícil… ¿Por qué no ponemos a alguien que ayude al pobre Tsunami?

Aki: retos son retos tiene que ser Tsunami…

Tsunami: no se preocupen! lo lograre!

Tachi: en serio? *me viene bien, si a Haruna le gusta Fudo esto me podría servir de mucho*

María: de acuerdo…

_**-empieza el entrenamiento-**_

**-sonando la canción de Rocky Balboa ya saben el -**

**-en la tienda de ropa-**

Tsunami: quiero que escojas la ropa más buena onda que encuentres!

Tachi: SEÑOR SI SEÑOR! –Coge una camisa de cuadritos, con unos pantalones vaqueros y de zapatos unos zapatos negros- ESTO SEÑOR!

Tsunami: -se pone la mano en la boca como si fuera a vomitar- no…

**-en la tienda de libros-**

Tsunami: quiero que escojas el libro más guay que encuentres…

Tachi: de acuerdo… -busca un libro sobre cosas de estudio-

Tsunami: -se pega en la cabeza- no… te has equivocado es este: "técnicas guays para surfear"

-**en la calle-**

Tsunami: ahora Tio porfa hazlo bien esta vez… vas a caminar "bien"

Tachimukai: -empieza a caminar todo encogido-

Tsunami: -dándose golpes contra un faro de la luz- MAL… mal…mal… MAAAAAAAL

**-luego de 4 horas de entrenamiento continuo-**

-todos viendo la tele y riendose-

Tsunami: ejem… ejem… hemos vuelto…

Touko: TSUNAMI! PORFIN!

Tsunami: hola Tokoto –le besa-

María: ¿Cómo ha ido todo Tsunami? que quede claro que hemos esperado impacientemente tu regreso y que nos hemos aburrido mucho sin tu presencia…

Tsunami: en serio? entonces que hacen con la televisión prendida y viendo los payasos de la tele?

María: eso no significa que nos hayamos diverido…

Endo: JAJAJAJAJA!

María: ¬¬ chivato…

Tsunami: pues… les voy a presentar al nuevo YUUKY TACHIMUKAI!

-entra Tachi caminando y vestido como lo que se llama guay-

Tachimukai: Hola nena –dirigiéndose a Haruna-

Haruna: -gira su cabeza y se va-

Tachimukai: si no te gusta el nuevo tachimukai VETE! hay otras chicas, que desean estar conmigo!

Kido: BIEN HECHO HARUNA! muy bien! –con unos ponpones (o como se llamen) en las manos-

Tsunami: -susurrandole a María- creo que me salió un poco macarra…

María: -susurrandole- ¿un poquito?

Tachimukai: Tio, que pasa colegi… -hacia Goenji- tu chica esta muy buena

Goenji: NO LE DIGAS ESO! –le va a pegar pero le detienen Endo y Kido-

Endo: dejalo…

Kido: no vale la pena…

-aparece fuyuka-

Tachimukai: -le pasa por al lado y va a coquetear con ¡AKI!-

-fuyuka se va llorando-

María: ha firmado su sentencia de muerte…

Endo: TACHIMUKAI!

María: pobre…

Endo: YO TE MATO!

María: no sabe demostrar sus sentimientos en publico… pero en los celos le gana al propio Goenji…

-llega Haruna desde la cocina-

Haruna: te lo mereces por cerdo… -le pega con una hoya en la cabeza-

-1 hora después-

Tachimukai: eh? que ha pasado?

Ante-ojos: muy senci…

María: -empuja a Ante-ojos- Es muy sencillo, las clases de Tsunami hicieron que se despertara lo que los científicos llaman la "personalidad oculta" en este caso es el "Tachi-molon", quizás vuelva la personalidad con otro golpe, alguna palabra o algún gesto…

Todos: aaaaaaah

Natsumi: SIGAMOS!

Aki: no sabía que te gustara tanto el programa…

Natsumi: es que lo que más me gusta es como terminan los retos :)

Haruna: el siguiente reto es… elegir al más afeminado y realicen un concurso de modelaje con vestidos, trajes de baño, etc.

María: vale, aquí tengo una lista de los ukes… KAZEMARU ICHIROUTA!

Kaze: ¬¬

María: sabes que tu nombre significa oscuridad?

Kaze: si, por eso soy el emo del grupo…

María: ah, MIDORIKAWA RYUUJY!

Mido: ¬¬ el uke de Hiroto, como pude caer tan bajo?

María: si te consuela todavía hay una duda de quien es el uke y quien es el seme entre Endo y Hiroto

Mido: no, no me consuela, eso significa que soy el uke de un posible uke… eso me hace el doble de uke…

María: SHIROU FUBUKY, YUUKY TACHIMUKAI!, FUUSUKE SUZUNO! SAIN!, AFRODIT! y SAKUMA!

Afrodit: yo soy afeminado?

María: noooo como puedes pensar eso? –ironia-

Afrodit: ¬¬ de quien soy el uke?

María: De hiroto, de sakuma, de Atsuya a y también de Goenji…

Afrodit: Atsuya pero si ni siquiera lo conoci, además el estaba muerto, no han pensado en un Fubuky X Afrodit? porque a el si que le conoci…

María: te gusta que hagan historias Yaoi contigo de protagonista? porque creo que no deberías de dar ideas que no sabes si hay gente que le gusta el YAOI y que ven este fic…

Haruna: -hablando por móvil- si tírelo ya!

-cae un escenario, justito al lado de los ukes y de María-

Ukes: O.O

María: ^^ por fin llego el escenario!

Natsumi: si es que se lo tuvieron que llevar para arreglarlo…

Todos: y no se habrá vuelto a romper por semejante caída?

María: no, no creo

María: -en el escenario con un micro en la mano- bueno va a comenzar ahora el 1° premio a el más afeminado de la ciudad de Inazuma!

Natsumi: en 1° lugar tenemos a Afrodit, con un vestido de fiesta color rosa con brillantes todo pomposo y por detrás unas alas gigantescas y una corona de flores en honor a su nombre…

Haruna: en 2° lugar tenemos a Midorikawa con un vestido color verde manzana a juego con su pelo. El pelo esta con un moño con unas travas con dibujos de helado.

Aki: en 3° lugar tenemos a Kazemaru con un vestido azul turquesa, que llega hasta las rodillas, con una gran flor en el pecho y una cinta violeta en la cadera. Se a soltado el pelo y se a puesto una diadema de color almendra a juego con sus ojos.

María: -aguantando la risa- y estos son los tres nominados para el 1° Round (se le dice así) voten por medio de reviews y en el próximo programa se dirá el ganador de estos tres concursantes, en caso de empate decidiré yo el ganador.

-aparece un letrero de aplauso-

Todos: -dormidos, y al oir que terminaron se despiertan y ven el letrero de aplauso y que más iban a hacer, Aplauden todos- Bravo! BIEN! MOLAN CANTIDAD!

María: no se enteraron de nada…

Aki: es que son chicos vestidos de chicas y puede que lo que hayan escuchado sea la descripción de los vestidos…

María: hay Andreína si estuvieras aquí, ya les hubieras torturado de la peor manera posible…

Natsumi: pues vamos con el siguiente reto!

Haruna: Algunos de los representen alguna escena de alguna película de Disney, pero de las primeras.

Aki: LA CENICIENTA!

Natsumi: NO, LA BELLA DURMIENTE!

Haruna: YO QUIEROQUE SEA BLANCANIEVES!

Tsunami: LA SIRENITA!

María: por que no me extraña? si estuviera Rika diría Aladin seguro…

Fuyuka: y porque no…?

María: tu voto no cuenta…

Fuyuka: ¬¬

María: y porque no las hacemos todas?

Chicas: como?

María: tengo una idea :)

-dos horas después-

María: tomen cada uno sus personajes…

**La Cenicienta**

Aki: Cenicienta Endo: príncipe azul

**La Bella Durmiente**

Natsumi: Aurora Goenji: príncipe Felipe

**Blancanieves y los siete enanitos**

Haruna: Blancanieves Fudo: príncipe

Kido: enano (gruñon XD)

Tachi: Enano

Sakuma: Enano

Genda: Enano

Kogure: Enano (nunca mejor dicho XD)

Angelo: Enano (XD)

Kabeyama: Enano (O.O)

kurimatzu: Enano

**La Sirenita**

Touko: Ariel (Tsunami se pidió ese papel pero no paso el casting XD)

Tsunami: Eric

_.-**-._.-**-._.-**-._.-**-._.-**-._

María: ya tienen claro los personajes?

Todos: HAI!

Haruna: pero porque el príncipe es Fudo?

María: ¡QUE EMPIEZE EL ESPECTACULO!

"

"_**En el reino de muy, muy lejano"**_

"_**-en el castillo-"**_

"_Aki: oh mi príncipe me queda bien la zapatilla pero no crees que debería ser de cristal y no una simple zapatilla de futbol?"_

"_Endo: pero que dices, te queda preciosa"!_

"_Aki: ^^U"_

"_Endo: si, además todos los príncipes de los reinos cercanos jugamos futbol una vez cada semana"_

"_Aki: y donde están los demás príncipes?"_

"_Endo: buscando, al igual que yo una princesa con quien casarse y buscar una gerente o más jugadores…"_

"_**-En una torre-"**_

"_Goenji: -ha natsumi- pss despierta! PSS DESPIERTAAA! pues nada… que remedio, me tendré que ir… pero antes… -besa a Natsumi"-_

"_Natsumi: -despertando- oh me has despertado eres mi héroe!"_

"_Goenji: cuanto tiempo llevas dormida?"_

"_Natsumi: 100 años"_

"_Goenji: no me extraña si no hay ningún cartel que te diga como despertar a la princesa dormida…"_

"_Natsumi: si eso fue un gran fallo…"_

"_Goenji: ¿quieres venir conmigo a mi castillo?"_

"_Natsumi: -encogiéndose de hombros- vale, pero no creas que soy una chica fácil ¿eh?"_

"_Goenji: -la carga- las haditas esas voladoras me dijeron que si te despertaba tendrías que casarte conmigo"_

"_Natsumi: ¬¬"_

"_**-En una casita enana-"**_

"_Haruna: oh! una manzana! –coge la manzana y se la come- que rica! pero ahora me ha dado un poco de sueño –Bosteza- voy a acostarme en esta cama con forma de ataúd"_

_Los siete enanitos: OH NO! esta muerta! _

"_Fudo: -llega en un caballo blanco- oh que hermosa chica!"_

"_los siete enanitos: esta muerta"_

"_Fudo: puedo intentar una cosa?"_

"_Kidou: ni se te ocurra bastardo! –Intenta pegarle-"_

"_Los otros seis enanitos: -le cogen- no, Kidou no lo hagas que intente lo que quiera!"_

"_Fudo: ^^U bueno… -se inclina para besarla-"_

"_Haruna: HEY! que estaba durmiendo!"_

"_Fudo: o lo siento…"_

"_Haruna: no, tranquilo… eres muy guapo :) quieres venir a mi habitación un ratito?"_

"_Fudo: VALE!"_

"_Los siete enanitos: O.O"_

"_Genda, Sakuma, Tachi y Kogure: TTTTOTTTT"_

"_**-En el mar-"**_

"_Tsunami: no tranquila, no pasa nada no te conviertas en humana, yo me convierto en sireno y ya esta…"_

"_Touko: sería en tritón, pero estas seguro de que quieres perder las piernas para vivir bajo el mar?"_

"_Tsunami: SABES CON QUIEN ESTAS HABLANDO? soy el gran Tsunami, además hay un chico loco que quiere jugar al futbol a cada minuto del día!"_

"_Touko: OH yo siempre he querido jugar al futbol!"_

"_Tsunami: si, pero…"_

"_Touko: voy a ir a decirle a mi padre para que me quite esta asquerosa cola… -se va-"_

"_Tsunami: NOOOOOOOOOOO, espera! ToT" _

"_**THE ENDO"**_

Publico y María: BIEN! BRAVO! BRAVISIMO! –Aplaudiendo como loca-

María: no pensé que me quedaría tan bien! quería hacerlo de el rey león pero, no se me ocurría nada… XD

Los actores: PORFIN HEMOS TERMINADO!

María: no nieguen que mi dialogo estaba pegfegto, magnific…

Todos: pero que humilde…

Natsumi: hay Goenji que guapo te ves vestido de príncipe –le besa-

Haruna: porque Fudo era el pri-pri-principe y no Tachi? el es mi novio…

María: tengo mis razones :) ¿Cómo estas Fudo?

Fudo: ¬/¬

María: XD sigamos! Aki!

Aki: Que Fuyuka brinque de un avión sin paracaídas.

María: mmm… que tentador… ¿Qué prefieren avión o nave espacial?

Todos: NAVE ESPACIAL!

Fuyuka: QUE?

María: pero no podremos hacer eso porque se moriría y no nos dejaría a nadie a quien torturar…

Todos: oooooooooh

María: ven Fuyuka vamos a tirarte sin paracaídas!

Fuyuka: XC NOOOOOOOOOO!

María: Si

Fuyuka: NO

María: Si

Fuyuka: NO

María: NO

Fuyuka: SI

María: esta bien si te vas a tirar sin paracaídas!

Fuyuka: BIEN!

Todos: es tan tonta?

María: se llama psicología inversa no pensé que funcionaría con ella

Natsumi: vamos Fuyuka!

Fuyuka: HAI!

-llegan al lugar donde se tira la gente en paracaidas-

María: vamos Fuyuka quizás alla suerte y te mueras por esto…

Fuyuka: O.O como llegue hasta aquí? a si ya se pase la noche en el bar de Fudo…

María: -hablando con el piloto- si y cuando la tire déjela para que caiga en… mmm… AQUI! –Señala el campamento- es que haci no tengo la necesidad de venir a buscarla...

Piloto: Ok!

María: ADIOS FUYUKA! HASTA NUNCA! Ojala

-otra vez en el campamento-

María: He vuelto!

Todos: oh

María: me estrañaron?

Todos: no…

María: finjan un poquito…

Haruna: y ahora el siguiente reto!

María: si todavía queda para ver caer a Fuyuka…

Aki: el siguiente reto es… para decidir de una vez el pentágono amoroso, cada chico se le declare a Haruna de la manera más romántica posible para ellos y que ella decida con quien se queda

Haruna: ya no quiero que se haga el siguiente reto… *no quiero romperle el corazón a nadie…*

María: :) jejejejejeje y para ayudarnos con eso denle paso a… **Inazumasonic, ShoukoMarigold y… Claire Beacons!**

Inazumasonic, ShoukoMarigol y Claire Beacons: Hooola a todos! hemos venido por peticion de María, pero aún no sabemos porque…

María: es que la solución a todos los problemas de Haruna están a punto de ser erradicados! y ustedes estarán presentes!

Claire: pero, antes quiero hacer una queja… TODOS USTEDES! –señala los que han hecho anuncios- ME HAN ESTAFADO!

Fubuky: será que tienes mal el numero ^^U

Kaze: el numero es… 922 555 555 se te olvido el 922?

María: -susurrando- estos solo quieren salvar su pellejo…

Shouko-Marigold: y de algo cuentan los votos?

Fudo, Sakuma, Genda y Tachi: como que votos?

María: nada, nada…^^U.

-1 hora más tarde-

María: y ya estamos listos! pero antes miren al cielo!

Endo: es un pájaro?

Goenji: no, es un avión!

Kido: No, es superman!

Todos: NO, ES UNA MOSQUITA MUERTA!

María: y sigue bajando con una gran velocidad!

Fuyuka: -cae y deja un hueco en el piso con su forma-

María: -se asoma por el hueco- FALSA ALARMA SIGUE VIVA!

Todos: OHHHHH

Aki: vamos a dar lugar ahora al concurso de declaración a HARUNA!

Haruna: -.-

Natsumi: además el ganador tendrá un beso de Haruna!

Haruna: -.-U

María: además de ser el novio de Haruna yyyyy en caso de que no sea Tachi, se intercanbiaran de habitaciones…

Haruna: -.-uU

María, Aki y Natsumi: BIENVENIDOS TODOS AL CONCURSO! –salen fuegos artificiales-

Haruna: -.-

María: y como jurados tenemos a… KANNON ENDO, MASATO GOENJI, NATSUMI RAIMON y AKI KINO!

María: Adios! Ahora la primera declaración será la de… GENDA!

Claire Beacons: -en el publico- GO, GENDA GO! –Con un cartelito-

María: ^^U

-en la declaración-

Genda: Haruna, han pasado muchas cosas desde que salimos… ahora, como veras no soy mujeriego… ¿Por qué? porque he madurado Haruna…

Haruna: si, Genda, hemos madurado pero, esa confianza que tenia en ti antes no creo que vuelva a ser como antes…

Genda: Pero… yo te amo Haruna…

Haruna: entonces no me querías antes?

Genda: *-_-U* no es eso! Lo que pasa es que…

Haruna: no digas nada más…

-en el jurado-

Kannon y Masato: -con un cartel que dice- K.O! jejejejeje

Natsumi: -con un cartel con un 3- empezó siendo una declaración muy bonita pero… debiste haberlo pensado mejor…

Aki. –Con un 4- creo que puede mejorar…

María: y después de las votaciones del Jurado vamos con… SAKUMA!

Kido: SAKUMA! ERES SU MEJOR OPCION!

-declaración de Sakuma-

Sakuma: Haruna, me gustas desde hace mucho tiempo… ¿recuerdas cuando te regale aquel pingüino? en ese momento no sabia que era lo que sentía… estaba confuso… pero mis sentimientos no estaban claros en ese momento, ten en cuenta que tan solo tenía 10 años… Además quiero que seas "My penguin's Queen"

Haruna: Sakuma, a mi también me gustas, pero te prefiero más como amigo… no te quiero como novio… no se si me entiendes, eres lindo, guapo, inteligente y eres el mejor amigo de mi hermano… pero no quiero tener más que una amistad contigo…

Sakuma: … :(

-Con el jurado-

Kannon y Masato: ewww, Sakuma que empalagoso eres…

Natsumi: -con un letrero- 5

Aki: -otro letrero- 5

Kido: NO!

María: estos jurados están estrictos!

Kannon: que más quieres que diga?

Masato: además somos muy jóvenes para votar…

María: Pero le dan el toque gracioso al programa! XD

Kannon y Masato: XD

María: y ahora empieza la verdadera lucha por el corazón de Haruna! Los dos más votados! EN ESA ESQUINA CON UN PESO DE…

Tachimukai: -le tapa la boca y después se la destapa-

María: TACHIMUKAI! ¿Por qué no quieres que sepan tu peso? Y EN LA OTRA ESQUINAAAA FUDOU!

Tachimukai: Haruna me va a elegir a mi!

Fudou: NO! me elegirá a mi!

Tachi: -.-

Fudou: -.-

María: y empieza el concurso de miradas!... pero no tenemos tiempo haci que… Tachi! gracias por ofrecerte voluntario!

Tachi: y cuando me ofrecí voluntario?

María: lo vi en tu mirada :)

Tachi: ¬¬

-declaracion de Tachi a Haruna-

Tachi: Haruna, este tiempo contigo ha sido muy importante para mí. Como te he dicho… eres una buena persona, graciosa… y tienes tantas virtudes, tantas cosas que se me hacen difíciles de decírtelas todas…

Haruna: Oh Tachi, tu también eres muy importante para mi, no se que haría sin ti… pero, en estos días he sentido dudas sobre nuestra relación…

Tachi: no me digas más… se que ya no me quieres pero… se cuando he perdid…

Haruna: -ataque de lagrimas- no digas eso Tachi y-yo-yo te quiero!

Tachi: pero es que soy un estúpido al pensar que podrías estar con alguien como yo…

Haruna: no sigas…

Tachi: tranquila… no pasa nada, quédate con los otros…

Haruna: T.T no sigas Tachimukai…

Tachi: Haruna, no te sientas mal…

-jurado-

Kannon y Masato: Ò.Ó

Aki y Natsumi: Ò.Ó ESO ES MANIPULACION!

Haruna:

Tachi: he dicho como me ciento y nada más…

María: pues ahora vamos con Fudo! pero antes vamos a tener publicidad mientras esperamos a que Haruna se recupera de su estado…

_**-publicidad-**_

_Tobitaka: tienes problemas con tu pelo?_

_Kazemaru: no es como quisieras que fuese…_

_Tobitaka y Kazemaru: ¿USAS UNA BANDA NARANJA PARA OCULTAR PROBLEMAS CABELLUDOS? _

_Tobitaka: pues no temas más!_

_Kazemaru: ahora con el gel ultrasuperfuerte podras darle la forma que quieras, cuando quieras y como quieras!_

_Tobitaka: LLAMA AL 555 555 555 y conseguirás el gel_

_Kazemaru: mas la espuma!_

_Tobitaka: un peine!_

_Kazemaru: y un secador de pelo!_

_Tobitaka y Kazemaru: LLAME YA!_

_**-fin de la publicidad-**_

Haruna: ya estoy bien… sigamos con esto que ya es lo último…

María: de acuerdo…

-declaración-

Fudo: -preocupado- Haruna, ¿Qué te pasa?

Haruna: nada… empieza ya para que termine todo esto…

Fudo: bueno… pero… de verdad te sientes bien?

Haruna: si, si de verdad…

Fudo: bueno… Haruna, no se decir lo que siento por ti… al principio era un ser ignorante… como no me di cuenta antes?

Haruna: -le saca una sonrisa-

Fudo: es que ¿Cómo puedo ser tan estúpido? :) ¿te he dicho que me gusta tu sonrisa?

Haruna: -le sonsaca una risa-

Fudo: Nunca pensé que le diría esto a alguien… pero… yo… ¡TE AMO!...¬/¬

Haruna: -no sabe que decir- FU-fu-fudo –se le lanza encima y le da un beso-

-fin de la declaración-

María: *QUE BONITO * ahora vamos con la elección de los jueces! pero antes una canción por parte de nuestro grupo favorito! LOS TSUNAMIS!

Tsunami: BIENVENIDOS TODOS! y 1…2…y 1, 2, 3, 4!

Tsunami: -cantándole a Touko-Tú crees que en otros lagos las algas más verdes son

Y sueñas con ir arriba, y qué gran equivocación!

¿No ves que tu propio mundo no tiene comparación?

¿Qué puede haber allá fuera que causa tal emoción?

Bajo del mar, bajo del mar

Vives contenta, siendo sirena eres feliz

Sé que trabajan sin parar y bajo el sol para variar

Mientras nosotros siempre flotamos

Bajo el mar

Los peces son muy felices, aquí tienen libertad

Los peces allá están tristes, sus casas son de cristal

La vida de nuestros peces muy larga no suele ser

Si al dueño le apetece, a mí me van a comer

Bajo el mar, bajo el mar

Nadie nos fríe ni nos cocina en un sartén

Si no te quieres alinear bajo el mar te quedarás

Y sin problemas entre burbujas

Tú vivirás

Bajo el mar, bajo el mar

Hay siempre ritmo en nuestro mundo al natural

La manta-raya tocará, el esturión se unirá

Siempre hay ritmo, ritmo marino

Bajo el mar

Oye la flauta, oye el arpa

Al contrabajo ponle atención

Verás las trompetas y el tambor

Disfruta de tu canción, sí

Con la marimba y el violín

Las truchas volteando, el otro cantando

Y sin olvidar los del clarín

Que empiece la función

Sí, bajo el mar, bajo el mar

Hay bailarinas, son las sardinas, ven a bailar

¿Para qué quieres explorar si nuestra banda va a tocar?

Hay castañuelas, son las almejas bajo el mar

Y las babosas están son tan mocosas bajo el mar

El caracol es saxofonista

Y las burbujas llenan la pista

Para que bailes en esta fiesta

¡BAJO EL MAR!

María: no se porque pero me suena esa canción…

Tsunami: será coincidencia… ^^ *me han descubierto*

María: y ahora las votaciones!

-Jueces-

Kannon y Masato: Fudo, no conocíamos esa faceta tuya! JAJAJAJAJA

Fudo: ¬¬#

Kannon: pero aún así tenemos que dar nuestro veredicto…

Masato: pero aún no sabemos que significa eso…

Kannon y Masato: así que tan solo te diremos los votos XD

Kido: SAKUMA, TU PUEDES!

María: el máximo de puntos es del 1 al 5

Kannon: con 0 puntos… SAKUMA!

Sakuma: pero lo mínimo era 1

Kido:

Masato: pero con lo de la reina pingüino la cag… lo jod… la fastidiaste…

Masato: con 1 punto… Genda!

Genda: por lo menos no fue un 0

Sakuma: no me lo restriegues…

Aki: con 2 puntos… ¿y medio? –Mira a María-

María: -se encoge de hombros- Kogure cuenta como y medio ¿no?

Aki: bueno… con 2 puntos y medio… TACHIMUKAI!

Tachimukai: bien la mayor puntuación EN TU CARA FUDO!

Fudo: -se encoge de hombros-

Natsumi: yyyy con 3 puntos! FUDO!

Tachi: O.O

María: y el ganador es… ¡FUDO!

Fudo: quiero agradecerle a todos los que me han votado!

Haruna: oh Fudo! – Se lanza encima de Fudo-

María: felicidades Fudo! has ganado!

Tachimukai, Sakuma y Genda: TToTT

María: por fin terminamos este concurso… uf…

Aki: SIGUIENTE RETO!

María: que ya estoy cansada…

Natsumi: tu haces la historia, tu pagas las consecuencias…

María: ¬¬

Aki: el siguiente reto es: Que los que ponen de semes en los fics les hagan un cambio de look a sus ukes...

María: bueno… pero este es el último reto del hoy…

Endo: vamos Kaze tengo que arreglarte… seras mi mayor obra!

Kaze: me imagino lo peor…

Goenji: vamos Fubuky

-Los Semes llaman a "sus" ukes, porque por desgracia esta no es una historia Yaoi-

-2 horas más tarde-

María: aún no han terminado de arreglarlos?

Aki: a Endo le falta poco

Natsumi: a Goenji también

Haruna: y al resto igual :)

María: Haruna, estas feliz porque Fudo no tiene que arreglar ni ser arreglado por nadie ¿verdad?

Haruna: si, eso significa que no tiene pareja yaoi :) al igual que mi hermano

María: si yo te contara…

Haruna: dijiste algo?

María: no nada…

Aki: en primer lugar tenemos a Kazemaru y su estilista ENDO!

Endo: mi creación es un traje de Balon de soccer con una cintita negra y blanca para el pelo

María: Danos vida, Danos fuego que nos llegue a lo alto! Campeones o vencidos pero unidos a intentarlo…

Natsumi: ahora Fubuky y su estilista Goenji

Goenji: yo he vestido a Fubuky con mi segunda afición El rock and Roll! oh yeah

María: **-se monta a un escenario y coge el micro como lo hacen los cantantes del rock-** :

Un día hubo una fiesta aquí en la prisión

la orquesta de los presos empezó a tocar

Tocaron rock-n-roll y todo se animo

un cuate se paro y empezó a cantar el rock

todo el mundo a bailar

todo el mundo en la prision

corrieron a bailar el rock

Goenji:

el gato le sabia dar al saxofón

y Germán le sonaba duro al trombón

Mari batería se decía tocar

y toda la cárcel se puso a bailar el rock

todo el mundo a bailar

todo el mundo en la prisión

corrieron a bailar el rock

María:

El cuarenta y siete dijo al veintitrés

óyeme mi cuate vamos a bailar

párate volando a rockanrolear

el rock de la cárcel va a comenzar el rock

todo el mundo a bailar

todo el mundo en la prisión

corrieron a bailar el rock

Goenji:

Un amargado no quiso bailar

se fue al rincón y se puso a llorar

llego el carcelero y le dijo así:

"el rock de la cárcel es para gozar" el rock

todo el mundo a bailar

todo el mundo en la prisión

corrieron a bailar el rock

María:

De pronto dijo el gordo es mi oportunidad

no ahí quien me vea y me puedo pelar

tu has lo que quieras que yo voy a bailar

que no puedo dejar de bailar el rock

todo el mundo a bailar

todo el mundo en la prisión

corrieron a bailar el rock

corrieron a bailar el rock

corrieron a bailar el rock

Touko: ahora TSUNAMI! y tachimukai

Tsunami: yo he vestido a tachimukai como… bueno adivínenlo por la canción –asiente la cabeza donde esta María-

María:

ESTAMOS LISTOS CHICOS?

Todos:

Si! Capitán!

María:

MAS FUERTE!

Todos:

SI! CAPITÁN!

María:

uuuuuuuuh y vive en la piña debajo de mar!

Todos:

BOB ESPONJA!

María:

Su cuerpo amarillo absorbe sin más!

Todos:

BOB ESPONJA!

María:

Igual que los peces el puede flotar!

Todos:

BOB ESPONJA!

María:

El mejor amigo que puedas tener!

Todos:

BOB ESPONJA!

María:

¿Listos?

Todos:

BOB ESPONJA! BOB ESPONJA! BOB ESPONJA!

María:

BOB ESPOOOOOOOOOOOONJA YA LLEGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! JAJAJAJAJA

Tachi: -sólo de flauta-

María: jejeje, y el último SAKUMA! y GENDA!

Genda: yo he vestido a sakuma de león, porque es mi mayor afición. Oh los leones siempre tan buenos y adorables!

María: ejem…ejem… :)

Genda:  
>Yo voy a ser el rey león<br>Y tú lo vas a ver

María:  
>Pues sin pelo en ese cabezón<br>Un rey no puedes ser

Genda:  
>No ha habido nadie como yo<br>Tan fuerte y tan veloz  
>Seré el felino más voraz<br>Y así será mi voz

María:  
>Pues un gato suena más feroz<p>

Genda:  
>Oh yo voy a ser rey león<p>

María:  
>Aun te queda mucho por andar, joven amo, si piensas que-<p>

Genda:  
>Nadie que me diga<p>

María:  
>Bueno, cuando dije que-<p>

Haruna:  
>Lo que debo hacer<p>

María:  
>Claro, por supuesto, pero-<p>

Genda:  
>Nadie que me diga<p>

María:  
>No te das cuenta que-<p>

Genda y Haruna:  
>Cómo debo ser<p>

María:  
>Basta ya<p>

Genda:  
>Libre para hacer mi ley<p>

María:  
>Quítate eso de la cabeza<p>

Genda:  
>Libre para ser el rey<p>

María:  
>Es hora de que tú y yo<br>Hablemos de verdad

Genda:  
>No quiero escuchar<br>A un pajarraco tan vulgar

María:  
>Si a eso llamas monarquía, no hay por qué seguir<br>Yo me largo lejos de África, dimito y a vivir  
>Total, tampoco tengo vocación<p>

Genda:  
>Oh yo voy a ser rey león<br>Mira como bailo, mira como ando  
>Mires donde mires, siempre estoy al mando<p>

María:  
>Aún no<p>

Todos:  
>Pregonen sus canciones sin dudar<br>En bosques, en sabanas y en el mar  
>Dediquen al Rey Genda su cancióooon<p>

Genda:  
>Oh yo voy a ser el rey león<br>Oh yo voy a ser el rey león  
>Oh yo voy a ser el rey leóoooon<p>

María: :) me gusta dedicar canciones!

Aki: ya hemos terminado…

Natsumi: ADIOS A TODOS!

María: aconséjenme canciones para poner en las historias y las pondré con mucho gusto! que es lo que más me gusta!

Haruna: Sayonara a todos!

María: HARUNA! AUN NO ESTAS LISTA? QUE TINES UNA CITA CON FUDO EN –mira el reloj- 30 MINUTOS!

-se van las chicas corriendo-

Endo: pues nada… nos encargamos nosotros…

Goenji: SAYONARA!

Fubuky: MATTA NE!

Kido: recuerden dejar canciones y retos, los retos que no se han puesto aquí muchos de ellos se pondrán en el siguiente episodio…

Fudo: …o simplemente no los pondremos…

Todos: FUDO! NO SEAS TAN BORDE!

Fudo: ¬¬

Todos: SAYONARA MATTA NE!

María: -desde lejos- y el sabado vuelve mi hemanita de Madrid!


	8. Chapter 8

María: Hola a todos! me he tardado he publicar?

Andreína: sip

María: no seas así que ya yo se que me tarde, pero es que... es que...

Andreína: o no...

María: FLASHBAAAAAAAAAAACK

Andreína: ¬¬

María: XD

Flashbaaaak

María: ANDRE! PORFIN HAS LLEGADO A CANARIAS! no vuelvas a irte a Madrid sin mi! prometemelo

Andreína: vaaaaaaaaaale ¬¬

Todos: -.-U

María: -ya no le hace caso porque ha visto los siguientes vuelos- O.O

Andreína: eh? -mira la pantalla- oh

María: UN VUELO A JAPON!

Andreína: ya vamos otra vez...

María: QUIERO IR! -haciendo un puchero-

Andreína: ¬¬

Todos: O.O

María: QUE NUNCA HE IDO A JAPON!

Andreína: y yo nunca he estado en Estados Unidos pero sigo viva...

María: ahorrate el sarcasmo...

Andreína: no quiero :)

María: -.- aun así voy a comprar los pasajes... HAYA VOY! -sale corriendo-

Andreína: ...

todos: bien volveremos a Japon!

Andreína: no lo creo ustedes se quedaran en Canarias

Todos: nooooo... ¿porque?

Andreína: no tenemos tanto dinero... ademas si vulven a Japon se escaparian

Todos: noooo... como puedes creer eso de nosotros?

Andreína: ¡de verdad quiern que les responda?

Todos: nop

María: YA TENGO LO PASAJES!

Todos: nosotros nos vamos al campamento...

-en japon-

María: ohhhh cuantos carteles!

Andreína: no es la gran cosa

María: MIRA! -corre y se pega al vidrio de una tienda- ES LA PELICULA QUE BUSCABA! -entra en la tienda- si, hola quisiera la pelicula esa de Inazuma eleven porfavor, es que la tengo que subir a youtube para que toda la gente del mundo lo vea y alguien llegue y lo subtitule al español :)

Andreína: estas diciendo muchos datos...

Dependienta: HAI! son 123456789 yenes

María: -buscando en su cartera- O.O NO TENGO TANTO!

Dependienta: pues o podra llevarse la peli...

María: COMO QUE NO! -con una nube negra con muchos rayos detras y el pelo tipo medusa-

Dependienta: -detras del mostrador- es...esta bi...bi...bien to...to...tome

María: -normal- GRACIAS! que amable :)

Andreína: ... -va saliendo de la tienda-

María: ANDRE! a donde vas?

Andreína: ...es que no quiero que me relacionen contigo...-.-

María: igual iba saliendo...VAMOS ANDRE, siguiente parada... LAS OFICINAS DE LEVEL 5!

Andreína: jooo

María: -llegan a la oficinas- mira un monton de protestantes!

Andreína: y que piensas hacer?

María: UNIRME A LA CAUSA!

Andreína: ... pues mientras tu estas aqui yo me voy a comprar unas cositas... -se va-

-Fin del Flashbaaaaaaaaaaaak-

María: luego de eso Andreína volvio a donde yo estaba para poder volver a España pero...

Andreína: ...a mi hermana le metieron en la carcel...

María: EH!...y yo que iba a saber que estaba prohibido hacer huelga fuera de una empresa mundialmente conocida?

Andreína: mmm... TODO EL MUNDO!

Todos: ^^U

María: sin más que decirles el disclaimer!

Andreína: BIEN!

María: Endo!

Endo: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece de ser así estariamos jugando al futbol en cada segundo de la serie ^^

María: ASÍ NO ES!

* * *

><p>María: porfin me han liberado... gracias Andre<p>

Andreína: que te quede claro que la proxima no te pago la fianza

María: esta bien... ¬¬

Andreína: OH CANARIAS PORFIN!

María: mira! son Ichinose y Rika! ¿que hacen aún en el aeropuerto...? debian de haber sido recogidos hace una semana...

Ichinose: porfin nos vienen a recoger! era solo una semana de viaje! no saben lo mal que lo he pasado!

Rika: ¿donde estaban?

María: pos emmm... *¡¿que hago? no puedo decir que estabamos en Japon*

Andreína: pues estabamos en Ja...

María: es que nos absorvieron los exraterrestres... ya sabes como son jejeje te absorven y luego no te quieren dejar ir... ya me entienden... jejeje *buena idea María se lo han tragado... ERES UN GENIO!*

Andreína: *cobarde*

Rika: bueno... porfin volvemos al campamento! tengo que echarme un baño, Querido, no te importa llevar las maletas ¿verdad?

Ichinose: -cargado como una mula de carga- no querida

Rika: GRACIAS CARI

Andreína: y tampoco te importa llevar nuestro equipaje

María: ¿verdad?

Ichinose: *que tantas maletas pueden ser?* tranquilas yo las llevo ^^

Andreína: GRACIAS! -señala una montaña de equipaje- es todo eso

Ichinose: NOOOO

María: todo eso son regalos de los extraterrestres para todos los chicos del equipo :)

Andreína: *ya se trago su propia historia*

-en el taxi-

María: ¿porque no cantamos mientras estamos en el taxi?

el conductor, Andreína, Ichinose y Rika: NOOO

María: entonces si no quieren cantar pues cantare yo sola!

el conductor, Andreína, Ichinose y Rika: ohhh

María: -cantando mal- mi niña bonita mi dulce pincesa te queda pequeña la fra...

el conductor, Andreína, Ichinose y Rika: PIEDAD!

Ichinose: CANTA PEOR QUE ENDO!. Y esto es lo que has tenido que aguantar toda tu vida?

Andreína: es que mi hermana canta... a su manera... bueno... canta bien pero cuando de verdad tiene ganas de cantar... en estos momentos solo quiere fastidiar a la gente de su alrededor

María: XD

Taxista: voy a poner el turbo antes de que empieza otra vez a cantar

María: mi tecnica funciona... jejejeje

Ichinose y Rika: O.O

Andreína: de que se sorprenden? siempre a sido así...

-llegan a el campamento-

Endo: han llegado...

Goenji: nuestra pesadilla se a hecho realidad

Endo: la mejor semana de mi vida paso...

Goenji: ...tan rapido...

María: -hablando con el taxista- ¿cuanto le debo?

Taxista: son 40 euros

María: *Plan B* no tengo dinero... te vale con una cancion?

Taxista: no, tranquila, no pasa nada no me lo pagues -con una sonrisa nerviosa-

María: GRACIAS QUE AMABLE POR SU PARTE... ADIOS!

Andreína: ohh porfin, después de dos semanas porfin llegue otra vez al campamento

Endo: ha vuelto la otra tambien

Goenji y Endo: -con una nube negra-

Kannon y Masato: María-sempai Andreína onee-chan

Andreína: onee-chan?

María: -pone lo ojos en blanco, como si fuera a explicar la cosa más logica del mundo y más de él- es hermana en japones

Andreína: ahhhh

Masato: María, mi abuelo no me ha dejado comer helado durante esta semana... HE SUFRIDO MUCHO!

María: Tanquilo mi pequeño protegido -mira amenazantemente a Goenji-

Andreína: oh cuanto tiempo sin estar en casa... ¿porque no celebramos mi llegada con el programa?

María: VALE!

Masato y Kanon: HAI! :)

Todos: :( ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!

María: Andreína, has los honores...

Andreína: VALE! meter a la niñita esa -mosmuerta (fuyuka)- en la casa de Saw

María: Pegfecto Muajajajaja

Todos: -escondiendose- tengo miedo cuando se pone así

Andreína: al final te terminas acostumbrando

María: jejeje porfin... voy a hacer algo de lo que no me arrepentire nunca :) Fuyuka esta en mi lista

Todos: que lista?

Andreína: Mi hermana tiene una lista de gente que morira entre terribles sufrimientos

Todos: O.O

María: :)

Andreína: ¬¬

Todos: O.O

María: XD

Todos: O.O

Andreína: PUEDEN DEJAR YA ESTE CONCURSO DE MIRADAS!

María: pues ya se ha dicho A LA CASA DE SAW!

Endo: y donde esta Fuyupe?

Aki: CUANTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE NO QUIERO QUE LA LLAMES ASÍ!

Endo: pero tu sabes que yo te quiero a ti- se estan acaramelando-

María: ¬¬

Kannon y Masato: eww

Andreína: oh l'amour

María: no me imagino como estuvo esto cuando no estaba por aqui...

Andreína: -con un movil- si... si... aja... si... si... si... vale... ¿ya llego?... de acuerdo... ya vamos para haya... -cuelga-

María: ¿quien era?

Andreína: que fuyuka cayo ya de el avion... sigue viva...

Todos: ohhh

María: fue sin paracaidas otra vez no?

Andreína: sip...

María: y estaba sedada ¿no?

Andreína: sip...

María: Y AUN SIGUE VIVA!

Andreína: por desgracia si...

Todos: O.O ¿sedada?

María: si, es que el muñeco de Saw nos dijo que la llevaramos sedada... ya saben para que la pudiera llevar a un cuarto oscuro y...

Andreína: quien quiere ver lo que sucede en la casa de Saw?

Todos: ¡YO!

María: QUE YO ESTABA HABLANDO!

Andreína: pero no era nada interesante... venga ala a ver lo que sucede!

-en la casa de Saw-

Fuyuka: ah que sueño... que incomodo, otra vez me dormi sentada... -se va levantando- UNA CADENA!

Saw: -se enciende un televisor- estas en la casa de Saw...

Fuyuka: y eso que es?

Saw: no pienso decirtelo...

Fuyuka: oh

Saw: en fin... estas aqui porque hubo una persona que quiso que vinieras para torturarte...

Fuyuka: y quien fue?

Saw: no puedo decirtelo...

Fuyuka: seguro que fue María... esa chica es que la pobre esta mal de la cabeza...

-en el campamento-

María: QUE HA DICHO LA HIJA DE...

Andreína: horario infantil...

María: YA ME HE TRANQULIZADO! TIENES SUERTE!

-En la casa de Saw-

Saw: pues no... no a sido ella pero...

Fuyuka: en ese caso fue Andreína, no admite que yo soy más inprescindible en programa que ella...

-En el camapamento-

Andreína: QUE! HERMANA YA PUEDES MATARLA QUE YO TE PAGO LA MULTA!

María: gracias ^^ -saca una bazuca-

Todos: NO, NO LO HAGAS QUE DESPUES LO PAGAMOS NOSOTROS!

-En la casa de Saw-

Saw: tampoco a sido ella... pero lo...

Fuyuka: entonces habran sido alguna de las gerentes, Touko o Rika... no han podido asumir que sus novios y todos los del campamento estan colados por mi

-En el campamento-

María: esta es tonta... -tirada en el piso llorando de la risa-

Andreína: JJAJAJAJAJA

Todos: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA esta no razona JAJAJAJAJA

Chicas: esta chica es estupida ¿como puede creer eso? JAJAJA

-en la casa de Saw-

Saw: no no es ninguna de ellas pero...

Fuyuka: entonces fue...

Saw: QUE NO, QUE NO FUE ELLA A SI QUE PUEDES CAYARTE YA!

Fuyuka: vale, vale pero no te enojes...

Saw: ¡COMO QUIERES QUE NO ME ENOJE!

fuyuka: Tranqui...

Saw: NO PUEDO CON ESTO!

Fuyuka: que me cayo...

Saw: vale... primero debes pasar por la habitacion de Chewaka...

Fuyuka: y que debo hacer alli?

Saw: YA NO LO SOPORTO! -saca un movil y empieza a marcar- ...MARÍA TE DEVUELVO EL DINERO! NO PUEDO MAS CON ESTA CHICA... PERO NADA... NO... TE LA DEVUELVO!... -cuelga-

-en el campamento-

María: si? digame... pero no! que no!... PIEDAD! QUEDATELA! podría acerle compañia a el Chuki... PORFAvOR NO!

Todos: que ha pasado?

María: malas noticias no quiere quedarsela y la va a devolver...

Todos: PORQUE!

María: porque es una mala persona... además no la soportaba...

Todos: a eso no nos estraña... ¡NADIE LA AGUANTA!

Edgard: -porfin a salido de la paralisis por los golpes de Ichinose!- no soporto la idea de que intente ligarmela!

María: VES NADIE LA SOPORTA!

Andreína: pero porque la tratan así! no es tan mala chica...

María: QUE NO ES TAN MALA CHICA! pero que dices! no puedo oir eso de mi propia hermana! -se desmaya-

Mido: MARÍA! -María cae en sus brazos-

Todos: pero como puedes decir eso!

Andreína: es que no entiendo porque la odian tanto...

Todos: porque es una acosadora, es una mosquita muerta... -dos horas después-... se cree la mejor del campamento

Andreína: O.O tantas cosas! eso se merece un... A LOS TIBURONES!

María: -se despierta- A SI SE HABLA!

Todos: O.O

Andreína: mira ahi viene -aparece montada en un burro-

María: mientras ustedes torturan a Fuyuka yo me voy a subir la pelicula de Inazuma eleven en Youtube

Andreína: Vale!

-dos horas después-

Fuyuka: SAQUENME DE AQUI!

Andreína: NOP

Endo: depués como puedes dormir con la conciencia tranquila?

Andreína: durmiendo

Fuyuka: PIEDAD!

Andreína: te quedaras allí hasta que se acabe el programa :)

Fuyuka: NOOOOOOOOOO

María: NO LO HE CONSEGUIDO! NOOOOOOO ¿POR QUE?

Andreína: que pasa?

Goenji: no grites

María: COMO QUIERES QUE NO GRITE!

Andreína: hablando

María: pues lo que sucedio fue...

Andreína: Oh no

-Flashbackkk...-

María: porfin el mundo conocera la pelicula de Inazuma eleven :) -mete el CD-

Ordenador: no se ha encontrado el archivo

María: ¿como que no?

Ordenado: pues no encontrandolo

María: ¿porque?

Ordenador: porque no lo encontre

María: pero porque no lo encontraste?

Ordenador: ¬¬

María: RESPONDEME!

Ordenador: Apagando

María: NOOOOOOOOOO

Ordenador: SIIII

María: tu no te apagas hasta que yo lo diga -concurso de miradas-

Ordenador: -se que no tiene ojos pero... a que la camara web esa parece un ojo... ¡ES UN CICLOPE!-

María: -espabila- JOOOO otra vez perdi... ¿porque tu no espabilas?

Ordenador: tengo un truco JEJEJEJE

-Fin del Flashbackkk...-

María: y así fue como sucedio todo

Kannon: entonces aún la gente del mundo no sabe porque fui a el pasado con mi Jii-chan?

Todos: NO!

María: si ustedes salieron en la pelicula

Endo: si, pero no nos acordamos de nada

María: ¬¬ SI ESAS SON COSAS QUE NO SE OLVIDAN!

Todos: ya, ya

María: Kannon, Kanniton de mi corazon

Kannon: -se sonroja-

María: podrías decirnos porque fuiste al pasado?

Kannon: cla...cla...claro fue porque... -pasa un camion- ...y por eso fui al pasado

María: ¿podrías repetirlo?

Kannon: claro! la razon fue... -empieza a sonar la campana de la iglesia-

María: JOOO podrías repetirlo otra vez? -desesperando-

Kannon: esta bien pero esta es la ultima vez que lo repito...

María: si, si que la tercera es la vencida!

Kannon: vaaaale la razon fue...-suena la campana para comer y empiezan a gritar Midorikawa y Kabeyama-

María: AAAAAAHHH -le salen cuernos- USTEDES DOS!

Mido: yo no fui T.T

Kabeyama: pero que dices! si fuiste el que más grito!

Mido: -susurrandole- esto es traición entre colegas de comida! morirás entre terribles sufrientos!

Kabeyama: O.O Hi...ro...to...

Hiroto: Mido, no seas tan vengativo que no pasara nada, María seguira hablandote por más que tengas la culpa de que no haya podido escuchar que asa en la pelicula...

María: -con una aureola- si, tranquilo Mido-chan que seguire hablandote -le salen unos cuernitos- DESPUÉS DE QUE ME VENGUE!

Mido: NOOOO dime que no me dejaras en ayunas de agua y pan durante una semana ¡MORIRIA!

María: no se me había ocurrido pero gracias por la idea :)

Mido: O.O

Endo: pobre Midorikawa

Kido: creo que no podremos contar con el para los entrenamientos nocturnos...

Goenji: si, eso parece

Andreína: -voltea la cabeza- ¿entrenamientos nocturnos?

Endo, Goenji y Kido: O.O nos a descubierto! MANIOBRA DE ESCAPE NUMERO... -se ponen a contar-... NUMERO 8.123.456 -salen corriendo-

María: ¿que les a pasado?

Natsumi: es que en su ausencia estuvimos muy aburridos...

Haruna: entonces Aki dijo que jugaramos al futbol ¿que podría salir mal?...

Touko: la mente maestra es la novia del mejor portero del mundo...

María: ...ejemejemdespués de Casillasejemejem...

Touko: exacto

Aki: QUE ERA UN SECRETO!

Andreína: no podremos dejarle el campamento a cargo de las gerentes la próxima vez que vayamos de viaje...

María: bueno... siguiente reto!

Andreína: ...etto... Anteojos ¿podrías buscar a Goenji, Endo y Kido? es que el siguiente reto sera con Endo y entonces... como tu eres el gerente... pues...

Anteojos: NO SOY UN GERENTE! soy... Auxiliador del auxiliador del entrenador, también soy ayudante informático y además ayudante de Cherlok Holmes

María: ya, ya... pero ahora eres... emmm... emmm... te nombro Ayudante de las presentadoras de uno de los mejores programas of the world

Anteojos: -emocionado- gracias, gracias, muchísimas gracias!

María: si, de nada... ahora ve y busca a los chicos antes de que me arrepienta...

Anteojos: no le defraudar se lo prometo

Andreína: si vete ya

Anteojos: -haciendo reverencias mientras se va-

María: porfin se ha ido ese pesado ¡VIVA!

Andreína: y ¿porque querías que se fuera?

María: para que me dejara tranquila...

Andreína: ah

María: es que se ha puesto de un pesado mientras tu no estabas...

Andreína: mientras los busca vamos a buscar seguir con el concurso ese de quien es más afeminado... Her

María: bueno el ganador del primer grupo es... AFRODIT!

Afrodit: he ganado? Oh que emoción! ¿y que he ganado?

María: ir a la segunda selección de quien es el más afeminado... pero... ten en cuenta que los afeminados en Inazuma eleven son los más guapos -mira al publico- NO LO NIEGUEN QUE SABEN QUE ES VERDAD! Solo hay uno o dos, puede que tres que no son afeminados y son guapos

Mido: *entonces me considera guapo*****

María: entonces lo siento muchísimo Kaze y Mido pero no pasaran...

Kaze: tranquila lo superaremos *!Bien¡*

Mido: lo superaremos con mucho esfuerzo... *^^*

María: eso espero... bueno el siguiente grupo de afeminados es... TACHIMUKAI! FUBUKI! Y SAKUMA!

Sakuma: soy afeminado? Solo porque me gustan los pingüínos? ESO ES DISCRIMINACION!

María: PORQUE TU LO DIGAS!

Andreína: tranquila... que nos pueden meter una multa por pelearnos en un programa que lo ven niños...

María: aspira... expira... aspira... ya, ya me tranquilice

Andreína: ¬¬

María: QUE ES VERDAD!

Andreína: esta bien te creo...

María: y ahora... la parte de modelaje!

Afeminados grupo 2: NOOOOOOOOOO

Andreína: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, y yo fui quien diseño los vestuarios :)

Afeminados grupo 2: NOOOOOOOOOO

María: y comienza el modelaje en 3... 2...1... YA!

Aki: bienvenidos a todos los que han venido!

Andreína: Cristy-chan? Que haces tu por aquí?

María: ¡CRISTY-CHAN! -va corriendo y la abraza- eres la única que me comprende

Cristy-chan: si, 2º de la Eso es horrible

Endo: -llegando- OYE! Que nosotros también estamos en 2º de la ESO

María: cierto... PERO NO ES LO MISMO! Ustedes se pasaron todo el año jugando al futbol!

Cristy-chan: nosotras estuvimos todo el año currando!

Andreína: no exageren... ¿aun no han llegado Inazumasonic ni Claire Beacons?

Kido y Goenji: NO, NO HAN LLEGADO!

Claire Beacons: QUE SI HEMOS LLEGADO!

Inazumasonic: ESTOS DOS NOS ESTAN BLOQUEANDO LA PUERTA!

Andreína: Kido, Goenji...

Kido y Goenji: NO, NO NOS IREMOS DE aquí!

Haruna y Natsumi: ¬¬

Inazumasonic: COMO QUE NO?

Claire Beacons: ETERNA VENTISCA V9!

Kido y Goenji: AHHHH

María: que suerte que Endo no estaba ahí porque él hubiera intentado detenerlo... y tendríamos que hacerle una operación de cambio de cara

Fubuky: O.O co...como pu...pu...pudo?

María: las fans de Inazuma eleven ven sus tecnicas tantas veces que en estos momentos podemos hacer muchísimas técnicas vuestras

Todos: O.O

María: todas las chicas aquí presentes sabemos hacer tecnicas...

Andreína: ejem, ejem

María: a excepción de mi hermana que a ella no le gusta Inazuma eleven

Andreína: :)

María: vale... podrían irse al publico? Después les llamaremos para hacer una cosa :) -ve a los chicos y se le hace una sonrisa maléfica-

Andreína: vale

María: TU NO!

Andreína: ¬¬

Inazumaeleven, Claire Beacon y Cristy-chan: vale -se van-

María: Aki, puedes continuar

Aki: vale... COMENZAMOS! CON EL RETO QUE A TODAS LA CHICAS (en especial las que le gusta ver a los chicos vestidos de chicas) LES CAUZA SENSACION! EL CONCURSO DE MODELAJE!

María: como jueces de hoy tenemos a Andreína -saluda- Natsumi -saluda- Haruna -saluda-

Aki: y los concursantes de hoy son... Tachimukai! Sakuma! Y Fubuky!

María: y como diseñadora de los vestuarios de hoy MI HERMANA!

Andreína: -todos aplauden- gracias!

Aki: en primer lugar, tenemos... a Tachimukai con un vestido azul rey y con unos guantes color blanco que le llega hasta el codo, en el pelo tiene una travita con una flor del mismo color que le vestido

María: ahora la opinión del jurado...

Andreína: so beautiful!

Natsumi: muy bonito

Haruna: O.O que afeminado te ves Tachi...

Tachi: -cae en deprecion-

María: tranquilo Tachi que los afeminados de esa serie son muchas veces los más guapos...

Tachi: de verdad?

María: si... tu tranquilo...

Aki: y ahora con el siguiente concursante!

María: EL REY PINGÜÍNO QUE BUSCA UNA REINA PINGÜÍNA! Aunque no sabe que ya hay una reina pingüína y que ya tiene novio...

Aki y María: SAAAAAAAAAAAKUMA!

María: Sakuma esta vestido con un vestido color violeta claro con una cinta oscura rodeando le la cintura y en la cabeza con una corona de rey y en la mano un cetro...

Sakuma: yo digo que los pingüínos dominen el mundo!

María: por desgracia eso no es posible ya que los pingüínos solo viven en el polo sur

Endo: con santa?

María: no, santa solo vive en el polo norte

Endo: oh

Aki: y ahora... la opinión del jurado

Andreína: MAGNIFIC!

Natsumi: donde puedo encontrar uno?

Haruna:O.O Sakuma?

Aki: y por último el principe del hielo

María: del que aún nos estamos preguntando quien es el rey...

Aki y María: FUUUUUUUUUUUBUKY!

María: Fubuky tiene un vestido azul claro pomposo hasta la rodilla, con un copito de nieve en el pelo con una diadema y en la cintura una cinta larga y blanca

Andreína: O.O QUIERO UNOOOO, her compramelo!

María: tu fuiste quien hizo ese vestido, haste otro...

Andreína: no es lo mismo

Natsumi: -con un movil- Papá ya encontré mi vestido de fiesta

Haruna: fu...fubuky estas muy bonita :)

Fubuky: ¬¬

-en el publico-

fangirl 1: ESE VESTIDO SER MIO!

Fangirl 2: No, ES MIO!

Claire Beacons: NO DIGAN MENTIRAS QUE SERA EL VESTIDO QUE LE DARE A HARUNA CUANDO SE CASE CON GENDA!

Inazumasonic y Cristy-chan: NO, SERA EL VESTIDO QUE SE PONGA AKI CUANDO SE CASE CON ENDO!

María: tienen en cuenta que aún son menores de edad?

Claire, Cristy-chan y Inazumasonic: SI, PERO SI CAMBIRAN LA LEY Y LOS MENORES DE EDAD SE PUEDAN CASAR YA ESTAMOS PREPARADAS!

María: valeee ^^

Andreína: Natsumi? Porque no te estas peleando por ese vestido para que sea tu vestido de novia?

Natsumi: porque ya lo mande a hacer, tendre un vestido de novia hermosisimo dentro de... 5 años

María: tu padre intenta que no te cases verdad?

Natsumi: si...

Goenji: ¿porque tu padre me odia?

Natsumi: no te odia mi amor... solo...solo... cree que no eres digno de mi

Goenji: casi lo mismo... ¬¬

Masato: oh... aún recuerdo como me contaron ustedes que el bisabuelo Raimon accepto vuestra relacion...

Natsumi y Goenji: la acceptara?

Masato: no exactamente...

-flashback...-

Natsumi: papá, tengo cinco años de relación con Goenji y el me a propuesto matrimonio

Goenji: quiero casarme con su hija ¿podría darnos su bendición?

Raimon: lo comprendo... -saca una escopeta- SAL DE aquí SUCIO BASTARDO!

Goenji: porfavor señor!

Natsumi: no, PAPA NO LO HAGAS!

Raimon: NO PERMITIRE QUE TE CASES CON MI PEQUEÑA PRINCESITA!

Natsumi: entonces nos escaparemos juntos!

-Fin del flashback...-

Masato: y esa fue la última vez que is abuelos vieron al bisabuelo Raimon, en ese momento, el bisabuelo abandono el colegio y tuvo al director que tendrá en Inazuma eleven Go

Natsumi: O.O

Goenji: por lo menos nos dejara herencia ¿no?

Masato: no exactamente... puso todo el dinero, para hacer el club de fútbol ese que tiene cancha que aparece en Inazuma eleven Go, pero, mira el lado bueno, el bisabuelo Goenji les dejo una gran herencia

Endo: O.O club de fútbol? Con cancha incluida?

Andreína: si

Endo: NATSUMI, VETE YA DE CASA!

Natsumi: PORQUE TU LO DIGAS!

María: Natsumi, ten es tu padre... -le da un movil-

Natsumi: si papá?... NO... NO ME VOY A CASAR CON QUIEN TU DIGAS!... POR MAS QUE SEA EL HIJO DEL HOMBRE MÁS RICO DEL MUNDO!... NO! -cuelga- ha estado buscandome un marido desde que le dije que estaba saliendo con Goenji

María: O.O

Aki: si así se pone tu padre, no me imagino como se pondrán los padres de Endo...

Kannon: tranquila abuela, no pasara nada parecido

Endo: como que no?

Kannon: no, mira el flashback

Padre de Endo: Hijo mio tu madre y yo hemos pensado que a lo mejor deberías estar pensando en empleo

Endo: quieres saber lo que pasa papá? Que en estos momentos tengo 20, en lo que busco y espero que se valla el entrenador Kudo llego a los 22 y en esos dos años ¿que quieres que haga?

Padre de Endo: tranquilo hijo, me dijeron que en el mercado están buscando alguien

Endo: pero papá ese no es el empleo que me gusta

Padre de Endo: si, pero por lo menos cuando tu madre te diga que hagas la cama, hazla. Que el otro día le dijiste...

Endo: estuve a punto... pero es que me vino una idea a la cabeza... ¿y si mejor juego al futbol?

Padre de Endo: ENDO QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE TE ESTAMOS ECHANDO DE CASA!

-Fin del Flaaaaaaaaaaaaaaashback-

Endo: mis padres me echan?

María: si, pero lo superaras

Kannon: :)

Endo: mis padre me echan?

Andreína: QUE SI PESAO!

María: sigamos con el programa!

Andreína: el siguiente reto es... una pregunta :)... para Hiroto, ¿que se siente saber que te han emparejado más de una vez con tu hermana Hitomiko?

Hiroto:-bebiendo algo- emparejado con quien? -escupiendo todo-

María: CON HITOMIKO SORDO!

Hiroto: OoO no, no, no,

María: si, es verdad... te han emparejado con tu hermana

Hiroto:...

Andreína: no tiene pulso

María: Ulvida, has el favor de llevarle al hospital de aquí al lado

Ulvida: vale...

Midorikawa: pobre Hiroto

Kogure: hora de comer!

Midorikawa: COMIDA!

Andreína: O.O

María: esto me recuerda un cosa... ¿donde esta Angelo?

Fidio: durmiendo

María: y porque no le has despertado?

Fidio: es que... el es primo de Honey el de Ouran High School Host Club

Andreína: y?

Fidio: El es la Bestia de sangre fría...

Andreína: y?

María: una vez alguien le desperto y destruyo un cuartel militar entero

Fidio y María: La ONU LE CONSIDERA UN ARMA DE DESTRUCCUON MUNDIAL ESCONDIDA Y MODERADA!

Andreína: eso es una exageración...

Endo: Pero por si al caso no le despiertes -atemorizado-

Andreína: vaaaaaaaaaaaale *cobardes *

María: bueeeno... VAMOS A COMER!

Mido, María y Kabeyama: SI!

María: Mido, tu estas a dieta de pan y agua

Midorikawa: NOOOOOOOOOO

-después de comer y de la mini-ración de Midoricawa-

María: Ya puedo seguir con el programa

Midorikawa: -le suena la barriga- tengo hambreeee

María: es para que aprendas que hay momentos en los que no tienes que gritar

Mido: :(

Andreína: sigamos...

María: ahora que he comido me he acordado de algo... ¿quieren que ponga un presentador masculino?*para que espié las conversaciones de los chicos, porque se nos rompieron las cámaras espía*

Andreína: díganlo por review, please

María: pues sigamos con el programa!

Andreína: siguiente reto... que Endo y Aki hagan una representación nueva del beso de Casillas y Sara Carbonero...

María: pues vamos a ello! Endo, Aki

Andreína: el problema es... como lo vamos a hacer si no podemos gravarlos?

María: ya había pensado en eso :) quien quiera ver lo que sucede entren en youtube y escriban **/watch?v=rXjJPlGz2Kc **he imaginense lo que sucede con Endo y con Aki :)

Andreína: SE LO QUE HICISTES ¡HAY CUANTO TE EXTRAÑO!

María: se fuerte Andre, se fuerte, ya lo superaremos

Andreína:

María: haber, que hacemos ahora que se que sobran retos del anterior capitulo, pero... no se me ocurre nada para eso... así que... ¿quieren que sea una buena persona?

Todos: si...

María: quieren jugar un partido de fútbol?

Todos, en especial un chico con una banda en la cabeza (si, lo han adivinado es kannon): SIIIIIIIIIIII

Andreína: yo? Jugando al fútbol? VALE!

María: Kannon? Saliste a tu abuelo... no podías salir a tu abuela que es mas normal?

Kannon: es que mi abuelo me entreno

Andreína: eso lo explica todo...

María: entonces quieren jugar un partido?

Todos: SIIIIIIIIIIII

Andreína: no es había visto tan emocionados desde que... nunca les había visto tan emocionados

María: y ahora los equipos!

Ulvida: ya llegamos del hospital... le han recetado a Hiroto unos antidepresivos

María: pues han llegado a tiempo para jugar fútbol

Hiroto: EH? Fútbol? He oído bien?

Andreína: si, has oído bien...

Hiroto: de verdad? -ve a todos los del equipo asentir velozmente- si? No es una broma?

María: que no...

Hiroto: BIEN!... Estar mucho tiempo con Endo me cambia la personalidad...

María: bueno... VAMOS A HACER LOS EQUIPOS! Vamos chicas... Andreína estas a cargo -todas la chicas se van a el vestuario-

Andreína: tranquila yo me encargo!... primero vamos a llamar a los entrenadores de ambos equipos... Y CON TODOS USTEDES Y EN REPRESENTACION ESPECIAL! KUDO,HIBIKY , DAISUKE ENDO Y HITOMIKO!

Chicos: cuatro entrenadores?

Andreína: si, es que Hitomiko y Hibiky son les van a ayudar a los entrenadores a tomar las deciciones y tomaran el papel de gerentes

Chicos:o.Ó pero no podrían ser las gerentes normales? Ya sabes Aki, Natsumi, Haruna y Fuyuka?

Andreína: es que no lo entienden? ¡VAN A JUGAR CONTRA LAS CHICAS!

Chicos: ¿WHAT?

Andreína: están sordos o que? Van- a- jugar- contra- las- chi-cas ¿es tan difícil de entender?

Chicos: O.O

Andreína: venga corran a cambiarse!

Chicos: Ha...Ha...HAI! -se van-

Andreína: HOOOOOOOOOOLA A TODOS! SOY ANDREÍNA LA COMENTARISTA DE ESTE PARTIDO!

¿?: -aparece de repente- Y YO SOY KAKUMA!

Andreína: y quien te a llamado?

Kakuma: en todo partido en el que juegue el Inazuma eleven siempre estara allí Kakuma Keita padre o hijo!

Andreína: de acuerdo... ^^U

Kakuma: y ahora vamos a presentar a los equipos, el primer equipo son los mejores, los indudables campeones, algunos de los ganadores del Final Frontier y los del Final Frontier International: EL INAZUMA ELEVEN y algunos del INAZUMA JAPON!

Publico: -obacion del publico-

Chicos: -saludando mientras entran al estadio-

Kakuma: el capitán, no sabían a quien elegir haci que como co-capitane ENDO y ROCOCO, JUNTO CON SUS ENTRENADORES: KUDO E HIBIKI!

Publico: COME ON INAZUMA ELEVEN!

Kakuma: con la formacion...

Tachimukai- Portero

Endo- Libero

Goenji- Delantero

Hiroto-Delantero

Midorikawa-Mediocampista

Rococo-Libero

Tsunami-Defensa

Fubuky-Delantero estrella

Fudo-Mediocampista

Ichinose-Mediocampista

Kido-Mediocampista

Andreína: pues ahora puede empezar el partido cuando entren los rivales

María: -fuertemente- EJEM! EJEM!

Andreína: quiero decir... las chicas, las envidadoras (se dice así?) de reviews, las gerentes, presentadoras y algunas profesionales del fútbol! LAS ¿como se llama el equipo?

María: pues no había pensado en eso? Ustedes que dicen chicas?

Claire Beacons: yo propongo que nos llamemos "princesas de fuego"

Haruna: porque no ¿princesas de los pinguinos?

Cristy-chan: ¿porque no nos llamamos princesas del futbol?

María: no... que tal... Queen of soccer?

Inazumasonic: como se te ocurrio ese nombre?

María: Edgard me lo dijo ^^

Chicas: ^^U

Andreína: bueno... LAS QUEENS OF SOCCER! Las... ¿no han ganado ningun premio?

Chicas: -se encogen de hombros-

Andreína: -.-U pues ya pasamos a decir las formaciones:

Cristy-chan: Mediocampista

Claire Beacons: Mediocampista

Inazumasonic: Mediocampista

Ulvida: Delantera

Touko: Defensa

Rika: Delantera

Natsumi: Delantera

Haruna Mediocampista

Fuyuka: Defensa

Aki: Libera

María: Portera

Kido: esto cambia muchas cosas... que raro que no han puesto a Aki de portera...

María: sabiamos que esperarían eso...

Fudo: …

Rococo: -buscándole el lado positivo- pero... nosotros tenemos dos estrategas y ellas ninguno!

Endo: ASI SE HABLA! -choca las manos-

-en el publico-

Kannon: no entiendo porque mis abuelos no me dejaron jugar

Masato: dímelo a mi...

Kannon: INJUSTICIA!

-con los comentaristas-

Andreína: este es el primer partido de este equipo

Kakuma: no tienen posibidad contra el Raimon

Andreína: ya veremos, mi hermana es una de las mejores estrategas del mundo... fue entrenada por el estratega de Corea y entrenó junto el equipo de Italia para poder ver el campo como ellos, fue entrenada junto Rococo por Daisuke, por no mencionar que todas las tacticas de escape, de unir a las parejas, de arruinarle la vida a Fuyuka, ademas de las de el secuestro de los chicos fue idea de ella...

Kakuma: O.O

-en el campo-

Anteojos: VAMOS CHICOS, ¿que puede hacerles un equipo de chicas?

Chicas: -ven a Anteojos amenazantemente

Andreína y Kakuma: ¡Y EMPIEZA EL PARTIDO!

* * *

><p>María: ya se que quieren ver el partido... pero... los grandes programas del mundo siempre se acaban por la parte más interesante<p>

Andreína: aunque me duela decirlo es verdad

María: ademas, nunca han visto Inazuma eleven? SIEMPRE, SIEMPRE, SIEMPRE se acaba el episodio cuando va a comenzar un partido

Andreína: podrán ver el partido cuando mi hermana publique en su otro fic, "el campamento" allí mi hermana pondra el partido

María y Andreína: SAYONARA MATTA NE!

María: PD: ¿quieren que ponga un presentador masculino?

Andreína:QUE YA NOS ESTAMOS LLENDO!

María: JOOO es que quería dar un mensaje para que no se olvidaran que es una parte importante...

Andreína: vale... ahora si nos vamos -se estan llendo-

María: -vuelve corriendo al frente de la camara- PD del PD: recuerden votar por lo de las elecciones del más afeminado!

Andreína: -alando a María por los pies- SAYONARA! MATTA NE!


	9. Chapter 9

María: Hooooola todos después de mi record personal de reviews. GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LO HICIERON POSIBLE!. He decidido hacer la continuacion...

Andreína: y como inicio tenemos una cancion...

María: mi himno, tu himno, el de todos los Antibiebers(si hay alguien que le guste Justin Bieber y esta viendo esto disculpen mi cancion, gracias):

María: Estais lists Antibiebers?

Todos: SI CAPITAN ESTAMOS LISTOS!

María: NO LS ESCUCHO!

Todos: SI CAPITAN ESTAMOS LISTS!

María: Uuuuuuuh

María: Vive en Atlanta y su voz es fatal,

Todos: JUS-TIN-BIE-BER

María: su cuerpo es agudo & lo quiero patear,

Todos: JUS-TIN-BIE-BER

María: Es una copia y lo quiero matar,

Todos: JUS-TIN-BIE-BER

María: Y como es gay me hace gritar,

Andreína: ¡¿LISTOS?

Todos JUS-TIN-BIE-BER, JUS-TIN-BIE-BER. JUS-TIN-BIE-BER. JUS-TIN-BIE-BER YA LLEGO!

María: Jajajajaja!

-Llega Haruna con un movil de bluetue (no se como se escribe :D) ya saben el que tienen pegado en una oreja-

Haruna: si... empiezen a hacerlo ¡YA!-empiezan a entrar un monton de gente-

María: que pasa aqui?

Andreína: es que ya van a hacerlo?

María: EL QUE?

Haruna: si, es por todos los reviews que nos enviaron

Andreína: es que quien no se emociona con 5 reviews?

María: PERO QUE VAN A HACER!

Andreína: -dirigiendo- creo que ese elefente de alli deveria ir no se... porque no lo ponemos aqui?- lo mueven- no... mejor allí -lo vuelven a poner donde estaba- no se, no me gusta... tu que opinas Haruna?

María: QUE ESTAN HACIENDO ESTAS PERSONAS EN MI HABITACION!

Haruna: pues no se que hacer con el elefante

María: no me hacen caso -.- -saca una escopeta, pero no va a disparar QUE ES MI HABITACION! - QUE VAN A HACER O DISPARO! -pasan todos olimpicamente de ella...

Natsumi: Haruna, este disfraz donde lo pongo?

Haruna: pues dacelo a Aki que ella esta poniendo los disfraces que no sirven en una bolsa y los que sirven los esta guardando en el armario

María: *si no me hacen caso...*** **ESPLIQUENME LO QUE HACEN O LES DESPIDO A TODOS!

Chicos: -por fuera- BIEN!

María: a ustedes no...

Chicos: oh...

Chicas: O.O es que vamos a arreglar el escenario y estonces como no hay otro lugar pues decidimos que lo mejor era tu habitacion...

Chicas: -hablando entre ellas- Andreína, tu no nos despedirias ¿no?

Andreína: yo no... pero mi hermana es la jefa... me a amenazado con despedirme unas 5 veces...

Chicas: O.O

María: además, ¿donde voy a dormir?

Andreína: pues... tenemos un saco de dormir...

María: ¬¬ me van a hacer dormir fuera?

Haruna: bueno... tambien podris dormir con fuyuka...

María: ¬¬ mejor duermo fuera... pero ya vere como hago esta noche...

Andreína: y empieza el capi en

Haruna: 3...

Aki: 2...

Natsumi: 1...

María: ¡Disclaimer!:** Si Inazuma eleven me perteneciera no existirian: Mosquitas muertas, acosadoras, etc que al final terminan siendo una misma persona Fuyuka... **¡ACCION!

* * *

><p>Andreína: como me gusta hacer esto... -saca una campanita y la empieza a tocar- Toramaru!- ya se que diran que el no estaba en el campamento, pero ya tiene vacaciones entonces decidimos secuestrarle :)- quiero que limpies mi ropa!<p>

Toramaru: HAI! -.-

Andreína: Fubuky 1 y 2

Atsuya: que no nos llames así...

Andreína: es que es la forma más rapida de llamarles!

Shiro: dejala Atsuya... que quiere ama?

Andreína: pues... quiero comer... quiero Tortelliny!

Atsuya y Shiro: ^^U que es eso?

Andreína: pero si eso es lo más facil... es pasta rellena de carne...

Atsuya: para eso haber elegido a Fidio...

Shiro: la verdad es que si...

Andreína: estan criticando mi opinion? No querran ir otra vez con el señor torturador(una mauina de hacer tortura que nadie sabia que existia hasta que Andreína la encontro enterrada en el campamento y que solo ella sabe como hacerla funcionar)...

Atsuya y Shiro: NO, NO, nononooonnnnononon...

Andreína: me alegro

Atsuya y Shiro: uf...

-en otro lugar (un sauna)-

María: -con una mascarilla y pepinillos en los ojos- ah... Ulvida como va tu masaje?

Ulvida:-igual- relajante... aaah

María: Mido, no olvides los hombros...

Mido: si... no tendría que estar asiendo esto si algunos no me hubieran dejado a mi lo de meter goles...

María: dijiste algo?

Mido: no, no... *por lo menos estoy más tiempo con ella...*

María: me alegro...

Angelo: -esperando a que terminen las dos chicas de relajarse- FIDIO! -solo que el no ayuda mucho- QUIERO UN CHOCOLATE!

Fidio: ¬¬ a quie se la ocurrio que Angelo podía tener sirviente?

María: la misma persona que dijo que Masato y Kannon tampoco tuvieran sirviente y que fuyuka no tuviera... ¡YO!

Fidio: ¬¬

Angelo: yo solo te pido chocolate, no te quejes... a y por cierto ¿ya esta lista mi escultura de Dios Romano?

Fidio: si, claro... solo chocolate...

Ulvida: Hiroto, ve preparndome el baño de lodo...

Hiroto: vale...

María: DONDE ESTA KAZEMARU? HACE 30 MINUTOS QUE LE DIJE QUE ME TRAJERA UNA FANTA!

Ulvida: y Edgard? Que le pedi que me trajera mis pastillas para dormir?

Mido: tranquilizate... ya lo voy a buscar...

María: vale... a y busca tambien a Edgard

-en otro lugar muy, muy lejano(la playa)-

Haruna: Fudo, Kido, ¿quien me echa el bloqueador solar?

Fudo: YO, YO, YO!

Kido: -empujando a Fudo- no, voy a ser yo... sucio perver

Haruna: ...mmm ... a mi no me importa onii-chan...

Kido: LO HAGO YO Y PUNTO!

Haruna: Aki, Natsumi? Que agotador el día... uf...

Aki: si ¿verdad?

Natsumi: y falta poco para que empieze el programa...

Goenji: no se de que se quejan si lo hemos hecho todo nosotros...

Endo: de verdad...

Kannon: abuelo! No critiques a la abuela! Ah y me podrías traer una limonada?

Cristy: A SI SE HACE HASLE SUFRIR! QUE NO QUEDE NADA DE ÉL!

Endo: porque quieren torturarme?

Cristy: LA PROXIMA VEZ QUE VEA INAZUMA ELEVEN GO Y DIGAS ALGO COMO:... "me case con... o..." y no sea con Aki, TE- MA-TO!

Inazumasonic: MORIRAS ENTRE TERRIBLES SUFRIMIENTOS! porque...

Cristy y Inazumasonic: AKI Y ENDO FOREVER AND EVER!

-en el sauna-

María: oh Claire, llegaste para tu momento de spa

Claire: Claro! Vamos Genda, Suzuno

Genda y Suzuno: hai... -.-

Claire: no creen que este lugar es perfecto para torturar a los chicos?

María: si... y es extremadamente relajante...

Andreína: sobre todo despues de una semana entera de examenes... bueno... yo no jejejejeje. ^^

Toramaru y Andreína: WE LOVE SEXTO DE PRIMARIA!

María y Claire: ¬¬

Cristy: -cogiendo de la oreja a Endo- cuando va a empear el programa?

Inazumasonic: -cogiendo de la otra oreja a Endo- si, es que tenemos que ir a torturar a Endo un poquito

Andreína: porque?

Cristy, Inazumasonic y María: PORQUE ENDO NO SE CASA CON AKI EN INAZUMA ELEVEN GO!

Andreína: pero... y si se casa con ella pero aún no estan comprometidos?

María: bueno... tienes razon... pero... PORQUE NO PUEDE HABER ESTADO YA COMPROMETIDO CON ELLA!

Inazumasonic y Cristy: QUE NOSOTRAS SOMOS LAS DAMAS DE HONOR!

María: TENEMOS QUE IR PREPARANDO LA BODA!

Inazumasonic y Cristy: SI!

Aki: ^^U tranquilas que sera mi boda yo me encargo... ademas tengo solo 14 años...

Inazumasonic y Cristy: NO TE PREOCUPES AKI! NOSOTRAS NOS ENCARGAMOS!

Inazumasonic, Cristy y María: VAMOS AKI! QUE NOS CIERRAN LA TIENDA!

María: ANDREÍNA, CLAIRE, NATSUMI, HARUNA! ESTAN ENCARGADAS DEL PROGRAMA! MIDORIKAWA ACOMPAÑANOS!

Ls mencionads: HAI!

Andreína: pues veamos ¿que podemos hacer?

Natsumi: pues comenzemos el programa...

Andreína: que casi empiezo el programa sin la camara encendida!

Claire: tu tienes mucha fe ¿no? ^^

Andreína: pues si... ^^

Natsumi: ahora empieza el mejor programa de la tele...

Haruna: en el que no pararas de reir...

Claire: en el que intentamos recordar un programa que nos llego a todos mucho y cada vez que lo mencionamos nos hace entristecer...

Todos: -asintiendo-

Andreína: SE LO QUE HICISTEIS! CUANTO TE ESTRAÑAMOS!

Todos: O.O

Haruna: y tambien intentando recoradar Inazuma eleven...

Todos: GRACIAS POR ACORDARSE!

Chicas: UN GRAN PROGRAMA DE TELEVICION!

Andreína: siempre en el mismos canal, a distintas horas y distintos dias!

Todos: entonces me lo pierdo siempre...

Andreína: NO TENEMOS PRESUPUESTO PARA EMITIRLO POR LA TELE! ademas el nombre es un poco patetico... para la segunda temporada espero cambiar el nombre... ¿quien da una sugerencia?

Endo: y cuando empieza la segunda temporada?

Andreína: cuando empieze el verano...

Todos: ah

María: -llegando a la velocidad de la luz- ANDREÍNA! MIRA ESTE VESTIDO! a que esta monisimo?

Andreína: si... para que es?

María: voy a hacer una carta para que se puedan casar los mayores de 13 años!

Andreína: no se en que locuras me meto...

María: bueno... ADIOS CHICAS! Nos vemos! A y llevense a sus sirvientes!

Inazumasonic: vamos Endo y Tachimukai... tienes que aprender unas cuantas lecciones para poder conquistar otra vez a Haruna... que hacian muy bonita pareja!

Tachimukai: AYUDENME!

María: no haber perdido el partido!

Cristy: vamos! Endo voy a ir a torturarte! POR NO HABERTE CASADO CON AKI-CHAN!

Andreína: Endo es sirviente de Kannon, de Aki, de Cristy y de Inazumasonic?

María: es un castigo... POR NO CASARSE A LOS 24 AÑOS!

Andreína: 24?

María: es que aparece con esa edad en Inazuma Eleven go

Andreína: ah... creo

María: adios Claire!

Claire: adios! Vamos Suzuno y Genda!

Genda y suzuno: -.- porque nosotros? PORQUE?

Claire: porque yo lo digo!

María: ADIOS A TODAS! -despidiendose con un pañuelito-

Andreína: ahora vamos con el primer reto!

Haruna: dejenme tranquila JO!

Kido: pero me niego a dejarte sola con este... este... salido mental! Al que llamas novio!

Haruna: que no somos novios! Solo somos buenos amigos!

Fudo: si! Puedes dejar a tu hermana conmigo y no pasara nada!

Kido: fudo, no me fio de ti!

Andreína: ^^U

María: despues de esta pelea vamos a proseguir con el programa... para eso vamos a neceitar a... Ichinose, Rika, Aki y Endo

Andreína: y Endo esta con Inazumasonic y Cristy...

María: voy los busco y despues se los devuelvo! -va corriendo a la velocidad de la luz-

-en un piso compartido por Claire, Inazumasonic y Cristy-

Cristy: SUFRIRAS MI IRA!

Endo: -acostado en una tabla de madera de esas que estiran a la gente para torturarles- NO, PORFAVOR NO! ¡¿QUE TE HE ECHO?

Cristy: no es lo que me has echo a mi ES LO QUE LE HAS ECHO A AKI-CHAN! MORIRAS!

Endo: NOOOOO!

María: ...etto... Cristy? Puedo llevarme a Endo?

Cristy: -con cara de psicopata- para que?

María: es para torturarle un poco y que note cuanto quiere a Aki :)

Cristy: -con cara chibi- vale :) pero me lo devuelves después

María: vale...

Inazumasonic: -con cara de psicopata- María?

Tachimukai: SACAME DE AQUI!

Genda y Suzuno: A MI PRIMERO!

Claire: -con cara de psicopata- que tampoco lo estan pasando tan mal

las tres: Muajajajajajajajajaja!

Maria: adios...

-en el campamento-

Endo: gracias por sacarme de allí...

María: de nada... pero vas a volver después

Endo: NO PORFAVOR

María: no haber perdido o haber estado de acuerdo con la apuesta...

Endo: ¬¬

Andreína: YA LLEGARON!

todos: PORFIN!

María: y ahora con el reto que nos enviaron!

Andreína: Ò.Ó muchos reviews y pocos retos... ¡SI DE ESO TRATA EL PROGRAMA! mas o menos...

María: ya hemos pasado esta crisis de reviews otras veces... ya veremos que hacer!

Andreína: y el reto es que Ichinose y Aki tengan una cita!

Rika y Endo: ¡¿QUE?

María: lo que escucharon!

Rika y Endo: ¿QUIEN ENVIO ESA CALAMIDAD?

Andreína: no les diremos que fue Inazumasonic...

Rika y Endo: ¡¿QUE?

María: no sabes guardar un secreto...

Andreína: :) jejejeje

Rika/Endo: DONDE ESTA Ichinose/Aki?

Andreína: en una cita!

Rika y Endo: donde?

María: en el restaurante en el que tuvieron Haruna y Fudo su primera cita

Rika y Endo: ... -se fueron corriendo a la velocidad de la luz-

María: que rapido se fueron!

Fubuky: y como lo vamos a ver nosotros?

Atsuya: Shiro... es que no sabes que ellas tienen camaras de seguridad por todas partes...

Andreína: las teniamos...

María: es que llego la CIA y nos las expropio

Andreína: no digas mentiras! Lo que paso fue que el dia en que espiamos a Haruna y Fudo pues ese dia ellos las rompieron...

Haruna y Fudo: ¡¿CREIAS QUE NOS GUSTABA QUE NOS ESPIEN?

María: si...

Haruna y Fudo: -.-U

Andreína: venga que nos perdemos la cita!

María: -silva y aparehe un coche... de payaso- listo... entren todos!

Todos: PERO SI ES DEMACIADO PEQUEÑO!

Andreína pero es un coche de payaso eso son de 30 cm cuadrados y por dentro estan grande como este campamento! O si no, como saldrian en el circo tantos payasos!

Todos: has visto mucho la tele?

Andreína y María: no, nosotras somos más de leer...

Todos: ^^U

María: venga! Vamos! -se meten todos en el coche- jo, que incomodo

-en el restaurante-

Andreína: -bajandose del coche- la teletienda nos engaño!

María: no volvere a comprar nada en la teletienda nunca más! -con un movil en la mano viendo unos mensajes- MIRA QUE ESTAN VENDIENDO UN AVION PRIVADO!

Andreína: COMPRALO!

María: a ver... comprar... ¡LISTO!

Todos: -.-U

María: entremos rapido!-entran a restaurante-

Andreína: que hacen esos dos -Endo y Rika- alli?

María: y que hacen con esas ramas en las manos?

Kazemaru, Mido, Kabeyama, Kurimatsu, María y Andreína: es que no saben que eso solo sirve en espacios abiertos?

Andreína: es muy raro ver a alguien cogiendo unas ramas de unos arboles en un espacio cerrado!

Endo: shhh

Rika: que esta allí...

Endo: los dos tan juntitos...

Rika y Endo: Ò.Ó

-en la cita-

Aki: Ichinose tu sabes que esta es una cita de solo amigos ¿no?

Ichinose: si, no me sentiria bien si engañara a Rika

Aki: y yo a Endo

-con los celosos-

Endo: Estan hablando!

Rika: seguro de la forma en que intentaran engañarnos!

Endo y Rika: NO LO PERMITIREMOS!

-con la gente "aparentemente" normal-

María: que anormales se ven...

Andreína: ¿en que te basas?

María: en que siguen con las ramas en las manos...

Mido: me gustaría tener una cita así...

María: ¿con quien Mido-chan?

Mido: con nadie! Con nadie! O/O

Hiroto: Midorikawa...

Ulvida: tengams una cita Hiro-hiro

María: Hiro-hiro? Jajajajaja

Hiroto: ¬/¬

Andreína: si, ya les consigo algun hueco... es que este es un restaurante para hacer reservas...

Hiroto: no, no te preocupes...

Andreína: tranquilo! -se acerca a la dueña del restaurante- PRIMA! cuanto tiempo! Me dejs un hueco en el restaurante?

Prima de María y Andreína: pues claro! Ten cuantos puestos quieras!

María y Andreína: GRACIAS!

Prima de María y Andreína: de nada!

María y Andreína: -van a donde los chicos- no fue tan dificil

Todos: O.O

Andreína: dos asintos para Hiroto y Ulvida... dos para Natsumi y Goenji... dos para Touko y Tsunami...mmm... tres para Haruna, Fudo y Kido... y el resto e queda conmigo y mi hermana...

María: venga! Venga!

Midorikawa: ...etto... María

María: :) ¿si?

Mido: O/O nada...

María: vale

Andreína: nos vamos a quedar sin comer pero nos vamos a reir de la cara de Endo y de Rika XD

María: Jejejejejejejeje

Mido: ...

Fubuky: nunca pense que el capitan fuera celoso

Atsuya: es que siempre debe haber algo escuro en todas partes... a ti, por ejemplo, te molesta que te confundan con una chica y simpre atacas a cualquiera que diga que eres una chica

Fubuky: es la verdad! NO SOY UNA CHICA!

María: claaaaro...

Andreína: veamos como va la cita...

María: si! Y para oirlos traje... -saca unas cosas con forma de oreja- OREJAS ESTENCIBLES!

Andreína: donde las compraste?

María: en sortilegios Weasley ¿donde más si no?

Andreína: Sortilegios Weasley? Ah cierto! Comoesta George?

María: sin una oreja, jejejejejeje

Andreína: jjejejejeje

Fubuky y Atsuya: ^^U

-en la cita-

Aki: Ichinose, mira los chicos vinieron

Ichinose: si!

Aki: lo que te decia Ichinose, cuando me vine porque pensaba que habías muerto empeze a estudiar en la misma escuela que Endo, pero el no se fijo en mi hasta que llegamos a secundaria que le empeze a ayudar con el club de futbol, y a si hasta que llegamos a lo que somos ahora

Ichinose: ¿de verdad? ¿no se fijaba en ti? Es que estaba segado por el futbol...

Aki: ¿y como te diste cuenta que te gustaba Rika?

Ichinose: pues cuando no estaba conmigo animandome en EEUU fue cuando me di cuenta y después cuando me dijeron eso de que Edgard había intentado ligarsela me dije que ella era la unica chica para mi

-celosos-

Endo: estan hablando mucho!

Rika: ese es el primer paso en una cita!

Endo: debemos evitarlo!

María: no van a evitar nada!

Andreína: ustedes se van a quedar aqui viendo la cita y para asegurarnos de que no interrumpan la cita vamos a dejar a Inazumasonic vijilanoles

María: y porfavor Shouko-marigold y Cristy... no interrumpan la cita, se que so miembros de su pareja favorita... pero es un reto...

Andreína y María: no les pierdan de vista!

Andreína: vamos! ¿como llamaamos a los chicos?

María: ¡YO ME ENCARGO! -empieza a gatear por todas partes donde había uno de los chicos con sus novias y Kido, y los empieza a halar al piso para que gateen con ella hasta la salida-

Tsunami: ya nos vamos?

Haruna: kido, no te perdonare esto en mi vida...

Kido: solo he dicho la verdad

Haruna: a veces me gustaría que no fueras mi hermano, que te la pasas ahuyentando a mis novios

Kido: pero, Fudo no es tu novio, además mi plan no ha funcionado

María: que paso?

Haruna: te lo cuento, mañana

María: vale

Andreína: venga, vamos que tenemos que presentar a los ultimos tres afeminados...

María: si

Andreína: -silba y vuelve a venir el mismo coche de payaso-

María: tengo que comprarme otro coche...

-en el campamento-

Tsunami: deberías comprarte un coche más grande

María: lo se...

Todos: y volvimos para que?

María: es que hoy es la gala hantes de la final de los afeminados

Andreína: si, hoy los candidatos son...

María: Suzuno, Miyasaka

Kazemaru: MIYASAKA ESTA AQUI? ¡ESCONDANME!

María: y ¿hay otro? Pues pongamos a Kido

Kido: ¡¿PORQUE YO?

María: porque eres el Uke de Fudo...

Kido y : U...U...Uke de quien?

María: de Fudo

Kido y Fudo: ¡¿QUE?

María: estan sordos o que? El Uke de FU-DO

Kido y Fudo:

María: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, Ahora vete a cambiar con el rsto de los afeminados...

Kido: hai...

Andreína: Y AHORA CON TODOS USTEDES LA PENULTIMA GALA DE!

María y Andreína: ¿QUIEN ES MAS AFEMINADO?

María: CON EL JURADO DE SIEMPRE...mas o menos...NATSUMI, ANDREÍNA Y HARUNA! -salen las mencionadas- Y LA PRESENTADORA... yo ... aki tambien es presentadora pero esta en una cita... -desde lejos se escucha: NOOOOOO! by: Endo y Rika- asi que Touko la sustituira

touko: ya estas listos... digo... listas...

María: ;) Y AHORA CON TODOS USTEDES LAS CHICOCHICAS!

Touko: SUZUNO!

María: Suzuno, esta vestido con un traje como el vestido de la Reina Blanca de Narnia

Touko: MIYASAKA!

María: Miyasaka a venido en su busqueda de encontrar a Kazemaru, pero como lo hemos encontrado le tragimos para que hiciera esto y en caso de ganar se quedara en el campamento...

Touko: miyasaka esta con un vestido de color verde como sus ojos y con detalles color miel

María: en su pelo tiene una diadema con muchas lentejuelas

Touko: y el último candidato KIDO!

María: presentalo tu que... jajajajaja

Touko: Kido esta vestido con un traje de... **(N/A: esto es muy dificil... que le gusta a Kido aparte de las capas, las gafas y las rastas?) ...**superheroina **(N/A: no se me ocurria nada ^^)**

María: Jajajajajajajajajaja -en el piso- Jajajajajajaja

Todo el publico: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Kido: DEJEN DE REIRSE!

Touko: Jajajajajajaja

Kido: -saca una basuca- DEJEN DE REIRSE O DISPARO!

María: EH! QUE ESO ES MIO! -le sale un ahura oscura-

Kido: t...to...toma

María: GRACIAS! AHORA VETE A QUITARTE ESE TRAJE! Y NO VUEVAS A QUITARME MIS COSAS!

Kido: hai... -se va-

María: recuerden votar por uno de sus tres afeminados favoritos

Touko: y ahora diremos quienes son los que pasan a la final...

María: EN EL PRIMER GRUPO!

Touko: -toca unos tambores-

María: que buena acustica... AFRODIT!

Afrodit: oh! ES UN GRAN HONOR! quiero agradecerle a todas las que votaron por mi y a todas mis fans

Andreína: que son más que nada las fujoshis...

Natsumi: porque?

María: y a hablado Afrodit! El gran Dios de las parejas y para las fujoshis un idolo a seguir!

Touko: DEL SEGUNDO GRUPO!

María: FUBUKY!

Fubuky: quiero agradecerle a mis padres por hacerme como soy, tan guapo y un iman para las chicas, a mis fans por hacerme el mejor goleador

Touko: recuerden votar por su Afeminado favorito del grupo 3!

María: y ahora pues... la cancion del final que no tenemos más retos...

Andreína: si hubieran enviado más retos seria más largo

María: alguien quiere saber donde esta fuyuka?

Todos: si!

María: con sus fans!

Todos: o.Ó eh?

María: LAS RATAS DE LA ALCANTARILLA!

Todos: Ah!

María: es que se la llevamos otra vez a JigSaw en un moño y el la voto... A LA BASURA! Jajajajaja

Andreína: Jejejejeje

Todos: ES QUE NADIE LA AGUANTA! Jajajajajajajajajajaja

Ichinose y Aki: llegamos a tiempo? -cogiendo de la oreja a Endo y a Rika-

Andreína: CLARO!

María: y ahora la cancion del final!

(aparecen TODOS los chicos vestidos de Raperos)

Fubuky: -vestido de DJ- Richi Peña Chino y Nacho

Goenji: Esta cancion nació de un pensamiento

Endo: Es Así

Goenji: Y yo solo pienso en ti

Mi niña bonita

Endo: Mi amor

Goenji:Oyee Tu reconoces un hig cuando lo oyes

Fudo: Lo que siento por ti

Es ternura y pasión

Tú me has hecho sentir

Que hay en mi corazón

Tanto amoooor

Tanto amoor

Tsunami: Yo nací para ti

Y tú también para mí

Y ahora sé que morir

es tratar de vivir

Sin tu amoor, Sin tu amoor

Endo, Goenji y Fudo: Mi niña bonita mi dulce princesa

Me siento en las nubes

cuando tú me besas

Y siento que vuelo más alto que el cielo

Si tengo de cerca el olor de tú pelo

Tsunami y Hiroto: Mi niña bonita brillante lucero

Te queda pequeña la frase Te Quiero

Por eso mis labios

te dicen te amo

Cuando estamos juntos más nos enamoramos

Los cinco: Aquí hay amoor

Aquí hay amoor

Aquí hay amoor, amor

Aquí hay amoor amor

Aquí hay hay hay hay hay hay amor

Goenji: Este amor que como espuma sube

Endo: Que cuando te tomo de la mano por el parque

Camino en las nubes

Fudo: Parece mentira que ya no recuerdo nada

Cuando solo estuve

Hiroto: Nada se podrá comparar

Con algo tan especial

Tsunami: Nada se compara con lo nuestro mi vida

Endo: Le agradezco al tiempo

Goenji: Que me ha demostrado

que las cosas buenas llegan

En cualquier momento

Fudo: Yo no imaginaba que conocería

Algún día este sentimiento

Tsunami: Un amor puro y natural

Digno de admirar

Endo: (Digno de admirar princesa)

Ichinose: -aparece derepente despues de una gran salida- Un amor de fantasía, lleno de romance y alegría

De bello detalle cada día Nena quién lo diría

Que algún día yo me enamoraría

Y que sin tu amor no viviría

Como sabia que esto pasaría

Que ibas a ser mía

Y que yo querría

Endo, Tsunami y Fudo: Amarte por siempre... mi niña bonita

Goenji: Mi niña bonita mi dulce princesa

Me siento en las nubes cuando tú me besas

Endo: Y siento que vuelo más alto que el cielo

Si tengo de cerca el olor de tú pelo

Tsunami: Mi niña bonita brillante lucero

Te queda pequeña

la frase Te Quiero

Por eso mis labios te dicen te amo

Cuando estamos juntos más nos enamoramos

Los cinco: Aquí hay amoor

Ichinose: (mi niña bonita)

Los cinco: Aquí hay amoor

Hiroto: (mi niña bonita)

Los cinco: Aquí hay amoor amor

Aquí hay amoor amor

Aquí hay hay hay hay hay hay amor

Tsunami: Desde este momento no podrás sacarte esta canción de tú cabeza

Ichinose: Chino Y Nacho

Endo: Mi Niña Bonita

Goenji: Tú y únicamente tú

Hiroto: Mi Niñaa Boniiitaa!

Chicas: -con corazoncitos en los ojos-

Andreína: les quedo hermoso! pero... a que su vestuario estaba genial! - humildad mode-on

María: Claro, lo dices porque lo hiciste tu... ¬¬

Andreína: claro!

Haruna: que bonito Fudo!

Fudo: yo propuse la cancion -modestia mode on-

Goenji, Tsunami, Hiroto e Ichinose: tengo que decir que es la verdad...

Haruna: que bonita cancion elegiste!

María: el grupo: "Los cinco enamorados" cantara aqui todas las veces que pueda!

Andreína: los cinco enamorados... ¡SE MATARON BUSCANDO EL NOMBRE!

María: ya...

* * *

><p>Andreína: bueno... aqui terminamos el programa...<p>

María: ahora me tengo que poner a hacer la otra historia...

Andreína: SAYONARA!

María: MATTA NE!

Andreína: nos vamos...

María: PD: dejen REVIEWS!

Andreína: otra vez te vas a poner con lo de los Pds?

María: SI! PD del PD: dejen ¡RETOS!

Andreína: ahora si nos vamos! SAYONARA MATTA NE!

María: ADIOS A TODOS!


	10. Chapter 10

María: HOLAAA A TODOS! ME HE TARDADO EN PUBLICAR ESTA HISTORIA?

Chicas: SI! -con antorchas en las manos-

María: NO ME MATEN TENGAN PIEDAD!

Andreína: QUE TAMPOCO TARDÓ TANTO!

Chicas: ¬¬

María: ademas publiqué en la otra historia...

Andreína: no les impota mucho... NOS VAN A MATAR!

María: si les digo algo importante sobre Inazuma eleven me perdonaran?

Chicas: quizas...

María: en la pagina: Paildramon16 . blogspot **. com** van (o eso dicen) a publicar la pelicula de Inazuma eleven ¡SUBTITULADO AL ESPAÑOL!, además, anunciaron que el 23 de diciembre sacaran la pelicula de Inazuma eleven GO!

Chicas: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA -se desmayan-

Andreína: genial... mataste a la mitad de nuestra audiencia...

María: es que hay otra mitad?

Andreína: eso espero...

María: en fin... *¡dilo ya!*

Andreína: EL DISCLAIMER!

María: BIEN! LO QUE YO QUERIA! **Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, de ser así, publicaría todos los días y a Endo no le gustaría tanto el futbol...**

Endo: porque siempre yo!

Andreína: porque te tiene mania

María: ademas, no me importa que te hayas casado con Aki, fue la mejor semana de mi vida torturandoles chicos

Chicos: que bonito!... creo...

Andreína: y con todos ustedes el nuevo presentador...

María: mi gran amor!

Midorikawa: ¬¬

Andreína: querras decir nuestro...

María: ya, ya

Andreína: ¬¬

María: JACOB BLACK!

Chicas: *¬*

Chicos: ¬¬

María: CLUB DE FANS DE JACOB BLACK!

Andreína: y yo soy la presienta!

María: querras decir Vicepresidenta!

Andreína: ¬¬ aun así no a venido Jacob...

María: pero, veamos un video sobre unos de los que se presentaron para el casting!

-video-

María: ¿quien es el siguiente?

¿?: yo

María: lo siento pero no buscamos a nadie que nos baje la audiencia

¿?: pero, si soy Justin Bieber

María: por eso mismo

Justin: pero, si las chicas se mueren por mis huesos

María: -.- que humildad la tuya...

Justin: pero, puedo hacer muchas cosas!

María: es que si te pusieramos te pondríamos de... -pensando (si, yo pienso ¡¿ALGUN PROBLEMA?)- novio de Fuyuka

Justin: quien es esa? Es guapa?

María: -le muestra una foto-

Justin: AHHHHH! MIS OJOS!

-fin del video-

María: y así fue como deje a Justin Bieber, ciego

Andreína: y cuando fue eso?

María: mientras hacian la parrillada a la que no fui... ¬¬

Mido: -clavandole estacas a una fotografia de Taylor Lautner- muere! Muere! MUERE!

Andreína: que haces?

Mido: intentando hacer vudu...

María: ¬¬ pero si él no es un vampiro... ¡^^es un hombre lobo!

Mido: necesito unas balas de plata... -.-||

Andreína: claaaaa...ro

María: pues empecemos con el programa!

Chicas: SIIIIII!

Chicos: ...

Andreína: no se quejan?

Chicos: es que nuestra opinion no sirve para nada...

Andreína: pero si es la mejor parte del programa!

María: SUS QUEJAS HACEN QUE ME PUEDA DESPERTAR POR LAS MAÑANAS!

Andreína: SON LO QUE NOS HACE QUERER HACER EL PROGRAMA!

Chicos: -.- si se van a poner así... NOOOOOOO! ¿contentas?

Andreína y María: SI!

María: el programa empieza en 3... 2... 1... MIKE PON LA CAMARA!

Mike: SI!

Andreína: Mike es el mejor becario del mundo...

Mike: claro... como no me pagan...

María: ACCION!

Aki: Hola a todos! se que todos esperaran al presentador masculino...

Natsumi: pues no a podido venir...

Haruna: a quien quiren engañar?

María: bueno... la verdad es que no tenemos ninguno...

Publico: a no? -prendiendo las antorchas otra vez-

María: ^^U PERO NO SE PRESIPITEN! NO COMETAN EL MAYOR ERROR DE SU VIDA!

Andreína: ... lo que hemos decidido es poner dos torturadores...

María: es que ambos son buenisimos!

Publico: -.-

María: que quieren que haga para que me disculpen! QUE ME PONGA UNA FALDA HAWAIANA? QUE ME LINCHEN? ¡¿QUE TENGA UNA CITA CON ALGUNO DE LOS CHICOS? QUE ME SUBA AL ESCENARIO A CANTAR EL FRESQUIBIRIS?

Publico: -consideran las opciones-

María: ¡NO ME HAGAN CASO!

Publico: -.-

Midorikawa: y yo que me había echo iluciones...

Kazemaru: y yo...

Midorikawa: dijiste algo?

Kazemaru: na...na...nada O/O

Midorikawa: más te vale... ¬¬

María: -con un cartel enorme que dice...-PRIMER RETO!-...pues eso-

Midorikawa y Kazemaru: uff...

Andreína: primer reto es... -ve la ¡super-libretita!- que digan los enamoraditos cada uno un poema sobre su inspiracion

María: que bonito!

Haruna: a quienes son?

María: pues... Goenji, Endo, Angelo, Hiroto, Sakuma, Genda, Fudo y... ¿quien mas? ...Ichinose, Tsunami... mmm... Tachimukai... y ¡Yo me apunto!

Todos: ¡¿ANGELO?

María: si, va a hacer un duo conmigo

Angelo: que creen que no tengo la capacidad de amar?

María: exacto... ¡pobre Ange-chan!

Mido: -susurrandole a Kazemaru- tienes alguna foto de Angelo?

Kazemaru: no, creo que Fidio podría tener...

Mido: le preguntare

María: bueno... esos son todos los enamorados?

Hiroto: Tambien esta Midorikawa!

Midorikawa: Kazemaru, recurdame tambien buscar una foto de Hiroto...

María: Te gusta alguien Mido-kun?

Midorikawa: O/O ...etto... si...

María: que no te de verguenza, hombre!

Andreína: pues primero lo va a hacer...Goenji

María: pero antes...

Andreína: un invitado especial!

-desde el publico-

Justin Bieber: ese seguro que soy yo...

-fuera del publico-

María: EDWARD CULLEN!

-publico-

Justin Bieber: Wtf

-fuera-

Edward: es un gran honor estar aqui

María: es que te necesitamos como Juez

Edward: gracias por elegirme es un gran honor

Andreína: ya, es que Jacob no dice tantas cosas romanticas... además... estaba ocupado

Edward: -.- me estan usando como sustituto de un perro?

María: no... ^^ como sustituto de un metamorfo

Edward: solo empeoran las cosas...

Andreína: pues empezemos! GOENJI!

Goenji: pues... yo se lo dedico a mi Natsumisita

Natsumi: oh Goenji!

Goenji: Eres como una estrella fugaz  
>cuando me doy vuelta tu ya no estas<p>

tus ojos  
>brillan al pasar<br>¿tu cara me mira?  
>no lo se<br>te amo

-jurado-

Edward: ME GUSTA! Es tan masoquista!

María: Edward...

Edward: ¡¿que?

Andreína: ...

María: nada, nada...

Andreína: -susurrando- debimos esperar a que Tamaki estuviera libre...

-Fuera del jurado-

Haruna: ahora viene... Endo

Endo: yo se lo dedico a mi gran inpiracion!

-jurado-

Edward, Andreína y María: el futbol?

-fuera-

Endo: AKI!

-Jurado-

Edward: WTF

María: ...

Andreína: vale, se que son novios y se casaran, pero, hasta yo creia que su inspiracion era el futbol

-fuera-

Endo: Cada día te quiero,  
>un día te respeto,<br>otro te admiro,  
>otro te sueño<br>pero siempre te quiero,  
>porque amanecer es quererte,<br>y estar sin ti, mi muerte.

-jurado-

Edward: ...

María: WTF

Andreína: ustedes dos se turnan?

María: no, porque lo dices?

Andreína: es que el tiene la cara que tuviste hace un rato y tu tienes la que el tuvo...

María y Edward: eh?

Andreína: yo me entiendo...

-fuera-

Haruna: ... me sorprendio hasta a mi... bueno... el siguiente es... Hiroto

Hiroto: se la dedico a mi Ulvi

Ulvida: Hiroto! No digas eso que me sonrojo! ^/^

Hiroto: Veo a lo lejos tu mirada  
>me hechiza, me cautiva<br>eres tú, llena de ti  
>me enamoras, sí es amor<br>caigo rendido a ti, es amor  
>lo reconozco.. es amor.<p>

-jurado-

Edward: no me parecio interesante...

María: claro... como no tenia ninguna palabra masoquista...

Edward: es que es verdad no me gusta...

Andreína: ...

-fuera-

Haruna: el siguiente es el cuarteto Harunista O/O

-jurado-

María, Edward y Andreína: patetico...

-fuera-

**Tachimukai: **Beso sobre beso  
>tu piel encarna la belleza<br>tu piel pide mil caricias  
><strong>Sakuma: <strong>suave sobre suave  
>tu cuerpo para amar<br>tu alma para sentir  
><strong>Genda:<strong> tierna sobre bella  
><strong>Fudo:<strong> ¿cómo no desearte?

-jurado-

Edward: recuerdenme no aceptar ninguna peticion vuestra...

María y Andreína: ^^

-fuera-

Haruna: O/O bu...bueno el siguiente es... Ichinose

Ichinose: RIKA esto es para ti!

Rika: Gracias Querido!

Ichinose: Como flecha perfumada lansaste tus palabras,  
>En un poema de amor, esas palabras viajaron hasta mi alma,<br>Primero fue un poema de amor, luego otro y luego otro,  
>Sobre las costas de mi espíritu se fueron amontonando tus versos,<br>Mi voluntad fue cediendo como una ciudad encendida  
>Las venas de mi sentimientos se abrieron como flores.<p>

Hasta que llego el día en que es tuve en tus brazos,ese dia me hechizaste el alma,

Esa noche fue magica me hiciste sentir como nuca antes, como nunca antes habia sentido,

Desde esa noche supe que no habia vuelta atras que toda yo te perteneceria por siempre  
>Tu llegada a mi vida es el mas increíble regalo de los cielos y de todos los dioses,<br>Hoy pensando en ti me acorde de aquellos poema de amor,  
>poemas que no solo son simple palabra de amor<p>

mas bien es la magia de un mago romantico...

-jurado-

Edward, María y Andreína: -con corazones en los ojos-

María: Edward?

Edward: que?

Andreína: le voy a enviar fotos a Bella sobre este momento... SERA MITICO!

Edward: NO LO HAGAS!

-fuera-

Haruna: y ahora, Tsunami...

Tsunami: Tokoto! esto es para ti!

Touko: O/O

Tsunami: NECESITO del mar porque me enseña:  
>no sé si aprendo música o conciencia:<br>no sé si es ola sola o ser profundo  
>o sólo ronca voz o deslumbrante<br>suposición de peces y navios.  
>El hecho es que hasta cuando estoy dormido<br>de algún modo magnético circulo  
>en la universidad del oleaje.<br>No son sólo las conchas trituradas  
>como si algún planeta tembloroso<br>participara paulatina muerte,  
>no, del fragmento reconstruyo el día,<br>de una racha de sal la estalactita  
>y de una cucharada el dios inmenso.<p>

Lo que antes me enseñó lo guardo! Es aire.

-jurado-

María: PORFIN!

Edward: O.ô

Andreína: es que quiere hacer el dueto con Angelo

María: NOS QUEDARA GENIAL!

Edward: ...

María: ESTE SERA UN MOMENTO MITICO!

Andreína: ...

María: EPICO! INOLVIDABLE!

Andreína: ya, ya, ya...

María: venga Haruna, di lo que quiero escuchar!

-fuera-

Haruna: bueeeno el siguiente es! MARÍA Y ANGELO!

María: BIEN!

Angelo: hoy descubriran quien es mi verdadero amor!

María: porfin!

Angelo: SI!

**María:** El chocolate

**Angelo:** tu si que nos entiendes

**María:** nos enseñas tu sabiduria

**Angelo:** no nos faltas nunca

**María:** y si solo faltases una vez

**Angelo:** si una sola vez necesitaramos reemplazarte

**María:** vamos y conseguimos el helado

Todos: ...-empiezan a sonar los grillitos-

María: NO LE DIJE A MIKE QUE EXTERMINARA A LOS GRILLITOS?

Mike: estoy en eso!

María: pues no avanzas! estas tardando!

Mike: ¬¬

Andreína: por que no me extraña que el amor de ambos sea el chocolate y el helado...

Edward: no se...

María: ¬¬ estan hablando de mi?

Andreína: no... como crees?

María: ¬¬

Edward: y ahora Midorikawa

Mido: *no puedo hacerlo! no puedo!* pues mi poema es sobre el helado

María y Angelo: Bien, HELADO!

Andreína y Todos: *cobarde*

Midorikawa: helado, helado

tan frio y delicioso

tan gracil y derritidoso

tan helado

María: BRAVO! BRAVO! BRAVISSIMO!

Angelo: APLAUDAN TODOS!

María: Angelo! Que monada!

Angelo: ^^

Midorikawa: ... *ese niño morira!*

Andreína: gracias por venir Edward

Edward: el gusto es mío... -le besa en la mano-

Andreína: por esto es por lo que me gusta más Jacob

Edward: -se congela-

María: bueno... ahora vamos con el siguiente reto...

Andreína: AVISO DE ULTIMA HORA!

-aviso de última hora-

María: cortamos el programa para decir un aviso de última hora hecho por pikachu... veamos lo que dice nuestra compañera Andreína

Andreína: estamos aqui en pueblo paleta viendo la declaracion de Pikachu y porque quiere dejar de estar en pokemon

Pikachu: Pika Pika Pikachu! -Ach no ha querido ser el protaginista secundario y hacerme a mi el primario- Pikachu, Pikachu Pika Pika -no han querido hacer caso a mi propuesta de que los pokemons den la orden y los humanos las cumplan- Pikachu Pika -no me han querido pagar y han esplotado a los pokemons en combate - Pikachu Pika Pika chu chu -tengo una serpiente en mi bota- Pika chu chu... -no se porque he dicho eso...-

Andreína: tiene razon, el pobre...

-fin del aviso de última hora-

María: pobre pikachu...

Endo: no entendi mucho

Andreína: probaste leyendo los substitulos?

Endo: es que había que leerlos?

Todos: -.-U nuestro capitan es idiota

María: bueno... sigamos con el programa...

Aki: bueno... adios chicos...

María: adios AKI!

Andreína: tienes que irte ahora? Estamos empezando el programa T.T

Kannon: adios abuela!

Endo: soy el unico que no se da cuenta de los que pasa?

Todos: que nuestra gerente se va otra vez a EEUU

Endo: -a kannon- pero tu no dijiste que Aki se casaría conmigo?

Kannon: el futuro puede cambiar...

Endo: -desesperdo- no! No puede ser!

Aki: -entrando en la limocina- Adios... Endo-kun -se va-

Endo: NOOOOO!

María: -con un pañuelo- que triste me prometi que no lloraría

Fubuky: pobre capitan

Kido: me da lastima

Midorikawa: tranquila María, no llores más...

Andreína: oh Endo... que triste...

Endo: -en estado de shock-

Goenji: le han matado...

María: no puedes dejar esto así Endo! DEBES LUCHAR!

Endo: SI! debo luchar por lo que más quiero en el mundo...!

Kannon: tambien estoy yo aqui ¬¬

Endo: ... además de a Kannon!

Kannon: gracias por acordarte de mi... que generosidad por tu parte... -.-

María: ten toma un billete de avion

Endo: gracias! ¿donde esta la limosina que me va a llevar al aeropuerto?

Andreína: ¡NO PODEMOS DARTELO TODO!

Endo: -se va al aeropuerto a velocidad de la luz... no mejor... a velocidad ultrasonica...seh-

María: bueno... ya se ha ido... podemos dejar de llorar

Todos: si

Andreína: vamos en el coche

Todos: en el de payaso no!

María: el día en que me compren uno nuevo... ESE DIA no iremos en ese coche pero mientras...entren todos

Todos: -entran a regaña dientes-

Kido: NO TE PONGAS JUNTO A MI HERMANA FUDO! que me voy a poner yo...

Haruna: jo, hermano que solo somos amigos!

Kido: si, amigos, Fudo esta por ti! es que no lo sabes?

Haruna: no, ya le deje claro que solo podemos ser amigos...

Fudo: si

María: vamos Mike! al aeropuerto!

Mike: que no soy un chofer... soy un simple becario

María: ya, ya AL AEROPUERTO HE DICHO

Mike: -arranca- -susurrando- 5 años estudiando periodismo para esto...

Andreína: deja de quejarte Mike

María: ES ALLI! BAJEN RAPIDO! RAPIDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Andreína: bajo la camara?

María: SI! MIKE BAJA LOS MICROFONOS! GOENJI BAJA EL VESTURIO DE ESPIAS! FUBUKY!

Fubuky: si? -emociondo-

María: comprame un helado de 30 bolas de todos los sabores

Fubuky: -desepcionado- si...

-dentro del aeropueto-

María: vamos! Vamos! VAMOS!

Andreína: donde esta la salida de los aeropuertos?

María: no se

Hiroto: no sera alli? Ese cartel dice que por allí salen los aviones

María: no creo por allí es muy facil...

Andreína: mejor vamos a la torre de control...

María: SI!

Todos: -.-

-torre de control-

controlador aereo 1: se han infiltrado unos jovenes con unas camaras

controlador aereo 2: y no nos dejan hacer nuestro trabajo

controlador aereo 3: SEGURIDAD!

María: solo queremos grabar una cosa!

Andreína: por mi pueden seguir con su trabajo!

Anteojos: dejen que el amor fluya!

Todos: ¿Anteojos? O.ô

Anteojos: ¿QUE?

Todos: nada...

Fubuky: aqui esta tu helado... 30 bolas de todos los sabores

María: gracias, ¡ALLI ESTA ENDO!

-en la entrada del avion-

Endo: NO! AKI! NO TE VALLAS!

Aki: porfavor Endo debo irme... mi padre ya me a esperado mucho tiempo en EEUU

Endo: pero podrias quedarte! Mi casa tiene una habitacion libre... A MI MADRE NO LE IMPORTARA!

Aki: lo siento Endo... he tomado una decision... Te amo

Endo: yo tambien te Amo, quiero casarme contigo, tener una familia, te prometo que dejaría el futbol por EEUU y hasta me iria contigo

-en la torre de control-

Natsumi: que tierno es Endo...

Goenji: -.-

Haruna: que ternura! se iria con ella!

El cuarteto Harunista! y Kido...: -.-

Andreína: -con corazones en los ojos-

María: Que bonitas palabras! -con corazones en los ojos-

Midorikawa: -a kazemaru- tines un poster de Endo?

Kazemaru: Midorikawa, vas a terminar con todos los del campamento...

Midorikawa: daños sin importancia...

-en la entrada del avion-

Endo: no puedo vivir sin ti Aki

Aki: lo siento Endo-kun...

Endo: porfavor no!

-torre de control-

María: ahora debe irse...

-entrada del avion-

Aki: -entra en el avion-

Endo: -se arrodilla en el suelo- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

María: -que bajo para ver más de cerca- Endo... -le pone la mano en el hombro- ...tranquilo...

Endo: no, no se puede ir... no, no, no, NO NO!

Kannon: Abuelo...

Masato: nos vamos a beber algo? Mi abuelo paga

Kannon: vale ^^

Goenji: que tu abuelo que? O.O

María: volvamos al campamento...

-en el campamento-

Andreína: uf... ese coche el dia en que nos suba el presupuesto nos compraremos otro...

María: es que cuando tenemos el dinero lo gastamos en limosinas o en pagar el Taxi, y digamos que pagar un Taxi para que venga a ninguna parte es un poco caro...

Andreína: ...etto... Endo, sigues llorando?

Endo: no, es que me ha entrado algo en el ojo

Kannon: si, te ha entrado algo grande

Endo: tu callate mocoso

Kannon: a mi tambien me duele que se alla ido la abuela... pero no estoy llorando

Endo: -le coge de la camisa-

¿?: NO LE HAGAS NADA A MI NIETO!

Endo: O.O AKI!

Aki: hola, Endo ^^

Endo: no es posible! Tu, yo, nosotros, el crio

Kannon: eh!

Endo: -sin prestarle atencion- AKI! volviste!

-5 minutos emotivos y empalagosos-

María: y no han parado...

Andreína: esto es peor que un dulce

Todos: tienes razon... eww

-suena la campana-

María: EL CORREO!

Andreína: ya te llego la respuesta?

María: no, la estaba esperando!

Todos: la que?

María:es que se acuerdan que le escribi al presidente para que hiciera un país de los niño durante las vacaciones y que yo fuera la presidenta... ¿que habra respondido?

Todos: no...

María: pues me a respondido que SI!

Andreína: QUE BIEN!

María: si...

Andreína: sigamos con los retos!

¿?: hola

María: quien eres tu?

Kannon y Masato: son Badarp, Misutore y Esukaba

Todos: eh?

Andreína: y que vienen a hacer ustedes aqui?

Badarp: venimos del futuro -con cara de mal humor-

Misutore: para que vean la fuerza de el futuro -igual-

Badarp, Misutore y Esukaba: ¡PORQUE NOSOTROS VENIMOS PARA!: Les presentamos el nuevo "peutrex futura" XD

María, Andreína y Todos: -se caen- ^^U

Andreína: estamos muy felices con nuestro detergente, gracias

María: vaa...le... siguiente reto... que alguno de los chicos lame a su padre/madre/tutor y le diga que dejo embarazada a su novia/amiga/fan

Todos: O.o

Andreína: quien se ofrece?

Todos: ...

Andreína: pues lo digo yo... Endo y Goenji

Endo y Goenji: NOOOOOOOO

María: Endo, tu madre

Endo: -marca el número- Hola si mamá soy yo... no mamá no me han secuestrado, basicamente... lo que quiero decirte es que Aki esta embarazada... no, mamá el bebé es mio... no, Mamá no llames a papá!... no! No cojas ese cuchillo! ... NO TE SUICIDES! NO! MAMÁ!... a que sigues allí? ... lo que quería decirte es que era broma, no esta embarazada... Mamá...mamá...mamá?... a papá, que mamá se desmayo? Bueno... pero papá! NO!... PORQUE ME HACES ESTO?... pero jugar futbol es un gran hobby... bueno hablamos luego... adios -cuelga-

Todos: WTF

Endo: siempre igual... cuando le dije que estaba saliendo con Aki paso lo mismo...

María: O.O

Endo: cuando le dije que había venido un nieto del futuro fue igual...

Andreína: o.O

Endo: pero, cuando le dije que Aki se iba a EEUU salto de alegria...

María: ahora vienes tu Goenji

Goenji: -coge un movil y marca el número- Papá, hola soy yo... no, aun mo quiero ser medico... PAPÁ QUE TENGO 14 AÑOS! NO PUEDO IR AUN A LA UNIVERSIDAD!... pues te llamaba porque... si, bueno esto es curioso, Natsumi esta embarazada...¿que? ¡¿QUE EL SEÑOR RAIMON ESTA EN CASA?... NO SE LO DIGAS QUE ME MATA!... no, de verdad no esta enbarazada... era una broma... pero, no hace falta que vengas, no esta enbarazada de verdad... que Yuka ya estaba emocionada?... que el señor Raimon viene de camino con un rifle? ... Que me va a matar? -cuelga- DEBO HUIR DE AQUI!

María: si, escondete...mmm... allí en la habitacion interminable...

Andreína: ya te llamaremos cuando se valla

Goenji: gracias -se esconde-

Sr Raimon: hola hija... donde esta Goenji?

Natsumi: oh Papá! Hemos terminado

Sr Raimon: donde esta ese sucio patan! LO MATARE POR DEJAR A MI HIJA EMBARAZADA Y NO HACERSE CARGO DE SU HIJO!

María: el plan de decir que Goenji y Natsumi habían dejado de salir fue un enorme ¡FAIL!

Andreína: pues... Goenji se fue a... a... America en un intento de escapar de sus responsabilidades... debería ir a America, seh America

Sr Raimon: gracias por decirmelo... Hija voy a irme unos dias a estados unidos, adios

Natsumi: adios papá

Sr Raimon: -se va-

María: listo... ahora el siguiente reto

Andreína: no se nos olvida algo?

María: nah sera un simple presentimiento

Aki: pues yo me voy al parque con Kannon... adios mi amor -le da un beso a Endo-

Endo: adios mi vida -le devuelve el beso-

Kannon: VIVA AL PARQUE!

Masato: puedo ir?

Aki: claro! -ve a Natsumi que asiente- vamos!

Badarp, Misutore y Esukaba: podemos ir? Podemos ir? -ponen cara chibi-

María: -para la escena (cuanto tiempo tengo sin hacer esto?)-recordemos que Kannon Endo y Masato Goenji tienen 6 años en este momento segun yo así que Badarp, Misutore y Esukaba tienen su misma edad... -continua la historia-

Aki: esta bien...

Los niños de 6 años: BIEN!

María: bueno... adios Aki... nosotras continuamos con el programa...

Andreína: pues el siguiente reto es... que jueguen piedra papel o tijera y el que pierda que bailen ¡Hips Don't Lie!

María: la de shakira? Uf pobres... ASI ME GUSTA! ENVIANDO RETOS Y CASTIGOS SI NO LO CUMPLEN!

Andreína: primer round! Endo y Kido

Fudo: -.- Kido...

Kido: -.- Fudo...

Fudo: soy un gran estratega

Kido: pero yo soy mejor estratega

María: ejem! Ejem!

Kido: después de María... ¬¬

María: ^^ vale... el que pierda pasara al siguiente grupo y el que gane se libra de bailar

Kido: vale -.-

Fudo: vale -.-

María: Piedra Papel o tijeras! Uno, dos, tres ¡ya!

Kido: Papel!

Fudo: TIJERAS!

María: y el ganador es... FUDO!

Haruna: bien Fudo! -ve la cara de su hermano por la derrota- mal Fudo!

Andreína: esto va para largo...

-dos horas despues-

María: estamos aqui casi en el final de Piedra papel o tijeras! Los grandes perdores son Kido, Endo y Atsuya!

Atsuya: Toramaru.. Kido...

Toramaru:Atsuya ... Kido

Kido: Toramaru.. Atsuya

María: pero como son tan amigos y no queremos que deje de ser así... LOS TRES BAILARAN!

Los perdedores: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Andreína: Mike! Pon la música!

Anteojos: eso lo hacía yo antes! T.T

María: llorica...

Mike: pongo música...

María y Andreína: gracias Mike ^^

Mike: ya, ya...

-empieza a sonar Hips Don't Lie -

Midorikawa: ouch

Kazemaru: eso debe doler...

Hiroto: pobres -tapandose los ojos-

María: -para la escena- por la terribles escenas hemos decidido pasar al final de la historia, gracias-continua la escena-

Andreína: Mike, llama a la ambulancia!

Mike: -.- siempre igual... Mike traeme el periodico...Mike lleva la camara... Mike tirate de ese avion...Mike pon la música... ¡que tengo una vida! -coge el movil- si? Señor Goenji?... Si, soy Mike... si, otra vez necesitamos una ambulancia... tres camillas... vale adios...

Nino Nino Nino

Andreína: Toramaru

María: se recuperará...-pone una mano en su hombro-

María: bueno... -suena el movil- si... aja... ¡VAMOS EN SEGUIDA!

Endo: que pasa?

María: Aki... camión... coma...

Endo: que Aki fue aplastada por un camion y esta en estado de coma? -se va corriendo al hospital a velocidad ultrasupermega de la luz-

María: a superado la barrera de la velocidad

Andreína: de verdad eso no fue los que paso ¿verdad?

María: no, lo que paso fue que un camionero le dijo a Aki que Toramaru, Goenji y Kido estaban en el hospital y mientras volvian al campamento Kannon dijo una frase que no se entendio porque le faltaba una coma al la frase... y se echaron unas risas

Todos: y porque te costaba hablar?

María: porque no aguantaba las risas Jajajaja

Todos: ^^U

Andreína: el siguiente reto es que Genda bese a Sakuma

Genda: pero si yo soy hetero!

Sakuma: y yo tambien!

María: quieres besar a Fuyuka?

Fuyuka: -saluda-

Genda y Sakuma: eww

Andreína: entonces besence...

Genda y Sakuma: o.O por no besar a Fuyuka... -se besan-

María: ^^ y ahora se empiezan a lanzar las fujoshis a la puerta... que buenas personas que son... voy a habrirles la puerta

Todos: NOOOOOO -en camara lenta-

María: hola ^^ -entra una ola de Fujoshis-

Tsunami: ahhhhh! donde esta mi tabla de surf?

Touko: aqui esta cariño

Tachimukai: no se nadar!

Tsunami: ven conmigo y con Touko ^^

María: ya paro... donde estan Genda y Sakuma?

Andreína: huy, no debiste abrir la puerta...

María: más trabajo para esta tarde...

Andreína: ahora vamos a hacer el las finales del concurso!

María: ¿quien es el chico más afeminado?

Andreína: la primera vez gano Afrodit, la segunda Fubuky y la tercera es... MIYASAKA!

Miyasaka: ay que emocion T.T -se seca las larimas con un pañuelito- quiero agradecer a mis padres por hacerme la persona tan guapa que soy ahora... a Kazemaru por ser siempre mi mejor amigo, tranquilo, no me separare de ti mientras aunque me lo pidas, se que siempre que me lo pides es porque quieres tenerme mas serca...

Kazemaru: ...

Midorikawa: Kazemaru, Kazemaru, ¿Kazemaru?

María: me ponen más trabajo cada vez... ahora tengo que llevar a este al hospital, buscar a Kido, Toramaru y Atsuya; comprar un helado, escribir la continuacion del campamento... solo de pensalo ya estoy cansada...

Andreína: recuerden, voten por su afemindo favorito manden un mensaje al 5551 si el voto es a Afrodit, al 5552 si es a Fubuky y 5553 si es a Miyasaka... ¡VOTA YA!

María: -les da unos carteles a los candidatos-

Afrodit: envia un mensaje al 5551 PORFAVOR!

Fubuky: NO! Al 5552

Miyasaka: votenme a MI! 5553 NO LO OLVIDEN!

María: ahora el reto de la semana... ¡Los chicos tienen que hacer los quehaceres de la casa! en este caso del campamento!

Chicos: NOOOO!

María y Andreína: esto es música para mis oídos

Andreína: -susurrando, sin que se de cuenta María- y tranquilos el reto de Midorikawa estara el campamento MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA

María: porque te ries asi?

Andreína: Por nada ^^U

María: y ahora la cancion del final! la cancion de blanco y negro! De Malu! Y con artista especial el señor de los helados! y el grupo los cinco enamorados!

**Hiroto:** Se que faltaron razones,

Se que sobraron motivos,

Contigo porque me matas,

Y ahora sin tí ya no vivo…

**Ichinose: **Tú dices blanco, yo digo negro

Tú dices voy, yo digo vengo

Miro la vida en color y tu en blanco y negro…

**Midorikawa:** Dicen que el amor es suficiente,

pero no tengo el valor de hacerle frente

Tu eres quien me hace llorar,

pero solo tu me puedes consolar.

**Endo: **Te regalo mi amor, te regalo mi vida,

A pesar del dolor eres tu quien me inspira,

No somos perfectos,

solo polos opuestos

TE AMO con fuerza TE ODIO a momentos…

**Goenji: **Te regalo mi amor te regalo mi vida,

Te regalare el sol siempre que me lo pidas,

No somos perfectos solo polos opuestos

Mientras sea junto a ti siempre lo intentaría,

Y que no daría?

**Fudo:** Me odias, me quieres,

siempre contracorriente…

Te llevo en mi mente desesperadamente,

por mas que te busco,

Eres tu quien me encuentra…

**Tsunami: **Dicen que el amor es suficiente,

pero no tengo el valor de hacerle frente

Tu eres quien me hace llorar,

pero solo tu me puedes consolar.

**Todos:** Te regalo mi amor, te regalo mi vida,

A pesar del dolor eres tu quien me inspira,

No somos perfectos,

solo polos opuestos

TE AMO con fuerza TE ODIO a momentos…

**Fudo: **Te regalo mi amor te regalo mi vida,

Te regalare el sol siempre que me lo pidas,

No somos perfectos solo polos opuestos

Mientras sea junto a ti siempre lo intentaría,

Y que no daría?

Si eres mi mundo

si con tus manos curas mis heridas,

que no daría

Si solo a tu lado,

puedo llorar y reír al sentir tus caricias...

**Endo, Goenji, Ichinose, Tsunami y Hiroto: **Te regalo mi amor,

te regalo mi vida,

A pesar del dolor

eres tu quien me inspira,

No somos perfectos,

solo polos opuestos

TE AMO con fuerza TE ODIO a momentos…

Te regalo mi amor te regalo mi vida,

Te regalare el sol siempre que me lo pidas,

No somos perfectos

solo polos opuestos

Mientras sea junto a ti siempre lo intentaría,

Y que no daría?

María: QUE BONITO!

Andreína: por suerte rechazamos la otra cancion era penosa...

Fudo: es que esa la eligio Endo María: no me estraña...

Andreína: y con esa cancion nos despedimos!

Todos: Sayonara!

María: Matta ne!

Andreína: -susurrando- PD: no me he olvidado de la cita de mi hermana y Midorikawa...pero tendran que esperar al proximo capitulo de... ¡EL CAMPAMENTO!

María: que haces Andre?

Midorikawa: que estraña ha estado ultimamente

Andreína: -.-U


	11. Chapter 11

María: HOLA A TODOS!

Mike: HOLA!

Andreína: HELLO! EVERYBODY!

María: Un gran programa de televicion va a comenzar no se acerquen mucho a la tele ^^

Mike y Andreína: ...

María: ^^

Mike: vaaaale...

María: hoy me he puesto a pensar en una cosa...

Mike y Andreína: O.O

María: QUE SI PIENSO! algunas veces...

Andreína: no lo he negado...

María: -.- bueno... lo que he estado pensando es que este programa deberia ser un programa educativo en el que enseñarle a la gente

Andreína y Mike: -le miran raro-

María: si, por ejemplo deberiamos inculcarle a la gente a decir por favor y gracias

Mike: que te pasa?

Andreína: no te habran puesto otra denucia ¿no?

María: se nota mucho? ^^U

Mike: si

Andreína: el disclaimer...

María: Si Inazuma eleven me perteneciera tendría más parejas en el anime en lugar de la enorme cantidad de 1... -.-

Andreína: no hay más romance?

María: si consideras romance a los padres de Endo... pues habria un total de 2...

Mike: -.-

Andreína: hola her, tenia dias sin verte...

Mike: si... ¿donde te habias metido?

María: pues ya saben... he tenido que pagar las facturas... ^^U

Andreína: de verdad her? De verdad?

María: -nerviosa- claro... ¿que iba a esconder? :-)

Mike: ¿? no me entero...

Andreína: tranquilo Mike...

María: A DESPERTAR A LOS CHICOS!

Andreína y Mike: ¡HAI!

María: yo me encargo de las cabañas de la derecha, Mike de las de la izquierda y Andreína... tu encargate de despertar a Endo y Kannon...

Andreína: porque yo lo más dificil?

María y Mike: -se encogen de hombros-

Andreína: puf...

María: preparados? -se ponen en una linea- listos? -se ponen en posicion de empezar a correr- ¡YA! -corren por sus vidas-

-Empiezan a sonar por todo el campamento baterias, guitarras electricas, gons, alarmas de relojes, bocinas de barcos...-

-en la habitacion de Endo y Aki-

Endo: de donde conseguiste la bocina de un barco?

Andreína: de un barco! Donde más?

Endo y Aki: -.-U

Andreína: vamos que va a comenzar e programa!

Kannon: que fue eso? -medio dormido-

Andreína: salgan YA!

-En la habitacion de Tsunami y Touko-

Mike: ya pueden entrar -entra una orquesta sinfonica- listos? -saca una batuta y empiezan a tocar el himno a la alegria-

Tsunami: -.- porque me hacen esto?

Mike: porque no te despertabas con el gon...

Ichinose: no se quejen que a nosotros fue con una banda de rock...

Dylan: OH YEAH!

Mark: CON ESO SI ME DESPIERTO POR LAS MAÑANAS!

Mike: vamos a despertar a fuyuka... me llevo esto... -coje un cubo de agua sucia- con esto servira...

Domon, Rika, Dylan, Ichinose, Tsunami y Touko: ^^U

Mike: siganme!

-En la habitacion de Midorikawa y Kazemaru (y ahora Reika)-

María: Kazemaru, Reika ¡A DESPERTARSE!

Kazemaru y Reika: EH?

María: que les haya dejado dormir en la misma habitacion no les da derecho a dormir en la misma cama cuando hay una cama de sobra!

Kazemaru y Reika: lo sentimos...

María: VAYAN A CAMBIARSE!

Kazemaru y Reika: -se van-

María: -se acerca a la cama de Midorikawa- Mido-kun... despierta

Midorikawa: me niego a despertarme...

María: pues ya estas despierto... ^^U

Midorikawa: -besa a María- ahora si puedo despertarme...

María: ^^

-en la entrada de la habitacion de fuyuka-

Mike: -intenta abrir la puerta- no se puede abrir...

Ichinose: porque no intentamos derrivar la puerta?

Tsunami: buena idea...

Shiro: no se y si necesita intimidad?

Atsuya: Jajaja buena broma Shiro

Shiro: Jajaja, ¿verdad? Es que se me ocurren unas cosas...

Mike: venga derriven la puerta... las chicas no, no sabemos lo que hay al otro lado... -suenan los rayos-

Rika y Touko: -asienten temerosamente-

Mike: YA! -derriban la puerta-

Shiro: lo hemos logrado!

Tsunami: BIEN!

Atsuya: Y EL GRAN ATSUYA CONTINUA!

Mike: ^^U -se fijan más en la habitacion y ven a fuyuka haciendo brujeria- LO SABIA!

Todos: el que?

Mike: QUE FUYUKA ERA UNA BRUJA!

Todos: Jajajaja XD

Fuyuka: no le cojo el chiste...

Mike: pues ya n necesitaremos este agua sucia... -se encoge de hombros- abra que tirarla...

Todos: :(

Mike: -se la echa a Fuyuka en la cara-

Todos: XD

Mike: vamos a hacer el programa... ¡VAMOS!

-fuera-

María: bien... ¿estamos todos?

Todos: SI!

Mike: pues el programa empieza en 3... 2...1... ¡ACCION!

María: hola a todos, los que nos leen les damos la bienvenida a una vez más a ¡UN GRAN PROGRAMA DE TELEVICION! Mientras exista alguien que nos lea continuare el fic, con todo los que nos pidan!

Mike: ¿de verdad?

Andreína: hablas en serio?

María: sip

Mike: en ese caso tenemos una cancion de opening ¿lista?

Andreína: LISTA! -a los chicos- lo que emos estado ensayando ademas de la obra

Todos: HAI!

María: ¿que van a hacer?

Mike ya lo veras! Ya saben chicos con el ritmo de la cancion de yo voy a ser el rey león!

Mike: -cantandole a María- Vas a salir con Someoka?,

María: bueno a eso no me referia cuando decia que...

Andreína: que todos te digan como debes ser...

Todos: -coreando- lo que debes ser..

Mike: -coreando- que debes hacer...

Andreína: como debes ser!

Mike: hacer lo que yo haga!

Andreína: libre sere de decirte que hacer!

María: es hora de que tu y yo, hablemos de verdad

Andreína: no quiero escuchar a una presentadora tan vulgar

María: si eso debo hacer no hay por que seguir,

yo me largo lejos del campamento, dimito y a vivir,

total tampoco tengo vocación.

Todos: HOOO

Andreína: mira como bailas,

Mike: mira como andas

todos: mires donde mires

Andreína y Mike: siempre estomos al mando

María: ¡aun no!

Todos: HOOO

Andreína: yo voy a ser presentadora!

Todos: HOOO

Mike: yo voy a ser presentador!

Todos:HOOO

Todos: yo voy a seeeer

LIBRE HOOOOOOOOY

María: ¡NO!

Andreína: ^^ Te gusto la canción?

María: -echando humo- si me encanto... no sabes cuanto... -.-

Mike: ^^

María: -.- vamos a empezar con los retos...

Chicos (exepto Mike): NOOOOO

Chicas (y Mike): SIIIII

Andreína: saben que los vamos a hacer igulal ¿no?

Chicos: la esperanza es lo último que se pierde...

María: el primer reto es...

Mike: -aparece con una limosina funeraria-

Andreína: -pone una música funeraria-

Hiroto: porque ponen esa música?

María: -vestida de negro y con un pañuelito secandose las lagrimas-

Midorikawa: que te pasa María? -preocupado-

Mike: -a Endo- fuiste una gran persona...

Endo: porque me dicen eso? QUE PASA AQUI?

María: -aplaude y todo vuelve a la normalidad- es que el reto es que debes decirle a los padres de Aki que estas saliendo con ella...

Endo: O.O

Andreína: y vimos la pelicula de "los padres de ella" por lo que estamos un poco pesimistas...

Mike: XD

Endo: soy hombre muerto...

María: querras decir niño...

Aki: tranquilo Endo, mis padres son muy buenas personas ^^

Endo: de verdad?

Aki: ^^ claro

María: ya les preparamos un desayuno con los padres de Aki...

Endo: -corriendo de un lado a otro- pero aun no tengo nada listo! Mi pelo! Mi vestuario! Mis zapatos! EL REGALO!

Aki: ^^U

María: se nota que quiere impresionar a los padres de Aki... ^^

Andreína: no deben ser tan malos...

Mike: creo que estas exagerando...

María: vamos a arreglarte Endo...

Endo: hai...

-30 minutos después-

María: es mi mejor obra! Me meresco un premio!

Endo: ... no me gusta...

María: quieres que te acepten tus suegros?

Endo: si, pero...

María: en ese caso, no te quejes...

Endo: pero porque debo llevar traje? Si es solo el desayuno!

Andreína: ve lo mejor que puedas, el lugar en donde te adentras ahora es una tierra desconocida por todos...

Mike: de donde sacaste eso?

Andreína: una de mis muchas ocurencias...

María: la última no fue lo que creias de la pelicula de Bambi?

Mike: lo de que Flor era lesbiana y Bambi gay?

Andreína: si, esa

Mike: ya veo...

María: vamos Endo! Que si llegas tarde es peor!

Endo: VAMOS AKI! -coge a Aki de un brazo y se meten en el coche de Mike-

Kannon: puedo ir? -pone cara de chibi lloron-

Endo: NO! Que si te ven me matan, por decir lo más suave que me podrian hacer...

María: -mirando a Endo con rencor mientras que abraza protectoramente a Kannon- Endo, como puedes hablarle asi a tu propio nieto!

Andreína: -igual que María- SI USO LA TECNICA MAS ANTIGUA DE CONVENCIMIENTO!

Endo, Aki y Mike: ^^U

Endo: -a Mike- como las soportas?

Mike: mucho tiempo de practica...

Aki: VAMOS QUE MIS PADRES NOS ESTAN ESPERANDO! -se despiden todos llorando, por Endo-

Andreína: pobre...

María: es que tu no oiste como me hablo el padre de Aki cuando le llame para preguntarle si queria tener un desayuno con el novio de su hija... no se habia enterado de nada...

Andreína: -desanimada-pobre Endo -animada a mas no poder- QUIEREN VER EL DESAYUNO?

Todos: Eh? Como se animo tan rapido?

María: -como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo, se encoge de hombros- es geminis...

Andreína: :D

Todos: O.O

Andreína: vamos a ver o no?

María: CLARO! Vamos! AL BUNQUER DE EMERGENCIA!

Todos: -mientras caminan- y cual es tu esplicacion?

María: -mienras abre la puerta del bunquer- soy bipolar

Tachimukai: hala como Fubuky

Shiro: QUE YA NO SOY BIPOLAR!

Tachimukai: y como esplicas tus problemas de personalidad?

Shiro: ¬¬

María: callen, callen que va a empezar!

-en el restaurante-

Aki: hola Mamá, Papá

Padre de Aki: Hola Aki! ¡cuanto tiempo sin verte!

Madre de Aki: oh cariño ¿donde has estado?

Aki: no les dije que me habia inscrito en un campamento? :)

Padre de Aki: -se fija en Endo- quien eres tu? -con severidad-

Endo: so-soy E-En-Endo el no-novio de su hija

Padre de Aki: asi que eres tu -.- mi hija no supo escoger bien...

Aki: papá... Padre de Aki: es la verdad hija -a Endo- y que lugares has estado?

Endo: pu-pues le he dado la vuelta a Japon...

Padre de Aki: como mi hija...

Endo: he ido a la la isla de Lioccot

Padre de Aki: igual que mi hija...

Aki: -pone los ojos en blanco-

Endo: y tambien he viajado a España...

Padre de Aki: como Aki... ¿has ido alguna vez a America, Endo?

Endo: n-no, no señor...

Padre de Aki: no conoces mundo... muy mal...

Aki: Papá... Endo conoce a Mark, Dylan, Domon e Ichinose...

Padre de Aki: oh Ichinose, un gran chico... ¿sabias que le propuso matrimonio a mi hija con tan solo 5 años?

Aki: pa-pa-papá! ¬/¬

Padre de Aki: es la verdad hija, y Mark siempre me cayo bien ese chico

Aki: ¬¬

Endo: O.O

Padre de Aki: y Domon, bueno era aceptable, pero Dylan, oh Dylan sabia como alegrar una fiesta...

Madre de Aki: querido...

Padre de Aki: Aki, ¿porque tenias que terminar con este palurdo cara de Pikachu?

-en el campamento-

María: -escupiendo su refresco- Jajajajajajaja

Andreína: -en el suelo sin parar de reir- Jajajajajajaja

Todos: Jajajajajaja

Mike: no...puedo... parar... Jajajajajaja

María: cara... Pikachu! Jajajaja

-En el restaurante-

Endo: -levantandose de la silla- NO TOLERARE MAS ESTO!

Aki: -se da un golpe en la cabeza con la mano-

Endo: ME CASARE CON SU HIJA! Y NI USTED NI NADIE PODRA EVITARLO!

Padre de Aki: eso es lo que tienes que decir?

Aki: ...etto... padre, Endo no es...

Padre de Aki: dejale hablar Aki

Endo: TENDREMOS MUCHOS HIJOS! Y SABES QUE? TAMBIEN TENDREMOS NIETOS Y SEREMOS UNA FAMILIA MUY FELIZ!

Padre de Aki: si eso es lo que tienes que decir -se levanta calmadamente de la silla- solo puedo hacer una cosa -se levanta y extiende la mano-

Endo: o.o?

Aki: O.O

Madre de Aki: O.O

Padre de Aki: :) -campamento-

Maria: O.O

Andreína: O.O

Mike: O.O

Todos: O.O

Un pajarito que pasaba por alli: O.O

Sonic: eso significa que ya no tengo que cavar más la tumba de Endo?

-Restaurante-

Endo: -le da la mano- gracias, señor Kino

Padre de Aki: llamame padre

Endo: gracias, papá

Padre de Aki: -con severidad- no te pases...

Aki: bueno, nos tenemos que ir, nos estan esperando...

Padre de Aki: claro

Madre de Aki: no hagas esperar a María

-campamento-

Hiroto: los conoses?

María: es que jugamos juntos al bingo

Mike: ademas, jugaron juntos a Final Fantasy 4

Midorikawa: juegas juegos de pelea?

María: sip, me encantan, por más que solo haya jugado 3 en toda mi vida...

Mike: me voy a recogerles...

Andreína: no te tardes mucho, que sabemos que paras en la panaderia a comprar chuches

Mike: como lo sabes? Andreína: el envoltorio te delata...

-10 minutos despues-

Tachimukai: donde esta ese restaurante que queda tan cerca?

María: es atrezo, el restaurante es mio, solo que detras de esta pared -le da un par de golpes a la pared y se cae- creo que debi pegarlo mejor ^^U

Todos: ^^u

Endo: eso esplica como llegamos tan rapido...

Aki: y tambien el porque la gente no se movia y el camarero era un robot

Andreína: ¿se dieron cuenta?

María: *maniobra de escape* siguiente reto! Mike: a ver... a ver... Fudo, tienes que declararte enserio a Haruna delante de Kido Y que, claro está, Haruna se lo piense seriamente si quiere o no a Fudo.

Fudo: pero, Kido no esta aqui... ¿verdad?

María: ya hemos pensado en eso... -saca el movil y marca el numero el padre de Goenji- si...soy yo... queria pedirle un favor...podria darle el alta a Kido?... ¿que ya viene?...muchas gracias señor Goenji, se lo agradesco de todo corazon...adios

Goenji: co-conoces a mi padre?

María: claro! Me ayudo a superar una parte del juego de Dragon Quest 9 ¿porque?

Goenji: por nada...

Mike: Estamos aqui!

Kido: hola chicos cuanto tiempo ^^

Endo: KIDO!

Kido: no se porque me dieron el alta tan rapido, el señor Goenji me llamo y ya me estaba tirando en el coche de Mike

Mike: ¡Y LO HAS RAYADO! me vengare Ò.Ó

Kido: jejeje

María: bueno, Kido, llegas en un momento muy oportuno... Fudo tiene algo que decirte a ti y a Haruna

Kido: -ve a Fudo amenazantemente- Fudo... no me fio de ti...

Mike: -con el movil en la mano- ya llame para hacer la reserva

Endo: no sera el mismo res...-Maria le tapa la boca-

María: -le susurra a Endo- Kido aún no lo sabe...

Endo: aaah

Mike: vamos, que nos quitan la reserva...

Kido: Haruna, entra tu primero al coche

Haruna: gracias hermano ^^

Fudo: -va a entrar pero Kido se mete de por medio-

Kido: MI hermana YO voy junto a ella

María: ^^U siempre igual nunca cambia...

Andreína: no te quejes que tu eres igual...

María: hermana obsesiva? ¿yo? ¿porque lo dices?

Andreína: porque no toleras que hable a solas con Toramaru ni con ningun chico exepto Mike

María y Mike: ES QUE ERES MUY PEQUEÑA!

Andreína: lo que yo decia...

-En el restaurante (otra vez)-

Kido: -con ternura- Haruna, sientate aqui

Haruna: gracias hermano ^^

Kido: ^^

Fudo: -se va a sentar junto a Haruna-

Kido: -con agresividad- ALLI ME SIENTO YO!

Haruna: sientate alli, Fudo, no le hagas caso a mi hermano...

Kido: ¬¬ F

udo y Kido: -se sientan cuidadosamente y viendose amobos con cara de querer matarse-

Kido: Fudo... ¿que querias decirme?

Fudo: bueno, Kido, lo que queria decirte es que...

Haruna: animo Fudo -pone su mano sobre la de Fudo-

Kido: -le sale humo por la orejas-

Fudo: -a Haruna- gracias -a Kido- Kido, lo que te tengo que decir es que Haruna y yo estamos... saliendo

Kido: ¡NO LO PERMITIRE!

Haruna: por favor hermano, aceptalo, le quiero...

Kido: AUN ASI! -hala a Fudo fuera del restaurante-

Haruna: HERMANO! PORFAVOR NO LO HAGAS!

Kido: -le pega un puñetazo a Fudo-

Haruna: HERMANO!

Kido: -le pega otro puñetazo- ¿porque no te defiendes?

Fudo: porque... se... que... eso... le... doleria...

Haruna: -llorando- Fudo...

-campamento-

María: -llorando sobre el hombro de Midorikawa- Kido es muy mala persona...

Midorikawa: tranquila, Fudo sabe lo que tiene que hacer...

María: gracias Midorikawa, tu sabes que decirme siempre...

Andreína: ¿que estan haciendo ustedes dos?

María: O.o NADA! PORQUE DEBERIAMOS ESTAR HACIENDO ALGO?

Midorikawa: NOSOTROS ESTAMOS PELIADOS! ¿PORQUE PREGUNTAS ESO?

Andreína: es que se veian muy bien juntos :D

María y Midorikawa: uff... *por poco*

-fuera del restaurante-

Haruna: HERMANO! PARA!

Kido: NO PARARE!

Fudo: Ha-haru-haruna... te... amo

Kido: NOOOOOO! -le da un infarto-

-en el campamento-

María: -triste- Fudo, esta herido... pero... -animada- A KIDO LE A DADO UN INFARTO POR ELLO! -le sale una lagrimita- los sueños se hacen realidad...

Todos: O.o

Mike: nunca cambiara... -coge las llaves de coche-

Andreína: a donde vas?

Mike: a recoger a llevar a Fudo y Kido al hospital

María: yo llamare un taxi para Haruna...

-fuera del restaurante-

Mike: -sube a Kido y a Fudo- ya viene un Taxi a recogerte, Haruna

Haruna: puedo ir andando...

Mike: mejor, asi no tenemos que pagar un taxi, además el campamento es al lado

-En el campamento-

María: -va corriendo a donde Haruna para abrazala- HARUNAAA!

Aki y Natsumi: como estas? -abrazandola-

Touko: se pondran bien... -abrazandola-

Rika: -le abraza- Fudo a echo una de las demostraciones de amor mas sinceras que he visto -mientras ve a Ichinose- ¬¬ Ichinose nunca a hecho esas cosas por mi...

Ichinose: ES QUE TU MADRE ESTA DEACUERDO CON NUESTRA RELACION! Y NO TIENES NINGUN HERMANO!

Rika: ¬¬ pero no te has peleado con ningun pretendiente mio!

Ichinose: ¡¿QUE NO? Si he enviado a Edgard al hospital ¡DOS VECES!

Rika: ya hablaremos de eso mas tarde...

Ichinose: ¬¬

María: Haruna... cuando llegue Mike le dire que te lleve al hospital para que estes con Fudo y con Kido, y si quieres pasar la noche con ellos...

Haruna: gracias por lo que haces por mi...

María: -intentando alegrar a Haruna- Es que yo derrocho generosidad por todos lados!

Haruna: Jejeje

Mike: YA LLEGUE!

Andreína: podrias llevar a Haruna al hospital?

Mike: -coge otra vez las llaves del coche- ya me voy...

Andreína y María: ^^ gracias Mike

Mike: ya, ya... -se va con Haruna-

Andreína: pues seguimos con el programa

Shiro: no creen que ya han causado muchos desastres con el programa?

María y Andreína: ...emm...NO!

María: Andreína, has los honores

Andreína: sera un placer, el siguiente reto es... que fuyuka vea un beso apasionado de Endo y Aki

Endo: me niego! No voy a hacerle daño a mi amiga de la infancia! Por más fastidiosa que sea...

Fuyuka: mamoru-kun...

María: ya habia pensado en eso...

Andreína: tenemos algunas camaras escondidas por todo el campamento...

María: y Endo, no deberias besarte con Aki a cada minuto del dia y por todas partes si no quieres que lo vea nadie luego...

Todos: capitan?

Kannon: abuelo?

Endo: pue-puedo esplicarlo... ¬/¬

Aki: ^/^

María: ESPLICALO ANTE EL JUEZ!

Andreína: hermana... ¬¬

María: -empuja a Fuyuka en un cuarto oscuro con una televicion en la que ponen el beso más apacionado de Endo y Aki y es atada por unas manos invisibles a una silla-

Fuyuka: AHHH! QUITEN ESO! PIEDAD!

María: a gran persona le fue a pedir ayuda...

Andreína: siguiente reto...

Atsuya: y no vamos a esperar a que termine el video?

Shiro: tu no estabas en el hospital?

María: no, tranquilo, el video empieza otra vez cada vez que acaba...

Atsuya: aaah claro...

Shiro: alguna vez me has hecho caso?

Andreína: el reto es... que sakuma, genda, fudo, tachi hagan una carrera de 100 mts planos para decidir con quien se queda haruna

María: pero... Fudo esta en el hospital y... ¿donde esta Sakuma y Genda? O.O -va corriendo mientras grita "se me olvido!"-

Andreína: se le ha olvidado poner los carteles de se busca...

Endo: eso parece a cuando se busca un perro...

Andreína: es que no se le ocurrio otro medio de buscarlos...

Tsunami: y de cuanto es la recopensa?

Andreína: 30 centimos... ^^U

Todos: -se caen todos al piso-

María: -pega los carteles a la velocidad de la luz- listo -se para a lado de un cartel- ahora a esperar a Genda y a Sakuma...

Andreína: sabes que no van a venir inmeditamente ¿verdad?

María: no me quites las esperanzas...

Andreína: que hacemos ahora?

Maria: tu obra aun no... eso es al final

Andreína: NOOOO!

Mike: -llega con unas cartas- traigo el correeeeo

María: NO! SEGURO QUE ES LA MULTA QUE ME PUSIERON! POR CORRER EN UN PASILLO QUE PROHIBIA CORRER! DEBO HUIR! -corre por su vida-

Mike: ^^u es para Mark y Dylan...

María: -llega otra vez- aaah lo sabia :D

Todos: ¬¬u

Mark: que sera?

Dylan: crees que es?

Mark: no, no es posible...

Dylan: -rompe el sobre- SI ES! SI ES!

Mark: PORFIN NUESTRO SUEÑO SE HIZO REALIDAD!

Domon: ¿que pasa?

Ichinose: porque estan tan animados?

Mark: PORFIN NOS HAN INVITADO AL MEJOR PROGRAMA DE TELEVICION!

Mark y Dylan: ¡SALVAME!

Andreína: pero si ese programa es una... no puedo decir palabrotas...

María: porque se emocionan tanto por eso... si eso no lo ve ni Dios...

Dylan: PORQUE TU LO DIGAS!

María, Andreína y Mike: ^^U

Mike: y el último reto que haremos el dia de hoy!

María: Hiroto y Ulvida... vengan aqui

Hiroto: porque nos llamas?

Ulvida: casi nunca hacemos mucho en el programa...

Andreína: si respeco a eso... hoy tenemos un reto para ustedes dos

Mike: algo que han estado esperando...

María: y de hoy no se escapan...

Andreína: -a Ulvida- sabemos por fuentes muy profundas -ve a Midorikawa- que Hiroto tiene que decirte algo...

Hiroto: ¬/¬

Mike: -a Hiroto- y sabemos por la misma fuente que Ulvida tiene algo que decirte, tambien..

Ulvida: ¬/¬

María: PORQUE NO SE DECLARAN YA Y DEJAMOS ESTE MISTERIO YA!

Mike: y vamos a quedarnos aqui hasta que se declaren mutuamente

María y Andreína: DE ESO NADA! NOSOTRO NOS VAMOS A HACER LOS PREPARATIVOS PARA LA OBRA! -cogen a Mike cada una de una oreja-

Mike: -como un niño pequeño- SUELTENME! SUELTENME! AAAAH!

Todos: -siguiendoles fuera- ^^U

Midorikawa: -antes de salir le dice a Hiroto- suerte -se va-

Hiroto: ^^U

Ulvida: bueno... Hiroto ¿que tienes que decirme?

Hiroto: O/O pues... pues... ¿porque no me dices tu primero y luego te digo lo mio?

Ulvida: O/O n-no no creo que sea buena idea...

Hiroto: y si lo decimos al mismo tiempo? -en un vidrio por detras de la habitacion-

María: PERO DIGANLO YA! Endo: porque esta asi?

Andreína: es una desesperada...

Mike: cuando sube la historia hay que esperar unos 30minutos a que publiquen la historia y siempre se la pasa gritandole al ordenador como loca...

María: MENTIRA! -en la habitacion- Ulvida y Hiroto: TE AMO! O.O -se dan un beso apacionado-

-detras del vidrio-

María: -empieza a cantar la cancion de aleluya-

Midorikawa: crei que nunca se dirian lo que sienten...

Andreína: crei que ya eran novios por eso se pasaban encerrados en la habitacion...

Kazemaru: -cubierto por un monton de besos de Reika- es que tenian una atraccion fisica...

Mike: aaah... Kazemaru... limpiate que hay que tenemos que hacer la obra... antes de la gala de eleccion de la reina

Kazemaru: hai... vamos Reika, al baño...

Todos: OoO Andreína: vamos! Que tenemos que prepararnos!

María: yo voy a sentarme con el publico... espero que no me desepcione la obra... -se va-

Andreína: -nerviosa- cla-cla-claro!

Endo: porque estas tan nerviosa?

Andreína: no sabes lo que he pasado esta semana con lo de la venganza, le a hechado picante a mi comida, me ha despertado con una bocina de camion, ¡Y ESO ES POCO!

Todos: -con miedo- si que es vengativa...

Mike: es que le pidio ayuda a Fudo y Kogure, porque son sus idolos del mal... Andreína: VISTANCE RAPIDO QUE MI VIDA ESTA EN JUEGO! Goenji: crei que la mala eras tu... Andreína: es que nos turnamos...

Todos: ah -5 minutos después-

Todos: ESTAMOS LISTOS!

Andreína: bien... A SUS LUGARES PORFAVOR! MIKE ACABA DE SALIR A PRESENTAR LA OBRA! -en el escenario-

Mike: y ahora, con todos ustedes... una obra parodiada por Andreína, ¡EL TITANIC!

Publico: -aplaude-

-empieza a sonar la musica del titanic-

-1 escena-

Goenji (capitan): -borracho- bienvenidosh ash TITANISH! YO! soy efh capitan! -empieza a actuar como una azafata- En caso de emergencia tenemos dosh salidash de emergencia, a losh lados y una al frentesh Hiroto: -levanta la mano- eso no son tres? Goenji: si yo digo dosh son dosh ¿entendidosh?

Hiroto: si pero...

Goenji: AL MAR CON LOS TIBURONESH!

Kazemaru(uno de los marineros): señor eso lo dejamos de usar en el siglo 16

Goenji: PUESH AL CALABOZO!

Midorikawa(otro marinero):esto es un cruzero...

Goenji: en mish tiempos esto no era ashi...

-2 escena (la clasica parte del que el chico le coge por la espalda)-

Tsunami: deja que te coja para que no te caigas

-la coje-

Fuyuka: no, no hace falta de verdad

Tsunami: no insistas...

Fuyuka: vaaale...

Tsunami: -la coje, pero sin querer, (queriendo) la empuja al agua-

Fuyuka: EEH!

Tsunami: -se asoma- LO SIENTO!

Touko: QUE NO SE NADAR!

Tsunami: NI YO, TE FASTIDIAS!

-3 escena-

Goenji: VAMOSH A JUGAR!

Kazemaru: -borracho- SIF!

Midorikawa: -borracho- QUIZASH SI JUGAMOSH CON ESTA RUEDA NOSH GANAMOSH ALGO!

Goenji: buena ideash! -le da unas vueltas al volante del barco-

Kazemaru y Midorikawa: BIEN! SI!

Endo(dueño del barco): -abrazando a Aki y borracho- HOLA MUCHACHOSH! TRAIGO ALGUNASH CHICASH!

Kazemaru, Midorikawa y Goenji: BIEN!

-4 escena-

Fuyuka: ¿que dices Jack? -hacercandose a Tsunami que esta congelandose en el agua-

Tsunami: Frio...frio...frio...

Fuyuka: ¿que dices?

Tsunami:acercate... acercate...

Fuyuka: -se acerca-

Tsunami: -la tira al agua y se monta el en el trozo de madera-

Fuyuka: -congelandose-

Tsunami: que dices? Palmea, palmeando entras en calor...

Fuyuka: -palmea-

Tsunami: que el frio es bueno...

Fuyuka: frio...frio...

Tsuanami: ¿frio? Claro que hace frio si estamos a 13 o 14 grados bajo 0, es normal si tenemos el polo norte aqui al lado... si el frio bien mirado es bueno para la salud

Fuyuka: duele... duele...

Tsunami: pues mientras duela hay esperanza! Rose, sabes que he dado media vida por ti en el agua... pero en el amor ¡DIOS MIO! Hay cambios de turno...

Fuyuka:-le empiezan a dar combulciones por el frio-

Tsunami: espera, abre la mano, abre la mano...

Fuyuka: -la abre-

Tsunami: no valla a ser que te lleves el pedrusco ese, valorado en dos millones, y entonces tengamos un daño irreparable... que esto lo hago por aliviate el peso Rose

Fuyuka:-se empieza a ahogar-

Tsunami: ESPERA ROSE! ESPERA!

Fuyuka: -sube a la superficie-

Tsunami: -le da un calefactor- esto seguro que te hara falta en el fondo

Fuyuka: donde... donde lo enchufo?

Tsunami: ¿que donde lo enchufas? Has visto que en la vida siempre hay que tener un buen enchufe?

Fuyuka: -se ahoga-

Tsunami: bueno... ahora soltero y sin compromiso...

-aparece un barco undiendose en el que esta cantando Goenji, Endo, Kazemaru y Midorikawa-

Goenji: -con un brazo sobre el hombro de Endo- BAJO EL MARSH! BAJO EL MARSH!

Endo: VIVEN SIRENASH!

Los cuatro: BAJO EL MARSH!

Tsunami: O.ô

**FIN!**

Publico: -aplauden-

-escenario-

Todos los que actuaron en a obra: -saludan al publico-

-Publico-

María: -a Touko- creia que tu eras la chica...

Touko: si, pero Fuyuka queria ser Rose y yo le sedi el puesto... Tsuni no tuvo la suerte de que le cambiaran...

María: y teniendo en cuenta que Andreína hizo los ensayos en el Artico...

Tsunami: -aparece al lado de Touko- no me lo recuerdes...-le da un beso a Touko-

Andreína: ¿QUE TE PARECIO?

María: no estuvo mal...

Mike y Andreína: uff

María: vamos ahora con la gala de eleccion de la reina!-sube al escenario y le dan un sobre-

Andreína y Mike: -se ponen cada uno a un lado de María-

Mike: habeis votado, y ya tenemos vuestro votos... les damos 5 minutos para seguir votando... recuerden...

Afrodit: -sube al escenario- 5551 para Afrodit!

Fubuky: -sube al escenario- 5552 para Fubuky!

Miyasaka: -sube al escenario- 5553 para Miyasaka!

-4 minutos y 55 segundos después-

María: 5!

Andreína: 4!

Mike: 3!

María: 2!

Mike: 1!

Andreína: y el Rey afeminado del verano 2011 es...

María y Mike: MIYASAKA!

Miyasaka: GRACIAS! GRACIAS A TODOS Y A TODAS LAS QUE ME VOTARON!

María: -le pone una corona con incrustaciones de esmeraldas-

Miyasaka: -se seca una lagrimita-

Mike: -le da un ramo de flores-

Miyasaka: AHORA ESTARE CON USTEDES TODO EL VERANO!

Andreína: -le pone una banda que dice "Rey afeminado del 2011"

María: GRACIAS POR VERNOS!

Mike: y nos despedimos con una cancion de los que quedan del grupo de los enamorados! con la cancion ¡ES UNA LATA EL TRABAJAR!

Goenji: Es una lata el trabajar  
>Todos los días te tienes que levantar<br>A parte de esto, gracias a Dios  
>La vida pasa felizmente si hay amor<p>

Tsunami: Mi madre llora en el corral  
>Sus tres gallinas se han debido de escapar<br>A parte de esto, gracias a Dios  
>La vida pasa felizmente si hay amor<p>

Endo: Tengo una novia de lo mejor  
>Con mis ahorros se me ha ido a Nueva York<br>A parte de esto, gracias a Dios  
>La vida pasa felizmente si hay amor<p>

Ichinose: Es una lata el trabajar  
>Todos los días te tienes que levantar<br>A parte de esto, gracias a Dios  
>La vida pasa felizmente si hay amor<p>

Endo:Tengo una cara fenomenal  
>Cómo la envidian cuando llega el Carnaval<br>A parte de esto, gracias a Dios  
>La vida pasa felizmente si hay amor<p>

Tsunami: Es una lata el trabajar  
>Todos los días te tienes que levantar<br>A parte de esto, gracias a Dios  
>La vida pasa si hay amor<p>

Ichinose: Es una lata el trabajar  
>Todos los días te tienes que levantar<br>A parte de esto, gracias a Dios  
>La vida pasa felizmente si hay amor<p>

Hiroto, Ichinose, Tsunami, Endo y Goenji: A parte de esto, gracias a Dios  
>La vida pasa si hay amor<p>

Hiroto: Es una lata el trabajar  
>Todos los días te tienes que levantar<br>A parte de esto, gracias a Dios  
>La vida pasa felizmente si hay amor<p>

Goenji: Es una lata el trabajar  
>Todos los días te tienes que levantar<br>A parte de esto, gracias a Dios  
>La vida pasa felizmente si hay amor<p>

Los cinco: Si hay amor...si hay amor...si hay amor.

* * *

><p>María: y con esto nos despedimos.<p>

Mike: no olviden dejar reviews

Andreína: HERMANA! ES LA POLICIA!

María: ME HAN ENCONTRADO! -se va corriendo-

Mike: donde esta la policia?

Andreína: no se, es que me gusta asustarla...

Mike: ^^U

Andreína: no olviden dejarnos reviews

Mike: acceptamos de cualquier idioma

Andreína: Ingles, aleman, español ^^

Mike: SAYONARA!

Andreína: MATTA NE!

María: PD: si alguien quiere saber algo de más de Mike, ya pueden encontrar su descripcion en mi perfil ¡GRACIAS!


	12. Chapter 12

María: HELLO EVERYBODY!

Mike: HOOOOOLA MUNDO!

Andreína: hola ¿como estan? Yo bien, no me quejo...

María: -.- esa actitud tan negativa...

Mike: -con cara chibi- tienes que cambiar esa caaaraaa

María: -con cara chibi- no te niegues que a ti tambien te gusta Inazuma eleven aunque no lo admitaaaas

Andreína: ¬¬

Mike: -pone los ojos en blanco-

María: -se encoge de hombros- bueno... que se le va a hacer...

Mike: y ahora el disclaimer!

María: Harry Potter e Inazuma eleven no me pertenecen, pero a Harry Potter les robe el colegio y algunos personajes y a Inazuma eleven les quite a todos los protagonistas

Mike: tenemos que hacer disclimers más cortos... ¡esto no lo lee ni Dios!

María: te quejas por todo! que si son cortos, que si son largos... puf... ¡HASLO TU!

Mike: tenias tiempo sin actualizar aqui

María: lo se...

María: CON TODOS USTEDES UN NUEVO CAPITULO DE UN GRAN PROGRAMA DE TELEVICION!

* * *

><p>Mike: VAMOS A DESPERTAR A LOS CHICOS!<p>

Andreína: -despierta a todos-

María: Kazemaru

Kazemaru: AQUI!

María: Kido

Kido: AQUI!

María: Goenji

Goenji: AQUI!

María: Endo -nadie responde- ¡¿Endo?

Mike: se ha escapado!

-van a buscarlo y lo encuentran buscando un lugar para jugar futbol-

María: Endo, nunca cambiara... ^^U

Endo: quiero jugar futbol!

Andreína: tendremos que castigarle

María: el castigo sera terrible!

Mike: por suerte estamos dando un programa de televicion

Andreína: y de tortura más que nada

María: que considencia tan grande -enciende la camara-

Chicos: me da miedo cuando se ponen así...

-Por la mañana-

-en el baño del 2 piso-

María: Jo, no quiero hacer esto...

Andreína: ¿quieres volver al campamento, lleno de deudas?

María: no, pero...

Andreína: ¿quieres que se vuelva a escapar Endo por la noche?

María: no...

Andreína: ENTONCES NO TE QUEJES! tu tuviste la idea de tener el mapa del merodeador y la capa de invisibilidad

María: si, pero... no puedo ir y pedirle a Al o a Jamie las cosas? Esto es embarazoso...

Andreína: es que eso no seria tan divertido! XD

María: ¬¬ tu lo que quieres es que me ponga una falda ¿verdad?

Andreína: ES QUE TE VES BIEN CON ELLA!

María: esta bien... PERO NO QUIERO QUE SEA ROSA! QUE ODIO EL ROSA!

Andreína: por eso te queda tan bien!

María: I hate you...

Andreína: yo tambien te quiero :)

-30 minutos después-

-fuera del baño-

Mike: -echando humo por la orejas- ¬¬ no me puedo creer que me dejaran fuera... ¡YO TAMBIEN QUERIA ENTRAR AL BAÑO!

Hiroto: tranquilizate, tio, ya saldran...

Endo: llevan 2 horas en ese baño... ¿porque no entramos?

Aki, Rika, Natsumi, Touko, Haruna Y FUBURRA!: -Le dan un golpe en la cabeza- Endo... ¡ES UN BAÑO DE CHICAS!

Endo: -con su inosensia infinita- ¿y...?

Rika: YO LO MATOO! -se intenta tirar encima de Endo pero la detiene Ichinose- SUELTAME QUERIDO! QUE LO MATO! LO MATO!

Endo: ¡¿que dije?

Mike: -hablando con Kannon- creo que tu verdadera abuela es un balon de futbol...

Kannon: yo tambien he pensado eso... ^^U

-se escuchan ruidos de la puerta del baño-

María: NO PIENSO SALIR ASI!

Andreína: SAL!

María: QUE NO!

Andreína: SAL!

María: NUNCA!

Mike: -abre la puerta-

María: -se cae al suelo y rapidamente se levanta- ¬¬* no ayudas...

Mike: es que me gusta fastidiarte ^^

Chicos (menos los que tienen novia y... Endo): -ven a María-*¬*

Andreína: QUE SE NOS DESANGRAN! HAS ALGO MIKE!

Mike: ¡¿porque yo?

Andreína: PORQUE ERES EL MAYOR!

Mike: -saca su varita- tengo mucho sin usarla -apunta a los desangrados- ¿cual era el hechizo...?

Andreína: ^^U

María: -les apunta- ¡STOP! -para de salir sangre-

Andreína y Mike: stop?

María: -se encoje de hombros- fue lo unico que se me ocurrio... ademas, YO NO ESTUDIE MEDI-MAGIA!

Mike: por lo menos funciono...

Chicos: lo sentimos... es que no estamos acostumbrados a ver a María asi...

Andreína: es que si le quitas la coleta (que siempre lleva), le pones una falda, unos tacones y le rizas un poco más el pelo...

María: -.- tipo Shindou Takuto... (Inazuma eleven go)

Chicos: Shindou Takuto?

Mike: es el capitan de... *no puedo decirlo, él aún no ha nacido!*

Chicos: ¿de...?

Mike: de una cosa...

María y Andreína: ^^U

Mike: ahora puedo entrar al baño?

María: si

Mike: gracias -va a abrir la puerta del baño de las chicas-

María: -le para- ese no -con fuego en sus ojos-

Mike: jo, pero aqui esta la entrada a la camara secreta...

Todos: ¿camara secreta?

María: ahora, ya no es tan secreta...

Mike: si practica mi parcel para nada!

María: así es la vida, si hubiera estado en el baño de los chicos quizas pero, si esta en el baño de las chicas ¡CHI-CAS! es por algo...

Mike: -.-

Andreína: vamos, a por el mapa del merodeador!

María: ¿quien tiene ese?

Andreína: Albus Severus Potter

María: puff...

Mike: pero antes... ¿quieren ver el lago?

Todos: HAI!

-en el lago del colegio-

María: AQUI ESTAMOS!

Mike: el lago del colegio!

Tsunami: ooooh ¿puedo meterme?

Andreína: yo no haría eso...

Tsunami: ¿porque? -se asoma un tentaculo enorme-

María, Mike y Andreína: ¿eso responde a tu pregunta?

Tsunami: O.O si...

Endo: y que vamos a hacer?

María: es que queria darle importancia al Calamar Gigante... el pobre, nadie piensa en el...

Endo: Oh -se fija más en el lago-

María: -chibi y con una sonrisa malvada- yo no me daria la vuelta -susurra-

Mike: -chibi- jejeje

Andreína: -chibi- vamos -se acercan los tres a la espalda de Endo y le empujan al lago-

Endo: AAAAH! me ahogo!

María: EL MEJOR COLEGIO PARA VENGARSE DEL MUNDO!

Andreína: ¿como no te me ocurrio eso antes?

Mike: no lo se

María: -saca una libretita y se acerca al calamar gigante- señor Calamar Gigante, ¿podria firmarme un autografo?

Calamar Gigante: -deja de sacudir a Endo- claro -firma en la libretita- aqui tienes -sigue sacudiendo a Endo-

María: ^^ gracias

Mike: con lo de Endo, si se lo come le hara un favor al mundo ^^

Andreína: pero, si nos lo devuelve sera mejor, aun no a sufrido lo suficiente para matarle

María: además, tenemos un plan!

Chicos: ¿un plan?

María: -saca una pizarra- el plan es... durante su infancia Endo sufrira mucho, en caso de que después se termine casando (equibocando) con Natsumi tendra un hijo (o hija) y en ese momento morira, porque queremos que nasca -señala a Kannon- ese individuo de alli...

Kannon: -saluda- hola ^^

María: ¡¿NO ES MONO? -abraza a Kannon- podria abrazarle de por vida, es que es monisimo!

Todos (hasta el Calamar Gigante): ^^U

-después que separaran a María de Kannon unas... 3 o 4 horas-

Andreína: -cogiendo a María de la oreja- vaya forma de perder el tiempo...

María: -siendo arrastrada- ¬¬

Mike: puedo entrar al baño del 2 piso? Puedo? Puedo?

Andreína: NO! Es que habeces paresco la mayor...

Mike y María: ¡¿PORQUE NO NOS DEJAS HACER LO QUE QUEREMOS?

Andreína: uff...

Chicos: -estrañados por la escena-

Andreína: tenemos que encontrar a Albus antes de que entre a la sala comun

María: -molesta- esto no pasaria si tuvieramos el mapa del merodeador...

Andreína: -al borde de la histeria- Ò.Ó y porque no tenemos el mapa? De quien es la culpa? ¡¿dime? ¡¿de quien?

Natsumi: -arrastrandose por el suelo cogida del pie de Goenji- no me ignores! Porfavor!

Goenji: -ignorandola-

Rika: quedate con Endo que es el capitan, es una mejor opción

María: eso lo dices porque no te has enterado del desequilibrio de la cadena...

Todos: ¿desequilibrio de la cadena? -miran a Andreína y a Mike-

Andreína y Mike: -con cara de "no nos miren, nosotros tambien nos acabamos de enterar"-

Todos: esplicate

María: vale! -se levanta del suelo- bueno, necesitare una pizarra grande... mmm... SIGANME!

-en el aula de tranformaciones-

María: sientense -se dirije a la pizarra- bueno... por teoría, si Endo se casa con Natsumi, Aki se casa con Ichinose. Si Ichinose se casa con Aki, Rika no se casara con nadie. Además, Goenji se casara con Haruna y Haruna estaría dejando atras a todos sus pretendientes, por tanto, despidanse de minis-Tachimukais, minis-Fudous, minis-Gendas, minis-Fubukys, minis-Sakumas...

Mike: ya entendimos el punto...

María: en fin, la cosa se quedaría en EndoxNatsumi es igual a IchinosexAki, GoenjixHaruna, Rikax-. Entienden el punto? SERIA UNA CATASTROFE! -suenan los grillos-

Andreína: ta' bien tonce...

María: ¬¬ creo que los grillos me siguen...

Mike: aunque siempre puede haber algo peor...

María: ¡¿como que?

Mike: imaginate que se casara con Fuyuka

María: -se lo imagina- lo he imaginado y tienes razon... es mucho peor

Kido: -levanta la mano-

María: si? Kido?

Kido: donde estoy yo en esa grafica?

María: eh? Ah pues no, no estas...

Kido: y donde esta el resto del equipo?

María: significa que no influyen en las parejas...

Kido: pero...

María: NO ME AHOGUEN CON TANTAS PREGUNTAS!

Kido: pero yo solo...

Andreína: vamos, que necesitamos el mapa del merodeador

Mike: SI!

Chicos: y cuando vamos a sacar a Endo del lago?

María: cuando creea que es suficiente

Atsuya: y eso sera ¿cuando?

María: CUANDO SE ARREPIENTA DE TODO QUE HA HECHO! Y HARA!

Chicos: pero...

María: el que se calle le doy un premio!

Chicos: -se cayan-

María: ^^ a si me gusta

-detras de una columna cerca de la entrada a la sala común de Griffindor-

María: que no quiero hacerlo!

Andreína: me da igual!

Chicos: -la empujan fuera-

María: ¡¿porque le ayudan?

Chicos: nos prometio un regalo

María: ustedes son muy manejables...¬¬

Chicos: XD -la empujan-

María: ah aaaah! -se cae en el suelo-

Andreína: -le susurra- y no vuelvas hasta que tengas el mapa

María: ¬¬

-en la entrada a la sala común de griffindor-

María: Al!

Albus: oh María ¿que haces?

María: nada, estaba por aqui y se me ocurrio preguntarte...

Albus: ¿si?

María: me prestas el mapa del merodeador?

Albus: mi padre me dijo que no se lo prestara a nadie...

María: y tienes que hacerle caso a tu padre, muy bien dicho, pero yo no soy nadie

Albus: tienes razon -le da el mapa-

María: gracias Al ^^

Albus: yo me estaba preguntando...

María: el que?

Albus: ¿quieres ir a la proxima salida a Hogsmead conmigo?

María: ^^ vale, tu hermano tiene la capa ¿no?

Albus: si...

María: bueno, gracias Al! -se va corriendo-

-en la columna-

Andreína: ves, que no era tan dificil

María: ¬¬ haslo tu...

Midorikawa: -celoso- que es Hogsmead?

Mike: es un pueblo cerca del colegio, en el que se puede ir de grupo como amigos, o de parejas en una cita

Midorikawa: -rojo de celos- Y PORQUE LE DIJO QUE SI IRIA CON ÉL!

Mike: -con cara chibi- ¿no estaras celoso? ¿no? Celosin...

Midorikawa: ¿celoso? ¿yo? Jajaja ¿que dices? No, ya mi enamoramiento con María se acabo ¿porque tendria que estar celoso?

Chicos: MI REGALO!

María: esperen, esperen -ve en su bolsillo- aqui esta, una para cada uno -les da una tijera-

Chicos: -ven su regalo- una tijera?

María: si, vi unas fotos de ustedes de grandes... y -se dirije a Kido- CORTATE EL PELO!

Kido: tan malo es?

María: muy malo!

Kido: tienes la foto?

María: no, espera -coje el movil, que tiene internet y busca la foto- aqui esta ¡mira!

Kido: -su cara representa horror-

María: -le enseña su foto a Kazemaru- esta foto me recordo a Edgard no se porque...

Kazemaru: pues no me veo tan mal...

María: no, eres el que mejor esta -le enseña su foto a Fubuky y Kabeyama-

Fubuky: me gusta esa ropa

María: porfavor, por lo que más quieras, no te dejes esos picos en la cabeza... porfavor! -le enseña la foto a Fudo-

Fudo: me dejare crecer el pelo?

María: la verdad, lo prefiero un poco más corto... -le enseña la foto a Fuyuka-

Fuyuka: voy a ser enfermera?

María: -con miedo- lo de Fuburra, Mosquita muerta... y todo eso no era verdad :)

Chicos: ¿porque esta así?

Andreína: le tiene miedo a la agujas...

Chicos: tu tambien tenias que darnos algo...

Andreína: -les da un ticket- es un bale por un abrazo XD

Chicos: ¬¬

María: vamos a sacar a Endo, para empezar con la parte más importante del programa

-en el lago-

Endo: AYUDENME! ME VA A MATAR!

Mike: tranquilo! El CALAMAR NUNCA PRETENDE MATAR!

María: SOLO MUTILAR O HERIR DE GRAVEDAD, PERO MATAR NO!

Endo: eso no me motiva!

María y Mike: LO SABEMOS!

María: -le hace cariño al calamar gigante- ya te has divertido lo suficiente...

Calamar Gigante: -suelta a Endo desde 3 metros de altura-

Endo: AAAAAAH! ME DOLIO!

María: -choca la mano con un tentaculo de Calamar Gigante- bien hecho...

Endo: SON COMPLICES!

María: no, que va

Mike: ¿que te hace creer eso? -le arranca la banda del pelo-

Andreína: deberias limpiar la banda de vez en cuando...

María: tienes razon, -coje la banda- pero esta banda esta muy sucia...

Endo: ¿de que estan hablando?

María: creo que deberiamos hacer algo para que no se ensucie tanto...

Mike, Andreína y María: -con cara apaentemente inofensiva- ¿pero el que?

Endo: no se porque pero me da miedo cuando se ponen así...

María: -apunta la banda con la varita- _INCENDIO! _-se quema la banda-

Endo: NOOOO! -intenta coger la banda-

María: ups que patosa soy... tengo que apagar el fuego... -tira la banda al lago-

Endo: -llorando- NO! Mi banda! -se tira al lago-

Mike: Tsunami, ¿puedes sacarle de allí? No nos interesa que se muera aún...

Tsunami: Hai! -se tira al agua-

Kannon: SUFRE ABUELO! SUFRE!

Tsunami: -saca a Endo-

Endo: -llorando- MI BANDA!

Tortugo: -le muerde la nariz-

Endo: AAAAH MI NARIZ!

María: BIEN HECHO TORTUGO!

Mike: sonic deberia esforsarce más ¬¬

Sonic: YO QUE CULPA TENGO!

Andreína: -abre una puerta y salen rodando un monton de luchadores de sumo que le pasan encima de Endo-

Endo: AAAH! MIS HUESOS! -queda aplastado-

Hiroto: de donde sacaste la puerta?

Andreína: de la bolsa de Doraemon

Mike: -pone una pantalla de televicion y mete un disco-

María: BIEN LA PELICULA!

Mike: es una pelicula de humor!

Andreína: BIEEEN!

-en el video aparecen un monton de Balones de futbol siendo aplastados, esplotados, mordidos, trabajando en minas (?), (sufriendo mucho)-

Endo: AAAH! Pelicula de comedia? No voy a poder dormir en todo lo que me queda de vida!

María: -con un Walkie Talky- ya!

-entran un monton de niños de infantil con pistolas de agua disparando y pateando a Endo-

Endo: ¡¿porque me patean?

Mike: para que sientas lo que siente una pelota de fútbol

María: aqui tenemos la declaracion -pone un video-

-en el video aparece una rueda de prensa y un balon de Fútbol hablando-

Balon de Futbol: porque ya basta que nos pateen y nos torturen tirandonos a las porterias a velocidades inhumanas!

Balones de Futbol: SI!

Balon de Futbol: porque yo hermanos y hermanas les digo REVELAOS! REVELAOS CONTRA LOS FUTBOLISTAS!

Balones de futbol: SI!

Balon de Futbol: porque yo tengo un sueño!

Balones de Futbol: SI!

-fin del video-

Endo: no sabia que los balones sufrian tanto...

María: ahora a bailar!

Chicos: -sus caras reflejan horror- ¡¿QUE?

María: ¿pueden vestirse con esto? -les da ropa de calle- es que siempre se la pasan con los uniformes de futbol...

Chicos: -se an a cambiar alli mismo-

Mike: VALLAN A CAMBIARSE EN OTRO LUGAR! QUE ESTO LO VEN NIÑOS Y PERSONAS PERVERTIDAS! creo que el hecho de que se cabien todos juntos en el vestuario ya es motivo de muchos yaois y ustedes crean más motivos!

Kazemaru: creo que no habiamos caido en eso...

Mike: pues deberian saberlo! Kazemaru, Tachimukai y Fubuky han sido foco de violaciones en los vestuarios...

Kazemaru, Tachimukai y Fubuky: ¡¿QUE?

María: vallan a cambiarse!

-después de cambiarse-

María: -tambien vestida con ropa de calle- vale, Mike pon la música! y quiero que canten todos!

Chicos: NOOO!

Mike: -pone la música y saca un micro- de los Backstreets Boys, Everybody vercion Inazuma

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

María: KYAAAAAAA!

Fansgirls: KYAAAA -grito ultra-sonico-

Andreína: ya me dejaron sorda...

Mike: ¡¿QUE? ¿dijiste algo? No te escucho!

María: Kannon, ¿estas preparado para la mision?

Kannon: HAI!

María: muy bien -hace un saludo militar- contamos contigo

Kannon: -coje a Endo, aprieta un boton de su reloj y viajan al pasado-

Andreína: ¿que fue a a hacer?

María: mision viajar al pasado para evitar que Endo haga algo estupido como casarse con Natsumi en el presente ¡EN MARCHA!

Mike: ¿dijiste algo? NO TE ESCUCHO! ¿puedes hablar más alto?

María: a ver, el siguiente era con Endo, pero dejemoslo para cuando llegue... mientras vamos a ver un video de mi viendo la 2 parte de la pelicula de las Reliquias de la muerte

Mike: si estubiste todo el tiempo riendote y llorando...

María: cierto... pues no mejor no lo vemos

Andreína: ¿cuando llegara Kannon con Endo?

María: deberian llegar dentro de poco...

Mike: -llega con una maleta-

María: ¿de quien es?

Mike: es para pasar el tiempo... ¿porque no la quemamos?

María: si, buena idea! -hace una hoguera-

Mike: -tira la maleta-

María y Mike: -hacen el baile de la lluvia-

Andreína: y de quien era la maleta?

Mike: DE NATSUMI!

Natsumi: ¡¿QUE? NOOOO! MI ROPA!

Kannon: -llega junto a Endo- ya llegamos! Hubo algun cambio?

María: -se mete en la pagina- no! Sigue igual!

Kannon: es culpa de mi abuelo... ¬¬

Endo: ¿porque yo?

Hiroto: ¿no escuchan como una estampida?

María, Andreína y Mike: -se mueven un poco-

-llega una estampida (de fans de Endaki) que aplasta a todo el equipo y a Natsumi-

María: ESTAMPIDA!

Claudia: COJAN SUS BATES!

María: Claudia!

Claudia: hola! PEGUENLE! -la estampida se para y coje unos bates y empiezan a golpear a Endo con ellos-

María: bien! Podre estrenar mi bate! -empieza a pegarle a Endo-

Claudia: ¡¿PORQUE NO TE CASASTE CON AKI? ¡¿PORQUE?

Endo: AUXILIO!

Fubuky: lo hariamos capitan, pero es que ellas son mayoria

Endo: COBARDES!

Chicos: COBARDES? NOSOTROS?

Mike: -les tira unos bates-

Chicos: -Empiezan a pegarle a Endo- ¿QUIEN ES EL COBARDE AHORA? ¿QUIEN? ¡DIME ENDO!

María: paren, pareeen que le necesito vivo! Gracias Claudia por venir a castigar a Endo espero impasiente que actualices tu fic de Endo Torture

Claudia: si, adios chicos ^^ Endo ¬¬ vamos Sonic

Sonic: -pegandole todavia a Endo- ¿podemos quedarnos un poco más?

Claudia: No

Sonic: oooh -se van-

María: y ahora -le da a Endo un Bikini- ponte esto

Endo: jooo -se va al vestuario-

Mike: cual le diste?

María: el rosa con estampados de corazones

Endo: NO PIENSO SALIR CON ESTO!

María: no querras que llame a tsuki-hanaki? ¿verdad?

Endo: -sale a velocidad de la luz-

María: -le toma una foto- esto se vendera a muy buen precio en internet ^^

Endo: ya puedo quitarmelo?

Andreína: no, Mike, pon la musica!

Mike: HAI! -pone la musica de danza Kuduro-

María: y yo voy a cantar!-saca un micro-

Andreína: y yo te ayudo! ^^ -saca otro micro-

María y Andreína: y más te vale bailar Endo! Ò.Ó

-empieza a sonar danza kuduro-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chicos: O.O

Mike: los pobres... se traumaron

Endo: ya puedo quitarme el bikini?

María: no, hasta que se acabe el programa

Endo: NOOOOOOOOOU!

Andreína: y que hacemos ahora?

María: jugamos al quiddish?

Mike: SI!

María: BUSCADORA!

Mike: CAZADOR!

Andreína: COMENTARISTA!

Chicos: EH?

María: los equipos seran: en el primer grupo Golpeadores Kogure y Tsunami, Cazadores Goenji y Hiroto, Guardian Endo y Buscadora y Capitan yop ^^

Mike: y en mi equipo... Golpeadoras Touko y Natsumi, Cazadores Haruna y yo, Guardiana Aki y buscadora Rika y Capitan yo ^^

Andreína: COMENTARISTA! ME LO PIDO!

María: esta bien tu eres comentarista... ¬¬

Andreína: BIEEEEN!

Chicos: y que es el quidish?

María y Mike: -les esplican las normas-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Andreína: bienvenidos a todos a un partido de quiddith, hoy con todos ustedes el equipo de María y el equipo de Mike se baten en duelo para saber cual de los dos es el mejor, los capitanes de los dos equipos se dan las manos y... EMPIEZA EL PARTIDO!

Haruna tiene la Quaffle y se dirije a el arco que protege Endo, pero Goenji se la quita y se la pasa a Hiroto, Hiroto se la pasa a a Goenji, Goenji la tira y 10 puntos para el equipo de María!

Kogure golpea la Bludger y se la pasa a Tsunami que la golpea y estan jugando al con ella hasta que... Natsumi la golpea y se dirije a el arco que proteje Aki pero Touko la golpea y no le a dado!

vamos 50 puntos a 100 y Rika y María aún no han visto la snich, pero esperen! María la ha visto y se dirije hacia ella pero Rika tambien la ha visto! pero ahora la han vuelto a perder

Tsunami golpea la quaffle hasta donde estoy yo! AAAAAH!, señoras y señores ESA ES LA FALTA BUMPHING!

y ahora a 200 puntos a 250 va ganando el equipo de Mike! María a vuelto a ver la snitch! y Rika tambien la ha visto! esta es un gran persecucion! María con su Saeta de Fuego la esta alcanzando, pero Rika con su Nimbus 2001 no se queda atras! y... MARIA A COGIDO LA SNITCH! el partido termina 350 a 250 puntos! y el equipo de María a ganado!

Todos estan celebrando su victoria! Pero Endo se ha emocionado demaciado! SE HA CAIDO DE SU ESCOBA A 5 METROS DE ALTURA! AUCH! eso debe doler!

-en la enfermeria-

María: -le da una pocion a Endo- esto hara que se te curen los huesos rotos, pero es asqueroso y va a doler

Endo: -se lo bebe- eww

* * *

><p>María: y con esto se acaba el programa!<p>

Andreína: PORFIN!

María: recuerden decir retos y más que nada torturas a Endo

Mike: SAYONARA!

Andreína: Matta Ne!

María, Mike y Andreína: TRAVESURA REALISADA!


	13. 2º Temporada

María: se que me he tardado mucho en este fic

Mike: ¡¿MUCHO?

María: esta bien... Demaciado... pero, les voy a hacer un pequeño resumen del porque me he tardado:

_la noticia de Endo y Natsumi:_

_-Esta noticia me deprimio tanto que estube una semana sin leer, escribir, comiendo helado y llorando, ademas de en la cama. Además de que me heche la culpa a mi de todo debido a que el dia en que dijeron esa noticia escribi mi primer EndaAki (soy gafe TT^TT)_

_Escribi el fic de Ordena ¿que? Que trata sobre Endo aprendiendo a usar el ordenador_

_-¿no la han leido aun? DEJENME REVIEWS!_

_volvi a mi estado de deprecion debido a que vi la imagen de Endo y Natsumi otra vez_

_-NO ES QUE SEA MASOQUISTA! Es simplemente que vi si mi mente me habia hecho una broma de mal gusto o si habian cambiado la imagen_

_hise el fic de Cartas para distraerme de lo de Endo y Natsumi_

_-DEJEN REVIEWS!_

_Después de ver que la imagen de Endo y Natsumi entre en un estado de deprecion inminente en el que comia pan y agua (en realidad, estube enferma)_

_hize el fic de Guerra para desahogar todo lo que tenia guardado en el fondo de mi coranzoncito TT^TT_

_Me castigaron con 2 horas de ordenador al día (mis padres son malvados!)_

_**FIN**_

Mike: INAZUMA ELEVEN GO! VA A COMENZAR!

* * *

><p>María: Cof, cof CHICOS ES DE DIA! MAS LES VALE LEVANTARSE PANDA DE VAGOS!<p>

Mike: -soñolento- porque me despiertas estaba en mi mejor sueño, porfin iba a robarle el caldero de oro a un duede mientras tenia de novia a una super-modelo guapisima -.-

María: es un honor despertarte ^^ venga al baño antes de que te lo quiten

Mike: O NO! QUE GOENJI ME QUITA MI GEL! -se va corriendo al baño

María: no se acuerda que Goenji no esta aqui ^^U

Endo: Hola ^^ que bonito día las aves vuelan, el futbol es el mejor deporte, ya no existe el campamento y no esta...-ve a María- ¡TUUUU! NOOO! ES UNA PESADILLA! MAMAAAAÁ

María: -le da una bofetada a Endo- ESTO POR NO CASARTE CON AKI!

Endo: Todavía con lo mismo? -viendo estrellas por todas partes- por lo menos ya no existe el programa de televicion

María: TE EQUIVOCAS! LO HE RE-ABIERTO! Lo hiba a cerrar por clases y por fin de vacaciones pero me han dejado abrirlo otra vez ^^ ¿No crees que es una buena noticia? ¡TENDREMOS 2º TEMPORADA!

Endo: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

María: Y el programa empieza en... CUENTA REGRESIVA! -aparece Mike corriendo que se estaba cepillando los dientes-

Mike y María: ¡3...2...1...QUE EMPIEZE LA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

María: HELLO EVERYBODY Y GENTE BONITA QUE VE ESTE PROGRAMA! EL PRIMER FIC DE TELEVICION ESCRITO QUE EXISTE! O eso creo ^^U

Mike: yo creo que si, fuimos los primeros en usar de titulo "programa de televicion"

María: Y AHORA LA PREGUNTA DEL MILLON!

Endo: bien, daran dinero! Podre escapar de este lugar y dejar los estudios!

María: EN LA QUE NO DAREMOS PREMIO!

Endo: ¬¬

María: ¡¿DONDE ESTA ANDREÍNA?

Mike: ahora que lo dices... no lo se -dandose golpes contra la pared- ¡Pero, que clase de hermano mayor estoy hecho!

Maria: tranquilo Mike, mira la pantalla de la Tele -enciende la Tele-

_Andreína: HOLA MIKE!_

Mike: ANDREÍNA! ¡¿DONDE TE HAS METIDO?

_Andreína: Estoy aqui, en el EEUU, vengo a buscar a alguien importante _

Endo: -emocionado- ¿Ichinose esta alli?

_Andreína: No vengo a buscar a Ichinose, Endo, hay más personas importantes en EEUU para venir a buscar a Ichinose_

Endo: -asiendose el sabelotodo- a si? Y quien?

_Andreína: pues vengo a buscar a Dylan y a Mark acabo de ir a buscar a Edgard y ya pase por el Congo de buscar a Rococo. Ichinose esta en Japón junto a Afrodit, Nagumo y Suzuuno_

Endo: y para que los buscas?

Mike: ¿tenemos que repetirtelo?

Endo: no entiendo el porque

María: ¡SEGUNDA TEMPORADA!

Endo: algo me suena...-pone cara pensativa- me parece que he escuchado eso alguna vez...

María y Mike: O.O es más despistado de lo que creiamos!

Endo: ¿y donde esta el resto?

Mike: pues los mandamos a llamar junto a algunas personas

María: -vuelve a encender la Tele-

En el Colegio

Aki: Natsumi, Haruna, mira es un muñeco de Sonic

¡PLOF!

Haruna: EL MUÑECO A ESPLOTADO!

Claudia: -aparece después de la esplocion- ¡SEGUNDA TEMPORADA!

Aki: Oh no! Endo va a estar mal por esto...

Natsumi: y que lo digas...

En el Campo de entrenamiento

Tsunami: MIRA! Goenji! Es un pajaro -dice apuntando al cielo-

Kazemaru: NO! Es un avión!

Mario: -aparece- QUE NO! Que es una nube! ¿cuantas pelis de super heroes han visto? Le estan afectando

Goenji: ¿Y tu que haces aqui?

Mario: a venia a anunciar algo ¿Que era...?

Ana: ¡SEGUNDA TEMPORADA!

En la Casa de ¡El presidente de Japón!

?: Señorita Touko, le envian una carta

Touko: ¿Qué será?

Rika: ¿Que pasa?

Touko: Me envian una carta -abre la carta- Solo dice "Segunda Temporada"

Rika: ¿que significará eso?

?: -se saca un disfraz- SIGNIFICA QUE PORFIN LLEGA LA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA DE "UN GRAN PROGRAMA DE TELEVISION!"

Rika y Touko: ¡Mako-chan!

Mako: Sip, ¿podrían llamar al resto? Es que María se esta cansando de escribir los anuncios ^^U

Touko: O claro

Rika: ¡VOY A VOLVER A VER A MI QUERIDO!

En el Plató

María: ¿cuantas veces- ¿CUANTAS VECES LE HA DICHO QUE NO ROMPAN LA CUARTA PARED? Que después es muy dificil recostruirla -.-

Mike: y que lo digas -pegando un monton de ladrillos a la pared- al final siempre termino pegandola yo -.-

Todos: ESTAMOS AQUI!

María: PORFIN! ya era hora...

Mike: ahora podremos hacer los retos!

María: espera un momento -se desaparece-

Mike: a donde va esta ahora? -todos ven el espacio en el que estaba María antes-

María: -aparece- YA ESTOY AQUI!

Andreína: HOLA!

Dylan: YEAH! OTRA VEZ EL PROGRAMA!

Mark: ya te estabas tardando

María: Si ^^ creo que era el momento de continuar

Endo: y que vamos a hacer? Como nos tendras juntos para continuar el capi? Si mal no recuerdo para eso estaba el campamento -.-

Todos: Oh oh...

María: Tengo buenas noticias! Sus padres me han dado permiso para que se queden a vivir conmigo ^^

Endo: Mamá...seguro que fue culpa suya, siempre dice lo maravillosa que es María, "deberias ser como ella", bla, bla, bla

Mike: imitas bien a tu madre

Endo: la practica ^^

María: además para tenerles controlados vamos a estudiar todos juntos ^^

Endo: NOOOOOOOOOO!

María: SI!

Mario: eso seguro no es conmigo ^^

María: Mario, nosotros tambien tendremos que estudiar, aunque me duela decirlo U.U

Mario: NOOOOOOO!

Ana: NO exageres!

María: muy bien ¡Empecemos con los retos!

Mike: SI!

Andreína: -saca una libreta- primer reto que Goenji le de balonasos a Endo

Mike: Oh no! Ya me gaste los balones!

María: ¡¿QUE HAS ECHO CON NUESTROS BALONES?

Mike: pues, los tiene la vecina de al lado -suenan rayos-

María: NOO! ELLA NUNCA LOS DEVUELVE!

Endo: -con falsa pena- o que pena, no podremos hacer el reto U.U

Goenji: PARA EL CARRO! Yo te doy balonazos como que me llamo Shuuya Goenji! Vamos Mike y Mario tenemos que recuperar esos balones!

Mario: ¡¿PORQUE NOSOTROS?

Mike: esa mujer lo unico que devuelve son los libros de Texto del Cole -.-

Mario y Mike: ES PERVERSA!

Goenji: tenemos que buscar los balones, ÒWÓ ME DA IGUAL QUE ESA MUJER SEA MALA! VOY A TRAER ESOS BALONES!

Mario: muy bien, te estaremos esperando

Mike: buena suerte

Goenji: Eh! Ustedes vienen conmigo! -los arrastra-

Mario y Mike: NOOOOOOOOOO!

María y Ana: ^^U

Después de dos horas

AAAAAAAAH!

Claudia: esos no son los gritos de los chicos?

María: Nah, debe de ser que los habra puesto a estudiar, es lo que hace con todos los que entran a su Jardin

Ana: como se llama la mujer?

María: Dolores von'Studio

Todos: O.O ¿ese nombre existe?

Andreína: pues, si

Mike: -llega corriendo con un Mario desmayado-

Ana: ¿que le ha pasado?

Mike: Mario se ha desmayado después de estudiar Biología, Fisica y Quimica y Matemáticas durante 10 horas seguidas sin recreo!

María: si solo han pasado 2 horas

Goenji: -llega asustado- EN ESA CASA EL TIEMPO PASA MUY RAPIDO!

Claudia: MIRA! Mira quien resulto que no era tan machote después de todo -aplaudiendo- Goenji-kun me has decepcionado

María: Pues no podremos hacer el reto

Ana: y que hacemos con Mario?

María: Mike, llevalo a re-animar

Mike: la venganza es buena -se lleva a Mario a una maquina de tortura- MUAJAJAJAJAJA

Andreína: siguiente reto ¡QUE ENTRE LA TORTURADORA! digo, Tsuki

Tsuki: -entra con unos cuchillos- torturare como se tortura como yo torturo en mi pais: sin piedad, con odio, y mucha maldad -con cara de psicopata-

María: Mike desocupa la sala de Tortura! YA LLEGO TSUKI!

Mario: ESTAS LOCO! -sale un muy empapado Mario- A QUIEN SE LE OCURRE METER EN UNA PISCINA CON CLAVOS A UN INCONSIENTE!

Mike: Ups, no sabia que habian clavos -finjiendo inocencia-

Mario: ¬¬

Tsuki: vamos Endo -hala a Endo-

Endo: NO ME DEJEN CON ESTA LOCA! PORFAVOR!

María: veamos querido publico ¿que dira nuestra ruleta de la tortura?

Publico: RULETA! RULETA! RULETA!

María: Claudia ¿podrías hacer el honor?

Claudia: Claro -le da una vuelta a la rueda y cae...

María y Mike: LA RUEDA DE LOS CUCHILLOS!

Dentro de la habitación

Endo: MAMAAAAAAA! -en una Rueda gigante dando vueltas-

Tsuki: no me hagas perder la concentracion si no quieres perder algo muy querido por ti

Endo: NO! PORFAVOR MI BANDA NOO!

Tsuki: no me referia a la banda, si no a algo con lo que quisas sin el Kannon desapareciera

Endo: NOOOO! -todos los hombres alli presentes hacen una mueca de dolor-

Tsuki: -empieza a tirar cuchillos como loca-

Endo: AAAH NO QUIERO MORIR! NO! PORFAVOR! HARE LO QUE SEA! LO QUE SEA!

Tsuki: ¿lo que sea? -mirandole con malicia-

Endo: SI!

María: Muy bien!

Endo: ¿estabas escuchando?

María: POS CLARO! Endo, eres un poco corto de mente -.-

Endo: EH!

Mike: A HOGWARTS!

Endo: OTRA VEZ?

María: SI! -hace aparecer una bota- Vale a la cuenta de tres lo tocamos todos juntos

Todos: HAI!

María: 1... 2... 3...YA! -todos lo tocan y se dirigen a Hogwarts-

En Hogwarts

Llegan todos y se caen al piso, escepto Mike y María que estan acostumbrados a viajar así

María: Muy bien, ya estamos aqui

Mika: otra vez

María: vamos al segundo piso baño de chicas!

Mike y Mario: Chicas *¬*

Ana: ¬¬ estos chicos y sus hormonas

Andreína: no se hagan tanta ilución lo unico que hay alli es una fantasma llorando

Mike y Mario: Ohhhhh U.U

En el baño del segundo piso

María: haber, haber, AQUI ESTA! El grifo!_ Abrete _-dice en parcel y se habren una puerta con unas escaleras que bajan- Los Endos primero

Endo: -entra temeroso- Q-que hay aqui?

María: -bajando- Pues, en el segundo años de Harry Potter, mi tio Harry vencio un basilisco

Mike: lo que nuestro Tio no sabía era que el basilisco tenia un hijo

Andreína: Queremos que lo vensas ^^

Endo: ¡¿QUE? Y si me niego?

Tsuki: -afilando sus cuchillos-

Endo: mejor venzo a la cosa esa ¿que es un basilisco?

María: pues es... -Aparece una serpiente gigante- Ese animal de alli

Endo: QUEEEE? Y mi arma?

Mike: ¿Arma?

Endo: Oh oh, en que me he metido, en que me he metido?

María: si lo quieres -saca un bolsito y saca un balon de futbol- este es el balón de la Academia Alius si lo quieres

Mario: ¿y lo has tenido allí todo este tiempo?

María: sip ^^

Endo: a ver, yo soy un simple portero ¡¿QUE VOY A HACER?

Andreína: no se, -le da el libro de Harry Potter 2- por si te ayuda en algo

Endo: -coje el libro- NO LO ENTIENDO!

María: Andreína, te tragiste mi libro de Harry Potter en Griego!

Andreína: Ups

Endo: vale, veamos no debe de ser tan dificil

María: -saca su varita y conjura un protego rodeando a todos menos a Endo- SUERTE ENDO! Te estaremos viendo desde aqui

Endo: HAY DIOS MIO! -sale corriendo al ver a la imponente serpiente- ¡¿QUE HAGO?

Aparece un ave fenix que le tira un sombrero

Endo: ¡¿QUE VOY A HACER YO CON UN SOMBRERO? -ve dentro- ¿que es esto? ¡¿UNA COPA?

Maria: debimos suponer que Endo no era de Griffindor cuando bio al Kappa en la serie ^^U

Todos: en serio? -.-U

Endo: -tira la copa a la boca de la serpiente y la serpiente se atraganta- BIEN! ESTOY SALVADO! ESTOY SALVADO!

Mario: no parece tan tonto el cabeza de balón

Mike: ¡Y AHORA COMO LE DIREMOS A LADY HUPPELPUF LO QUE LE PASO A SU COPA!

María: Estamos muertos... nunca hagas enfadadar a una bruja con un millon de Elfos domesticos a su favor

Mike: -hace aparecer una regla- vale esto es otro translador a la cuenta de 3

María: 1...2...3...YA!

En el Plató

Mike: Siguiente Reto

Endo: -todo ensangrentado y siendo curado por Aki- ¡¿OTRO?

Aki: ENDO NO TE MUEVAS!

Endo: l-lo lo siento Aki

Goenji: Que cobarde Endo, porfavor -siendo curado por Natsumi ya que a Goenji se le clavo un poco de veneno de la serpiente-

Natsumi: Goenji...NO TE MUEVAS!

Goenji: H-hai

Natsumi: este veneno no se cura

María: ten lagrimas de Fenix, esto es su unico antidoto

Natsumi: de donde las conseguiste?

María: una larga historia

Flashback

Mike: MIRA UN FENIX!

María: Mike, no grites, silencio, silencio...

Mike: Ke kovarde es ese Fenis -dice comiendo-

María: has echo llorar al Fenix con tus faltas ortograficas! Voy a coger algunas lagrimas

Fin del Flashback

Andreína: ¿y donde estaba yo?

Mike: durmiendo, no te dijimos nada para no poner tu vida en peligro en el bosque prohibido ^^U

Andreína: MIKEEEE! ÒWÓ

Mike: MARIA TAMPOCO TE DIJO NADA!

María: No me metas a mi! Tú eras el que no queria decirle a donde ibamos!

Claudia: Siguiente reto!

Shouko: Que Endo pida disculpas -dice saliendo del publico-

Endo: Y TU DE DONDE SALISTE?

Shouko: Kannon me trajo por un agujero de gusano desde otra dimención. Mike, María Mokoda les envia saludos

María: ¿como esta Fay?

Shouko: fastidiando a K...

Mike: ESTAMOS AQUI POR UN RETO! QUIERO VER SANGRE!

Shouko: pues, que Endo pida disculpas a todas las Endakis!

María: SI! ENDO DISCULPATE!

Endo: ahora?

María, Shouko, Ana y Claudia: SI!

Endo: -.- esta bien...

-Queridas Endakis, lamento mucho el haberme casado con Natsumi en la serie y Fuyuka en el juego, pero yo no tengo la culpa! La culpa la tiene Level 5! ellos si deberian ser torturados no yo!

Mike: Es que tu eres su representante, Tenma será el siguiente como no se declare a Aoi

María: Sip

Andreína: ahora saquen a Kogure! -sacan una cuna-

Kogure: agu, gu ta, ta

María: Ohh que mono!

Mario: ¡¿QUE LE HAN ECHO?

Mike: no lo se, se encargo María

María: le di una posion rejuvenesedora

Hitomiko: HE ESCUCHADO REJUVENECEDORA?

María: solo dura un día Hitomiko y...¿eso es una arruga?

Hitomiko: ¡¿QUE? HOY TENGO UNA CITA CON KUDO!

María: Te ayudare si le haces la vida imposible a Fuyuka cuando te cases con Kudo ¿trato?

Hitomiko: Trato!

María: esperame un momento que ahora voy

Hitomiko: vale -se va-

Mike: ¿la vas a ayudar?

María: Obvio! Por torturar a Fuburra hago lo que sea

Mike: siguiente reto...

María: me voy a arreglar a Hitomiko -se va-

Mike: ESO SIGNIFICA QUE ESTOY A CARGO DEL PROGRAMA! MUAJAJAJAJAJA! en ese caso...¿y si jugamos a la botella?

Todos: HAI!

Chizuru: HOLA CHICOS!

Mike: vale, vamos a jugar

Penélope: Mickey!

Mike: OH NO! ¿QUIEN TE HA LLAMADO?

Penélope: Tu ¿no te acuerdas? -le muestra su movil-

Mike: cieeeerto... _María ¬¬..._

Ana: quiero un circulo! Un gran circulo que todos quepan!

Mike: QUE LAS ORDENES AQUI LAS DOY YO!

Ana: María me dijo que estaba acargo del programa si aparecia Penélope

Mike: ¬¬

Se ponen en circulo y ponen una botella la primera victima de la botella es...¡Andreína!

María: ya termine de arreglar a Hitomiko ¿que me he perdido?

Mike: que vamos apreguntarle a Andreína: ¿Verdad o Reto?

Andreína: Verdad

Mike: ¿Te gusta alguien?

Andreína: Si

María y Mike: ¡¿QUE?

Vuelve a dar vueltas la botella y queda en... ¡AKI!

Andreína: vale Aki ¿verdad o Reto?

Aki: Reto

Andreína: tienes que besar a...

Mako: -le susurra- Ichinose

María: Rika vamos a beber agua

Rika: Vale, necesito agua para no ponerme como una pasa ^^ -se van a la cosina-

Andreína: ...a Ichinose

Todos: ¡¿WHAT?

Andreína: es que yo no soy Endaki, ni Endumi, ni nada de eso ^^U

Endo: NO! -le miran raro- quiero decir no pueden hacer eso Ichinose tiene novia ^^U

Andreína: Reto es un reto

Aki: vale -le da un beso apacionado a Ichinose-

Ichinose: Esto me recuerda cuando estabamos en Chicago a los cinco años, cuando nos dijeron que los amigosse daban besos ^^

Endo: Ichi...no...se...

Ichinose: -nervioso- Endo e-era un reto ^^U

Endo: aun así vas a morir -.-

Rika: a quien tuvo que besar Aki?

Todos: a-a nadie ^^U

Rika: -se encoje de hombros- Vale

Gira la botella y le da a...¡Andreína!

Andreína: ¿Otra vez? -ve a María- no habras sido tu ¿verdad?

María: no ^^U yo no fui

Andreína: Verdad

Aki: ¿Te gusta alguien cuyo nombre empieza por T?

Andreína: Si

Mike y María: -ven mal a Tobitaka y a Toramaru- les tenemos vijilados

Andreína: ahora el siguiente -rueda la botella y le da a...María

María: OH NO!

Andreína: Oh si yo tambien soy maga ¿recuerdas?

María: Reto

Andreína: ¿Te gusta alguien?

María: Si

Mike: MIS DOS HERMANAS ENAMORADAS ESTO NO LO PERMITO!

María: BIEN ESTE ES EL FIN DEL PROGRAMA! Con todos ustedes: El grupo de los enamorados se han separado

Publico: Ohhhhh

María: así que les traemos a los... no tienen nombre todavía bueno, les traemos a Fudo y a Haruna con la canción: "Imagine" de John Lennon

-Empieza a sonar la cancion y después de que termina:-

Kido: HARUNA! QUE HACES BESANDO A FUDO!

Haruna: ¿otra vez con lo mismo? Ya te dije que somos novios

* * *

><p>María: terminado! AL FIN!<p>

Mike: 2 meses haciendo UN capitulo

María: ees que lo empezaba y me venian ideas para otros fics ^^U

Mike: ¬¬

María: esperamos reviews

Mike: SAYO!


	14. Chapter 14

María: New episode: The best program of televicion

Mike: In your computer

Endo: JUGUEMOS FUTBOL!

María: y venga con el futbol ¬¬

Mike: QUE EMPIEZE EL CAPI!

María: ESPERA! A todo el mundo! Inazuma eleven go capi 25 ¡APARECE FUBUKY-KUN! KYAAAAAA!

Mike: ya me dejaste sordo...-.-

Endo: FUBUKY EN EL EQUIPO OTRA VEZ? KYAAAAA!

Mike: -le mira raro-

Endo: ejemm ejemm

* * *

><p>María: HOLA QUERIDO PUBLICO! Nos encontramos aqui en la sala de los menesteres en Hogwarts<p>

Mike: nos orgullesemos de presentar este programa

María: tenemos preparados para todos: secciones nuevas, trampas, aventuras, adivinanzas y torturas nuevas para todos

Mike: ¡DEMOS UN APLAUSO FUERTE AL ELENCO!

-aplauden todos-

María: Bien Endo ¿como te sientes?

Endo: con ganas de irme de aqui ^^

Mike: sabes que eso no sera posible ¿verdad, Endo?

Endo: ¬¬ si...

María: QUE BIEN! Pues entonces ¡DEMOS PASO A LOS TORTURADORES!

-Entran Mario, Shouko, Ana, Cristy, Alba, Mayu, Penélope, Shin, Kazuky, Furunade, love-shirofubuky (Miranda) y les reciben con un aplauso-

María: estan recibiendo a los del elenco igual que a los torturadores? PERO SI ELOS MERECEN MAS QUE UN APLAUSO!

Mike: no te pases ¬¬

María: XD Y NUESTRA HERMANA Y PRODUCTORA! ANDREEEEEINAAAAA! -sale Andreína-

Andreína: ahora que estamos listos, que empieze lo mejor del programa

Mike: SI!

Voz en off: ES LA HORA DE LOS...

María, Mike y la voz en off: ¡RETOS Y TORTURAS!

Andreína: empezemos:

Shin: arrojar a Endo a un volcan, después que duerma con los osos y lo enserraria en la habitacion de las torturas yaoi de furunade!

Furunade: si! asi sufrira esee cabeza de balonn! Mujajaja.

María: Pegfecto, para eso hemos dicho a nuestra productora Andreína que nos deje un avión para llegar al Vesubio

Mike: ¿no entiendes que vivimos en una Isla volcanica? TENEMOS AL TEIDE!

María: Seee, pero no es divertido... además quiero ver el Besubio

Mike: ¬¬

María: como decia, Le pedi un avión peeeeero, estaban todos ocupados, así que -saca una gorra de capitan de barco- VAMOS MARINEROS! AL -susurra- ¿donde queda el Besubio? Mmmh AH YA SE! QUE NOS VAMOS A POMPEYA!

-En el barco-

Mario: Popeye el marino soy, uhuh,

Mike: sentado en un almoadon, uhuh,

Mario: comiendo espinaca,

Mike: besando a la flaca,

Mario: Popeye, el marino, soy, uhuh,

Mike: Mi padre fue marinero,

Mario:mi abuelo tambien lo fue, uhuh,

Mike: y yo cuando sea grande,

Mario: tambien lo voy a ser, uhuh

Ana y María: ¬¬ ya pararon?

Mike: es que nos gusta cantar en la mar

María: MARINEROS ESTAMOS LLEGANDO A NUESTRO DESTINO! POMPEYA ESTA PARA...-ve una brujula- ALGUIEN SABE HACIA DONDE ES EL NORTE?

Todos: ^^U

María: Mike, ¿hacia donde es el norte?

Mike: pues, no lo se, hacia alla veo agua, y hacia el otro lado más agua

Alba: NOS HEMOS PERDIDO!

Penélope: Mike, salvame -se abraza a Mike-

Mario: XD Jajajaja

Mike: no te rias ÒWÓ

Endo: ¡¿COMO PODRE VOLVER A JUGAR AL FUTBOL?

Aki: Endo! ¿solo te importa eso?

Endo: S-NO! No, no, ¿que dices? no...

María: Y ahora quien podra ayudarnos?

?: YO!

María: ¡¿EL CHAPULIN COLORADO?

?: No, soy yo, Popeye

Mayu: y como llegaste hasta aqui? En medio de ninguna parte?

Popeye: estan en Pompeya, ¿no ven? Miren hacia su derecha -todos miran a la derecha- MI DERECHA! -Todos voltean al otro lado-

Todos: AAAAAaaaah! Claro! Estaba allí!

Goenji: por algo me parecia que no nos moviamos

Popeye: yo me voy, -murmura- no voy a estar con turistas aficionados como ustedes

María: ADIOS SEÑOR! BUEN VIAJE!

Mike: ahora que estamos en Pompeya ¿alguien sabe hablar en italiano? ····

María: ¿Nadie? Pues la tenemos clara -.- ¿alguien se trajo un ordenador?

Ana: Yo traje un Blackberry con internet!

María: me vale, rapido entra al traductor de google!

Ana: -entra al traductor y le da el movil a María-

María: -se acerca a un Italiano- Dove si trova il Vesuvio?

Italiano: Proprio dietro l'angolo

María: grazie mille

Mike: ¿que te dijo?

María: ni idea...

Mario: ¿Donde dejamos a Fidio?

Mike: Y yo que se! Es cierto ¿donde lo dejamos?

-En el estudio de GPTV (un gran programa de Televicion)-

Fidio: -con unas maletas- YA NOS PODEMOS IR! ¿donde han ido todos?

-volvemos con los "turistas"-

Ana: GENIAL! Se nos quedo el unico Italiano del grupo

Shouko: pues nos tendremos que devolver

Shin: yo quiero tirar a Endo a un volcan!

María: pues tendremos que irnos al Teide -.-

-En Tenerife (El Teide)-

María: Aqui esta la mejor montaña del mundo con 3718 metros de altura, y más alta de toda España!

Mike: y quien sepa responder a la siguiente pregunta se ganará vivir en un lugar lujoso en nuestro fic "Arreglando Inazuma Eleven Go" porfavor la respuesta por mensaje privado:

María: ¿Como se le llamaba al gentilicio que vivia en Tenerife hace 500 años?

Endo: bien, ya podemos irnos?

Shin: NO! -coje a Endo y lo tira al volcan-

María: debimos ir al Hierro que estaba en erupcion -.-

-En el estudio de GPTV-

María: ESTAMOS AQUI OTRA VEZ!

Publico: -que estaba jugando a las cartas- Ooh U.U

María: TT^TT

Mike: XD

Andreína: Ahora vamos a continuar el reto de Shin!

María: TRAIGAN LA JAULA!

-Mario y Kazuki sacan una juala llena de osos-

Mike: Bene, Bene

Ana: OOH! Que impresionante! Osos de tres metros! ¿de donde lo sacaron?

Andreína: muy facil

María: todo se explica en una cosa llamada FLASHBAAAACK!

_Flashback:_

-En una mesa redonda-

Mike: muy bien, tenemos un problema

María: no sabemos donde encontrar osos lo suficientemente grandes para Endo

Andreína: ¿Que hacemos?

Doraemon: podemos usar la "MAQUINA DEL TIEMPO!"

Luffy: ¿para que?

María: CLARO! TIENES RAZON! En la epoca de los cavernicolas habian osos de más de tres metros!

Mike y Andreína: y tu como sabes eso?

María: me lo dijeron en historia ^^ vamos Mike tenemos que ir de caza!

Andreína: ¿puedo ir?

Mike: NO!

Andreína: Y PORQUE NO! Ò.Ó

María: tu puedes ir a buscar unos balones de Futbol que ya no nos quedan ¡ENDO Y SU FUTBOL NOS HAN TIRADO LOS BALONES A LA CASA DEL VECINO!

Andreína: Vale ^^

_Fin del Flasback_

María: y el resto...

Mike: ...es historia

Alba: ENDO ENTRA DE UNA VEZ A LA JAULA!

Kazuki: entras tu o te mete Furunade!

Furunade: -afinando su Oz- Kagami, vas a estar muy filosa a que si? A que si?

Todos: ^^U

Endo: ESTA BIEN! ENTRO YO!

Todos: BIEN!

Endo: -entra- MAMA! SACAME DE AQUI! MAMAAA! ABUELO!

-En algun lugar del Congo-

Daisuke: Que nieto mio más covarde! SI PUEDE USAR A LOS OSOS COMO ENTRENAMIENTO PARA EL PARTIDO!

Rococo: ^^U de tal palo, tal astilla

-Otra vez en GPTV-

María y Shin: MUAJAJAJAJAJA! MUAJAJAJAJA!

Ana: saben que los osos son carnivoros y hervivoros ¿verdad?

Shin: sip

María: pero le puse un hechizo a Endo para que no le logre matar ^^

Endo: AAAAaaaaaH!

Mike: es suficiente ¿no?

María: Nah, se lo merece

-dos horas más tarde-

Shouko: -jugando a las cartas- ¿sacamos a Endo?

Cristy: DEBE SUFRIR MÁS! EL ENDAKI TIENE QUE TENER VENGANZA!

María: ASI SE HABLA PRIMITA! -chocan las manos-

-dos horas después-

Maria: ya saquen a Endo

Mike: -saca a Endo inconsiente-

Mario: -le pincha con un palo-

Miranda: Yo siempre e querido hacer eso! -se pone a pichar a Endo y a los pocos minutos ya estaban todos pinchandole-

María: es divertido ^^

Fubuky: si, nunca pense que pincharia a Endo

Goenji: te libra de estres

Endo: mmmh

María: SE ESTA DESPERTANDO! Es hora de la última parte!

Endo: -levantandose- ¿última parte?

Mike: SI! -pone a Endo en una camilla y lo mete en una habitación oscura-

Endo: ¿eh? ¿QUE ME VAN A HACER?

Furunade: -con la OZ- MUAJAJAJA!

Endo: ES LA PARCA! VIENE A POR MI! ¡YA SABIA QUE JUGAR MUCHO A LOS SIMS NO ERA BUENO! DEBI HACERLE CASO A MI MADRE TT^TT

-Se escuchan los gritos de Endo por todas partes del colegio-

María: mientras Furunade sigue torturando a Endo, vamos a una sección que me gusta llamar

Voz en off: "LA RETORCIDA MENTE DE MARÍA Y SUS TEORÍAS!" -aplauden-

María: Gracias! Gracias! Los quiero a todos! -se sienta en una de esas mesas de Noticias- Hoy estamos aqui para presentarles sobre el caso de la guerra que nos interesa a TODOS exepto a las Endumis (¡SI ERES ENDUMI NO ERES BIENVENIDA! digo, que mejor no leas esto):

Voz en Off: todo lo que vean aqui no es real todo a salido de la retorcida mente de María

_**Teoria sobre la Esposa de Endo en Inazuma Eleven Go: **_

María: Endo, no se casa con Aki en ninguna de las dos verciones del juego porque no puede! Endo se divorciara de Natsumi (o Fuyuka) más adelante cuando tengan el mundial ganado Endo se divorciará de Natsumi y se casará con Aki, mientras la anterior mensionada sera la esposa de Goenji (o nadie en el caso de Fuburra).

Voz en Off: Y ESTE ES EL FINAL DE "LA RETORCIDA MENTE DE MARÍA Y SUS TEORIAS!"

**Fin**

Publico (Endaki): BRAVO! BRAVO! BRAVISSIMO!

Publico (Endumi y EndFuyu, esta última si es que hay): BUUUUU, BUUUUU!

María: Gracias queridas Endakis!

Cristy: eres la mejor primita!

Mike: Bien! Ahora tenemos que hacer la Tarea que nos enviaron en DCAO

Maria: Tarea TT^TT ¡¿PORQUE HASTA EN EL MEJOR COLEGIO DEL MUNDO MANDAN TAREA?

Mario: ahora que estamos ¿Mike tu no estabas secuestrado?

Mike: es que yo no estoy aqui, soy una ilución optica

María: Si, no encuentro a Mike haci que traje un olograma -leyendo los reviews- veamos, más retos? ¡TORTURAR A FUBURRA! esto es lo mejor TT^TT es...es...un momento muy importante para mi no se que hubiera echo sin ustedes

Mike: dejate ya de sentimentalismos ¬¬

Maria: TT^TT

Mike: ¬¬

María: Ahora vamos a la sección

Voz en OFF: ¡TORTURAR A FUBURRA!

María: Eeexacto!

Mike: ¿y que hacemos?

María: pues...NOS VAMOS A...-se queda pensando- a la mejor tortura es ver un documental U.U

Mike: por lo menos que sea de algo que nos guste ¿no?

María: es que solo me gustan los documentales de historia U.U

Mike: entonces tendremos que verlo nosotros?

María: CLARO! Quiero ver la cara de Fuburra!

-en una carpa con una tele-

Mario: aqui esta el documental que pude encontrar

María: -viendo por un minitelevisor la serie- ¡¿QUEEEEEE?

Mike: ¡¿QUE PASO?

Ana: HAY HERIDOS EN EL PARTIDO?

Mario: Ah claro, yo buscando un documental y ustedes viendo Inazuma eleven capi 24

María: esto es grave! Goenji ¡¿SETEI? ¡IMPOSIBLE!

Ana: ¿QUE GONEJI QUE?

Goenji: dejen de hablar de mi que estoy aqui

Mike: TU! pero, pero ¿COMO?

Goenji: ¿como que?

María: ESTO SE MERECE OTRA DE MIS TEORIAS!

Voz en off: ES LA HORA DE...

Andreína: eso si que no, firmaste un contrato de que era una por programa asi que sera en el siguiente

María: Jo...

Mike: o.O me imaginaba a Midorikawa haciendo planes malvados pero...¿Goenji?

Shouko: yo al principio creia que era Goenji, pero cuando dijeron el nombre Ishido Shuji pense que no ¡¿Y AHORA ME VIENEN CON QUE TENIA RAZON?

María: no si yo creia lo mismo!

Mike: no se le puede creer a nadie...

Mario: ¿ponemos el documental o no? Que lo tuve que gravar yo, porque en Hogwarts, muy colegio magico, muy colegio magico pero nada de peliculas para DVD o Blueray

Fuyuka: ¿Entonces me van a torturar?

María: -en Shock-

Mario: ¬¬

Todos: -en shock-

Andreína: DAMOS POR FINALIZADO EL PROGRAMA HASTA QUE SE RECUPEREN! -buscando algo- ¿donde tenia yo el número del padre de Goenji? Tengo que habisarle sobre los planes de su hijo y para que lleve a estos a un Hospital

María: -aun en shock- f-fin d-del p-programa

* * *

><p>Maria: O.o<p>

Mike: o.O

Andreína: Ya! Que dejen el Shock!

Mike: e-es que nosotros sabiamos que era Go-Goenji p-pero no pensamos que fu-fuera él

María: TENGO LA CHARLA PRA EL PROXIMO PROGRAMA! no crei que la tuviera tan rapido...

Andreína: Sayo ^^

María: REVIEWS!

Mike: ni el shock nos hace olvidarlo

María: el video que dicen que el Setei es Goenji es este: ht tp:/ /www . you tube . com / watch ?V=bDxK S6Z OTt & fea ture =rela ted


	15. Special Halloween

María: HOLA CHICOS ^^-vestida como Cleo de Moster High-

Mike: -vestido de hombre lobo- AUUUUUUU!

Maria: estamos aqui en el especial de Halloween

Mike: Si, vamos a hacer este por petición de review, además tenemos pensado hacer capitulos especiales cada vez que haya festivos

María: -viendo un calendario- sip, después de Halloween empezamos con el capitulo especial de Navidad, para continuar con el de Año Viejo y Nuevo en el que se celebra el mejor día del mundo...

Mike y María: NUESTRO CUMPLEAÑOS!

María: lo habiso porque quiero felicitaciones por mi cumple

Mike: así como regalos -se lo piensa- aunque ¿como nos los envian ^^U?

María: Mike, necesitas depilarte ^^U

Mike: SOY UN HOMBRE LOBO! ¡¿COMO QUIERES QUE ESTE?

María: Inazuma eleven no nos pertenece, tampoco nos pertenece Halloween ni nada, U.U pero AQUI ESTOY!

* * *

><p><em><strong>En la sala común de Griffindor<strong>_

María: -con una bocina- A DESPERTARCE TODOS! VAGOS! ¡LEVANTENSEEEEEE!

Goenji: PERO SI TU NO ERES DE ESTA CASA!

Mike: María! Si lo bueno de estar en esta casa era que no podias entrar! U.U ya mi vida no tiene sentido...

María: ya. Ya, ¿saben lo que hay hoy?

Mike: LAS PRUEBAS DE QUIDDITCH?

María: para ya, Mike sabes que las pruebas son mañana y el capitan es Cory

Todos: ¿Cory?

María: nuestro amigo Cory capitan de Gryffindor, Golpeador, 17 años, Premio anual, ganador de 40 premios infantiles de Quidditch, Unica persona en sacar todos los TIMOS con un Extasis y ¡ESTA BUENISSIMO! -dice mostrando una foto de él en una revista-

Mark, Midorikawa, Mike y Mario: ¬¬

María: venga que tenemos que ir a la Sala de los Menesteres

_**Sala de los Menesteres:**_

María: Bien, tenemos que comenzar el programa!

Mike: Bien, mañana pruebas de Quidditch y no me dejas practicar -.-, el Sábado paseo a Hogsmead y el Domingo baile de Halloween ¡¿Y TU QUIERES QUE GRAVEMOS UN PROGRAMA PARA HALLOWEEN?

María: Si

Mike: EN 3...2...1...¡ACCI...!

Fubuky: Ana, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

Ana: Claro Fubu-kun -se van-

María: ¡¿PORQUE NUNCA ME QUIEREN DECIR NADA?

Mike: porque eres tonta

María: es que no quieren decirle nada al frente de la camara? Y con 1 .234. 567. 893. 456. 789 de personas viendoles en vivo y en directo? ¡¿PORQUE?

Todos: ¿hablas en serio?

Maria: no me respondan...¬¬

Dylan: Alba, te puedo decir algo en privado?

Alba: Dylan? CLARO! -se van-

María: ¬¬ esto ya es personal ¡SE ESTAN LLEVANDO A TODAS LAS CHICAS TORTURADORAS! ¡¿PORQUE ME HACES ESTO EROS? ¡¿PORQUE?

Eros/Cupido: es que este año me voy a tomar vacaciones el 14 de Febrero

María: ¡¿Y PORQUE TIENE QUE SER AHORA?

Cristy: yo sigo contigo María-nee

María: por lo menos me qued...

Kannon: Hola! Vengo del futuro porque Kaiji le quiere decir algo a Cristy

Kaiji: ¿Cristy, puedes venir conmigo a un lugar más privado?

Cristy: Claro ^/^

María: O.o ESTO YA ES UN COMPLOT CONTRA MI!

Mike: tranquila hermanita, ¿que más podría pasar mal?

Toramaru: -detras de camaras- Andreína, ¿quieres venir conmigo al baile de Halloween?

Andreína: Claro ^^

Mike y María: ESO SI QUE NO!

**Después de perseguir a Toramaru por horas...**

María: vale, ahora vamos a comenzar el programa...¿si?

Mike: Vale 3...2...1...¡ACCION!

María: HOLA A TODOS! Ya se que hoy no somos muchos pero es porque algunos les estan pidiendo a las chicas ir al baile de Halloween

Mike: -con una lista- Solo estamos:

María

Fuyuka

Tsuki

Michel

Furunade

Mike

Mario

Kazuki

Midorikawa

Mark

María: ¬¬ pos nada, ¡QUE EMPIEZEN LOS RETOS DE HALLOWEEN! ^^

Voz en off: ¡ES LA HORA DE LAS TORTURAS DE HALLOWEEN! MUAJAJAJAJA!

María: vamos a la casa de los gritos ^^

Se van todos a la Casa de los Gritos

_**Casa de los Gritos**_

Mike: que miedo...

María: si, como la unica que vamos a Torturar es Fuburra pues decidi este lugar

Mario: ¿como pasamos el Sauce Boxeador?

Mark: creo que habia algo que lo tranquilizaba...¿que era?

María: Mirad y Aprended. FUBURRA!

Fuburra: ¿Si?

María: tienes que tocar esa parte de la Raíz que vez ahi -le muestra una parte del Sauce- ¿Pordras hacerlo?

Fuburra: SI! -entra y las ramas le empiezan a golpear hasta que llega a donde le dijo María y se desmaya-

María: ^^ bien! Podemos entrar

Mike: ¿Esto no tenia un techo más alto? -entrando por un agujero que había en el árbol-

Maria: Mike entra de una vez y no te quejes! -entra gateando-

María: siguiente...

Y fueron entrando todos hasta que entro María tirando a Fuburra al suelo (seguia desmayada)

Mike: Vale, que es lo que tenemos que hacer aqui?

María: ESTA ES EL HAMBIENTE PERFECTO PARA EL PROGRAMA DE HALLOWEEN!

Fuburra: -se despierta-

Mike: YA ERA HORA!

María: si! -ve una rata- u-u-un-una-una UNA RATA! AAAAAAAH! MAMÁ! MAMI! -se pone a correr-

Mike: que miedosa ¬¬

María: SACALA! SACALA! -se esconde detras de Mario- AAAH!

Mike: -coje la rata y la saca fuera- ¿Sabes que pudo haber sido Colagusano?

María: COLAGUSANO ESTA MUERTO! ESA ES DE VERDAD!

Todos: ^^U

María: -con una jarra llena de cucarrachas- Tenemos que prepara el lugar para la fiesta de Halloween y mientras yo torturo a Fuburra -le echa las cucarrachas en el pelo-

Fuburra: AAAAAAH!

María: venga trabajen!

Mario: has algo ¿no?

María: no puedo tengo que vigilarles

Mario: no podras obligarme -soltando lo que teni en las manos-

María: -en tono meloso- Mario...haslo por mi ¿si?

Mario: V-va-vale O/O

Mike: Jajajajajaja XD

María: a y ¿saben de quien es esta PSP? Me la encontra el otro día en el suelo y le aplique el hechizo Reparo...

Kazuki: GRACIAS! Mi PSP TT^TT

Mario: que bien! Ya se fue mi sentimiento de culpa

Mike: ¿es que acaso tienes conciencia?

Mario: si, pero la uso muy poco...

María: -cortandole el pelo a Fuburra- lalalalala~~ hay que trabajar lalalalala~~

Mike: Vale ya tenemos el lugar listo

María: ahora toca la cueva de Aragog ^^

Mario: ¿quien es ese?

María: bueno ahora es de sus hijas

Mario: HijAs? *¬*

_**En la cueva de Aragog**_

María: aqui esta la cueva ^^

Mario: algo me da mala impresión...

Mike: Ya lo veras MUAJAJAJAJAJA

Michel: aqui tienen unos palos de escoba que me encontre

María: Son carnivoras asi que preparados todos!

Mario: ¡¿QUE PASA AQUI?

Fuburra: ¿porque me han traido?

Kazuki: Por nada

?: arg! arg!

María: preparados...

Mario: e-eso e-es

Mike: ARAÑA GIGANTE!

María: -tira a Fuburra al piso- COMETELA A ELLA!

Fuburra: NOOOOOOOO!

Mario: -corriendo a la velocidad de la luz-

Mike: Mario! ¿que pasa? Es que tienes aracnofobia?

Mario: SAQUENE DE AQUI! AAAAAAAAAAH!

María: PETRIFICUAS TOTALUS! PETRIFUCUS TOTALUS! -disparando a todas las arañas-

Kazuki: VAMOOOOOS! QUE SON DEMASIADAS!

María: LO QUE SE IERDE LA GENTE POR HACERLE CASO A CUPIDO! Moraleja: nunca le hagas caso a un bebé volador!

Mark: PUES MI MORALEJA ES TODO LO CONTRARIO!

María: ¡¿PERO ES QUE NO ES DIVERTIDO? WIIIIII!

Mike: TU SENTIDO DE LA DIVERCION ES ALGO EXTRAÑO!

Mario: ¡¿ESTA CUEVA NO SE ACABA?

Mayu: -aparece derrepente- María! A QUE NO SABES QUIEN ME A INVITADO?

María: CORRE!

Mayu: AAAH UNA ARAÑA GIGANTE! ¿no es mona? -Sale corriendo-

María: ¡¿VERDAD? Estos son unos covardes no se ni como estan en Griffindort! ^^

Mike y Mario: NO SOMOS COBARDES!

Kazuki: HAN DICHO ALGO? -viendo una luz- CREO QUE VEO UNA LUZ! ¡¿ES QUE ME VOY A MORIR?

Furunade: NO BAKA! ES LA SALIDA!

Mario: POR FIN!

María: oh se a acabado -.-

Michel: oooh U.U

María: Ya nos hemos librado de Fuburra! YUPI! Viva!

Araña 1: GRAG! -tira a Fuburra fuera-

María: TT^TT era demaciado bonito para ser verdad!

**Vuelven todos a la casa de los Gritos: **

María: Vale ahora:

Voz en off: ES LA HORA DE LA RETORCIDA MENTE DE MARÍA Y SUS TEORIAS!

María: vale, teoria de Ishido Shuji ¿es Goenji?

**Porque Goenji es Ishido Shuji?**

María: Goenji, al ver que Endo se casaba con Natsumi, su unico y verdadero amor se molesto tanto con Endo que decidio atacarle por donde más le duele...¡EL FUTBOL!

**Fin**

Publico: -aplaudiendo- ESO ES!

María: Si vuelven a decir esa palabra se van de aqui!

Publico: -se quedan cayados-

Kazuki: ahora la tortura de Shin

María: pero Shin esta...¿donde estaba Shin? Ya se me olvido ^^U Shin no esta aqui asi que no podre oir más de sobre Peter Kurten

Mike: ¬¬

María: LA PARTE MAS IMPORTANTE DEL REVIEW Y FURUNADE LE TAPA LA BOCA! TT^TT ¡SI MIENTRAS MÁS ME DIGA SOBRE HISTORIA MEJOR! Me encanta la historia!

Mike: ¬¬

María: así que solo me queda dar una charla sobre Crono o sobre -suenan rayos- Vlad Tepes y su empalamiento

Mario: ¿Quienes?

Mike: NO! NO LO DIGAS!

María: Hijo de Urano. Crono dios del Tiempo y padre de Zeus, Poseidon, Ades, Hera... se comia a sus hijos porque en una profesia decia que su hijo lo derrocaria. Cuando nació Zeus su esposa Rea le entrego una piedra con unas mantas y así se comio la roca, mientras Rea había puesto a su hijo es uns rama de un arbol para que así Crono no lo viera. Pasaron los años y Zeus se hizo más fuerte y le dio una posion a su padre sin revelar su verdadera identidad para que vomitara a sus hermanos y luego mató a Crono. Zeus fue un dios con un monton de hijos aunque solo tuvo a Ares dios de la Guerra, con su esposa.

Mike: Uff que suerte que no dijo sobre Vlad Tepes...

María: Vlad Draculea o más conocido como **Vlad el Empalador** fue Príncipe de Valaquia entre 1456 y 1462. Fue un gran luchador en contra del expansionismo otomano que amenazaba a su país y al resto de Europa, y también era famoso por su manera de castigar a los enemigos y traidores.

Vlad Draculea fue el personaje en el que el escritor irlandés Bram Stoker se inspiró para crear a su personaje el vampiro _Conde Drácula_. En la actualidad Vlad Țepes es considerado un héroe nacional en Rumanía.

Mike: voy a tener pesadillas esta noche

María: el empalamiento consistia en meter un palo por el cu...-le tapan la boca-

Kazuki: no quiero escucharlo

María: XD y eso que no dije que comia rodeado por personas empaladas...

Mario: no vuelvo a preguntar -.-

Mike: no preguntes...¬¬

María: además es representado en el anime Hellsing como "Alucard", siendo "Alucard" la palabra "Dracula" al reves. Tambien en la serie de Danny Phantom y en el anime Dance in the vampire bund

María: ahora ¿quien quiere comer?

Mark: se me a ido el hambre...

Midorikawa: y a mi

María: OoO

Mike: esto se me parece más a el fic del colegio que a el del programa

María: esto es lo que se hace cuando no se tienen retos -se enoge de hombros-

Mike: pon por lo menos una canción?

María: Vale ^^ -hace aparecer un microfono y un escenario- venga canta, o busca un grupo

Mike: ¿porque yo?

María: porque tu dijiste lo de la canción

Mike: Jo, pues Haruna y Fudo no se donde estan...El grupo de los enamorados se separaron porque Endo se caso con Natsumi y Goenji se separó porque se peleó con Endo... y... solo me queda el del, del...OH ESO NO!

Diez minutos más tarde

María: Y AHORA MIKE HACIENDO DE MICHAEL JACKSON!

Andreína: curioso, el verdader nombre de Mike es Michael

Mario: ¿y tu de donde sales?

Andreína: estaba preparando mi disfraz! Y envien de que se quieren disfrazar en Halloween

María: MIKE CANTANDO THRILLER!

It's Close To Midnight And Something Evil's Lurking In The Dark/

Under The Moonlight You See A Sight That Almost Stops Your Heart/

You Try To Scream But Terror Takes The Sound Before You Make It/

You Start To Freeze As Horror Looks You Right Between The Eyes,/

You're Paralyzed

**[Chorus]/**

'Cause This Is Thriller, Thriller Night/

And No One's Gonna Save You From The Beast About Strike/

You Know It's Thriller, Thriller Night/

You're Fighting For Your Life Inside A Killer, Thriller Tonight/

**[Verse 2]**

You Hear The Door Slam And Realize There's Nowhere Left To Run/

You Feel The Cold Hand And Wonder If You'll Ever See The Sun/

You Close Your Eyes And Hope That This Is Just Imagination/

But All The While You Hear The Creature Creepin' Up Behind/

You're Out Of Time

**[Chorus]**

**[Bridge]**

Night Creatures Call/

And The Dead Start To Walk In Their Masquerade/

There's No Escapin' The Jaws Of The Alien This Time/

(They're Open Wide)/

This Is The End Of Your Life/

**[Verse 3]**

They're Out To Get You, There's Demons Closing In On Every Side/

They Will Possess You Unless You Change The Number On Your Dial/

Now Is The Time For You And I To Cuddle Close Together/

All Thru The Night I'll Save You From The Terror On The Screen,/

I'll Make You See/

**[Chorus]**

That This Is Thriller, Thriller Night/

'Cause I Can Thrill You More Than Any Ghost Would Dare To Try/

Girl, This Is Thriller, Thriller Night/

So Let Me Hold You Tight And Share A Killer, Diller, Chiller/

Thriller Here Tonight/ Darkness Falls Across The Land/

The Midnite Hour Is Close At Hand/

Creatures Crawl In Search Of Blood/

To Terrorize Y'awl's Neighbourhood/

And Whosoever Shall Be Found/

Without The Soul For Getting Down/

Must Stand And Face The Hounds Of Hell/

And Rot Inside A Corpse's Shell/

The Foulest Stench Is In The Air/

The Funk Of Forty Thousand Years/

And Grizzy Ghouls From Every Tomb/

Are Closing In To Seal Your Doom/

And Though You Fight To Stay Alive/

Your Body Starts To Shiver/

For No Mere Mortal Can Resist/

The Evil Of The Thriller/

**[Verse 2]**

You Hear The Door Slam And Realize There's Nowhere Left To Run/

You Feel The Cold Hand And Wonder If You'll Ever See The Sun/

You Close Your Eyes And Hope That This Is Just Imagination/

But All The While You Hear The Creature Creepin' Up Behind/

You're Out Of Time/

**[Chorus]**

**[Bridge]**

Night Creatures Call/

And The Dead Start To Walk In Their Masquerade/

There's No Escapin' The Jaws Of The Alien This Time/

(They're Open Wide)/

This Is The End Of Your Life/

**[Verse 3]**

They're Out To Get You, There's Demons Closing In On Every Side/

They Will Possess You Unless You Change The Number On Your Dial/

Now Is The Time For You And I To Cuddle Close Together/

All Thru The Night I'll Save You From The Terror On The Screen,/

I'll Make You See/

**[Chorus]**

Darkness Falls Across The Land/

The Midnite Hour Is Close At Hand/

Creatures Crawl In Search Of Blood/

To Terrorize Y'awl's Neighbourhood/

And Whosoever Shall Be Found/

Without The Soul For Getting Down/

Must Stand And Face The Hounds Of Hell/

And Rot Inside A Corpse's Shell/

The Foulest Stench Is In The Air/

The Funk Of Forty Thousand Years/

And Grizzy Ghouls From Every Tomb/

Are Closing In To Seal Your Doom/

And Though You Fight To Stay Alive/

Your Body Starts To Shiver/

For No Mere Mortal Can Resist/

The Evil Of The Thriller/

**[Verse 3]**

They're Out To Get You, There's Demons Closing In On Every Side/

They Will Possess You Unless You Change The Number On Your Dial/

Now Is The Time For You And I To Cuddle Close Together/

All Thru The Night I'll Save You From The Terror On The Screen,/

I'll Make You See/

**[Chorus]**

Darkness Falls Across The Land/

The Midnite Hour Is Close At Hand/

Creatures Crawl In Search Of Blood/

To Terrorize Y'awl's Neighbourhood/

And Whosoever Shall Be Found/

Without The Soul For Getting Down/

Must Stand And Face The Hounds Of Hell/

And Rot Inside A Corpse's Shell/

The Foulest Stench Is In The Air/

The Funk Of Forty Thousand Years/

And Grizzy Ghouls From Every Tomb/

Are Closing In To Seal Your Doom/

And Though You Fight To Stay Alive/

Your Body Starts To Shiver/

For No Mere Mortal Can Resist/

The Evil Of The Thriller

Kazuki: ¿Han visto a Mayu? tengo que pedirle...

María: CUPIDO! PERO QUE TE HE HECHO? ME QUITAS A LOS TORTURADORES Y TAMBIEN A LOS TORTURADOS! Solo fata que me quiten a Mickey TT^TT

Mario: y a mi!

María: ya, ya...

Penélope: Mike! ya tengo pareja para Andreína! es Toramaru!

María y Mike: ¡¿QUE TORAMARU QUE? ÒWÓ

Penélope: y ahora que Kazuki va a ir con Mayu, María y Mario tendran que ir juntos para no tener que ir a la Biblioteca o Mario tendría que ir con Fuburra al baile ¡¿NO ES MAGNIFICO?

Mike: TT^TT ¡! ¡¿CUPIDO PERO QUE TE HE HECHO?

María: eso me pregunto yo...

Mike: de verdad todos estan ocupados?

María: Aki y Endo, Natsumi y Goenji, Haruna y Fudo, Ana con Fubuky, Mayu con Kazuki, Furunade con su OZ ^^U, Alba con Dylan, Shin con Nagumo, Andreína y Toramaru Ò.Ó del futuro vinieron Kaiji con Cristy, Aoi con Tenma, Shinosuke con su banda -.-U, Shindou y Akane, Tsuruji con Midori...

Mike: si, tienes razon...Eso me recuerda que tengo que ir a matar a Toramaru

María: YO TENGO QUE BUSCAR UN DISFRAZ! lo siento Mike sabes que me gustaría ir a ayudarte, ire si me da tiempo -chocan los cinco-

Mike: Vale

María: No mates completamente a Toramaru sin mi, porfa

Mike: Claro! -Así se fueron todos, Kazuki llendo a buscar a Mayu, Mike fue a matar a Toramaru, María y Penélope fueron a buscar su disfraz, Fuburra se fue arrastrando, y Mario...-

Mario: EH! me han dejado solo! -se encoje de hombros- Bueno, ¡APAGA!

* * *

><p>María: Creyeron que la fiesta era en este fic?<p>

Mike: la fiesta será en el fic de "Colegio"

María: y será publicado exactamente el día en que murieron James y Lily Potter si no lo sabes pues será el 30 de Octuween

Mike: envien Reviews con retos ¡QUE NO TENEMOS NI UN RETO! además si pueden enviarnos de que se quieren disfrazar mejor

María: Sayo ^^


	16. Chapter 16

María: Hola a todos

Mike: Hola

María: Empezamos con el capi en: tree... two... one... GO!

* * *

><p>Después de la fiesta de Halloween todos se empezaron a preparar para las pruebas de los equipos de quidditch y luego empezo el campeonato de Quidditch. Tambien les anunciaron a todos que ese año habian muchas sorpresas.<p>

Cuando ya estaban preparandose los equipos para el último partido de Quidditch (Grifindort contra ?) (N/A: lo anunciare en el otro fic ^^) les dijeron una gran noticia:

**Gran Comedor**

**Hora: 11:00 pm**

**Motivo: Y YO QUE SE!**

-Este año, a todos los que tengan más de 14 años podran participar al...-empezo McGonagall a dar un LARGO discurso-

-...genialisimo...-dice María emocionada

-...unico...-dice Mike emocionado

-...ya era hora que se hiciera -dice Andreina

-...Torneo de los tres magos -dice McGonagall- aunque por cosas de el último torneo con la tragedia de Cedric y esas cosas hemos decidido entre los colegios que Hogwart tendra un representante en Ravenclaw, otro en Griffindort y otro en Huppelpuff -todos empiezan a celebrar- que tendran que superar unas pruebas para poder al final ganarle a los de los otros colegios

-Entonces será un torneo de los siete magos -se pregunta María a si misma- bueno, ¿quien será el representante de Ravenclaw? ^^

-Por otro lado, no pueden ir a la sala de los menesteres y a el bosque prohibido

-¿Con que no podemos ir, eh? -pregunta Mike- ahora donde haremos el progra...?

-En el bosque prohibido ^^ -dice María-

-Pero, McGonagal dijo...-replica Touko

-Touko, Touko, Touko... -dice María poniendole una mano en el hombro- las reglas se hicieron para romperse

-PERO...!

-Pero nada, ahora vamos al bosque prohibido -dice Mike

-Vamos Mickey ¿tu me protegeras, verdad? -dice Penélope abrazando de un brazo a Mike

-No, me protegeras a mi ¿verdad, Mickey? -Karen le abraza el otro brazo

-¡QUE HE HECHO PARA MERECERME ESTO!

-Penélope, deja a Mike en paz -dice Alba intentando que Penélope soltará a Mike y Silvia-chan ayudandole intentando soltar a Karen

-Oh. Se me olvidaba! -dice McGonagall- a entrado un nuevo alumno que ira a la cada de Ravenclaw, se llama Cameron

-¡HERMANITO! -dice Alba llendo a abrazar a Cameron

-Y dejenme aqui que no me importa! -se queja Mike mientras arrestra los pies para llegar a la puerta

-VAMOS MIKE! RAPIDO! -dice Kazuki

-Niichan tengo sueño... -dice Andreína montandose en la espalda de Mike- llevame

-LO QUE FALTABA! -grita Mike mientras se arrastraba con Andreína en la espalda, Karen en la pierna izquierda y Penélope en la izquierda

-Tambien entran a Griffindort Ceci e Isa.

**Bosque prohibido**

**11.30pm**

-Bien, ya que ya estamos todos ¿que les parece que hagamos el programa aqui? -dice María

-¡¿PORQUE? Si este lugar es tan oscuro y tetrico y quien sabe que criaturas hay aqui! -dice Endo

-EL PROGRAMA EMPIEZA EN 3... 2... 1... ¡YA!

Voz en off: El programa de GPTV a comenzado para divertirles a todos y ¡A TODOS USTEDES NUESTROS PRESENTADORES: MAAAAAAAAAAAAARÍA! MIKEEE! Y ANDREEEEEÍNA!

Mike: Hola a todos -guiña un ojo-

Andreína: Hello ^^

María: -vestida de Japonesa- Konnichiwa Fans de GPTV, IE y IEGO. Para hoy tenemos muchos retos y preguntas pero antes anunciaremos a los perticipantes para el torneo de los tres magos ahora siete ¡QUE PASE EL CALIZ DE FUEGO!

Mario y Kazuki: -arrastrando un caliz enorme- esto...pesa...más... de... lo... que... creia...

María: dejen de quejarse -.-U

Shin: -vestida de policia de trafico y haciendole señas a Kazuki y a Mario- un poquito más, un poquito más...ALLI! Oh no! Se han pasado venga otra vez

Kazuki: ayudanos en algo!

Shin: emm... no. ¡YA PUEDEN PARAR!

Ana: no, Shin creo que era un poquito más alla

Mario y Kazuki: ¬¬

María: muy bien, y el representante de Griffindort es...

Mike, Mario y Kazuki: que sea yo, que sea yo, que sea yo

María: ¡MARIO!

Mario: Awesome

Mike y Kazuki: ¬¬

María: de Slythering será...¡KIDO!

Kido: Oh no, oh no ¡NOO!

María: de Ravenclaw...¡CAMERON!

Cameron: Que bien!

Alba: FELICIDADES HERMANITO!

María: y de Huppelpuff... ¡ENDO!

Endo: ¡QUE BIEN! ¿que se tiene que hacer en un torneo de los tres magos?

Mike: ya lo veras Endo, ya lo veras MUAJAJAJAJAJA -suenan rayos-

María: primer reto!

Andreína: que Endo sea un elfo domestico durante 24 horas

María: PERFECTO! -busca un disfraz en un baúl que había por allí- ¡AQUI ESTA! -se lo da a Endo- toma, un disfraz de elfo domestico

Endo: pero no me cabe TT^TT

Maria: los elfos domesticos son enanos

Endo: pero tendre que ir de rodillas a todas partes

Mayu: retos son retos MUAJAJAJAJAJA -suenan más rayos-

Alba y Penélope: -abrazadas y temblando- que miedo...

Endo: TT^TT -se va a cambiar-

María: mientras tanto ¡ANA! ¡CRISTY! y...¡ALBA! alisenle el pelo a Goenji

Goenji: -siendo arrastrado- No, no, ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!

María: y mientras esperamos a estos dos...

Ceci y Isa: VAMOS A TORTURAR A FUYUKA!

María: no, es muy temprano para eso... ¡A PUBLICIDAD!

Andreína: Otra vez no...

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

María: Ichi ni ni san Inazuma Eleven GO!

Mike: no olviden leer nuestras otras historias y lean el fic "Cartas" escrito por Maria con su personalidad "democratica"

Dione: Y esa soy yo ^^

María: Dione!

Dione: mi carta a Level 5

María, Mike y Dione: ¡NO SE LA PIERDAN!

María: Dione has los honores

Dione: Ichi ni ni san Inazuma Eleven GO!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Andreína: -.-U

María: ^^ ya estan listos ¡GOENJI! ¡ENDO! pasen por favor

Goenji: -vestido de Ishido Shuji- me veo ridiculo...

Endo: dimelo a mi -que estaba vestido de Elfo domestico y al ser un traje de alguien bajito tenía que estar de rodillas-

María: -llorando de la risa-

Mario: Jajajajajajajajajaja! -rodando en el suelo-

Kanon: -apareciendo- AH! Es Ishido Shuji! Que suerte que llegamos a tiempo!

Tenma: -que venía con Kanon y Tsurugi- AAAAH! VAS A VER LO QUE PASA CUANDO LE HACEN DAÑO AL FUTBOL! -le empiezan a dar patadas y pelotazos al pobre Goenji

Andreína: Si! Por el fútbol! -llendo a pegar a Goenji, que aunque ella no ve la serie le gusta pegar a los personajes- Toma! Toma! Y toma!

María: detenganse, detenganse, ya se que quieren pegarle a Ishido Shuji, exepto Andreína que no se porque le esta pegando ¬¬, pero el no es Ishido Shuji este es Goenji Shuuja

Cristy: ¿no es lo mismo? María-nee

María: -murmurando- si, pero no quiero que Goenji muera todavía, tiene que hacer el siguiente reto antes. Amemás ellos no lo saben

Todos los que saben que Ishido y Goenji son los mismos: -.-U

María: y por último el siguiente reto del Ishi... quiero decir de Goenji con el pelo liso y Dob... quiero decir Endo vestido de elfo ¡QUE AMBOS PELEEN HASTA LA MUERTE!

Mike: no te pases

María: es que haci queda más interesante, además atrae reviews ^^

Mike: -se para en medio de ambos- vale, quiero un duelo justo, Goenji y Endo ¡SALUDEN! -se saludan- Goenji recuerda que Endo se caso con el amor de tu vida -empieza a probocarles- y Endo recuerda que Goenji es Ishido Shuji y es el causante de que el fútbol sea malo dentro de diez años -Endo y Goenji se estan fulminando con la mirada- así que a la cuenta de tres... uno...do... -empiezan a lanzarse hechizos- AAAH!

Karen y Penélope: -preocupadas- MICKEY!

María: Animo Goenji! Animo!

Tenma: nos has mentido. ¡Goenji y Ishido Shuji son la misma persona! -empiezan a pegarle a María-

María: NO ME ARREPIENTO DE NADA!

Endo: -mientras evitan los hechizos del otro- nunca debiste haberle hecho eso al futbol

Goenji: ¿quieres saberlo? ¿de verdad quieres saber por que lo hize?

Endo: nada me gustaría más!

Goenji: pues porque yo...

Endo: -lanza un hechizo y BAM! Una esplocion de esas que se ven a la distancia-

**En algun lugar del oceano**

Osamu: que hacen las personas en Hogwarts

Ulvida: no lo se pero... ¡MIRA!

Osamu: UNA EXPLOSION!

Sakuma: Tio, si que se deben estar divirtiendo ¿donde creen que será eso?

**Otra vez con el resto de la gente**

TODOS: -quemados- ¡ENDO!

Endo: yo no he sido!

María: ¬¬ tienes suerte que el colegio este protegido de esplociones desde la segunda guerra magica...

Endo: QUE YO NO FUI!

Todos: Si... claro...

Mayu: ENDO ERES IDIOTA! -abrazada a Kazuki

Kazuki: -atontado- Endo... has más esplociones

Mario y Mike: a este le afecto la esplocion

Shin: no, es porque Mayu le esta abrazando ^^

Alba: nosotras les conocemos muy bien

Mike: Alba, ¿tu conoces algo que me pueda separar de Penélope?

Alba: no, no la conosca tan bien a ella ^^

Mike: Tsk

Karen y Penélope: Mickey! -abrazando a Mike muy fuerte- tuvimos mucho miedo

Mike: -se le sale el alma por la boca-

Andreína: Eh! Que le matan!

Voz en off: Y AHORA! LA TORTURA A FUYUKA! con Ceci, Isa y Chizuru! -aplauden todos-

Ceci: -saca unos cuchillos- MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Chizuru: -con una pistola-

Isa: -con cedante- Muajajajajjajaja

Fuburra: -retrocediendo- no, NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU! ALEJENSE! ALEJENSE!

María: -vestida de el Cesar hace con el pulgar hacia abajo-

Mike: ¿Tenias que hacerlo?

María: me hacia ilu!

Isa: -inyectandole cedante- Nos la llevamos

Cesi: Jo, pero con cedante no es divertido TT^TT

Chizuru: será solo mientras vamos a la casa de los gritos ¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! -se van las cuatro-

María: ¡DENLE CON TODO!

Mario: y ahora Kazemaru y Midorikawa se van a disfrazar de Miku y Gumi

Kaze y Mido: ¡¿QUE?

Mike: y Fudo se vestira de mujer

Fudo: -que estaba comiendo una banana- ¡¿QUE?

María: venga a cambiarse! -se van los tres a regañadientes-

Mike: y mientras les esperamos

María: ¡PUBLICIDAD!

Mike: otra vez...!

María: sip ^^

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Publicidad.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

María: Ichini ni san Inazuma Eleven_ GO_!

Mike: Recuerden: Dormir es bueno para la salud!

María: este es un anunció del no se que cosa de la republica Independiente de Mi casa

Mike: ¬¬

María: Ichini ni san Inazuma Eleven _GO_!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Mike: ¿porque tenemos que hacer esto?

María: porque lo dijimos en la junta

Mike: cierto U.U

**Flashback~~**

Luffy: tenemos que hacer algo con nuestro presupuesto

Doraimon: sí, nos estamos llendo a la bancarrota!

María: Si ¿tu que opinas Toby?

Toby: esto en mi galaxia no ocurre eso, nunca estamos en bancarrota porque nosotros regalamos el dinero en las calles tres veces a la semana

Mike y María: ¿donde queda esa galaxia? -brillandole los ojos-

Toby: lo malo es que no tenemos leche TT^TT

María: ¬¬ Toby, tienes que poner tus prioridades en orden

**Fin del Flashback~~**

Cristy: ¿quien es Toby?

María: mi amigo extraterrestre ^^

TODOS: ^^U

María: y en que estabamos? ASI! KAZEMARU Y MIDORIKAWA SALGAN PARA EMPEZAR CON LAS FOTOS!

Kazemaru: NO!

Midorikawa: no pienso salir asi vestido!

Ana: no nos hagan usar nuestra carta maestra, de verdad que no lo quieren...

Kazemaru y Midorikawa: NO NOS IMPORTA!

María y Ana: vale -les brillan los ojos con malicia- FURUNADE! VAMOS A HACER YAOI SI KAZEMARU Y MIDORIKAWA SALEN DETRAS DE ESE ARBOL!

Furunade: -llega corriendo con su OZ- salen de detras de ese arbol o mueren -amenaza a Mido-kun y a Kaze-chan-

Kazemaru y Midorikawa: -salen aterrados- NO NOS MATES!

María: fue una gran idea ^^

Mike: y ahora van a modelar!

Midorikawa: eso no esta en mi contrato!

María: ¿de verdad? Dejame verlo -coje el contrato y escribe "modelar haciendo cosplay"- pues yo si lo veo ^^

Midorikawa: no entiendo como pude salir contigo...

Kazemaru: eras joven U.U

Mike: van a modelar? Venga que no tenemos todo el día

María: jo, Chizuru esta torturando a Fuburra... -saca una camara- NO PERMITIRE QUE SE PIERDA ESTE MOMENTO!

-Kazemaru y Midorikawa empiezan a modelar aunque se caen muchas veces-

María: y ahora la parte importante! SAL YA FUDA!

Fudo: -sale vestido con un vestido que no le llega ni a las rodillas, con los labios pintados y zarcillos a juego-

Mike: MIS OJOS! SE QUEMAN! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Mario: ya no volvere a ser el mismo que era antes...

Kazuki: Fudo, has perdido todos mis respetos

Fudo: callense bakas!

María: por ese vocabulario tendras que quedarte así todo el día de mañana ^^

Fudo: NOOOOOOU!

María: ahora vas a bailar y a modelar

Kazemaru y Midorikawa: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

-despues de que Fudo terminara de modelar-

María: y ahora como el día de hoy no tengo ninguna teoria que arreglar sobre IEGO el programa se a acabado ^^

Mike: recuerden enviar reviews con retos

Andreína: SAYONARA! Por cierto -se voltea a sus dos hermanos- donde esta Tora-chan?

María: NOS HA DESCUBIERTO!

Mike: RETIRADA! -se van ellos dos-

Todos: ^^U

**En un lugar de el bosque prohibido**

Toramaru: sabía que no tenía que hacerles caso...

Centauro: vas a sufrir humano

Toramaru: ¿como llege a esto?

**Flashback!**

María: toma Toramaru, este es un poema que le gusta mucho a nuestra hermanita

Mike: Si, tienes que decirlo gritando en el bosque prohibido

Toramaru: gracias Mike y Maria

-se va al bosque prohibido-

Toramaru: LOS CENTAUROS SON TONTOS Y NO SABEN NADA SOBRE LAS ESTRELLAS, ADEMAS LES HUELEN LOS PIES!

**Fin del Flashbak!**

Toramaru: o claro -.-U


	17. Special Merry Christmas

María: Merry Chrismasts

Mike: HEY! Ya casi es navidad

María: ya se que dije que esperaría hasta el 24 o 25 pero es que no me aguantaba a publicar!

Mike: desesperada...

María: y se hacerca el mejor momento del año

Mike y María: MI CUMPLEAÑOS!

Endo: ¿y que van a pedir?

María: vamos a cumplir 15 años, debe ser algo grande...

Andreína: ¿y que podría ser?

Mike y María: ¡VAMOS A PEDIR LEVEL 5!

Andreína: ¬¬

Mike: disfruten del programa

María: IEGO ni IE me pertenecen, pero, le voy a pedir a Santa que me pertenesca.

* * *

><p>Mike: se nos acaba el tiempo!<p>

María: sí, tu ve llamando a los chicos. Yo anuncio el programa! ¡RAPIDO!

Mike: Si! Llamo tambien a Andreí...?

María: NO! QUE NOS MATA!

Mike: Si! Vale

María: -cuelga el telefono- bien, empieza el programa que estaba esperando

**Entra al plató**

María: HOLA A TODOS! GRACIAS POR ESTAR AQUI! El programa de hoy tendrá muchos retos, canciones, y apariciones especiales.

Mike: -llega gadeando- ¡CON TODOS USTEDES EL EQUIPO INAZUMA!

Endo: gracias fans conocedores ¡NO ME TIREN COMIDA! OYE!

Midorikawa: porque a él le tiran comida y a mi no? -le empiezan a tirar comida- Gracias! -se pone a comer rápido-

Hiroto: ^^U Midorikawa no comas tan rápido, que después te da dolor de barriga...

María: y para comenzar el programa una canción! CHICAS VENGAN CONMIGO! MIKE SIGUE CON EL PROGRAMA! -se van-

Mike: no me habías dicho nada! Oh, oh Ahi Dios...que voy a hacer! Pues, que entren los torturadores! -entran Mario, Kazuki, Jorge.- bien, gracias por venir, eh...etto... yo es que para esto no fui creado ^^U etto... pues...

Andreína: -entra rápidamente- Y CON TODO USTEDES LA INAZUMA GIRLS!

Mike: fiuu -respira aliviado-

**Todas: -entran vestidas y con la coreografía de las Berriz y empiezan a cantar la cancion de Otakebi Boy (Wao Wao)**

Chicos: Wao -aplaudiendo- Eso es!

Mike: nunca me dices nada ¬¬ -le recrimina a María- ¡QUE SOY EL CO-PRESENTADOR!

María: era una sorpresa hermano ;)

Mike: pues vete a cambiar

María: nos vamos a quedar así hasta el final del programa o hasta que sea de noche, lo que suceda antes

Mike: ¡YA TE VAS A CAMBIAR!

María: No

Mario: ahora canto yo!

Ana: NO! Que tenemos que empezar con los retos!

Mario: U.U no me dejas hacer nada nunca...

Kazuki: buenas noticias, cantamos más tarde!

Mike: ¡¿QUE? No tengo cancion preparada

Mario: yo si

María: primer reto navideño!

Endo: ya viene Santa?

Ana: eso es por la noche

Endo: le voy a tomar una foto esta noche

Kannon: y yo abuelo!

Endo: ¿que haces tu aqui?

Kannon: no me pierdo una navidades con mis abulos desde nunca, así que aqui me tienen!

Tenma: y a mi!

Aki: Tenma, ¿Kannon te trajo?

Tenma: claro, tambien trajo a Aoi, Midori, Kariya, Chizuru, Cristy...

María: vale, son un monton...

Cristy: y el reto navideño es...?

María: oh cierto! Comer las 12 uvas de año nuevo en las doce campanadas...¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE!

Mike: yo lo he intentado y casi muero atragantado...

Penélope: OH POBRE MIKE!

Karen: debe haber sufrido, pobre Mickey

María: dejen pasar la uvas!

Kogure: -entra con las uvas- aqui estan!

Todos menos María: YO NO COMO DE ESAS UVAS!

María: gracias por las uvas ^^. USTEDES! ¡¿COMO SE ATREVEN A TRATAR ASÍ AL POBRE KOGURE?

-Lo-lo sentimos

María: más les vale...¬¬ vale yo toco las campanadas y ustedes se las van comiendo ¿vale?

Todos: HAI!

María: -empieza a tocar la campana a una velocidad muchisimo más rápida de la normal- 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12! ¿se las han comido todas?

Midorikawa: YO SI! Mike: es que tu no tragas, tú engulles

Midorikawa: hay Mike, no me digas eso que me sonrojo

Endo: -ahogandose- una...semilla, -señalandose la garganta-

Mario: ¿que te de una hebilla? Aqui tienes -le da una hebilla-

Endo: semilla!

Kazuki: chiridia?

Endo: SEMILLA!

Mario y Kazuki: AAAAH ¡SEMILLA! Haber empezado por ahí -le dan golpes en la espalda hasta que Endo se traga la semilla-

Endo: ahora me duele la espalda...

Aki: pobre Endo

Kannon: debes ser fuerte abuela! Resiste!

Aki: es tu propio abuelo ¬¬

Kannon: y tu mi abuela, y a ti te quiero más

Tenma: no dejes que crea que te preocupas por él debes ser indiferente!

Kannon y Tenma: ¡EL TIENE LA CULPA!

Aki: yo no se de donde sacan esas cosas...

María: Endo tiene la culpa de que no se hayan casado Aki! Ellos tienen razón!

Aki: vale... ya se de donde lo sacarón

Mike: YA AHORA KAZEMARU CON LA CANCION:

Mai Agare! **Kazemaru: -sale con una guitarra electrica azul, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta azul electrico y unos jeans y canta la canción Mai Agare-**

María: bien, y con esto venimos al segundo reto navideño ¡QUE EMOCION! Aoi, ¿puedes buscarme unas cosas en la cosina? ¿Tenma puedes acompañarle?

Aoi y Tenma: -extrañados porque les llamara especificamente a ellos dos- hai...-se van a la cosina-

Tsuki: bien, ¿cual es el reto?

María: se esta haciendo en este instante -dirigen su mirada hacía la cosina y ven a Tenma y a Aoi parados juntos debajo de un muerdago-

Mario: pero pueden irse de allí sin darse un beso...

María: este es magico, te tiene atrapado junto a esa persona hasta que se den un beso!

Kannon: espero que el tío Tenma le bese

Endo: ¿Tenma es tu tio?

Kannon: ¬¬ abuelo...si Aki es mi abuela, entonces que es si Tenma es su primo?

Endo: no lo se...espera...¡¿ES TU TIO ABUELO?

Kannon: ahí le has dado!

Alba: Endo, que lentito eres habeses...

Penélope: ¿porque elegiste a Tenma y a Aoi y no a Endo y a Aki?

Mike: sí, eso

María: pues porque esos dos tienen esperanza todavía! Endo y Aki por otro lado, no veo a Level 5 dispuesto a divorciar a Endo y a Natsumi...-entra en un aura de depresión- ¡PERO PARA ESO ESTOY YO!

_Publicidad_

_Mike: ¿quieres ver como se van resolviendo los problemas de Inazuma eleven go? ¿quieres ver un divorcio de Endo y Natsumi?_

_Andreína: ¿quieren ver a alguien que no aparece en el programa? _

_Mike: entra ya al fic de "Arreglando Inazuma Eleven Go!"_

_Fin de Publicidad_

Andreína: siguiente reto!

María: reto numero 3 de navidad...¡VAMOS A DARLE DE COMER A LOS RENOS!

Kazuki: ¿que renos?

María: -se asoma por la ventana- vaya, no estan aún los renos...bueno, espera un momento aqui -se va a una habitación-

Mike: que ira a hacer ahora?

María: ya esta ^^

Alba: ¿que fuiste a hacer?

María: le di a Masato mi carta de Navidad y la envio al futuro para que Santa nos envie renos y Masato los traiga al pasado

Andreína: lo pensaste mucho

María: no, la verdad es que no

Shin: -asomada a la ventana- mira! Los renos!

Fubuky: Ohh ese tiene la nariz roja

María: Toma ya! nos trajo a rodolfo el reno! -sale corriendo-

**Dandole de comer a los renos**

Endo: NOoOoOoO! Se ha comido mi banda TT^TT

Fubuky: -dendole comida a un reno- aqui tienes renito

Ana: que mono Fubu-chan

Mario: -celoso- Voy a matarle... María! María! MIRA UN ANGEL DE NIEVE! -tirandose en e suelo y haciendo un angel de nieve-

María: sí! Que bonito! Mira Kogure y Andreína estan haciendo un muñeco de nieve!

Kogure y Andreína: -compitiendo por cual es el muñeco más grande- debe ser el más grande de todos

Mike: esta empezando a nevar, lo mejor será que entremos

Karen: que atento Mickey

Penélope: tengo frio ¡dame un abrazo!

Todos: -entran-

Mike: ¿cuando abrimos los regalos?

María: después

Mike: ¿de donde conseguiste el dinero? O.O

María: Mario me dejo su targeta de credito y Fubuky le dejo su targeta a Ana, Kido y Fudo se la dejaron a Haruna (que suerte tiene, ambos estan en el Teikoku por tanto tienen pasta...), Endo se la dejo a Aki, Goenji a Natsumi, Kaiji a Cristy... Y todas nos fuimos de compras ^^

Mike: un minuto de silencio por todas aquellas targetas ahora vacias U.U -se escuchan los llantos de los chicos-

Kido: fue una gran targeta TT^TT

Goenji: yo ni se porque se la di, si ella es la rica TT^TT

Maria: corrección, tu serás el Setei recuperaras el dinero

Mike: mi targeta sigue intacta, uff -María se pone a silvar y a mirar hacia otro lado-

María: _si tu supieras hermanito ^^U_

María: y ahora la canción de Fubuky!: "Ice Road"

**Fubuky: -aparcece una pantalla gigante con todos los momentos felices de Fubuky y él esta en una escenario vestido con un abrigo blanco con unas cosas de estas que se ponen en los oidos, y con un peluche de Aiden. Canta la canción Ice Road- **

María: me encanta esa canción O.Q

Endo: ¿cuantas canciones son?

Mike: no lo se, no me ha dejado ver el repertorio

María: Fudo, Tsunami, Tobitaka, y Someoka preparandose para cantar!

Los mencionados: HAI! -se van-

Mario: por lo que veo aún falta...

Andreína: según sus palabras esta será mejor navidad que la de disney

María: y asi será! Pero antes una pregunta a Endo

Endo: ¿que? ¿cual?

María: se que muchos no se preguntan esto pero ¿porque nunca llevas una ropa que no sea el uniforma de fútbol?

Endo: porque mi ropa usual es mi uniforme

Tenma: igual el mio entrenador!

Kannon: el mio no

Endo: ya no eres nieto mio

Kannon: pero es que yo no tengo la culpa que en el futuro Hibiky controle el fútbol ¬¬ no nos permiten ir con uniforme de fútbol

Endo y Tenma: ¡¿QUE HIBIKY CONTROLA EL QUE...?

Kannon: upps, he dicho demasiado

Aki: pobre Kannito mi niño

Kannon: mi abuelo no me quiere TT^TT

Aki: Endo Ò.Ó

Endo: ¡¿QUE YO?, PERO SI YO SOLO...!

Kannon: -sonriendo y solo lo ve Endo-

Endo: ¬¬ solo por ser su nieto le quiere más ¡NO ES JUSTO!

María: ten en cuenta que es el nieto de ella y tuyo

Endo: ahora me cae mejor! -va y abraza a Kannon- eres el fruto de mi relación con Aki TT^TT

Mike: sabes convencer...

María: una de mis muchas cualidades

Mike: ya, ya...

María: ¿que más hacemos ahora?

Mike: no lo...

María: PUBLICIDAD!

Mike: -.- y me lo preguntas para nada

_Publicidad_

_María: lean "Cartas!" de harumaru-chan _

_Dione: no sean vagos y lean que es bueno_

_María: no seas agreciva_

_Dione: por algo me encargo yo de ese fic_

_María: ¡¿QUE INCINUAS?_

_Dione: que soy tú ¬¬ más agreciva, igual que Mike es la parte politica_

_María: o cierto ^^U_

_Fin de la Publi_

María: me encanta la publicidad...^^

Mike: ahora la canción de Tobitaka, Fudo, Someoka y Tsunami: "Bad Boys Brother's Blues"

María: BIEN! MI FAVORITA!

**minna ore wo ore wo ore wo ore wo ore wo gokai shiteru ze** /Todos a mi, a mi, me entienden mal  
><strong>dare mo ore wo ore wo ore wo ore wo ore wo wakaccha kurenai<strong>/ ni siquiera a mi, a mi, a mi me intentan entender

.

Someoka: he sido un delantero desde que era pequeño. Y luego empeze a recibir llamadas de un portero cuando tenía catorce años (Endo). Es una posición dura llena de golpes de ida y vuelta

.  
>No importa quien venga no voy a perder. El trabajo duro, la practica ambos chocan. LA VICTORIA es lo que estoy buscando. Y un día me dijeron esto:<br>"apestas a sudor"¿como puede alguien solo decir eso?

Solo estoy haciendo las cosas en serio  
>Yo solo quiero ganar junto a todos en este equipo. Pero...<p>

AUN ASÍ!

.

Tsunami: se como te sientes! Someoka!

Someoka: eh?

Tsunami: Pero comparado con la inmencidad del mar, eso no es nada de que preocuparse

Someoka: Tsunami…! S… Si!

.

**minna ore wo ore wo ore wo ore wo ore wo gokai shiteru ze** /Todos a mi, a mi, me entienden mal  
><strong>dare mo ore wo ore wo ore wo ore wo ore wo wakaccha kurenai<strong>/ ni siquiera a mi, a mi, a mi me intentan entender

.

Tobitaka: Dejando atras la pandilla con la que yo solia pasar, me meti en una equipo de fútbol.  
>De alguna manera, este chico llamado Tobi el pateador, las hizo en las nacionales de Japonesas.<br>Ese día me separe de mis amigos diciendo esto: "Conseguire el campeonato del mundo para nosotros"

Pero era demasiado brillanten para mi.

El campo rebosante de luz, comparado conmigo, un delincuente... lugares con mucha luz, simplemente no son para mi.

Me preocupa y se preocupan, y finalmente me dijeron:

"Sonrie un poco eres un hombre extraño" (Endo)  
>¿Es realmente bueno para mi estar en Inazuma Japan?<p>

Tsunami: se como te sientes, Tobitaka.

Tobitaka: !

Tsunami: pero comparado con la inmensidad del mar, eso no es nada de que preocuparse!

Tobitaka: Tsunami… Je.

**minna ore wo ore wo ore wo ore wo ore wo gokai shiteru ze** /Todos a mi, a mi, me entienden mal  
><strong>dare mo ore wo ore wo ore wo ore wo ore wo wakaccha kurenai<strong>/ ni siquiera a mi, a mi, a mi me intentan entender

Fudou: Me hace enojar, cada cosa  
>Incluso cuando estoy pateando el balon, ME SIENTO TAN MAL<br>Eso es lo que tu piensas, eh? Tú y tú. Estas pensando que soy de segunda clase  
>Ninguno piensa a favor de mi. Estoy mejor solo.<br>Ni siquiera voy a dejar que ustedes me sigan. No voy a lidiar con su estupidez.  
>Solo quiero llegar al otro lado del fútbol.<br>Es por eso que estoy mejor cuando estoy solo. Mi fútbol, es para los delincuentes.  
>Incluso si el viento sopla más alla de mi Mohawk os frio al tacto…<br>…Estoy mejor solo…

Tsunami: Realmente no lo entiendo, Fudou!

Fudou: !

Tsunami: Pero comparado con la inmencidad del mar, eso no es nada de que preocuparse! Probablemente.

Fudou: Tsunami… Tch…

**minna ore wo ore wo ore wo ore wo ore wo gokai shiteru ze** /Todos a mi, a mi, me entienden mal  
><strong>dare mo ore wo ore wo ore wo ore wo ore wo wakaccha kurenai<strong>/ ni siquiera a mi, a mi, a mi me intentan entender

Tsunami: Vaya, vaya! Todo el mundo se preocupa por cosas aburridas.  
>Como el estado de animo del Inazuma Japan, no puedo dejar las cosas así!<br>eh? Envidias que yo no tenga preocupaciones?  
>Hey, hey! Yo se que me muestro optimista, pero tengo muchas cosas que me preocupan demasiado, ¿sabes?<br>Como, ¿habran buenas olas mañana? O cuanto van a costar los pescados de Lucio este año?  
>Y tambien! Acerca del Inazuma Japan!<br>Me pregunto cuanto podre jugar fútbol con mis amigos...  
>yo quiero seguir jugando con ellos SIEMPRE<br>…hasta que el sol se ponga en el horizonte!

Someoka: Se como te sientes, Tsunami.

Tsunami: Huh…!

Someoka: pero esas preocupaciones

Tobitaka: Comparado con la inmencidad del mar, eso no es nada de que preocuparse… ¿cierto?

Fudou: Humph…

Tsunami: ¡MINNA!

minna ore wo ore wo ore wo ore wo ore wo wakatte kureteru /Todos, a mi, ami, a mi, me entienden  
>kore ga ore wo ore wo ore wo ore wo ore wo Inazuma Japan Este es mi, mi, mi, mi Inazuma Japan

Inazuma Japan!  
>Inazuma Japan!<br>Inazuma Japan!  
>Inazuma Japan!<br>Inazuma Japan!

Tsunami: A montarla chicos! A montarla!

Someoka: Montenla, querras decir...

.

.

.

María: KYAAAA! ME ENCANTA! Y no es presisamente porque sean los más guapos de la serie, porque no lo son...

Los cuatro: ¡¿QUE QUIERES DECIR?

María: que Tsunami y Fudo estan en la lista de los más guapos, pero Tobitaka y Someoka...por otro lado...

Tobitaka y Someoka: -en la esquinita de la depresion-

María: QUE ESA ESQUINA ES MIA! Son unos lajas ¬¬

Jorge: pero no tiene tu nombre

María: ¿Que no? -va hacia la esqu¡na y mueve las cortinas y se ve el nombre "María" en mayusculas y con luces que encienden y apagan- ¿lo ves?

Jorge: O.O vaya...

Mike: ahora empezemos con los concursos!

María: carrera de tres piernas! Parejas: Tenma y Aoi

Tenma: ¡¿Que? Pero si yo iba a ir con Shinsuke

María: vas a discutir mi decisión?

Tenma: no señora

María: bien...Endo y Aki, Goenji y Natsumi, Tsunami y Touko, Haruna y...-Kido le pasa un fajo de dinero- Haruna y Kido

Fudo y Tachimukai: ¡PERO SI TE HA SOBORNADO!

María: ustedes dos estan criticando mi decisión?

Tachimukai: oh lo lamentamos, queremos decir que estamos felices porque Haruna pueda estar más cerca de su hermano

Kido: muy bien Tachimukai te apunto un punto como QUIZAS aceptado para un novio para mi hermana

Tachimukai: es que yo no dudo que seas un gran estratega y gran jugador y siempre haces las cosas bien

Kido: 2 puntos

Fudo: ¿y yo que?

Kido: no tienes ninguno ¬¬

Fudo: pero estudie en el mismo insti que tu

Kido: eso te pone un punto a ti y a Sakuma y a Genda, en otras palabras Tachimukai va ganando

Mario: que extraño ¿Kido buscando novio para Haruna? No me lo imagino ni buscandole el novio perfecto para ella

Ana: que no te despiste tu idiotes, Mario. El dijo "Quizas" y eso en Kido no significa nada

Fubuky: muy atenta Ana-san

María: GENDA VE PREPARANDOTE LA CANSION!

Genda: pero mi seyuu no tiene...

María: tengo la canción perfecta para tí además el último seyuu será el de Hiroto, pero como no se donde esta. Tu le vas a cubrir

Genda: Hai!

Kido: ¿que va a cantar?

María: la de el rey leon

Kido: eso le quita un punto -le quita un punto en la pizarra-

Todos: ^^U

Mike: vale, atense los pies que la competicion comenzará

María: vamos Mike, tu vas conmigo hermanito! -le coje de la mano y se van a la línea-

Mario: jo, yo que quería ir con ella, pues nada Ana tu vas conmi...¿Ana?

Ana: pues claro que voy contigo Fubuky -se va con Fubuky-

Jorge: solo quedamos tu y yo. Tsuki va con Marc pero mi pregunta es ¡¿DE DONDE SALIO? Me voy a vengar... bueno, ¿te pones conmigo?

Mario: U.U que mal... pues vamos a demostrarles que seremos los ganadores -con fuego en los ojos-

Jorge: SI!

**En la competición**

Andreína: Y comienza la competición! María y Mike van a la cabeza, pero Penélope y Karen les siguen de cerca! Aki y Endo estan de últimos y se caen, y se estan riendo juntos. Todas las fans del Endaki se voltean a verlo! Y ahora estan a la cabeza Midori y Akane! Akane no esta poniendo ni un pie en el piso ya que Midori va tan rapido que esta volando! Goenji y Natsumi les siguen muy de cerca y Aoi y Tenma estan casi a la par de estos dos. Aki y Endo se levantan y los Fans Endakis siguen corriendo despcionados ya que se esperaban un beso por lo menos ¡ESTO NO ES NINGUNA NOVELA ROMANTICA!

Rika de dentro de 10 años: para eso estoy yo! -quien no lo sepa, al parecer Rika aparecerá en IEGO como escritora de novelas romanticas-

Andreína: ^^U... Toramaru y Tobitaka estan muy descordinados pero ¡TOBITAKA ESTA PERDIENDO LA PASIENCIA! pobre Tora-chan ¿que le ira a hace...oh! Pero si lo que esta haciendo es montarse a Tora-chan en la espalda! ¡A AKI SE LE CAE UN ZAPATO Y ENDO LA LLEVA CARGADA! los fans Endakis estan tomando muchas fotos y las parejas de los fans Endakis estan artos de parar tanto ¡Y ESTAN POR LLEGAR LA PRIMERA PAREJA! esos son...¿Mario y Jorge? O ¿Mayu y Kazuki? Claro... no les prestaron atencion a Endo y a Aki y Mayu estaba segura que Alba le daría las fotos así que no se tuvieron que detener ¡pero no los vi en toda la carrera...! Y LOS GANADORES SON: ¿Sonic y Amy?

Sonic: ¿tardamos en llegar?

María: que tramposos, tú teniaa la ventaja de ser rápido... si por eso mismo no dejamos participar a Kaze-chan -se ve en una esquina a Kazemaru suspirando- pobre Kaze-chan...

Andreína: ya se acaba el programa?

María: no, el final será con la cancion de Navidad. Y en el proximo capitulo tendremos el año nuevo y mi cumple

Genda: y yo no tengo que hacer algo?

María: O cierto! Genda con "lion sleeps tonight"

**Genda: -sale vestido de africano y canta la cancion-**

María: eso es Genda! Ahora con la última actividad del programa de hoy

Endo: ¿y eso es...?

María: TOMARLE UNA FOTO A SANTA!

Kannon, Endo y Tenma: BIENNNN!

Mike: para que venga deben dormir...

Los cuatro: oooooh U.U

María: tengo una idea ¿y si tu duermes y yo le tomo la foto?

Mike: ¬¬

Alba: yo tambien le voy a tomar una foto, asi que Mayu duerme tu por mi

Mayu: esto no va a funcionar...

Cristy: yo voy con tigo María-nee

María: bien, escuadron le tomaremos foto a santa en marcha! -salen todos a fuera-

Alba: creo que para traer a Santa hay que cantar villancicos

María: no se que haríamos sin ti primita -coje la lista- 1º paso: cantar villancicos:

Endo: yo solo me se el de los simpson

Tenma: y yo

Kannon: -se encoje de hombros- yo fui criado por mi abuelo y mi tio

Alba: pues cantaremos esa

Ana: sí, será

María: vale ejem ejem...¿como es esa?

Cristy: yo no me la se

Endo: ustedes solo sigannos:

.

.

.

Endo: Todo el mundo en este pais odian al vecino  
>yo a flanders un estupido infeliz<p>

casi arruina mi cancion en todo mete su opinion  
>pues Flanders es el mas odioso ser<p>

Tenma y Kannon: Flanders Flanders ese es

Endo: mas lo odio cada vez  
>su casa envuelta en llamas quiero ver<p>

Tenma y Kannon: Flanders es

Endo: y por mi bien

Tenmay : Flanders es

Endo: que se lo lleve el tren  
>pues el es peor que Osama Bin Laden<p>

si lo molesta alguna gente se sonrrie indiferente  
>diario reza cual creyente<br>y su tienda es una ofrenda al horror

Tenmay : Flanders es

Endo: Respetenlo

Tenmay : Flanders es

Endo: pues ya enviudo  
>nadie mas estupido existio<p>

todos gozan junto con Homer  
>en el bar las bromas al cretino<br>ya los pies no muevan mas  
>solo a Flanders odien al compas<br>un infierno es tenerlo de vecino

Endo: el que a los zurdos discrimina  
>a Ned Flanders abomina<br>y a sus tenebrosos hijos Rod y Tod

Rod: nosotros

Tod: hurra

Todos: Flanders es

Kannon: de horrible voz

Todos: Flanders es

Tenma: como el no hay dos

Todos: El vigoton idiota que ama a Diooooooos

.

.

.

María: ¬¬ y con esa cancion piensas traer a santa?

Endo: Sip

Alba: vamos a tener que cantar una nosotras

**Chicas: -cantan la cancion de Jingel bell-**

Yuuka: María-sama ¿porque no nos llamaste? -dice saliendo de la casa cogida de la mano por Goenji

Rushe: sí, nuestros Onii-chan no querían dejarnos salir -cojida por Fidio-

Fidio: es que no queremos que se enfermen

Kannon: no va a venir Santa...TT^TT

Tenma: yo que quería verle TT^TT

María: no eres el unico TT^TT

Yuuka: Sí va a venir solo hay que tener un poco de fe

Rushe: confianza

Yuuka y Rushe: Y...

Tenma: polvo de hadas? No creen que han visto demasiadas veces Campanilla? (Tinkerbell)

Goenji y Fidio: la han visto más veces de las que crees...

Masato: Tia Yuuka! Vamos a ver a Santa a las 12! ahora vamos a dormir!

Yuuka: Si! Masato-kun! -se va con él-

Goenji: es al unico al que le hace caso U.U

**-entran todos a casa y se van a dormir-**

**A las 12 de la noche solo habían unos pocos despiertos:**

María: bien, Endo tu escondete al lado de la chimenea -escondiendose detras de la puerta-

Endo: hai! -se esconde-

Kannon!: yo me voy detras del sofá

Tenma: yo me escondo aqui -debajo del sofa-

Yuuka y Rushe: nosotras nos vamos a la cosina

María: si Fidio y Goenji se enteraran que sus hermanas de solo 9 años me estan ayudando les daría un infarto U.U lastima que no estan aqui ^^

Todos: -se caen al piso-

Endo: por fin podre asegurarme de que me traiga lo que le pido

Tenma: sí, yo tambien

Kannon: y yo

María: y que es lo que le piden?

Los tres: un balon de fútbol...¿tu tambien?...que casualidad

María: ^^U

Kannon: que coinsidencia

Endo: sí, ¿Verdad?

María: shh ahi viene

Santa: -cae por la chimenea- Jojojojo -no ve galletas en la mesa-estos jovenes de hoy en día ya no eran como antes U.U Jojojojojojo -entra a la cosina y va a la alasena- Jojojojojojo aqui si hay galletas

Los que estaban espiando: -susurran- O.O ladron...

Santa: Hola muchachito ¿que estas asiendo?

Todos: _nos han descubierto!_

Midorikawa: -sonambulo- esas son mis galletas! -le empieza a pegar estilo Kung Fu- Nadie se como mos galletas! -le deja en el suelo K . O-

María: MIDORIKAWA!

Midorikawa: -se despierta- ¿que? ¿que pasa?

Endo: le has pegado a Santa O.O

María: tengo una idea -amarran a Santa a una silla-

Santa: -se despierta y estaban todas las luces apagadas- Jojojo ¿Jo?

Endo: Soy Endo ¡danos el dinero!

María: Endo ¿eres tonto? No puedes decir tu nombre! No hables!

Endo: perdon

María: -coje un globo que contiene helio y se traga el helio (Se lo que susede y lo se no solo por la tele, el otro día nos realaron globo en el cole y estaba llenos de helio, a los pocos minutos mis compañeros los "maduros" estaban hablando con voz de pito). Empieza a hablar con una voz de pito- Danos todos los regalos

Santa: pero son para todos los niños del mundo

María: no me has entendido, quiero que nos des nuestro regalos y dale ellos lo que querían

Santa: ¿ellos son Endo, Tenma y Kannon? Siempre me piden un balon de futbol

los tres: y nunca nos lo traes!

Santa: ¬¬ ya tienen suficientes

María: tienes razón Santa, ahora ¿me puedes decir porque nunca me traes a Akihiro para matarle lenta y dolorosamente?

Santa: porque es muy caro traerle, ahora si me permiten me voy -se va-

María, Tenma, Endo y Kannon: ADIOS SANTA!

Endo: o espera un momento! -saca una camara- ya va -pone el temporiador 10 segundos-

María, Tenma, Endo, Yuuka, Rushe y Kannon: -se ponen alrededor de santa- Jojojojo -les sacan la foto-

María: -viendo la foto- ahora quien se atreverá a decir que Santa no existe?

Kannon: gracias Santa, eres el mejor

Tenma: eres mi idolo

Rushe y Yuuka: ¡TE QUEREMOS!

Santa: Jojojojo -se va-

María: -bosteza- ahora que hemos cumplido el reto podemos dormir

Endo: sí...

Tenma: ¿cuando abrimos los regalos?

María: mañana

Todos: NOoOoOoOoOoOoO!

María: quejicas...¬¬

**Al día siguiente:**

María: MICKEY! QUE YA TRAJO LOS REGALOS! -saltando en la cama- SANTA YA VINO! Y TENGO UNA FOTO QUE LO DEMUESTRA! MIRA! MIRA! MIRA!

Mike: -levantandose- hoy me levante con ganas de acostarme...

* * *

><p>María: pida<strong>n lo que quieran que les traiga Santa! <span>por review<span>**

Mike: Sayonara y feliz navidad!


	18. 6 meses más tarde

Mike: chicos... hoy yo soy el encargado del programa después de lo sucedido en el partido de...

María: TTwTT

Raimon: ._.

Mike: ^^U... emm... bueno, yo y solo yo haré el programa de hoy porque mi hermana esta enferma.

Andreína: pero Erick y yo también te ayudaremos Mickey ^^

Erick: Primo Mickey :D

Mike: El demonio de 4 años O.O

Endo: Mike... ¿quien es ese? ._.

Mike: es... mi primo pequeño y... el pupilo de mi hermana.

Endo: la pequeña o la grande? O.O

Mike: la grande Q_Q

Endo: oh oh... yo creo que... ADIOS! O_O/

Kazemaru: Endo! Si nosotros estamos aquí tu te quedas también! Ò.Ó

Mike: … bueno, que empiece el programa en...

Andreína: 3...

Erick: 2...!

Andreína y Erick: ¡...1...ACCION!

Mike: Q_Q yo quería hacer eso.

Andreína: HOLA A TODOS PUBLICO QUERIDO!

Erick: ^^/ Hola!

Público: *-* que tierno

Kido: ese niño nos va a quitar a los fans...

Mike: -en la esquina de la depresión- TTwTT

Andreína: hoy tenemos planeados muchos retos y aventuras para nuestros queridos personajes de esa gran serie "Shugo Chara"

Erick: Andre-neetan se llama Inazuma Eleven ._.

Andreína: oh cierto... ^^U gomenasai! La serie de "Inazuma Eleven" -mira hacía atrás- Lo siento Ikuto, Tadase-kun...

Mike: ahora rápido con los retos que me tengo que ir... -.-

Andreína: el primer reto de hoy es por el especial de las Olimpiadas vamos a hacer gimnasia... MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Raimon: yo me voy...

Andreína: ustedes se quedan :3 -cae una jaula encima de ellos y los atrapa-

Raimon: -chan chan chaaaan- Oh no! TTwTT

Andreína: Perfecto :3 Endo Mamoru, Goenji Shuuja y Kido Yuuto primer grupo.

Kido: y si no queremos ¬¬

Mike: mi hermana tomo precauciones por si desian eso, y como ella no iba a estar... llamó a...

Raimon: no sería capaz O.O

Mike: yo creo que sí ._.

Andreína: SE LEVANTA EL TELÓN PARA QUE SALGA! LIGHT YAGAMI! -muchos aplausos y sale Light con una Death Note-

Raimon: si fue capaz... ._.

Endo, Kido y Goenji: -se van y vuelven con mayas-

Erick: -toma una foto- para María-neetan... ¡¿DONDE ESTA MI CHOCOLATE?! Ò.Ó

Mike: -vestido de sirviente le lleva chocolate- -.- aquí esta.

Erick: arigatou. Creo que esta dando Gokú

Mike: -enciende la tele y están dando Dragon Ball-

Erick: Gokú :D

Andreína: -pone una canción-

Endo, Kido y Goenji: -empiezan a hacer muchos pasos y complicadas piruetas hasta el paso final que son los saltos mortales que consiguieron Goenji y Kido al hacer muchas tecnicas de salto en el fútbol pero Endo cayó y se golpeó la cabeza-

Andreína: ouch

Mike: -tapándose la cara- ya paró la hemorragia cerebral?

Kido: no tiene cerebro, no le pasó nada.

Endo: Q_Q mi cabechita

Andreína: el siguiente no será gimnasia, será la competencia de atletismo. El que quede de último castigo ¬¬

Goenji: O.O nadie más va a bailar?

Andreína: no podemos arriesgarnos a que muera alguien ._.

Hicieron falta 15 minutos para que todos se alinearan en la pista.

Kirino: yo ganaré, la velocidad es lo mío.

Kazemaru: atrás novato U_U

Shindou: Q_Q no voy a ganar, voy a perder tendré un castigo.

Tachimukai: voy a perder, seré un fracaso Q_Q

Endo: no se depriman, vamos a ganar :D

Tenma: así se habla entrenador.

Goenji: esto no me gusta -.-

Tsurugi: -.- lo mismo digo.

Andreína: Bien, el primero en llegar gana. Deben ir con una gran velocidad la distancia es de una maratón completa y la velocidad con la que empiecen no debe disminuir aunque estén cansados o estarán descalificados.

Mike: esas reglas son ilógicas hermanita ^^U son demasiados kilómetros van a terminar rotos.

Andreína: y? ¬¬

Mike: nada... ._.

Andreína: ahora tu también corres. ¬¬

Mike: Q_Q no...

Erick: Shiii! Mickey correrás conmigo. -se monta en su espalda- Arre caballito :3

Mike: TTwTT noo... -se va con el resto.-

Haruna: animo equipo Raimon. ^o^/

Natsumi: Tu puedes Goenji-kun!

Aki: Endo! Suerte!

Aoi: VAMOS RAIMON ELEVEN!

Midori: GANENLE A ESOS VIEJOS!

Akane: -tomando fotos-

Andreína: -en una sillas alta, saca una bazuca y dispara al cielo.-

Raimon, Raimon de 10 años después y Mike con Erick corren por sus vidas antes de que la carga de la bazuca termine de subir y baje a gran velocidad.

Erick: oooh que bonito -viendo al cielo-

L: y empieza la carrera, Kazemaru va de primero, seguido muy de cerca por Kirino. Light-kun, alguna cosa que vayas a decir? Algo como que eres Kira?

Light: no soy Kira ^^, y si, tengo que decir algo. Los jugadores estan dando su mayor esfuerzo y están por empezar a caer uno por uno.

L: Endo y Tenma se están ayudando mucho, pero el equipo de Mike y Erick lo veo un poco mal.

Erick: Más rápido Mickey-nii!

Mike: no puedo ir más rápido.

Erick: a no? -saca una nevera de quien sabe donde y saca un puñado de hielos y se los mete en la espalda-

Mike: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! -aumenta la velocidad y supera a Kazemaru y a Kirino.

Light: Parece que no estaban tan mal después de todo ¿no, Ryuzaki?

L: no, están corriendo todos a una velocidad excepcional.

3 horas más tarde.

Light: La maratán ya va por la mitad. Para algunos. Endo y Tenma van de últimos como habíamos esperado y Andreína empezó a correr tras ellos para que se apuren ya que van por el mismo lugar por el que pasaron Kazemaru y Kirino hace 2 horas.

L: es impresionante verlos correr así de Endo se espera pero Tenma, supongo que no quiere estar más adelante que su entrenador.

Tenma: más rápido entrenador. Que nos alcanza!

Endo: no puedo más...

Andreína: o sí que puedes ¬¬

Endo: deja de perseguirnos con ese escudo para pegarnos TTwTT

Light: ya parece que falta poco para que llegue el primero. Kazemaru va un poco por detrás de Kirino, seguido por un muy cansado Mike.

L: Esa que viene por allí no es Misa? Light-kun? -viendo con un telescopio- HOLA MISA...! ^o^/

Light: -agarra todas sus cosas- Yo no he estado aquí! -se va-

L: pues se ha ido, y me perdí quien cruzó la línea primero. Y el primero en cruzar a sido... -ve el vídeo de repetición- ERICK POR UN PALO!

**Vídeo:**

**Mike va de tercero, pero sin esperarlo Erick saca un palo enorme con el que logra ir por delante de Kazemaru y Kirino y pasar la meta antes de que Kirino y Kazemaru la pasaran casi al mismo tiempo-**

**Fin del Vídeo.**

Kazemaru, Kirino y Mike: -con un tic en el ojo-

Andreína: ese es mi primito -levanta a Erick- estoy orgullosa de ti ^^

Al final de toda la carrera, ganó Erick, seguido por Kirino y muy de cerca por Kazemaru. Tsunami fue el siguiente seguido por Tachimukai y Shindou. Luego llegó Goenji al lanzar un tornado de fuego cuando iba por la mitad ahorrándose así muchos kilómetros, luego Tsurugi siguiendo el ejemplo de Goenji y luego llegó el resto... de último... Endo y Tenma.

Mike: era de esperarse... su castigo será, adentrarse en la habitación de la bestia ._. ... fue un placer conocerles.

Andreína: tienen que animar a mi hermana

Mike: La bestia U_U/

Andreína y Erick: ¬¬

Endo: ._. de acuerdo, no debe ser tan dificil.

Tenma: U.U que tan mal va a estar? Fue tan solo un partido.

Mike: te mataría, si lo hubiera oído ._.

Andreína: aquí esta la puerta que lleva a su habitación. Pasen.

Entran a la habitación y esta todo oscuro por una atemorizante sombra que hay en una esquina del cuarto que murmuraba cosas como "mi mantita es la única que me quiere y no me decepciona" y "Casillas todavía estaba mal por ese golpe que tuvo".

Tenma: creo que eso de allí es María ._.

Endo: Q_Q vamos a morir...

Tenma: tengo un plan para animarla U_U/

Endo: cual? o.O

Tenma: el Madrid tuvo dos goles como visitante y el Barça hizo uno en fuera de juego :D

María: *-* en serio?

Tenma: -asiente- y uno fue por un penalti U_U

María: por su cuenta solo hicieron solo un gol entonces?

Tenma: sip U_U

María: -sale de la habitación- :D

Andreína y Mike: como lo hicieron O.O?

María: Andi hiciste lo que estaba en la lista?

Andreína: sip, pero lo de que un perro persiguiera a el arbitro del partido no lo voy a hacer ¬¬

María: Es por tramposo U_U. Pero llamé a su ex-novia y le esta persiguiendo con un hacha.

Raimon: O.o

Andreína: ¬¬

Mike: y eso fue todo del capitulo de hoy?

María: NO! :D ahora vamos a jugar lo que me gusta llamar... CAZA AL INAZUMA! -saca una sniper-

Andreína: -con una bazuca- :D

Mike: -con un casco y un escudo- :S

Erick: U_U si ganan mis primas si se vale. Si gana el Inazuma no se vale.

Raimon: Q_Q es una familia loca...

María: tengo que descargar mi ira por lo del partido -se encoge de hombros-

Raimon: CORRED!

Mike: Creo que este es el final, esperamos que les haya gustado y...

María: ya lance el misil aéreo. :3

Mike: adiós y dejen reviews ^^U


	19. 3º temporada

María: he vuelto! :D

Publico: nos has tenido encerrados aqui tanto tiempo que ya ni nos acordamos.

Mike: desde el 25 del 08 de 2012 ._.

Público: ¬¬ yo te mato...

María: Q_Q pero si sólo han sido 7 meses!

Mike, Público y Grillo: ¬¬ Are you fucking kidding me?

María: da igual, que empieze el programa! .-.

* * *

><p>En una habitación oscura lejos de la civilización se encontraba la "tribu secreta" como le habían puesto los miembros de esa organización.<p>

María: ok, supongo que tantos meses merecen una 3ª temporada -bosteza-

Luffy: ._./ la apoyo!

Doraemon: claro, tu eres la que nos paga...

Mike: -.- asi no deberían tomarse las ordenes aquí...

María: entonces ya que todos estamos de acuerdo.

Mike: pero si yo no he votado!

María: vamos a cambiar de escenario. Tenemos:

-El volcan, esta disponible desde la última vez que lanze a Endo...

-Hogwarts esta muy visto... así que no.

-Un ambiente online que cambie con as necesidades? nah, podrían usarlo para su propio beneficio...

Toby el extraterrestre: y porque no la casa de Endo?

:O...

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._La cucaracha, la cucaraaaacha._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

30 horas más tarde en la casa de Endo.

María: y es por eso que ahora estamos aquí :D

Todos: WTF ._.

Endo: Q_Q y donde estan mis padres?

María: Oh cierto, te enviaron una postal!

Endo: -coge una postal que dice- ¿"Mis saludos desde el caribe, pasatelo bien con tu nueva niñera"? ¿que niñera O_O?

Mike: -.- yo... -vestido de kanguro-

Endo: TT_TT

María el programa empieza en 3...2...1...ERICK! ACCION!

Erick: hola a todos, mi querido público soy Erick Wood y quiero chocolate. Les presento la nueva temporada de GPTV en donde ustedes me enviaran retos y yo... quiero decir los esclavos lo cumplirán o si le piden a Mike el también esta disponible. Ah y decirles que soy un niño grande que tiene 5 años -w-

Mike: OYE! O_O

María: Sip, y además estaremos en la casa de Endo con alguna que otra ligera modificación.

Fuburra: ¿cómo cuál?

María: Como esta. Gatito!

Gatito: ¿En que año estamos?

Fuburra: en el 2013

Gatito: Incorrecto, estamos en el 3102! -pulsa un botón, se abre el suelo y Fuburra cae al vacio- estupidos humanos... -le da la vuelta a la targeta con la pregunta- ups...

Mike: Tambien tenemos una consola de videojuegos y ordenador con Internet que no nos podíamos permitir en lugares sin wifi. (Hogwarts te extrañaré mi hogar.)

Hiroto: ya consegui robarme el wifi del vecino! :D... -ve la camara- eso esta encendido? O_O -se pone más palido de lo que es-

María: Así que esperamos sus retos, y sin retos no hay siguiente capi así que les despedimos con un adelanto de lo que habrá en el próximo!

_"Los chicos salen al patio y se encuentran con un campo de sangre, los chicos corren y no saben donde meterse_

_Endo: en donde estamos? O_O?_

_Goenji: esto no es Inazuma_

_Erick: no, son los juegos del hambre. Sólo uno puede sobrevivir._

_María: que la suerte les acompañe! -les tira desde una cornisa al más puro estilo espartano"_

Sayo! :D


End file.
